Meu Guardian
by IiIAelitaIiI
Summary: Yuri voltava para sua casa de carro quando no meio do caminho encontra uma garota de cabelos rosas sentada no meio calçada toda molhada por causa da chuva , Ele decide para e ajuda la o que acontece quando Yuri ajuda garota .. e acaba virado seu Guardian o tempo passa ira acontecer essas duas pessoas acabam se apaixonado, serão poderiam fica juntos .?
1. Chapter 1

**Notas da Autora**

Olá pessoal  
espero que gostem do casal Sora x Yuri.  
Eu sei tema não tem nada a ver anime . mesmo assim espero que gostem.

 **Capítulo 1 - Capitulo 1**

Meu nome é Sora Naegino tenho 15 , eu não me dou muito bem com meus pais, meu pai não passa de um homem que vive bêbedo, a minha mãe passa o dia todo brigado com meu pai ,ele nunca arrumou emprego na vida. Todos os dias são inferno, não pelo movido de sermos pobres. O pior de tudo na vida chegar em casa ver que- le olhar sombrio que me da medo, olhos meu pai.

Chego em casa como de costume acabo de voltar da escola , escudo novamente meus pais discutidor ,meu pai estava mais bêbado do que o normal ,meu pai agredia minha mãe ,eu não gostava disso. Vejo agredindo minha mãe eu dou grito.

— PAI JÁ CHEGA !

— fica que ta menina isso não é da sua conta. Isso é entre eu e sua mãe .

Mesmo não gostando da minha mãe odiava ver ela apanhado do meu pai isso era desprezível. Vejo meu pai erguendo o punho para minha mãe que ameaçava bater nela Chego preto no meu pai impuro para evita bater em minha mãe novamente.

— chega já pasta pai .

— como se atreve empurra .

— anda muito valente de mais Sora para o meu gosto .

Meu pai olha para mi com olhar de dar medo e o maldito sorriso malicioso em seu rosto se abre .Ele vem em minha direção me pega pelos braços empurra em direção a mesa de estar deixado que caísse sobre em cima dela , pela situação eu me com trava já sabia o que ai fazer comigo sobre mesa ,por ser mais forte do que eu me segura meus pulso com forca comesa chegar cada vês mais preto do meu rosto comesa beijar o meu pescoço o que me dar nojo umas das suas mão entrava pena minha blusa .

— me Larga !

Sora se debatia tentar sair da que - la situação .

— por que eu ia de soltar essa sua punição por não me respeitar .

Sora via olhar do seu pai cada vez dava anciã de ver seu sorriso em seu rosto já dizia tudo ,Sora olha para sua mãe que se encontrava no chão chorando sua mãe já sabia do que seu marido fazia com filha, com tanto medo de fazer alguma coisa seu marido pode se fazer alguma coisa contra ela , Sora já sabia que sua mãe não ajudaria na situação que se encontrava .

Sora sentia nojo dos toque de seu pai beijava seu pescoço suas mão acariciava seus peitos por baixo de seu a blusa , Sora no desespero consegui chutar o estomago de seu pai, que caio sentir a dor Sora aproveita e sai correndo de sua casa , para poder fica o mais longe possível .

Sem lugar para ir Sora caminha para qualquer lugar, suas lagrimas caia de seus olhos lindos olhos castanhos. De caminhar pelas ruas sem rumo ,mas de uma hora andado. Ela sabia que não poderia volta para casa hoje esperaria as coisa de acalmar em casa sempre que conseguia fugir de casa passa sempre a noite fora só voltava para casa no dia seguinte, Não tinha lugar possa ficar ,Sora sempre fui solidaria nunca deve nem uns amigos , ela sempre dormia nas ruas só ao amanhe-ser ela voltava para casa. Continuando chorando Sora não percebe que começa a chover muito forte mesmo a sim ignorava a chuva, e não se importava em sem molhar .

Sora para de caminhar seu rosto olhava para baixo, e ali mesmo ela se agacha na causada já sendo muito tarde a noite não tinha mais movimento nas ruas .Ela se perguntava para si mesma.

— porque ? por que ?

— eu tenho que passar por tudo isso ,as vesses eu desejava ter nunca nascido. para viver esse tipo de vida ..

Sora ali mesmo agachada no chão se perguntava o por que ela tinha passar por tudo isso nunca deve um amigo seu pai abusava da própria filha , no estado que Sora se encontrava não percebeu um carro encostado no meio fio,onde Sora estava sentada no chão ... abre a janela do carro ...um pessoa desses.

— EI garota está tudo bem com você ? [ ? ]

— ei você esta me escutado ...?

— Sora olha para janela no carro aberta ignora a pessoa chamando um homem sai do carro no meio da chuva ,anda ate Sora coloca seu casaco sobre Sora sentada no chão do meio da chuva .

— ei garota está tudo bem com você ?

O homem se agachava e pergunta novamente para garota de cabelos rosa .

Eu olho para a garota olhava o tempo todo para o chão eu chamo ela novamente, ela levanta seu rosto me olha, seus olhos estavam todos vermelhos corriam lagrimas de seus olhos, escuto ela me dizer algo.

— não preocupe. Eu estou bem.

Quando eu olho para o homem estava meu seus olhos era lindo azul claro seus cabelos eram loiro.

— venha ate meu apartamento pelo menos poder se cerca ...

— " Que sentimento esse estou sentido? Será que eu posso confiar nele mesmo eu não conhecendo?. "

Sora olha para o homem que se levanta ele estende sua mão para que eu possa me ajudar, Sora se levantar segura mão homem eram quente e macias .


	2. Chapter 2

**Notas da Autora**

espero que gostem .

 **Capítulo 2 - Capitulo 2**

Sora segurou a mão do homem, que a ajudou a se levantar, e então ele acompanhou-a ate seu carro. Ela entra no veículo, e observa o rapaz de cabelo Loiros se acomodar, Ele entra no carro começa a dirigir, e o tempo todo que percorriam a estrada eles não trocaram uma palavra.

Sora POV

O silencio é quebrado quando o moço fala que chegamos ao nosso destino.

– bem, agente chegou.

Ele sai do carro, e reparo que estamos na frente de um prédio residencial. Ele tinha um formato meio retro, e aparentava ser luxuoso. Acho que tinha uns 16 andares, e na frente do prédio tinham umas vidraças bem grandes; ao redor tinha um jardim com arvores e flores, e um portão alto e largo que dava acesso à garagem; do outro lado tinha um porteiro na entrada de outro portão um pouco menor. Este dá um aceno para carro. O homem que estava ao meu lado abaixa o vibro do carro, se identifica e pede para o porteiro abrir o portão da garagem. O portão é aberto e um tempo depois estacionamos o carro.

Ele sai do automóvel e depois abre a minha porta. Quando saio ouço-o acionando o alarme do veículo, depois olho pra ele, que faz um sinal para eu segui-lo. Paramos em frente de um elevador, quando ele abre o moço diz para eu entrar primeiro. Quando estamos os dois no local ele aperta o botão "10", que indica que ele mora no décimo andar. Quando chegamos ao andar desejado, caminhamos até uma porta com o Nº 45.

Ele vasculha seu bolso por um tempo até encontrar uma chave. Então ele abre a porta, entra e pede que eu entre também.

Fico parada diante da entrada do apartamento, pensando se estou fazendo a coisa certa, e então decido entrar. Dou passos pequenos e lentos, e fico olhando apenas para o chão.

Não tenho coragem de olhar para o rapaz, e ouço-o fechando a porta. O ambiente fica silencioso, até que ele fala:

– Espere aqui um minuto que vou buscar uma toalha seca pra você, ok?

Yuri POV

"Ela esteve com a cabeça abaixada quase o tempo todo" – pensou preocupado

Vou até meu quarto e pego uma toalha limpa. Quando estava voltando pra sala, penso melhor e pego umas roupas minhas também. Quando chego lá vejo que ela ainda está cabisbaixa. Me aproximo e dou a tolha seca.

– Bem... Acho melhor você tomar um banho. Se ficar assim pode pegar um resfriado. Toma. Aqui tem uma roupa minha também, você pode vesti-la.

Sora POV

Quando olho para o rapaz com a toalha e algumas roupas na mão, ele me encara e me diz para tomar um banho. Ao mesmo tempo, reparo seu apartamento. Ele era bem simples. Sua sala tinha um conjunto de sofás branco e uma estante baixa com uma televisão LCD. A parede atrás da estante e da TV era laranja, e o resto das paredes era branca. No centro do cômodo tinha uma pequena mesa de vidro e um tapete felpudo.

Vou até ele, que me mostra onde fica seu banheiro.

– pode ficar a vontade - ele me diz.

Fico pensativa por um estante e então falo:

– por quê...? Por que você confia e coloca alguém dentro de sua casa? Uma pessoa que você não conhece... Qual o motivo disso?! Será que... Você...

Ele fica em silêncio e me encara.. Não sei por que, mas, começo a tremer, com medo de saber a sua resposta. Enfim, ele responde:

– Eu... Eu simplesmente não tenho coragem de deixar uma garota como você na rua com essa chuva. Só... Não sou o tipo de pessoa que passa por um lugar, vê alguém que não esta bem e ignora-o.

– Você tá me dizendo que tem confiança em uma pessoa que acabou de conhecer?

– Você fala isso, mas com você foi à mesma coisa, não foi? Confiou em mim e aceitou minha ajuda... E se no caso fosse outro tipo de pessoa querendo fazer alguma coisa ruim com você?

Depois que ele disse isso, fiquei sem coragem de olhar nos olhos dele. Alguma coisa me dizia ele era bom, que podia acreditar nele... Que... Podia CONFIAR nele, mas... Por quê?

As duas únicas pessoas que eu tenho nesse mundo não ligam pra mim. Ele que não é nada meu, e que até a alguns minutos atrás eu nem sequer sabia que existia, não só me ajudou, mas estava também preocupado comigo.

Vejo-o me olhado. Ele anda até mim e coloca sua mão no meu cabelo, e o acaricia, deixando-o mais bagunçado do que já estava.

– Apenas vai tomar um banho antes que você fique resfriada. E enquanto isso eu vou fazer alguma coisa pra gente jantar.

Balancei minha cabeça como um sim. Fiquei pensando. Não tive coragem de responder sua pergunta anterior. Suspiro e vou até o banheiro. Tiro minha roupa e entro no Box. Ligo o chuveiro e fico parada em baixo deste, deixando a água quente cair sobre mim.

Quando termino meu banho, coloco a roupa que ele me deu, e depois me olho no espelho. Fiquei um pouco engraçada, por causa de a roupa ter ficado grande em mim. Então, deixando isso de lado, começo a pensar sobre o que aconteceu em casa, até que meus pensamentos foram interrompidos por uma batida na porta do banheiro, me "despertando".

– Ei, o jantar tá pronto. Se já terminou o banho, coloca sua roupa no cesto, que daqui a pouco coloco pra lavar e amanhã de manha já vão estar secas.

Yuri POV

Vejo a porta se abrindo. Ela sai do banheiro um pouco tímida, talvez por causa das minhas roupas que ficaram um pouco grandes. Peço pra irmos à mesa, e então começamos a jantar. O tempo todo ficamos em silêncio. Não consegui perguntar o que ela estava fazendo sozinha na rua com aquela chuva. Mas não vou tocar no assunto ainda, acho que pode ser muito cedo pra falar sobre isso. Quando acabamos de jantar, começo a tirar a mesa. Ela se ofereceu pra me ajudar, mas eu recusei, e perguntei se ela iria ficar no sofá ou se ela já queria ir dormir. Já era meia noite, e ela ficou quase o tempo todo no sofá em silêncio, com os pés e as mãos encolhidas, e com sua cabeça apoiada em seus braços.

Vou ate ela e vejo que caio no sono, então a balanço um pouco e peço pra ela ir se deitar no meu quarto. Ela murmura alguma coisa, e então a pego e a levo para o quarto. Lá tinha uma cama de casal. Eu a coloco sobre a cama delicadamente, pra que ela não acordasse. Então pego uma coberta no meu guarda-roupa e a cubro. Vejo as mangas da blusa que ela estava vestida se levantar um pouco, e enxergo seus pulsos, que estavam com marcas roxas. Parecia que alguém a pegou a força. Saio do quarto e vou dormir na sala.

Lucy POV

Quando acordo pela amanhã vejo que estou em um quarto, deitada sobre uma cama de casal.

– ai, onde eu to, eu não me lembro...

.

.

.

– ah acabei de me lembrar!

Levando da cama e saio do quarto. Então reparo que o moço não estava em casa, e vejo um bilhete sobre a mesa de vidro da sala. Pego o bilhete começo a ler.

Eu vou dar uma saída.

Se você acordar e eu não tiver chegado ainda, eu preparei seu café-da-manhã. Ele está todo pronto em cima da mesa de estar. Não vou demorar muito. Ah, e suas roupas já estão secas. Elas estão dobradas na lavanderia.

Até mais tarde.

Depois que acabo de ler o bilhete vou até a lavanderia. Pego minhas roupas e me troco. Acabando de me arrumar vou ate a cozinha tomar meu café-da-amanha. Vejo um suco de laranja em uma jarra, café em outra, nescau, panquecas, pãezinhos, pães de queijo, waffles, e outros. Quando termino de comer pego a louça e limpo-a. Depois, espero o homem chegar, não quero ser mal educada. Eu poderia me arrumar, tomar café e depois ir embora, claro, a porta esta aberta, mas queria agradecê-lo por ontem a noite.

Fico sentada no sofá, esperando, até que escuto a porta se abrir. Era ele.

– Bom dia. Você dormiu bem ontem a noite?

– Sim, muito obrigada – faço uma pequena reverência, mostrado que sou grata por sua ajuda.

– Ei, não precisa ser tão formal assim. Ah, e a propósito, qual é o seu nome?

– Eu me chamo Sora Naigno , e tenho 16 anos.

– Sora, né...

– Sim

– o meu é Yuri killian .

– muito obrigado mesmo por ontem, Sr. killian .

– Ei, não precisa me chamar de senhor. Pode me chama apenas de Yuri.

– Claro.

– Bom, você que eu te leve para a escola?

– ah não, eu só estudo no período da noite.

– e tão vou te levar até sua casa.

– é sério não se incomode comigo, eu posso ir a pé pra casa.

– Não, vamos, eu te levo. Não vou deixar uma garota ir sozinha para casa.

– Bem, então... Obrigada... – aceito sua oferta de me levar ate em casa. Mas meus pensamentos eram relutantes, pois só pensava no momento que eu fosse chegar em casa...


	3. Chapter 3

**Notas da Autora**

Boa leitura

 **Capítulo 3 - Capitulo 3**

Sora POV

Quando saímos do apartamento, ele trancou a porta e andamos até o elevador. Pouco tempo depois chegamos ao terraço. A porta do elevador abriu-se e andamos até seu carro. Ele procurou um pouco suas chaves no bolso da calça. Quando as encontrou, desativou o alarme e destravou o veículo. Antes de entrarmos no carro ele falou:

– Ah, desculpa, mas, antes de te levar, podemos passar em outro lugar? Não vai demorar muito.

– É claro, não me importo. Além disso, fico grata por você me levar para casa. Sou visita, você dá as ordens

Ele sorri e abre a porta para que eu possa entrar. Acomodo-me no banco da frente enquanto ele dava a volta para outro lado. Quando ele entrou, colocamos o cinto de segurança.

– Vamos

Ele começa a dirigir. Eu não sabia para onde estávamos indo, então fiquei apenas olhando a paisagem do outro lado da janela. Quando me dou conta vejo que estamos na frente do shopping. Ele estaciona o seu carro em uma vaga, e então desce e abre a porta pra mim novamente.

Assim que saímos do veículo entramos no shopping. Ficamos andando até que paramos em frente a uma joalheria. Quis ficar do lado de fora, então ele entrou e foi ate o balcão.

Sentei num banquinho a frente da loja e comecei a observar o lugar. A joalheria tinha uma vidraça na frente com o nome da loja. Do lado de dentro tinha outra, onde apareciam diversas joias, uma mais linda que outra, era anéis de ouro, com rubis, colares de safira nos manequins, braceletes esmeraldinos e vários tipos de joias simplesmente lindas. Deviam ser caríssimas. Por dentro as paredes eram brancas, e nos cantos sem prateleiras da loja apareciam manequins inteiros carregando algumas das belas peças.

Yuri POV

Quando chegamos a joalheria ela me fala que queria ficar do lado de fora da loja e me espera sentada em um banco, bem em frente ao lugar. Quando entro o recepcionista me atende cordialmente.

– Bom dia senhor. Posso em ajuda-lo em alguma coisa?

– Bom dia. Vim buscar o relógio que deixei semana passada para ser arrumado.

– Ah, claro senhor. Vou dar uma olhada para ver se já esta pronto. Não vai demorar muito, apenas alguns minutos. Qual é seu nome completo?

-Yuri killian .

Enquanto o recepcionista foi buscar o relógio, fiquei olhando a loja, como se eu tivesse procurando alguma joia pra alguém. Fico olhando em volta, até que vejo um colar de ouro branco com o pingente de gatinha, que tinha detalhes pequenos e singelos em baixo relevo. Olhei para a garota de cabelos loiro e pensei "Isso ficaria ótimo nela". Nesse pequeno tempo que estive com ela, pude perceber que ela não é igual às outras garotas, que se preocupam excessivamente com a beleza exterior e estar sempre na moda. Fiquei pensando nisso até que fui tirado de meus devaneios pelo recepcionista que me chama.

– Aqui está senhor. – O homem mostra uma pequena caixa para Yuri, onde estava um relógio masculino - É este mesmo?

– Sim, obrigado. Ah. Você poderia me fazer um favor? Gostaria de levar aquele colar com a gatinha.

Quando saio da loja vejo-a em pé me esperado. Chego perto dela e acaricio seu cabelo, bagunçando-o. Ela me olha e cora.

– E então, vamos? Mas ah, espera, antes quero te dar isso.

Sora POV

Ele me estende uma pequena caixa cor de vinho com detalhes verdes e coloca-a em minha mão.

– Obrigada, mas... Não precisava... – Estico minha mão para devolver o presente, mas ele nega.

– Não – ele nega com a cabeça – Eu comprei pra você.

– Mas... Mas...

– Sem mas.

Ele pega a caixinha da minha mão e a abre, revelando um lindo colar. O pingente era uma gatinha linda, de um material muito bonito para ser prata. Ele abre o fixo, e diz pra me virar. Afasto o cabelo e ele coloca em meu pescoço.

– Obrigada – falo meio corada, virando novamente – Desculpa. Não querendo ser curiosa, mas você não veio só pra comprar isso para mim né?

– Bom, eu vim buscar um relógio meu que deu problema.

– Um relógio? Então ele teve ter algum significado para você né? Digo, as pessoas costumam jogar fora os objetos sem valor, quando eles quebram.

– É, é isso mesmo. Ele tem um grande significado pra mim.

Ele me dá um sorriso, e apenas sorrio de volta. Nunca ganhei nada de ninguém antes, incluindo meus pais. Foi um grande e lindo presente para mim, ou melhor, presente de aniversario, já que amanhã faço 16 anos.

– Obrigada. Vou considerar o seu presente como um presente de aniversario. - Dei um largo sorriso, e sei que ele ficou meio sem graça do que eu tinha falado.

– Aniversario?

– Isso mesmo. Amanhã é meu aniversario.

– Parece que adivinhei.

"Sem perceber eu estava rindo. Ele também. Nunca tinha rido assim antes. Desde que eu me lembro, nunca tive um amigo que eu pudesse conversar, confiar, já que pelo o que passo não quero que as pessoas sintam pena de mim. Odeio esse sentimento de pena, que pensem que sou uma 'coitadinha'."

– Ah – ele falou, parando de rir – Queria ter te perguntado isso ontem, mas já que estamos falando agora, o que você estava fazendo na rua sozinha, naquela chuva e no meio da noite?

– É... Bom... "Não posso falar a verdade, que eu tava andando só pra não ir pra casa ontem."

– Ei. Tudo bem se não quiser me falar. Seus pais devem está preocupados com você .

Yuri POV

"No momento ela gaguejou. Parecia que não queria me contar. Tudo bem, deve ter sido uma briga com os pais. Pode ter acontecido isso, mas pela sua expressão quando eu falei que seus pais deveriam estar preocupados, ela me olhou com um olhar frio e distante. Alguma coisa acontecia, só não sabia o que."

Quando reparo nela vejo-a com uma expressão preocupada, uma que também percebi quando saímos do meu apartamento. Olho-a de novo e vejo que ela estava retirando o colar de seu pescoço.

– Porque você esta tirando o colar? Por acaso você não gostou dele?

– Não é isso. Eu gostei muito dele, só que prefiro guardar. Do jeito que eu sou, digo, muito estabanada, não quero perde-lo.

– Então tá bom.

Ele dá a caixinha pra Sora, que guarda o colar de volta e coloca na sacola de papel onde estava à caixa antes de Yuri tira-la.

– Olha só a hora! Já é meio-dia. Que tal você almoçar comigo, e daqui a pouco eu te levo para casa?

– Mas não seria muito incômodo para você?

– Não, que isso. Vamos lá. Além disso, você já está me fazendo um grande favor, me acompanhando até aqui.

Yuri POV OFF

Assim, Sora e Yuri vão para praça de alimentação. Yuri insiste que Sora escolha alguma coisa. Foi inútil a teimosia dela. Ele acabou pedindo curry. Quando ele perguntou se ela gostava, ela apenas disse que ele pode escolher o que quiser que ela não se importava, qualquer coisa era boa. Ele pediu curry pra ela também, e depois começaram a conversar. Yuri contou sobre o relógio. Ele foi do pai dele, que deu para ele antes de morrer. Era o único objeto pessoal paterno que tinha para se recordar do pai. Quando os dois terminaram de almoçar, ele paga a conta e pergunta onde Sora mora.

– Eu moro na zona norte, na rua XXXX-XXXX.

SORA POV

Voltamos para o carro. Nunca me passou pela cabeça ter um dia todo alegre. Queria que o tempo parasse. As horas que tive com esse homem de belos cabelos loiros belos olhos azul claro foram ótimos. Quando penso no inferno de minha casa, meu coração se aperta, é como se ele murchasse.

Já no carro, ficamos em silêncio o percurso todo. Quando me dei conta já tinha chegado em casa. Meu coração palpitava descontroladamente, e minhas pernas estavam trêmulas. Nós dois descemos do carro.

– Muito obrigado mesmo por ontem – fiz uma pequena reverencia agradecendo a ele.

– Que isso. Toma. Aqui está o numero do meu celular. E também, se precisar de alguma coisa, sabe onde me encontrar.

Eu dou tchau pra ele. Respiro bem fundo antes de entrar em casa. Quando entro só estava minha mãe fazendo o almoço. Ela me olha de esguelha, como se eu não tivesse passado uma noite inteira e mais meio dia fora de casa. Ela me pergunta se eu queria almoçar. Balanço a cabeça digo friamente "não estou com fome". Minha sorte é que o nojento do meu pai não estava em casa. Subo até meu quarto e me jogo na cama. Acabo adormecendo. Quando acordo já era umas cinco e meia da tarde. Começo a me arrumar para a escola. Pego a sacola onde esta a caixinha com o colar que Yuri me deu e a abro. Assusto-me quando vejo que não era o colar e sim o relógio dele.

"Tenho que devolver para ele. Assim que eu sair da escola vou até a casa dele. Mas, pensado bem, vai ser muito tarde, então amanhã eu levo."

– Devo ter pegado a sacola errada já que as duas eram iguais.

YURI POV

Assim que ela diz onde é a casa percebo que onde ela mora é um dos lugares mais pobres da cidade. Quando me despedi dela, tive uma sensação ruim. Volto pra casa para descansar um pouco antes de ir trabalhar, até que meu celular toca.

– Alô.

– Olá YURI... Espera! Não desliga! Poderíamos conversar, por favor, me dê outra chance, eu te imploro!

– Angelina, não temos mais NADA para conversar. Quer que eu te dê outra chance né? Só pra você me fazer de idiota novamente e me trair com outro.

– Yuri, espera eu posso de explicar...

– Angelina, já chega. Eu não sou idiota. E me faz um favor: Some da minha vida.

...Tum Tum Tum...

[Angelina] – como... Como ele pode desligar na minha cara assim... [Angelina off]

Já basta o dia que tenho que enfrentar, agora Angelina me liga para que eu a aceite de volta. Não sou burro. Pego ela com outro na cama, e agora quer que eu a aceite de boa. Desde que a conheci, nunca senti que podia confiar nela. Sempre senti isso. Olho em volta da minha sala e vejo a hora no relógio que está pendurado na parede. Levanto-me e vou tomar um banho. Acabando o banho, coloco uma blusa social branca e visto um terno preto. Pego o meu violino, vou até a sala e pego a chave do carro.

Quando chego ao automóvel, pego sacola onde estava o meu relógio, mas assim que a abro me deparo com o colar que dei para Sora. Acho que trocamos as sacolas por engano antes de eu levar ela pra casa. Fiquei pensando e decidi: vou para o trabalho agora; como ela disse que estuda a noite, às onze horas mais ou menos ela já deve estar em casa. Quando voltar do serviço passo lá para destrocar os objetos.

SORA POV

Saindo da escola volto para casa. Já era umas dez e quarenta e cinco da noite. Entro em casa e vejo apenas minha mãe. Dou boa noite e subo para o meu quarto. Enquanto me troco escuto gritos vindos do andar de baixo. Era o meu pai. Chegando em casa bêbado de novo, pra variar.

– CADÊ AQUELA GAROTA MULHER.

– Calma querido. Vai tomar um banho para se acalmar e dormir.

– Cala a boca. E cadê aquela garota?! Tenho assuntos pendentes pra tratar com aquela vadia – E então ele dá um tapa em sua mulher.

– Ela tá em lá cima, no quarto dela – A mãe de Sora apenas olha para baixo

Ele sobe as escadas furiosamente, e abre a porta do quarto da filha com tudo

– Escuta aqui garota – ele chega perto dela e aperta seu braço, com Sora tentando se soltar a todo custo – Temos assuntos pra tratar, e hoje você não me escapa. – Sora se solta e vai pro canto do quarto.

– Sai daqui. NÃO CHEGA PERTO DE MIM!

– Não mesmo. - e ele dá um sorriso malicioso.

YURI POV

Saio do trabalho e vou até a casa da Sora. Dirijo-me até a porta da frente. Bato palmas e chamo alguém, e a porta se abre.

– Desculpa incomodar a essa hora, mas, a Sora está?

– bom, ela... Ela não está agora. – A mãe dela diz, –fitando tudo menos meus olhos.

– Bom, é que eu queria fazer uma troca com ela, nós acabamos trocando umas sacolas por engano.

Enquanto isso...

O pai de Sora abusava e batia nela, até um momento que ela não aguenta mais e solta um grito.

Enquanto lá em baixo a mãe de Sora atendia Yuri na porta, ele acaba escutando um grito terrível vindo do andar de cima da casa.

– O que... Isso foi um berro agora? Essa voz é da...

 **Notas Finais**

( Eu sei anime não personagem angelina ... no final das contas não vai mudar em nada )


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4**

O que... Isso foi esse berro agora? Essa voz é da... Sora...

– P-por favor senhor... É... É melhor você ir embora agora...

Quando a mãe de Sora pediu para Yuri ir embora, ele escuta outro grito.

"Eu não tô enganado! Essa voz é daquela garota!"

– Senhora, o que está acontecendo aqui?

– Nada... Por favor... Por favor! Vá embora!

Quando a mãe de Sora vai fechando a porta, Yuri impede que ela a feche e entra a força.

– Olha, eu não sei o que tá acontecendo aqui, mas essa voz foi da Sora, e ela está gritando lá em cima!

Yuri vai correndo a toda velocidade até o segundo andar e quando vai chegando perto de uma porta escuta mais gritos e sons de choro. Ele tenta abrir a porta em vão, já que ela estava trancada, então a arromba com tudo. No momento que sua visão cruza o quarto, ele se depara com uma cena horrível.

Sora estava deitada sobre a cama seminua, seu rosto estava marcado por hematomas e inundado de lágrimas. Seus braços estavam em cima de sua cabeça, e um homem segurava seus pulsos com muita força, deixando algumas marcas roxas por causa da força e do atrito, enquanto que ele penetrava-a bruscamente.

 **YURI POV**

Não pensei em nada. Quando a vi sendo abusada, parti para cima daquele cara, puxando-o pela blusa com força e dando um soco bem forte na cara dele, que fez com que ele desmaiasse, caindo com tudo no chão.

Assim que volto meu olhar para Sora, vejo-a me encarando com uma cara de espanto. Passo rapidamente por ela observando seu corpo. Estava cheio de hematomas, com manchas roxas em toda sua extensão. Senti um imenso ódio por dentro. Puxo o lençol da cama, estendo-o sobre ela.

 **SORA POV**

Eu não aguentava. Tentei lutar contra ele, mas foi inútil. Ele era mais forte do que eu. Senti meu corpo ser jogado na cama, e meus pulsos sendo segurados com força. Então, aproveitando minha incapacidade de me soltar, o maldito subiu em cima de mim e começou a tirar minhas roupas. Fechei meus olhos com força, não tive coragem de olhar o que ele ia fazer comigo. Senti-o penetrando com tudo. Senti uma dor lancinante, e então soltei um grito.

– Você não deveria gritar assim. – Disse, e acariciou meu rosto – e melhor para você relaxar. E ficar em silencio que é melhor pra você.

Quando o escutei falando isso, senti mais nojo ainda desse monstro. Minha mente estava a mil, mas jamais eu iria me entregar de bom grado a ele. Preferia sentir dor do que esse velho me dar prazer, eu o odiava, odiava. Quando tentava me soltar ele me machucava, meu corpo inteiro estava em frangalhos. Então, de repente, houve um grande estrondo. Levei um susto, e vi minha porta arrombada. Quando percebo uma figura parada diante dela fico paralisada. O rapaz de olhos azul . Perguntava-me se era real o que estava ali na minha frente. Ele puxou meu pai pela camisa. Quando me dei conta do que estava acontecendo, com esforço me sentei na cama. Um misto de sentimentos me invadia. Fiquei paralisada. Vi-o socando o monstro, então, ele vem até minha frente e joga um lençol da minha cama em cima de mim. Olho de novo para ele, que estava com rosto virado e os punhos fechados. Quando me dei conta comecei a chorar, e desesperada o abracei.

 **YURI POV**

Olhei para ela, que estava agora enrolada com os lençóis. Ela começa a chorar, e a senti me abraçando com força, como se quisesse algum apoio. Seu rosto estava encostado em meu peito. Não sabia direito o que fazer. Apenas passei a mão em seu cabelo, acariciando-o.

– Ei, tá tudo bem agora. Eu tô aqui. – Ela não respondeu e continuou chorando – Vem, vamos sair daqui.

[Sora] "vamos sair daqui... o-o que ele quer dizer com isso..."- parei de chorar e olhei para ele.

– Va-vamos?

– Vem, pega uma roupa e se veste. Enquanto isso, tenho um assunto muito serio a tratar aqui. Vou chamar a policia. – Jogo um olhar mortal para o homem que estava caído no chão.

– Não! Não, Por favor... – segurei a mão dele.

– "Não entendi o que ela quis dizer com um não, mas ela tá muito assustada... Deve está com medo..." – Tudo bem... Coloque uma roupa então, pois você vem comigo, vamos sair daqui já.

Vou saindo do quarto para que ela possa se vestir, mas antes pego o cara que estava no chão e coloco-o apoiado no meu ombro.

Saio com ele do quarto. Tento me controlar pra não fazer besteira. Confesso que adoraria dar outro soco no rosto dele .

pelo ele havia feito com Sora, mas bater em um homem desacordado não é do meu feitio.

Chegando ao corredor coloco – na verdade jogo – ele no chão, e então escuto passos pesados e apressados subindo as escadas. Olho e vejo a mulher que me atendeu na porta. Devia ser a mãe da Sora.

Quando olho para o rosto dela, vi que estava com uma cara assustada, e quando nossos olhares se cruzaram, vi um misto de sentimentos os olhos dela.

– Não... – O que eu deveria falar... - Não se preocupe. Ele tá bem , só tá desacordo, amanhã ele vai tá melhor – Não sei por que disse isso, devia odiar essa mulher, mas ela parecia só... Mais uma vítima também. Mas sinceramente, não espero que ele esteja bem amanhã não

 **SORA POV**

Quando ele saiu, levou meu pai nos ombros retirando-o do quarto. Levantei-me da cama, tirei o lençol que estava sobre mim e fui ate meu guarda-roupa. Peguei uma roupa qualquer e me vesti. Enquanto me vestia, fiquei pensando... O que será ele vai pensar de mim? Não tenho coragem de sair daqui e vê-lo. Na verdade, tenho muito medo do que pode acontecer daqui pra frente.

Lembrei-me do relógio dele, era algo importante para Yuri. Pego a caixa que estava sobre o criado mudo. Saindo do quatro vejo ele e minha mãe conversando alguma coisa, mas só escuto ele falar com uma voz um pouco ríspida e rouca:

– Não se preocupe, eu não vou chamar a policia. Ela me pediu. Mas saiba: a partir de agora ela ficará comigo.

Fico parada entre a porta e o corredor. Vou até ele de cabeça baixa. Sinto-o colocar sua mão no meu ombro. Ouvi-o dizer para irmos. Não tenho coragem de olha-lo nem um momento. Saímos da casa, e já estávamos na frente do carro dele. Ele também não me dirigiu a palavra.

Vejo-o abrindo porta do carro para mim. Entro continuando em silencio, enquanto ele dá a volta no carro e faz a mesma coisa. Ele me olha e eu desvio o olhar.

– Sora, eu... Não sei o que se passa aqui, mas nesse momento eu quero que você confie em mim, entendeu? Assim que chegamos a minha casa, quero saber a verdade, ok?

– Eu... Eu... Não quero mentir para você Yuri... Mas também não quero que se meta em problemas por minha causa – levantei a cabeça. Meu rosto estava encharcado de lagrimas novamente.

– Ei, não precisa chorar – digo, passando meus dedos em seus olhos, limpando suas lagrimas. Inclino-me e a abraço.

– Não chora. Daqui aqui pra frente prometo te proteger.

Enquanto a abraço, sinto-a colocar sua cabeça no meu peito, e vejo que começou a chorar novamente. Sinto um aperto no coração. Vejo seus olhos e dou um beijo em seu cabelo, sentindo-a pouco a pouco parar de chorar.

 **SORA POV**

"Pergunto-me porque me sinto tão segura quando estou com ele. Suas palavras me deixam confortável, confiante e calma. Ele parece algo como... 'Meu salvador'. Quando o sinto beijar meu cabelo, um calor confortável percorre meu corpo. É inexplicável. Aquele momento em que eu estava com ele, era essa palavra que explicava. Queria simplesmente que o tempo parasse, para eu conseguir ficar assim com ele. Pra sempre."


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 5**

Entre seus braços seu sentido seu perfume ,eu me acalmei já avinha parado de chora. Eu levanto minha cabeça para cima e olho nós seus olhos que me encarava .

Ele se afasta meus braços sinto um vazio, meu coração por um momento. Ele se arruma no banco do passageiro acariciar meus cabelos novamente escuto ele dizer algo.

– Vamos !?

Balaço minha cabeça como um sinal de sim, no caminho todo não trocamos nem uma palavra, ao chegamos no seu apartamento, ele estaciona o carro na garagem .Nós saímos do carro ele passa a chave no carro e ativa o alarme, ele se aproxima de mim e coloca seu braço sobre meu sem dizer um única palavra caminhamos ate o elevador.

Na pagina virada,esta meu passado

Uma terrível passado que ficou para trás.

A pagina seguinte, meu destino, tanto faz.

Quero apenas segui em frete de cabeça erguida .

Chegamos no seu apartamento ele pega sua chave e abre a porta me guiando para que entra-se.

– Fique a vontade. já volto vou pega algo para bebermos .

Ele segui o caminho ate a cozinha .Eu fico parada enfrente a porta tento respira fundo ,tomo coragem me sento no sofá. Esperado ele a cada segundo me sentia agoniada cada minutos que passava sentada.

 **YURI POV**

O momento que nós entramos no meu apartamento pedir a ela ficasse a vontade, foi ate cozinha pegar algo nós bebemos . Penso como lidar sobre assunto acabou de ocorre . Abro a geladeira pego leite o coloco leite para esquentar , assim fazendo pouco de chocolate ao leite. O terminar Vou ate sala a vejo sentada no sofá ,vou ate ela coloca chocolate quente sobre a mesa de centro , me sento ao seu lado . Respiro fundo deixando soltar suspiro então a pergunto.

– Essa foi a primeira vez que isso acontece ? – me abaixo aponho méis cotovelos em minhas pernas e aponho meu queijo entre as mãos entrelaçada e olho fixamente para ela , ela me olha e abaixa cabeça novamente.

Ela com cabeça baixa ela abalança negado .

 **SORA POV**

Quando escutei sua pergunta neguei com cabeça mas não queria olha para ele. Eu queria pode falar para ele sobre tudo, mas não consigo minha voz não sai por um falar

– N—N-Não e primeira vez isso .

– Eu sei que ele é o meu pai mais... Não quero...

 **YURI POV .**

Finamente ela fala alguma coisa , ela tenta me contar. Sobre ocorrido não era a sua primeira vez, eu escutar isso um sentimento de raiva me domina o tento controla-lo .Ela afirmava que-le homem era seu pai.

Como um pai tem coragem de fazer isso?! Sua próprio filha .Ele tem audácia pega sua filha ao ter sua própria mulher ,não e tento o que se passa na cabeça da que-le homem. Essa garota não merece ter uma família assim não quero ela sofra mais, sinto a necessidade de protege lá .

Se passando 2 horas conversamos .Ela me contou tudo o que aconteceu isso , esses violência vem dês que ela tinha 10 anos idade. Sua vida não era a sim antes seu pai trabalhava de pois que perdeu seu emprego começo a beber e violente , me pergunto como ela aguentou passa tudo isso apenas 10 anos?.

Acabamos de conversa me levando abraços fortemente o digo .

– Eu prometo aqui para frente vou te proteger. A parti de hoje começará mora comigo.

– Ma- Mais eu não quero te dar trabalho. já estou sento grande incômodo.

– você só vai me dar trabalho se não ficar meu lado.

 **SORA POV**

–"Não sei o que devo fazer não quero lé dar trabalho. Não sou nada sua .alem de uma garota encontra na rua noite chuvosa , ele me apenas me salvou de um estupro coletivo."- sinto ele cariciar meus cabelos apoio minha cabeça sobre seu peitoral, suas palavra gentil vem em minha mente –" Eu prometo aqui para frente vou te proteger. A parti de hoje começará mora comigo."- começo chora novamente seus braços .

 **YURI POV**

Ela estava sentado no sofá levantei me abaixe apontado minha pernas no chão de pois eu abraçá-la começo acariciar seus cabelos ,ela começo a chora apoiando sua cabeça meu peito, com delicadeza tiro um dos meus braço que estava abraçado passo meus braço entre sua pernas que estavam junta seguro sua cintura pegado ela posição de princesa , no momento eu pega ela soltou um gemino parecendo que estava com dor , posição de princesa levantada estava apoiada meus braços sentei no sofá com ela sentada em cima de mim, sua cabeça a inda apoiada no meu peito suas pernas estavam mais esticadas entre no sofá deixa mais confortável . Passo um tempo ela parou de chora,passou um momento silencio então a chamo por ela não respondeu chamei de novamente ,olhei ela tinha pegado no sono com cuidado levantei do sofá levo ela ate meu quarto sei acorda-la coloco cuidadosamente na cama, vou ate meu guarda-roupa a pego uma coberta para que possa cobri-la ,de leve passei minhas mão em seus cabelos , e senti algo segura minha blusa escudei ela murmurando algumas palavras .

– Não me deixe só .

Continuei olhando para ela, é me deito seu lado na cama . Fecho meus olhos acabo pegado no sono ,quando eu acordo vejo ela levantar e sentar na cama escuto ela gemer de dor . Eu levantei observo ela.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo 6**

Ao ver Sora gemendo por dor ,começo a ficar preocupado ,não era primeira vez gemia . A noite anterior momento eu peguei ela para leva-la para cama escutei ela gemer.

– Sora esta sentido alguma dor ?.  
– Não se preocupe comigo não foi nada já vai passar." nada bom ,estou sentido dor órgãos genitais .por causa ocorrido ontem".

( **Nota :** _órgãos genitais quem não sabe são partes íntima da mulher . não achei outra pronúncia que caísse bem ._ )

 **SORA POV**

To sentido muita dor mais não queria ele soube-se , isso o deixaria preocupado essa dor iras passas, tenho muda o assunto , Por um momento me lembro cheguei na do Yuri eu avinha colocado o relógio dele em cima de uma estande na sala.

-" Vou- la busca-los para ele".

\- Sora?!

– Ah ! não se preocupe eu estou bem !

Sora se lembra do relógio e sai do quarto vai ate sala procura o relógio onde avinha deixa-o , ela vai ate a estande avinha livros e pega caixa, Ela volta para o quarto, Yuri estava sentado sobre cama a esperando.

 **YURI POV**

Chama de novo ela me olha penas desses -" Ah ! Não se preocupe eu estou bem !". me pergunto -" Na onde ela esta indo?!".

Olho vejo ela sair do quarto ,se passa apenas segundo vejo vultado para o quarto ,com algo em suas mãos.

– Yuri ... obrigado por ter me ajudado ontem .  
Sora estende sua mão , para-le dar a caixa ao Yuri. Sora sente seu rosto quente, Yuri ver la corando.

– ontem nós trocamos as sacola por engano .O relógio velho comigo eu ia devolver hoje.

Yuri pega caixa da mão de Sora, ele se aproxima dela começa caricia sua cabeça .  
– me espera aqui já volto .  
Yuri se levanta começa caminha para fora do quarto, vai te sala pega seu celular procura um numero contados no celular,ao encontra ele disca telefone começa chamar.

– Bom dia Sofia, aqui esta falando o Yuri.  
– Ola Yuri a quanto tempo? como vai ?.  
– tudo ótimo. tem como você me ajudar ?  
– Se tratando do caço, eu posso sim te ajudar.

– Me procura pelo Nome Sora Naegino, Sua idade 16 anos , ela faz aniversario 11 de setembro . Por favor me faz , declaração eu Yuri Killian. Ela estarás meu cuidados , seu novo responsável.

– Como assim Yuri ? O que aconteceu?. E por que esta me pedindo algo tão repetidamente.

– De pois eu te explico . Por favor me faça essa procuração urgentemente. Como meu Advogada .

\- Amanhã eu acertarei tudo com você Sofia.

\- Tudo bem .

Yuri desliga o celular e olha pela janela observar o céu .  
– Não deixarei ela voltar ,para que-la casa. A partir de hoje ela viveras comigo.

Yuri volta para quarto, antes de entra no quarto ele ver Sora estava em pé ela senta na cama,ela gemer de dor novamente .escuto ela dizer algo em murmurando, Yuri e escuta.

 **SORA POV**

Yuri estava demorado muito fiquei cansada de espera-lo em pé, me joguei na cama com tudo sentado. sentir novamente as dores falei sei percebe em voz alta .  
– se continuas essas dores. não sei vou fazer.

– Está mesmo sentido dores ?!

Escuto uma voz atrais de mim viro meu rosto em direção a porta ,Yuri estava porta apoiado na lateral suas costa estava de braços cruzados.- " Droga acho ele me escutou".

–Não se preocupa essa dor vai passar!.- desses tom de firmeza.

\- Como não queres eu me preocupe com você ? Esta sentido dores apenas sentado.

Ele sai da porta caminha ate cama e se ajoelha na minha frente.

– Posso falar com conhecido meu, ele é médico. Posso pedir para ele que te atentar amanha. Tudo bem ?!

Olho para ele fico envergonha não sei o que dizer apenas ,confirmo com cabeça balançando como "sim".  
– Sora quero saber que tipo de dores você esta ê pode me contar?

– Eu - Eu . -"Eu não vou consigo disser le . é muito vergonhoso de mais .  
– Você o que .?  
– Eu Eu ... estou sentido dor ... nas parti intimas. - por completa fico envergonhada mas do que estava."

 **YURI POV**

Perguntei de novo para ela ,que tipo de dores estava sentido, ela me responde envergonhada me desses -"partes intimas". por causa da que le maldito bruto,avinha certamente a machucado. Não apenas isso ele se aproveito por ser mas fraca . Um momento raiva me domina novamente, por saber ele vez com ela .mesmo tempo sinto uma grande tristeza por ela. sua inocência sua primeira vez já mas voltaria .Uma mulher já mas deveria passar por essa terrível experiê para ela então desses .  
– Que tão nós tomar café e sair para shop ?  
– sair ?  
– isso mesmo, hoje é seu aniversario vamos sair para comemora .  
– mais eu to sei nem uma roupa para sair .  
– que tão assim quando chegamos la, vamos comprar roupas novas para você esta tudo bem .  
– Mais...  
Yuri coloca seus dedos sobre lábios de Sora impedindo que ela continua falar.  
– Sem mas nem uma palavra , Sora partir de hoje você esta morando comigo. não vou deixa-la voltar para sua casa. Mas sabendo seu pai estava abusado de você.

Yuri retira seu dedos sobre lábios de Sora, começa caricias as bochecha dela com delicadeza . Sora fica em vergonhada e não sabe o dizer-le para agradecer -lo Yuri, Sora abraça Yuri com força .

–Obrigado obrigado Yuri, mas... não quero atrapalhar sua vida.  
Yuri volta a caricia cabelos de Sora .  
– Você não vai me atrapalhar em nada . agora vamos tomar café e sair.

De pois uma longa conversa Sora queria ajuda da lo Yuri fazer o café mas ele se recusou aceita ajuda dela ,pediu para ela fica na cama por causa das dores. Quando café da amanha estava pronto Yuri chamou Sora para tomar café, na mesa a vinha soco de laranja , panquecas que Yuri avinha preparado . Os dois começa tomar café tranquilamente de pois ter acabado Yuri limpa mesa vai se arrumar. Sora fica envergonhada de sair apenas de short preto usava blusa de manga comprida listrada com branca e preto usado um Saldanha , Yuri le disse ela estava linda para sair apenas usando shots uma blusa simples .

Yuri e Sora vão ate o garagem, Yuri desliga o alarme do carro e abri aporta para Sora entrasse , em seguida Yuri entra no carro começa a dirigir para o shop. No meio do caminho Sora e Yuri se mantinho em silencio ao chegar no shop . Yuri estaciona o seu carro ,saindo do carro os dois ,Yuri tranca o carro ativa alarme .No shop entra uma loja de roupa Yuri le pede Sora escolha algo seu gosto , Ela se recusa.

\- Qualquer coisa esta bom Yuri.

Uma vendedora se aproxima dos dois .

\- Posso ajuda-los ?!

\- Sim por favor. Possa ajuda-la escolher par de roupa gosto dela. Estarei lá fora esperando Sora.

\- Mas Yuri!

\- Por favor ela meio tímida ,Sr .

\- Sim senhor eu ajudarei. Quando peças de roupa senhor deseja compra para ela?

\- Hum.. 30 partes por favor variado ela poder fica em casa também para sair.

\- Sim senhor como você desejar .

Mulher que atendia Sora seus olhos brilhar ao ver compra seria grande ela começa puxa Sora pelo braços arrastado dentro da loja, impendido que Sora fala-se algo , como reprovação.

– Sora vou esta espera la fora quando acaba me avisa . Venho pagar .  
Sora abaixa sua cabeça vergonhada , acena com cabeça como "sim" Yuri espera lado de fora sentado banco quando seu celular começa tocar.

– seu nome e Sora certo?!. a vendedora pergunta estar ajudado Sora.  
– Sim meu nome e Sora .  
– Ele é seu irmão ? Ele é muito gentil com você, ele deve gostar muito de você .  
– ele não meu irmão desses Sora corada .  
– ele é jovem muito bonito também atraente.

E quando Sora escolhia suas roupas Yuri atende o seu celular .  
– Alo .  
– Yuri conseguir o que você me pediu. Já estar tudo pronto os documento só vai ter um pequeno problema .  
– qual é Sofia?  
– você vai precisar das assinaturas dos pais dela. Só assim ela poderá viver sobre seus cuidados. No caço eles se recusarem darem assinatura autorização . Ela não poderá viver com você , Você terás entra na justiça alegando seus pais,"seu responsável" não terias condições para cria-la.

– Apenas isso Sofia ?! Terei conseguir assinatura deles.

\- Isso mesmo. Assim poderá conseguir aguarda dela. Yuri tem como você hoje me encontra para discutir sobre caço?!

– que horas Posso passar no seu consultório?  
– Estarei disponível as 22:00hrs.

– Tudo bem. eu estarei ai as 22:00hrs sem falta.  
– Tudo certo Yuri . estarei esperando.  
– Dês eu te conheço , nunca vi você fazer algo assim , tão precipitado. Você deve ter algum motivo .

Yuri dar um sorriso morado e desses .- não sei. Eu acho estou fazendo a coisa certa, eu sei que não vou me arrepender dessa decisão Sofia.  
– Não espero mas nada de você , só apenas acho tem ser cauteloso .

– Eu serei Sofia . muito obrigada novamente.

\- Ate mas tarde.

\- Até Yuri.  
– "parece que o destino esta meu favor ".  
Yuri desliga seu celular, a atendente estava ajudado Sora chamar Yuri , avisado já estava tudo certo, Sora já avinha escolhido suas entra na loja vai ate o caixa ver Sora de braços cruzados apoiada na parede envergonhada.

\- Já pegou tudo , o que precisa ?!

Sora acena com cabeça como "sim" , Yuri de pois de pagar eles sai da loja vão termina de compra itens pessoal ,como escova dente itens higiene. Terminado as compras eles para almoçar dentro no shop.

– Sora não precisa ficar com vergonha, já le desses .  
– eu sei, mas você já esta fazendo muita coisa por min.  
– eu queria poder retribuir o favor .-"Eu queria ajuda-lo não quero ser incômodo para ele"

\- já sei .  
– Que tão Yuri eu posso ajuda-lo arruma casa fazendo o almoço .  
– não precisa fazer isso .  
– por favor Yuri, quero muito pode ajudar.  
– "to vendo que ela não vai desistir tão facilmente" . Tudo bem você poderás me ajudar as tarefas de casa .

\- Mais dera uma condições. Você não devera fazer as tarefas tiver deveres escolares.

\- Tudo bem Yuri. Obrigado .- Sora da grande sorriso gentil para Yuri.

Terminado de almoça Yuri se levantar vai pagar a conta Sora fica esperando por ele na mesa sentada a traís de sua mesa avinha duas garotas conversava entre si , Sora acaba escutado elas estavam conversando.

– você fio o rapais de cabelos loiro olhos azul que estava sentado nossa frente ele é muito gato .  
– e mesmo será ele tem namorada ?  
– não sei essa garota deve ser namorada dele.

– eu acho que não, ela deve ser Irma mais nova dele , ela parece ser muito jovem para ser a namora dele. Ele bem mas venho do que ela . Olha lá ele esta voltado para ca.

– kyaa! ele é tão bonito .  
– "O que essas garotas viu nele ? só fui apenas a beleza elas viu nele ."-Ele não só bonito Yuri é muito gentil homem muito elegante.". Eu gosto de fica seu lado, eu acho nunca vou encontra homem igual a ele tão gentil amável educado ." Sora tenta para seus pensamentos sua relação com Yuri.-" Já mas ele ficaria uma garota mas nova, mas igual a mim."

Yuri se aproxima da mesa e desses .

– vamos Sora.  
– Sim .

Yuri Ajuda Sora com as sacolas , carregado ao chegar no carro Yuri coloca as sacolas dentro do porta-malas . Eles voltam para o apartamento já era 14:42hrs da tarde. Yuri começa ajudar Sora com as roupas coloca dentro seu guarda-roupa, Ele libera três gaveta seu guarda-roupa , para que Sora pudessem arrumas suas roupas . De pois termina guarda suas roupas Sora vai para sala fica sentada vendo televisão. Yuri pergunta se Sora estava sentido dores . Ela responde que sim .

\- Sora vou fazer uma ligação .

\- Se precisar de algo por favor , não fique com vergonha apenas vá e pegue.

Sora em vergonha acenas sua cabeça como um "sim!".

Yuri vai ate cozinha pega seu celular faz uma ligação para seu amigo era médico.

– Boa tarde Carlos aqui quem fala é Yuri .

– Boa tarde Yuri a quanto tempo como está ?  
– tudo bem .  
– pode dizer .

\- Eu poderia pedir um favor a você ?.  
– tem como você, arruma consultar hoje a noite de urgência?.

– tenho horário disponível as 23:40hrs, da noite. Pode ser?.

\- Esta tudo certo, vou comparecer ai , tem como arrumar ginecologista também?.

– ginecologista Yuri por caso é para sua . namorada ...?  
– não nós já terminamos, quase dois mês a trais. Ela necessita muito levarei ela hoje no seu consultório.

– tudo certo. deixarei avisa minha secretaria sobre sua vinda meu consultório.  
– Muito obrigado Calor.  
– De nada .

Yuri desliga o celular , ele vai ate sala avisa Sora ele terá sair para atrapalhar .-Sora qualquer coisa poderá me ligar, deixarei meu numero celular anotado. De pois eu voltar do trabalha venho le buscar esteja arrumada , vou te levar para médico. -" Certo Yuri". Yuri deixa uma copia de sua chave do apartamento com Sora.

Yuri ao termina seu período no trabalho ele antes ir bisca Sora passa no escritório da sua advogada, poder trata sobre caço de "Sora".

– Boa noite Yuri .  
– Boa Noite.  
– Yuri você devera esta ciente, caço os pais dela não assinarem você terá entra na justiça .  
– Sofia acho isso não será necessário , mesmo eu entre na justiça esta meu favor.

– como assim Yuri .?  
– vou de explica o que aconteceu.

De pois longa conversa ,sobre o que aconteceu com Sora sua advogada fica empatada sobre o assunto.- Agora eu entendo porque você quere tanto a guarda dela.

\- Acho deveria levar este caço para delegacia.

\- Ainda não estou certo sobre isso Sofia. Ela tem muito medo.

– Eu entendo mesmo caço aconteça novamente você não deve ter pena pessoas assim.

\- Não tenho pena dele . Sofia por mim ele já estaria na cadeia ate mesmo morto.

\- Bom deste caço você devera se controlar ,ao pegar assinatura deles .

\- Sofia mesmo eu não consiga assinatura deles , eu sei posso fica tranquilo neste caço , você é ótima advogada.

\- Bom Sofia tenho que ir . vou leva-la ela medico.

\- Yuri aproveita pede uma exame corpo delito. Já crime ocorrido ontem a noite. ela esta no prazo de 48horas. E também ao perdi corpo delito IML , pede uma solicitação contra violência sexual , por agressão que sofreu , há o risco das doenças sexualmente transmissíveis e por último você devera esta preparado . A possibilidade ela pegar uma gravidez indesejada. isso é considerado um crime grave, no recitado IML vocês terão 3 meses para fazer o aborto, legalizado.

Yuri encerra seus punhos , seu olhar muda olhar sombrio assustador, Deixado Sofia pouco assustada.

Yuri tenta se controlar e desses ai se levantar da cadeira.  
– Bom te vejo alguns dias Sofia ,quando os exames tiver pronto te aviso .  
– Ok Yuri , por favor tente se controlar não faça nada imprudentes.

Sofia acompanhar Yuri ate porta de saída ele se despede sua advogada.  
– tchau Sofia.

Yuri sai do escritório do advogada voltou para sua casa,ir busca Sora leva-la ao medico,Yuri ao encontra no seu apartamento ver Sora sentada no sofá vendo televisão,estava passando filme de terror."O Chamado".

– Ai aia ia ela ta saindo na Televisão, que medo. já esta de noite .  
– você terá apenas sete dias de vida . Sora estava encolhida no sofá tremendo de medo, quando escuta barulho da porta abrindo rugindo. Ela grita ao se assustar.

– kyaaaaaaa .  
Yuri abri a porta ver Sora pulado do sofá e gritado assustada .  
– o que fui Sora?  
– Em e você Yuri que susto uffa. O coração de Sora começa a dispara .  
Yuri olha para televisão ver ela estava vendo o filme de terror ,deu uma pequena risada .  
– Porque esta rindo ?  
– não e nada desculpa não era minha intenção de assustada você Sora .  
– já esta pronta Sora ?  
– Sim  
– Então vamos .

Assim que Yuri e Sora sai do apartamento, Yuri leva Sora ate consultório do seu amigo que era medico. O chegar la Yuri avisa para sua sequestraria que Carlos está a sua espera . Se passando algum minutos sua secretaria anuncia chegada medico Carlos. Carlos pede para que Yuri entra sua com sua companhia.

– Boa noite Yuri pro favor sente-se .  
– Boa noite obrigado Carlos essa é Sora.  
– Carlos Ela necessita fazer um exames .

\- Tudo bem Esta moça esta meu lado doutora ela se chama Megumi ela vai proceder os exames .

\- Yuri que tipo de exames específico você quer?

\- Isso eu posso conversa com você em particular ?.

\- Mas é claro.

Vou pedir para senhorita Megumi exames senhorita Sora e quando nos conversamos.

Mulher alta de cabelo longos e loiro se apresentar para Yuri e Sora.  
– Boa noite .-desses os dois.  
– Sr. Megumi pode levar paciente para outra sala eu tenho algo a discutir meu cliente.

– sim senhor velha comigo Sora.

Sora em vergonha acompanhar a senhorita Megumi outra sala Sora pensa Yuri poderia conta ocorrido para medico, ela sabia era para seu bem.

\- Podemos conversa mas tranquilidade . Yuri agora quem essa garota?

\- Só tenho a dizer ela estarás meus cuidados. Carlos necessito que você faça exame de corpo delito nela. por favor que saia os exames rapidamente.

\- O que aconteceu Yuri?

\- Acabei conversa minha advogada , Ela desses eu me prepara para o pior. - Yuri suspira fundo solta um grande suspiro de alivio .

\- que tipo exames especifico corpo delito você deseja.

\- contra violência sexual , por agressão ,há o risco das doenças sexualmente transmissíveis e..e. Yuri da uma pequena pausa antes continuar.

\- interromper gravidez indesejada. esta sugerindo aborto, Yuri.

Yuri fica surpreso ver seu amigo completa sua fala.

\- Isso mesmo.

\- Então essa garota foi abusada , esta querendo me dizer.

\- Não vai me dizer foi você ?.

– Carlos eu não cheguei nesse ponto de ser um psicopata, que sai por ai pegando uma garota 16 anos.

\- Calma foi uma brincadeira Yuri.

– Hahaha mesmo assim nunca sebe o que poderia passar na sua cabeça Yuri.

\- Yuri qual é idade dela atual ? ano de aniversario nome completo .

\- Nome dela é Sora Naegino,ela vês aniversario hoje 11/09/xx sua idade 16 anos .

\- Uma jovem garota passar por tudo isso mas nesta idade..

\- Carlos por favor não me diga isso , só de lembra testemunhei ontem a noite.

\- Consigo imaginar seu estado Yuri , deste mundo ser humano e capas de tudo.

\- Mas por favor, espero exames saia rápido.

Yuri entra pequenos detalhes sobre ocorrido. a termina conversa com Carlos,conseguir compreender a situação era grava, relação jovem deixa Yuri esperado no seu consultório, ele vai ate próxima sala ao lado, pede os exames especifico para ela fazer na garota. passado um tempo Sora sai da sala e Carlos passo alguns medicamentos para aliviar as dores, evitar doenças. Antes de Yuri e Sora irem embora Carlos avisa os exames estarão pronto em 2 dias, é para vim antes de voltar para o apartamento ele passa na farmácia 24hors compra os remédios de em casa Sora coloca roupa leve para dormi Yuri avinha comprado hoje roupa. Yuri coloca roupa mas leve para dormi , Yuri vai ate o sofá arruma para se deitar. Sora ver Yuri deitado no sofá então ela se aproxima dele tentar puxa-los pelos braços.

– Yuri vai dormir na cama pode , deixa eu durmo no sofá .  
– eu já to sento muito incômodo para você .  
– não vou dormir na cama .Você pode ir dormi la .

\- Mas nada , eu vou dormir aqui ate arruma outro quarto para você .

– mas... não e justos .  
Sora levanta o coberto e deitado do lado Yuri no sofá mesmo sento pequeno o sofá ela cabia diretinho no pouco espaço avinha no sofá, deixado Yuri sem reação.  
– já que você não vai sair ,eu vou dormir aqui ate você ir saia e vai para seu quarto dormi.

– eu não vou sair aqui Sora.  
– e nem eu .  
Ate que Sora escuta um barulho que se assusta se virado contra o peito de Yuri.  
– o que fui Sora?  
– só apenas me assuntei ,sabia não deveria ter vindo aquele filme de terror.  
– então você ta com medo ,só porque ouviu um barulho que veio outro apartamento lado.  
– sim .  
– então hoje você vai dormir comigo aqui no sofá..- Yuri passa seus braços em torno cintura de Sora a trazendo mais perto dele.  
Sora não se importou com reação Yuri o vem , pelo contrariou ela senti-o tranquila confortável seus braços , Yuri abrasava uma da suas mão outra começa acariciar os cabelos longos de Sora. Uma noite silencio calma os dois adormecem dormindo junto.


	7. Chapter 7

**\- Capitulo 7**

Quando Yuri acorda, estava abraçado com Sora, ele levanta com cuidado para não acordá-la e a cobre com o cobertor novamente, e vai realizar sua higiene pessoal, quando ela acorda não vê Yuri ao seu lado no sofá, se levanta, passa pela cozinha e o vê preparando o café da manhã e diz:  
– Bom dia.  
– Bom dia. Sora, eu vou dar uma saída rápida no mercado.  
– Você quer ajuda?  
– Não precisa, fique em casa descansando.  
– Ok.  
Sora sai da cozinha para fazer sua higiene pessoal, ela vai até a cozinha e Yuri avisa que o café está pronto, terminado a refeição, ela ajuda-o a recolher e lavar os pratos, com calma, Sora pega seu remédio, retira um comprimido da caixa e toma com água.  
– Sora, vou sair agora. aqui está a cópia da chave do apartamento.  
– Tá bom.  
Yuri entrega a chave à ela e sai. Após isso, Sora pensa:  
– "Deixa eu ver o que eu vou fazer agora que o Yuri saiu. Já sei, posso ajudá-lo limpando a casa para ele, apesar de estar bem limpa para um homem que mora sozinho. Mas mesmo assim vou limpar o apartamento."  
Sora vai até a área de serviço e pega as ferramentas necessárias, começa a limpar tudo e liga o rádio, começa a escutar a música para ajudar a limpar a casa sem ficar no tédio. Quando Yuri chega, abre a porta do apartamento e vê Sora limpando a casa e dançando ao som da música PONPONPON. Kyary Pamyu Pamyu .

"...Ponpon way-way-wat  
Ponpon way pon way ponpon  
Way-way ponponpon  
Way-way pon way pon way-way  
Ano kousaten de minna ga moshi skip wo shite..."

– Não sabia que gostava de dançar.  
– Aahh, Yuri... rsrsrsrs... eu estava tão empolgada limpando a casa quem nem vi você entrando. Espera aí, vou te ajudar com as compras.  
Sora leva ajuda Yuri a levar as compras à cozinha e ele diz à ela que não era preciso que ela limpasse a casa, mas ela se queixou, dizendo que era a única coisa que podia fazer para não ser um incômoda à ele.  
Como rotina normal, Yuri sai pra trabalhar e como de costume,Sora fica em casa. Já se passaram três dias, Yuri foi pegar o exame médico dela no hospital, os lê e agradece a Deus, pois não deu nada, apenas sinais de violência em que a vítima foi abusada. Ele respira e leva os exames ao seu advogada que já está com os documentos prontos. Com os papéis na mão e o exame provando o que o pai dela fez, chega em casa para conversar com Sora.

– Sora, precisamos conversar.  
– Claro Yuri.  
Sora senta com Yuri e conversam sobre o assunto de irem amanhã à sua casa para pedir que eles assinem os documentos, caso contrário, Yuri iria entrar na Justiça para conseguir sua guarda.  
– Yu-ri, eu sei que precisa das assinaturas deles, mas...  
– Sora...  
– ...mas não queria colocar os pés em casa de novo – Sora abaixa sua cabeça.  
– Sora, olha pra mim, – ela levanta a cabeça para olhar Yuri – vou estar com você amanhã, jamais vou deixar eles colocarem as mãos em você de novo. E amanhã assim que sairmos de lá, iremos comprar seu material escolar, ok!?  
– Mas... mas...  
– Nada de "mas", você já está a 4 dias sem ir para a escola e não é bom você perder uma ano. Já que sua escola é perto da sua antiga casa, podemos pedir uma transferência para uma escola mais perto daqui, o que acha?  
– Por mim tudo bem, já que aonde estudo não tenho amigos, não vai fazer diferença mudar de escola.  
– Você vai fazer muitos amigos quando se transferir de escola, pode ter certeza.  
Yuri passa sua mão acariciando o cabelo de Sora, que fica corada.  
– Você fica linda quando fica corada, sabia? Melhor do que te ver com aquela cara triste e chorando, não gosto de vê-la desse jeito.  
– Humm... Yuri para com isso, tá me deixando sem graça.  
– Tá bom, tá bom. – Yuri dá uma pequena risada e para.  
Assim que terminaram a conversa, Yuri foi fazer o almoço e Sora foi ajudá-lo para ser mais rápido. Prepararam o almoço e comeram, depois de limpar tudo, ele sugeriu que fossem assistir um filme, já que Yuri não iria trabalhar hoje e amanhã. Era uma boa oportunidade para ele passar dois dias com Sora. Eles já haviam arrumado a cozinha, Yuri escolheu o filme, de comédia, para assistirem e assim que o filme acabou, ele se deu conta que Sora estava dormindo em seu colo, Yuri estava sentado no sofá e ela deitada sobre o sofá apoiando sua cabeça nas pernas dele.

– "Ela dormiu."  
Sora acordou e percebeu que tinha adormecido no colo dele, ficou um pouco envergonhada. Yuri não se incomodou por ela ter dormido em suas pernas. Chegando a noite, houve briga, Yuri queria dormir no sofá, mas Sora não deixava ele se deitar no sofá.  
– Sora, vai dormir no quarto.  
– Não vou! Vou ficar aqui no sofá.  
– Aff... como você é teimosa.  
– Eu já disse que não vou sair daqui e você vai dormir no seu quarto.  
– Eu não tenho outra escolha mesmo... – Yuri respira, levanta e a pega no colo.  
– Yuri, o que está fazendo?  
– Esse é seu castigo!  
– O quê?  
Yuri leva Sora até seu quarto, deita-a na cama, ela levanta e corre até a frente dele.  
– Eu não vou dormir na cama Yuri!  
Ele a pega novamente, coloca-a na cama, mas desta vez ele deita junto com ela, e a abraça.  
– Yuri...  
– Não falei!? Já que você está teimosa, vou dormir contigo aqui. Problema resolvido.  
Até que Yuri escuta um rugido vindo de outro apartamento do lado, Sora cora, o rugido alto era de uma senhora que estava fazendo amor com seu marido, era tão alto que Sora e Yuri escutavam os gemidos da mulher, que falava:  
– "...MAIS RÁPIDO MEU HOMEM, COMO ESTÁ FRACO... AAAAHHHHHHH..."  
Rapidamente, Yuri tapa os ouvidos de Sora.  
– É melhor você não escutar essas coisas. Ela tem que gritar tanto assim, sempre que transa com o marido?  
– Yuriiii... – Sora corada.  
– Desculpe-me por ter falado isso na sua frente. Mas ela gritando desse jeito, todos nos apartamentos escutam.  
Yuri dá boa noite para Sora, tapava seus ouvidos ainda. Ela se aproxima mais dele até encostar em seu peitoral, a noite passou e os dois adormeceram. Cedo, quando Yuri acordou, cuidou de sua higiene e preparou a refeição, assim que acaba, chama Sora, que está dormindo. Ela se levanta e tomam café da manhã, após isso, Sora arruma-se com o coração na mão, respira no fundo e entra no carro. Yuri começa a dirigir em direção à residência dos Naiginos. Quando chegam lá, descem do carro e vão até a casa, ele bate na porta e assim que a porta abre a mãe de Sora aparece.


	8. Chapter 8

**Capitulo 8**

Senhora de cabelos rosas claros olhos castanhos escuta alguém bater na porta, ela caminha ate aporta abre ver jovem alto de cabelos loiros enfrente sua resistência seguindo sua filha estava lado dele , Ela arregala os olhos recordar do jovem tirou sua filha de casa. Ela pergunta para ele.

\- Em que eu posso ajuda-los ?.

– Precisamos conversar ?! com a senhora e seu marido?. É urgente eu prometo não demora.- desses Yuri em tom serio a mesmo tempo calmo .

A mãe de Sora da espaço para que os dois possa entra na resistência, Sora manter sua cabeça abaixado segurava blusa de Yuri. A entrarem na casa Yuri escuda passas na escadas Homem alto não muito forte de cabelos castanhos claros descendo as escadas,ele caminha ate se aproxima de Yuri e Sora pergunta irritado.

O que essa desgraçada de garota está fazendo aqui?. - ele a pergunta começa puxar Sora pelo braço fortemente levanta a mão ameaçando a batê-la.

Sora estava segurando na Blusa de Yuri ela sente seu braço puxado a força preparou sentir o tapa iria levar mas Yuri o impede puxado-a Sora para si le tanto tapa na mão do homem o fazendo soltá-la. Mas Yuri por um momento perde paciência vai para cima do homem o segura pela agoura da blusa. Fazendo o dificultar sua respiração.

– Melhor tomar muito cuidado suas atitudes e como se refere-a ela .- desses Yuri voz irritado, o segurando argolar da medo de Yuri perder cabeça Sora voz baixa chama por Yuri.

-Yu-ri. por favor .

Yuri tenta se acalmar o solta .

\- O que você venho fazer aqui? Seu atrevido. - retrucou homem

– Vou direito ponto. Quero vocês assine os documentos Sora estará parti de hoje meus cuidados. - Assim desses Yuri entregando os documentos. para mãe de Sora.

\- Você acha pode aparecer em minha casa tentar levar ela sem mas sem menos? - Le desse Homem voz ameaça

\- Acha eu vou sair assinando documento.

\- Não só acho tenho a certeza vou leva-la não assinarem os documentos,Entrarei na justiça consegui as guarda dela,mesmo ,vou denunciá-lo por contra violência sexual , por agressão.

\- Queres mas ? Tenho provas IML comprovando ela foi abusada sexualmente, tem vestígios do seme comprova quem é "agressor".-

Sora momento ficou assuntada ao ver Yuri completamente furioso seu olhar ameaçador, Ela não espera seu pai iria tentar agredi-la na frente de se preocupo com reação Yuri ela segura mão voz de seu pai retrucar Percebendo que Sora estava ficando assuntada com a situação ele aperta fortemente mão dela puxando para trás ela fica-se trás dele, se possível algo aconteça.

O homem fica sem nem uma reação de pois escutar homem estava sua frente todas as provas possível poderiam leva-lo a cadeia.

Yuri tenta manter a calma e desses .- Então o que prefere ? Assinar simples documento deixa ela comigo, ou não assinar se considera homem vai apodrecer na cadeia resto sua vida.- Termina de dizer Yuri erguer a sobrancelha.

Sem pensar duas vezes o Homem pega os papel estavam na mão de sua mulher começa assinar.

– Aqui está porcaria da minha assinatura.

Seguindo mãe de Sora pega o documento começa assinar tempo todo não deu única palavra sobre assunto.

– Agora fora daqui e nunca mais apareçam aqui de novo – Assim le desse Homem .

– Não se preocupe não pretendo colocar meus pés aqui nunca mais – respondeu Yuri pegando os documentos da mãos da mulher.

Yuri e Sora se retiram da casa , Mulher olhar triste acompanha os dois ate porta de saída em silencio, ao sair da casa, Sora escuta sua mãe murmurar algo para Yuri.

\- Obrigado Salvar minha favor cuide muito bem dela. - Mulher da um pequeno sorriso para os dois fecha a escutar isso, tentar chamar sua mãe , mas infelizmente ela já avinha fechado a porta..

Yuri envolver seu braço abraçando Sora , ele apenas sorri para ela de pois ele desses. - Vamos voltar para casa.

– Sora você está comigo, prometo já mas vai acontecer algo .– Yuri continua sorrindo para ela passa sua mão acariciando seu cabelo deixando bagunçados.

Sora sorri retribuindo o sorriso para Yuri.

Voltado para casa Yuri estaciona seu carro, Sora sai do carro espera Yuri tranca o veiculo após ,Yuri tranca o veiculo eles pega o elevador e sobem para o seu andar. Yuri abri o apartamento, senti algo vindo para cima dele o fazendo cair no chão, a perceber quem era Yuri ver mulher de cabelos loiros .A mulher estava agarrada no pescoço dele não soltava.

– Yuri! meu amor você voltou .

– Layla? – desses Yuri espantado ao ver ela mulher sua frente .

\- Yuri! Yuri! eu estava morrendo de saudade de você meu amor .

Agora começa acaricia o cabelo Yuri no chão ela olha ver uma garota em pé de cabelos rosados apenas os observando .Layla começa encara a garota que estava em pé.

– Que foi ele é meu, tem algum problema ? .

– Ahh ! não tem nem um problema . - " mas quem é essa mulher?".

– Layla sai de cima de mim agora! . – desses Yuri sendo agarrado pelo pescoço estava no chão .

– Ahhhh não eu quero.! Quero ficar aqui com você . Fazendo bico a mulher começa a reclama .

– LAYLA EU NÃO VOU FALA DE NOVO .

– OK , estraga prazeres .- termina de falar ela solta do pescoço de Yuri se levanta.

Yuri se levanta começa limpar sua roupa, ele passa seu olhar rapidamente ver Sora estava em pé fazendo uma cara estranha. Yuri uma erguer a sobrancelha, A pergunta.

\- Algum problema Sora?

\- Ah.. Não Yuri . - Sora sorri para disfarçar sua curiosidade a respeito da sua mulher estava agarrando Yuri.

\- Layla . Você andou bebendo de novo ?. O que estava fazendo dentro meu apartamento ? . - pergunto Yuri voz meio preocupado.

\- Eu só vim passar apenas dois dias com você.como nós velhos tempos.

\- Eu não estou bêbada!

– Esta sim bêbada entra podemos conversa mas calma.

Yuri da passagens para que Layla entra-se no apartamento . Sora se mantém imóvel por um momento ate escutar a voz de Yuri pedido ela entra-se . A entra no apartamento.

\- Sora essa minha amiga Layla nós somos amigos de infância .

-" Eles são amigos de infância?!.por um momento pensei era sua namorada. Estou pensado sobre isso. Eu me sinto como sua irmã casula não direito intrometer na vida pessoal dele".

\- Layla essa é Sora partir de hoje ela estarás meus cuidados.

– O que!? como assim ela estas seus cuidados?. - Layla fica por um momento confusa.

Sora prepara um café para Layla que estava sentido dor de cabeç começa conversa com Layla sobre alguns assuntos,a perguntado o porque decidiu vim para seu apartamento,não estava seu namorado.

\- Eu acabei brincando com ele. Não queria voltar hoje para casa. isso é tudo. - desse Layla bufando.

\- Agora eu entendo. espero que vocês dois voltem a ser entenderem .

\- Deixando isso de lado Yuri. Você ainda não me explico essa garota está fazendo aqui.?

\- Eu não posso entra muito detalhes Layla sobre ela posso apenas explicar algumas coisa.

Yuri olhar para Sora estava sentada no sofá quieta , ele desse para ir toma banho descasar pouco . assim poderia conversa com Layla sobre entende o Yuri se referia então ela sai da sala os deixando a sós .

\- Yuri sua namorada ? Angelina ela aceito isso?. você mora menina de 16 anos?. – perguntou Layla calma toma o café estava em mão.

\- Layla eu e Angelina terminamos quase um mês a trás .

\- Porque vocês terminaram ?.

Yuri respira fundo e desses. - Paguei ela com outro na cama, foi visita-la sem avisa-la .

\- Não acredito nisso!. Como ela teve coragem de trair você ?. De pois quase 2 anos de namoro.- desse Layla em choque.

\- Mas para falar a verdade eu nunca gostei dela. Dês que você me apresentou ela no dia que fomos no bar.

– mudado de assunto sobre garota?.

\- Layla você vai ter confiar em mim . não posso entra muitos nós detalhes são assuntos pessoal.

Yuri começo a explicar a situação sobre Sora , como a conheceu sobre descobriu não entre certos detalhes sobre pai dela muito menos sobre abusos sexual .Layla entendeu Yuri estava fazendo era para bem da garota. De pois tempo Sora aparece na sala Yuri a chama para que ela senta-se seu lado. Layla desses estava sentido pouco cansada pede par de roupa para Yuri ela possa toma banho. Deixando a sós na sala , Yuri começa conversa sobre escola avinha perto do condomínio ele poderia transferi Sora nova amanha eles poderiam sair compra novo material escolar para sai do banho se troca , vai ate sala ver os dois conversando , ela se aproxima e pergunta.

\- Yuri na onde eu posso dormi?.

\- Você e Sora podem dormi meu quarto, cama e casal da para vocês duas dormi juntas. Eu ficarei aqui no sofá.

Se passando algumas horas Layla e Sora vão dormi no quarto . Sora começa a sonhar ter pesadelo.

Flash Back Pov

Eles estavam brigando mais uma vez só para variar! Eu estava no quarto escuro vento tudo brecha da porta estava pouco aberta. Ele gritava com ela,estava agarrando ela pelos braços enquanto a humilhava com insultos."Vagabunda"."Cadela" ameaçava de morte .-VOU TE MATAR!. Ele gritava essas palavras.

Ele estava batendo nela, quando a derrubou no chão, ele subiu em cima dela e pegou garrafa de vidro com uma das mãos, e quando ia bater nela com garrafa, ele me viu olhando pelo espaço que deixei entre a porta. Ele me olhou com ódio,saiu de cima da minha mãe e veio até mim,sai correndo,bati a porta e me joguei de baixo da cama. Ele entrou com fúria, e minha mãe veio junto,pedia para ele não fazer nada,comigo ele então agarrou o braço dela e a arremessou no chão outra vez. Debaixo da cama eu a vi ficar inconsciente a bater cabeça fortemente no chã se ajoelhou para ver se ela estava bem. Ele venho ate o quarto se abaixou,olhou para de baixo da cama e me viu, eu me arrastei para longe,mas ele foi mas rápido,ele me pegou pelas pernas e me tirou de lá,estava chorando,apavorada..

\- Fica quietinha.- ele dizia com mão sobre a minha boca para abafar o som do meu choro enquanto me deitava na cama

Normal Pov

Sora acorda apavorada com terrível sonho , não era apenas um sonho e sim sua própria realidade que da que-la casa .Sora ver Layla dormindo tranquila mente. ela se levanta vai ate sala ver Yuri deitado pequena luz acesa do abajur laminava pequena parte da sala , ele estava lendo livre. Sora se aproxima de Yuri ele a pergunta.

\- Não consegui dormi ?.

– Não e você Yuri ?

\- Estou sem sono , apenas matando tempo lendo ate o sono vim.

– É porque você não consegui dormi?.

– Hum.. estou com medo, na verdade. acabei de acorda terrível pesadelo. - Sora da pequeno sorriso sem graça.

\- Quer me contar? sobre sonho que teve?.

Sora mantém em silencio por momento . Yuri a chama para que ela senta-se no sofá com ele.

– venha aqui .

Sora vai ate sofá e sentar lado de Yuri. Yuri vás um sinal para que ela deita-se suas pernas, Sora apoia sua cabeça na pernas de Yuri, Yuri começa acariciar seu cabelo Sora se mantém em silencio fica coroda pensar Yuri em todo momento ele era gentil com ela .

– Yuri desculpa .

– porque esta me pedido desculpas ?

– Estou-le tanto trabalhou .

– Não tem pedir desculpas por nada, essa foi minha decisão no final das contas . - Yuri sorri para Sora .

\- Posso saber , você esta com medo de dormi?. - le desses Yuri perguntado novamente.

\- ... Yuri.. tenho medo dormi sonhar novamente minha realidade eu vivi na casa dos meus pais. No sonho que estava voltei a ser criança de dez anos, não podia fazer nada, nem mesmo tentar proteger minha mãe a mi mesma. - Sora fecha seus olhos para de falar um momento apenas sentia Yuri acariciando seus cabelos . O tempo passa Sora acaba dormindo doce criança nos braços de Yuri, com pena de acorda Sora , Yuri ajeitar Sora no sofá para que possa-le dormi seu lado.


	9. Chapter 9

**Capitulo 9**

 **LAYLA POV**

Acordei pela amanha ao levantar não vi Sora a meu lado na pouco de dor de cabeça claro devido a resaca ontem. me levantar vou ate banheiro fazer minha higiene pessoal , de pois vou ate sala ver Yuri estava acordado caminha ate sala meus olhos arregala a ver Yuri dormindo abraçado com a aproximei do sofá sem fazer barulho olhar que-la cena dos dois dormindo tranquilamente era coisa mas fofa de ser ver.

–" Kya! Os dois ficam tão bem dormindo juntos, eles parecem um casal "

Continuo obervando os dois dormindo quando Sora começa acorda estava meia sonolenta , ela estava deitada sua cabeça frente para peitoral do Yuri ele continuava abraçando ela, essa hora senti pouco de inveja a ver os dois assim.

 **SORA POV**

Acordei meia sonolenta percebi sentir algo quente me abraçando abri meu olhos devagar percebi avinha dormido Yuri na noite passada no sofá , eu estava envolvida sobre seus braços seu peitoral . Um momento me dei conta estava completamente envolvida nós braços dele com vergonha da situação que eu me encontrava olho para rosto de Yuri ele estava dormindo tranquilamente seu rosto estava próximo me levantar percebo Layla estava apoiada no sofá nós observando. levai com tudo tanto grande pulo fora do sofá .

 **NORMAL POV**

–xiuu vai corda ele . – Layla falando baixo , para que Sora não grita-se ou fazer algum barulho.

– Desculpe ... – Sora falou baixo se desculpado com Layla

\- Sora , Layla o que aconteceu ? sabem que horas são? – desses Yuri

 **YURI POV**

Acordei assustado um grito me levando percebo Sora estava meu lado em pé . olho em volta vejo Layla próxima ao sofá então pergunto o que aconteceu?

Yuri acorda começa se levantar sentado no sofá ele ver Sora e Layla próximo ao sofá ele pergunta.

– Desculpa Yuri eu não queria ter acordado – desses Sora abaixando sua cabeça com vergonha.

\- Não a problema. Sora. Mas porque você gritou ?.

– É eu apenas me assuntei. - desse Sora passava mão sobre seu pescoço

– Desculpa Sora não era minha intenção te acordado ou assusta-la. - desses Layla pedia desculpas para Sora.

– Tudo bem Layla .

– Mais o que aconteceu aqui ? – pergunta Yuri querendo entender a situação.

– A culpa foi minha. ,acordei não vi Sora na cama pensei vocês estavam acordados, vim ver vocês estavam a acordados,.quando eu olhei para sofá vi vocês dois no sofá dormindo juntinhos abraçados .Achei dão lindos ver vocês dois assim queria ver rosto de vocês dois mais de perto.

– Bom bem nessa hora Sora acordou pegou eu olhado para você serio vocês dois vais um lindo casal juntos . – desses Layla sorriso alegre no rosto.

Yuri e Sora se olham um para outro os dois ficam vermelhos ao escutar Layla acabou de dizer os dois fazia um lindo casal. Layla ver os dois corado consigo mesma ela pensa . -"Esses dois devem se não estou enganada!". - Layla na pequeno sorriso de canto .

–" Só acho eles precisão de um pequeno empurrão nada mais ".

NORMAL POV

-" Layla ela tinha fazer esse tipo de comentário".

–– Vou prepara o café.De pois eu e Sora vamos passar na sua antiga escola pedir transferência,pretendo coloca-la escolar perto de casa . – Desses Yuri saindo indo para cozinha.

– Yuri quer ajuda da cozinha? . - pergunta Sora.

\- Não precisa Sora . - Yuri sair deixa apenas as duas na sala. Layla se aproxima e pergunta .

– ne Sora quantos anos você tem ?

– Eu tenho 16.

– Humm, você é apenas 6 anos mas nova que Yuri e eu.

\- ah! Você Layla e Yuri tem 23 anos ?.

\- Bingo! garota esperta!

\- Eu pensei Yuri era mas velho , por causa sua maneira de ser.

\- Ele sempre foi assim , mas de pois da morte pai ele ficou mas tranquilo.

\- Desculpe pergunta mais mãe ? do Yuri?

\- Ela continua Viva mais ela mora fora do pais .

\- Mais Yuri trabalho puro como diretor de teatro sento cento dono faz de tudo ajudar sua mãe dele.

\- Sora não se preocupe com isso Yuri bom coração, ele ainda e jovem tem grandes responsabilidades. Não é a toa ele é jovem adulto bem sucedido na vida.

\- E você Layla trabalha com Yuri?

\- Eu não, Trabalho como modelo.

\- Ah! que legal !.- "Layla parecer ser boa amiga para Yuri".

– Você tem namorado Layla ?!

\- Sim eu tenho , ontem acabamos brigando, isso e normal todo casal acaba brigando .- Layla observar Sora ela começa pensar em algo

– " Acho tive uma grande Ideia de ajudar esses dois." – Layla pensado.

– Sabe Sora a idade não importa quando você gosta de alguém , o amor é tudo para duas pessoas se amam, isso não tem preços que paguem o valor no amor. – desse Layla jogando umas indireta para Sora .

– hum eu acho que entendo, apesar eu não sei como é esta apaixonada por uma pessoa. – Sora ao responder Layla ela faz uma cara triste .

– Sora você vai saber quanto estiver a apaixonada por uma pessoa e muito fácil .

– 1 quando você conversa com essa pessoa e sentir bem já um sinal , 2 quando essa pessoa da um sorriso você se enche de alegria por dentro . 3 quando você chega preto dele seu coração comesa a bater rápido sua respiração começa fica descontrolada , 4 ate nas horas de dormir você vai começa a pensar nele .

– hum entendo. - Sora coloca mão sobre seu peito sempre de alguns momento estava passar com Yuri.

Yuri termina de fazer o café da manha vai ate sala chamar as duas estavam sentadas conversado entre si .

– Sora , Layla o café ta esta pronto .

– ok já estamos indo . – diz Layla

. – "Layla desse que iria ficar bem sozinha em casa."Sora e Yuri eles sai deixando Layla sozinha no apartamento, Yuri tranca a porta no apartamento, ele segui andado com Sora ate chegarem no elevador. Pouco tempo depois chegamos ao terraço. A porta do elevador abriu-se eles avista o carro, se aproxima chegar no carro Ele procurou suas chaves no bolso da calça. Quando as encontrou, desativou o alarme e destravou o veículo. Entra-los no carro .

–" gosto de estar com Yuri me sinto segura com ele,o tempo todo eu queria pode fazer algo por ele ."

E quando Yuri dirige Sora falo o antigo endereço da escola que ela estudava ao chegar na escola estava no período da amanha , avinha muito alunos no pátio da guiava Yuri ate sala da secretaria no caminho Sora encontrou umas das sua professoras .

– Naigino Bom dia - desses ver Sora a professora Daniela .

– Bom dia sensei Daniela.

– O que trás a escola essa hora ?, já dias que você não vem para escola posso saber o motivo .?.

– E que ? " como eu posso informar a ela".

– Com licença Bom dia senhora .- desse Yuri interrupto Sora iria responda sua professora.

Quando a professora reparo no rapais que estava logo a trás da Sora ela fica em cantata com Beleza do rapaz olhos azul cabelos loiros.

– OH Bom dia posso em ajuda-lo .? desse Daniela mesmo tempo encantada jovem sua frente

– eu só responsável pela Naigno Sora e gostaria de fazer a transferência dela .

– Ou você parece jovem de mais ser pai da Naigno .?

– não sou pai dela,sou responsável por ela, devido alguns problemas pessoais Sora estarás meus cuidados .- desses Yuri

– Ou entendo vou levar você ate secretaria .- desses Daniela .

Daniela acompanhou Sora e Yuri ate a secretaria quando , depois algum tempo na secretaria cuidado documentação transferência de Sora, a professora Daniela começa puxar assunto com Yuri perguntado coisas do tipos ele avinha namorada ?, era ao perceber professora estava dando em cima dele da uma desculpa queria ir embora pós estava bastante ocupado longo do dia estaria. antes de irem embora a professora convida o Yuri para toma um chá. Yuri nega desse não teria se perguntava como sua professora teria coragem convidar ele toma um chá.

–" Ela esta convidado tomarem um chá ? o que deu na professora ... pera ai ela esta tanto em cima do Yuri.? Não sei porque isso não me agrado ."- Sora sentido pouco ciúmes.

– Desculpa estou pouco ocupado e também senhorita obrigado pelo o convite acabei de sair de um relacionamento não estou querendo me envolver agora , se é que você me entende .- disse Yuri educadamente dispensando a professora .

– Ou tudo bem mais se tiver interessado sabe na onde me encontra.- Daniele tanto uma piscada com olho para ele

Terminando do que tinha para fazer Sora e Yuri vão ate outra escola onde ficava preto da sua residência ,Yuri término a transferência. Os dois voltarão para casa ao chegar em casa Layla estava sentada na sala vendo Televisão quando Layla percebeu que Yuri avinha chegado Sora, ela se aproxima Yuri e pergunta se Sora poderia ficar com ela dois dias na sua olha meio desconfiado para Layla e pergunta qual era motivo levar Sora. Layla se aproxima dos ouvidos de Yuri e desses

Yuri– Acabei de ligar Decoradora de imóvel eles vem amanha prepara o quarto que esta vazio para Sora não se preocupe já acertei tudo com eles .

– Layla eu iria resolver isso esta semana a respeito do quarto dela, alem do mas esse problema é meu, meus assuntos você não tem que se intrometer .

\- calado! sem mas única palavras , você me ajudou muito esse longos anos, tenho o direito de ajudar você querendo ou não.

– não vou discuti com você Layla.

\- Não esquenta a cabeça Yuri, isso deixa por minha ficara comigo final de semana vai dar tempo dos montadores arruma o quarto para ela.

\- Aproveita essa oportunidade fazer uma surpresa a ela.

– mais segunda ela deveram estar em casa,segunda começara as aulas dela.

– Tudo bem super pai protetor . – Layla debochando .

– o que você quis disser com isso Layla meio debochando de mim .

– Ahh nada de mais, isso se chama ciu-mês isso sim .

Acabado de conversa entre os dois Layla convida Sora para passar o final de semana na casa dela, Yuri da uma pequena desculpa dizendo acharia melhor Sora aproveitar esta oportunidade ir descansar esquece os problemas ocorrido na semana. Sora concorda com Yuri se arruma ir casa com Layla.

–"arg! Layla não tem jeito mesmo , amanha antes de ir trabalha vou sair ir contra material novo escolar para Sora."

A trade chega Layla já avinha saído com Sora , deixando Yuri sozinho no apartamento, Yuri deixava seus pensamos fluírem sobre sua nova relação garota de cabelos rosados. enquanto entra no banho deixa água fria cair sobre seu corpo definido.


	10. Chapter 10

**Capitulo 10**

Saímos to apartamento Sora e Layla chamam um taxis , Layla disse o endereço para o motorista , passado meia hora as duas chegaram no seu destino . Layla sai do carro seguindo Sora logo trás. Sora fica encantada a ver casa estava sua frente era linda, avinha jardim o portal da entrada era de aluminou pequenas brecha era de vidro , casa avinha dois andares dava ver um pequena varanda no segundo andar dava de frente para casa .

Layla procura sua chave na sua bolsa a encontra ela puxa um pequeno controle remoto apertar o botão que automaticamente o portal começa se abri Sora fica em cantata com a casa ate seus pensamentos foram quebrado , Layla a chamou para que ela entra se.

– O que acho Sora da minha casa ?.

– Sua casa é linda! . – disse Sora

– Hehe.. ainda você não fio nada .- Layla disse entre risos .

Passando pelo portão entrada Layla ver homem de cabelos castanhos olhos verdes, ele estava obervando loira entra logo seguida garota cabelos rosados .Sora pergunta baixo para Sora quem era homem estava a obervando elas momento entra-lo na casa. Layla a responde.

\- Esse é meu namorado eu te falei Sora, nós dois vivemos juntos.

\- Mas vocês dois não estava brigados?.- perguntou Sora

\- Sim, nada tempo sozinho nós dois para esfriar cabeça de pois voltamos nosso relacionamento normamente, não ouve-se brigado.

\- Hum.. entendo.

Homem se aproxima de Layla e abraça fortemente, ele desses.

– bem vida meu amor.

\- Estou em casa .

– "Esse é namorado da Sora ? , ele é homem bonito, Layla deve amar muito ele."- pensou Sora a ver cena entre os dois se abraçando. pensado

– mais ainda e culpa e sua , deixado que-la mulher ter se aproximado de você . – Layla a lembra o motivo a qual teria brigado seu namorado, ela sente pouco de raiva..

\- Eu já disse Layla eu não conhecia que-la mulher ela só foi apenas pedir informação para mim.

\- Ta tudo bem , vamos esquecer sobre esse assunto.- desses Layla soltado dos braços seu namorado.

\- Amor essa é Sora. - desses Layla apresentando garota seu lado

– Sora venha , não fique ai parada , vamos entrar. - Layla começa a chama-la entra Sora se mantinha lado de fora da casa.

Sora a entra na casa pede – com licença .

\- Amor essa é Sora ela vai passar o final de semana com a gente . Ela está morando meu amigo Yuri.

\- Sora né?. prazer e conhecê-la . - assim desse namorado de Layla estendeu mão para Sora para complementá-la

– prazer em conhecê-lo – desses Sora segurando mão do homem .

De pois algum tempo Layla mostro sua casa por completo , Sora ficou admirada casa era muito moderna avinha linda decoração .

– Sora vamos amanha ir no shopping – assim perguntou Layla

– Sim por mim tudo bem Layla . respondeu Sora

Chegando no final da trade Layla encomenda comida ela seu namorado estavam com preguiça de cozinhar. Namorado se Layla começa conversa com Sora a explicou como conheceu Layla a traves do Yuri os dois eram amigos muito próximos,Ren trabalhava uns anos trás para atual emprego era chefe de construção mobiliário. Terminado de janta Sora faz sua higiene pessoa vai dormir.

Sora se deitada na cama não conseguia dormi começa se revira de lado para outro acaba se lembrado.

Flash Back

\- .. Todas as noite me deito na cama me lembro...terrível passado.

\- Porque tenho lembra dessas coisa horrível?.

-nunca pensei alguém desconhecido, poderia ter me salvado terrível realidade, sim quando vezes eu gritava e chorava alguém pode-se me salvar. lá estava eu novamente apenas dez anos de idade. deitada sobre uma cama apavorada enquanto homem me dizia eu fica quieta ele gritava dizendo minha mãe estava morta ninguém poderia me ajudar. ele me batia cinto, barra de ferro, não bastava me bater frente da minha mãe ele também abusava na frente dela sem nem remoço.

_ Odiava esse homem por ser meu pai.! não era pai e sim mostro sem coração. sem para onde eu ir sem amigos ou familiares, muitas vezes pensei me matar. não sei onde venho forças eu aguenta esses anos todos sento violentada.

eu era apenas objetos ... ele poderia fazer o que bem queria comigo.

-"Yu-ri". apenas de pronunciar seu nome, uma alegria me invade , esse homem me salvou eu sou eterna e grata por ele , resto da minha vida.

Flash Back Off

De amanha cedo Sora e corda por Layla a chamando alegremente .

– Sora!... Sora! acorda vamos sair o tempo e precioso de mais, ficar dormindo ate trade . – Layla supre alegremente .

– Hum... Layla ...já estou levantado . – disse Sora bufando .

–" Layla ela é sempre alegre assim ?".

Layla sair do quarto ,Sora se levanta vai fazer sua higiene. Depois os três estava na cozinha tomando café , Sora escutava apenas Layla seu namorado conversando , Layla era uma pessoa realmente alegre animada. Sora de pois termina o seu café volta para quarto começa se arrumar , ela coloca uma blusa preta uma estampas a vinha farias estrelas , coloca uma saia xadrezada era vermelha pequenas listra escuta batida na porta do seu quarto. Layla pergunta se poderia entra.

\- Sora esta pronta ? irmos ?.

\- Sim , Layla estou pronta. pode entra.

Layla estava usando vestido preto curso mostra sua longas pernas amostra vestido chegava metade suas cocha, ela usava solta alto e passa olhar Sora estava vestida ela desses.

\- Sora você esta muito simples,vai mudar de roupa estamos indo para shopping.

\- desculpa Layla não tenho muita roupa estou usado Yuri comprou para mim.

\- Humm! Não a problema , venha comigo vamos dar um jeito nisso agora. - Layla puxa Sora pelo braços a levanto ate seu quarto, ela abre seu guarda-roupa era imenso revelando vários tipos de começa vasculhar dentro seu guarda-roupa procurando olha novamente para Sora começa analisar dos pés ate cabeça , seus olhos começa brilhar . - Sora tenho roupa prefeita para você.

Dentro do guarda-roupa Layla retira vestido em cima era liso tomara que caia, era todo preto no meio avinha uma cinto em volta era cinza escuro , cintura para baixo saia era composta por vários tecidos .Layla retira caixa de abre revelando salto de era todo prateado.

\- Toma Sora vesti isso. Vai combinar seu colar de gato.

\- É uma joias deve valer muito.

\- Como você sabe Layla? essa colar vale muito.

\- Você não sabia ? esse colar e puro ouro branco.

Sora imagina o calor era caro Yuri avinha compra no dia ele a levou para casa, mas ela não imaginava seria algo dão valioso .

\- Foi Yuri comprou para mim Layla. Não imaginava esse colar era ouro.

\- Para Yuri ter compra algo assim , então isso significa você é uma pessoa muito especial .

\- Agora vai de arrumar,podemos sair logo. no outro quarto Sora gaveta da escrivaninha se você abri vai encontra varias maquiagem pode usa-la o queira .

– mais ...Layla não seu usar bem maquiagem .

Layla ergue uma sobrancelha a ver reação da menina não saber unas maquiagem , ela começa emburra Sora dentro do seu banheiro avinha no seu quarto .- Vamos eu vou te ajudar. Se passando meia hora Sora sai do banheiro pouco envergonhada , o vestido estava quase revelando curvas do seu seios ela coloca mão entre eles cumpri-los. Layla fica contende em saber o vestido caiu perfeitamente na garota.

\- Sora agora sim você parece uma mulher madura.

\- Olha se eu fosse um homem sem duvidas , eu iria quere namora com você. - Desses Layla tom de brincadeira ao ver Sora morrendo de vergonha.

\- Obrigado Layla, é difícil dos homens gostarem de mim. por eu ser uma garota anti social, eu não saber cozinhar direito. Acho homem gostam de garotas tipo "fofa" .

\- Eu acho eles não iriam ter interesse garota assim como eu.

– para com isso você é bonita .A pessoas tem que gosta do jeito que você é. – disse Layla cruzados os braços.

– Agora vamos fazer seu cabelo.

Layla começa a fazer o Sora a termina, Sora se levanta e olha no espelho, seu cabelos estava liso parte de cima deixando centro seu cabelo para baixo estava cacheados.

– Você esta prefeita para sair. – Layla surtando de alegria .

\- Para falar a verdade Layla me sinto pouco estranha .- Sora ver novo visual no espelho ela completamente outra pessoa.

Terminado de se arrumarem Namorado de Layla esperava as duas para levarem a shopping, A chegar la Layla começa a compra farias coisas roupas novas sapatos algumas joias etc. Deixa seu namorado para trás carregando as sacolas pelo shopping. Layla passava pela primeira loja que vinha entrava , sai puxando Sora pelo braç acaba comprando varias roupas para Sora e acessórios. Sora reclamava para Layla ela não necessária de nada. Layla apenas de ombros para Sora mesmo continuava emburra Sora dentro provador .

\- Sem mais .. Sora o dinheiro e meu eu faço eu quiser com ele. quero compra roupas novas para você. estou le tanto um presente.- Layla faz bico.

\- Nova roupas novo guarda-roupa.

-" Eu não consigo fazê la muda de ideia."- pensou Sora

A trade se passo terminado as compras ele pararam para lancha no shopping os garotos que passa olhava Sora que muito atenção, grupo de garotos que passam chamava de linda gata e a assobiava .

\- Olha Sora... esta roupado todos os olhares do homens apenas para você.Não tem um homem não passe entre nós não a chame de linda.

– que vergonha Layla – Sora sem graça .

O dia passou eles voltaram para casa de Layla.

No apartamento do Yuri se passava uma pequena reforma .

– com licenças posso ver o modelo que Layla escolheu para a reforma do quarto ?

– sim senhor aqui esta – um dos funcionários entrego uma foto para Yuri veja modelo quarto como ele seria montado.

–" Layla exagero como sempre , Ela não tem jeito ". – Yuri da um suspiro

–" tomará que Sora goste do novo quarto .- Yuri da um pequeno sorriso.

Se passo o final de semana no domingo a noite Layla levou Sora de volta para casa, trazendo as compras que avinha comprado no shopping para estava parada na porta esperando Yuri abri-se para elas possa abre porta ele ver Layla e Sora segurando varias sacolas na mãos.

\- Anda logo Yuri não fique ai parado olhando vem ajudar nós.

\- Mas que sacolas são essas ? Layla. - ele o perguntou .

\- Nada de mais, Sora já entregue são e salvar , como você pode vela.

\- Essa sacolas são roupas eu comprei para Sora ontem vamos a Shopping.

\- Layla , porque você vês isso ? Sora esta meus cuidados você não deveria ter feito isso.

– eu disse a ela Yuri para, Layla não me escutou saio arrastado pelo shopping. - Sora com vergonha abaixo cabeça.

– Layla não precisava ser tão exagerado – disse Yuri

– Não vem não me dar um sermão Yuri se eu comprei e problema meu não vou fica discutido com você já to indo de pois a gente se fala – Layla sai embora deixado Sora , Yuri sozinhos .

– deixa eu te ajuda com isso Sora.

– obrigado .

Yuri ajuda Sora com sacolas as deixado no sofá.

– Sora. – Yuri a chama.

– Sim .

– pode vim um estande comigo .

– e claro .

Sora começa a segui Yuri chegando no corredor Yuri entre seu quarto a vinha outra porta lado. Yuri pede para que Sora abri-se o porta.

– Sora quero que você abra ver o que acha .

– como assim abrir ?

– olhe você mesma .

Sora vai ate a porta segura maçaneta abri lembrado que na que-lo cômodo da casa não a vinha nada era apenas um quarto a abri o quarto era lado quarto do Yuri ela fica paralisada sem nem uma reação.O quarto estava todo decorado as paredes avinha desenhos borboletas por todas as paredes , uma estande cor branco cheio de livros alguns obvetos decorava estande. no centro do quarto tinha pequena mesa de centro faço de flores no para chão tapete formato de coração,uma cama de solteiro lado uma cômoda. avinha guarda-roupa no canto do quarto vários travesseiros terminava com decoração , ela segui seu olhar para janela ver linda cortina vermelha de seca . Sora ficou encanta a ver quarto , Yuri a chama tirando seus pensamentos .

– o que acho do seu quarto ? . – perguntou Yuri

– Ahhh! esse é meu quarto? – Sora se pergunta tendo entender

– isso mesmo a partir de agora esse será o seu quarto . – disse Yuri tanto um sorriso ver Sora ainda admirava o quarto

– o quarto é lindo .

Sora da um grande sorriso de pois pula no pescoço de Yuri o abraçando,Yuri fica surpreso a ver Sora sorrindo o abraçando , Yuri retribuiu abraçando e acaricia os cabelos dela.

– " Por mais que me cinto feliz não consegui descrever o quando estou feliz por esta o lado dele nunca senti isso na minha vida a felicidade, estou sentido quero sempre esta assim ."

– Bom com já é tarde e melhor você ir dormi amanha começa sua nova escola. as suas roupa da escola então no guarda-roupa e também seu material , amanha nós arruma as roupas no guarda-roupa. – disse Yuri solto-a seus braços.

– Sim . – Sora continuava sorrindo.

–" A vida se passa muito rápido se não demos valor a ela.já mais teríamos outra oportunidade na vida , quero esta sempre seu lado dela em cada momento triste o alegre quero a protegê-la, já mais vou deixa-le que aconteça a ela. A apenas quero protegê-la todo mau , não sei onde vem esse sentimentos por ela."


	11. Chapter 11

**Capitulo 11**

 **Sora pov**

Acordei muito disposta pela amanha. Yuri a vinha me acordado , hoje começaria meu primeiro dia de aula nova escola. levante me arrumei fiz minha higiene pessoal , foi toma café da manha com Yuri .

\- Sora esta pronta ? .

\- Sim .

Yuri hoje iria me levar de carro, quando termina-se o período escolar acaba-se ele iria me buscar de carro. Paguei nova mochila e saímos .Yuri tranca a porta no apartamento seguimos para o estacionamento, chegamos no local onde eu estudaria , ele me desejo Boa sorte . Dei grande sorriso antes sair do carro ele me chama.-Sora?.

\- Sim.

Yuri retira do bolso pequeno celular prateado coloca em minha mãos.

\- Comprei para você. qualquer coisa basta me ligar. Tudo bem?.

Voltei a sorri para ele ,então dei grande abraço forte o beijei na bochecha. vi rosto de Yuri fica por completo vermelho desta hora. o agradeci pelo celular ele a vinha me dado.

\- Obrigado Yuri.

Vai do carro fechei a porta vejo Yuri acenar para mim me dizendo.-Tchau nós vemos mas tarde. No portal da escola começo observa em volta como era escola, retiro o papel estava dentro meu bolso , peço informação um aluno me mostra onde era sala dos professores .A chegar na sala converso professor qual seria meu responsável nova classes , o professor me mostra qual seria minha sala. escuto o sinal tocar entro na sala me sento mesa estava fazia nos fundos, o professor entra pede para que todos os alunos fiquem quietos .O professor me anuncia como nova colega de classes para todos, ele pede para que eu fale-se meu nome. eu levanto minha cadeira então eu digo.

– Essa Sora Naigno , ela será nova colegas de vocês turma.

\- Prazer em conhecê-los eu me chamo Sora Naigno

Assim aula começo tive minha primeira aula de matemática não é gostava da matéria começa logo de amanha cedo fritado o celebro não era muito agradável de ser pensar. de pois quarto aulas escuto o sinal do intervalo, quando me dei conta por si,meus novos colegas de classe se levantam e vem ate minha çam a fazer farias tipos de perguntas para mim. apenas escutava eles pergunta algo como.

-" No que seus pais trabalha ?, o que eu gostava de fazer?, Se eu aqui mesmo da cidade?,".- Era perguntas aleatórias .

Comecei a responder todos tipos de perguntas . Eu sempre morei na cidade de Tokyo, que não morava com meus pais , e sim estava morando familiar. responder meu tempo livre gostava de ler livros ouvir musica.

. Terminei de responde as pergunta e me retirei da sala e fui almoça , comecei a pensar o que eu podia fazer para ajuda Yuri alem de limpa a casa .Novamente o sinal tocou para todos os alunos volta-se para suas corretor ande eu entra na sala escuto um dos meninos murmurando algo para outro garoto ficou vermelho um momento, o garoto em burra seu amigos que quase caiu em cima de mim, ele pedi desculpas para mim. então ele me chama pelo meu nome.

\- Sora?.

\- Sim . - apenas respondo tanto de ombros.

\- Você tem namorado?.

Por um momento pensei ele queria dar em cima de eu respondi uma cara fechada tom ceco. - Não.

\- Eu estava pensado você gostaria de sair encontro em grupo? comigo mais amigos da sala.

-" como eu pensei ele estava tanto em cima de mim, piora o garoto também não me disse seu nome.".- novamente respondo tom ceco.- Não obrigado pelo convide, tenho muita coisas para resolver voltar para casa. Término de respondê-lo dou as costas entro na sala novamente.

Finamente aula avinha acabado por completo o sinal tocou pego meu material e guardo , saio da escola espero Yuri no portal da frente escola. ele iria me buscar. escuto carro parado cor vermelho buzinar. sim era ele , então vejo sair do carro se aproxima de mim pega meu minha bolsa estava segurando na mão. então ele de pois acaricia meus cabelos os deixando bagunçados..

 **Normal pov**

– Vamos para casa ? – disse Yuri

– Sim.

Entramos no carro ele começou a dirigir , a chegar no apartamento na cagarem Yuri pede para que eu subice primeiro, logo em segui já iria , ele estava ocupado conversando no celular, deveria ser algo relacionado seu trabalho no teatro. Vou ate o elevador aperto o botão numero 10, décimo andar.a chegar no andar começo andar pelo corretor distraída por completo pensado como eu poderia ajudar Yuri em eu sinto bater em algo me fazendo cair de bunda no chão, logo seguida escuto uma voz uma mulher me dizendo.

– olha para onde anda sua pirralha imunda .

_" Como assim ? isso realmente acabei de ouvir alguém me chamado de pirralha e imunda".

Olhei para cima vi uma senhora meia idade , de cabelos pretos ela usava vestido vermelho ousado, ela se abaixa pega seu cachorrinho puldo do chão o coloca nós seus braços começa acariciá-lo.

Me levantei do chão com tudo, de pois de escutar que-las palavras nojentas na senhora , ela se referindo "a minha pessoa".Eu me segurei não queria retruca-la. eu deseja respondê-la sua pessoa. Estou morando de favor na casa do Yuri,então não queria causa problemas para ele. seria falta de educação de minha parte trazer problema futuros para ele.

– E você garota imunda, não vai pedi desculpa não ?

O momento que Sora iria pedir desculpas para senhora , Yuri aparece atrás ão Yuri desses a ver a senhora sua frente por estar maltratado Sora com nomes ofensivos.

_ Boa tarde Senhora Aya Hirano.

\- A senhora não está sendo muito antipática?.Chamando uma garota com nomes muito ofensivos?Não.

_ E seria grande falta de educação falar com uma garota deste tom?

– Com me que é ? eu não tenho culpa horas ,essa garota anda por ai distraída e não olha para onde anda. E tem mais...

_O que essa garota esta fazendo aqui nesse andar?.Ela não mora saiba senhor Yuri apenas eu e o senhor moramos deste andar. - desses a senhora Aya tom de confiança ela empinar o nariz.

\- Isso é verdade senhora Aya apenas eu a senhora moramos deste andar. Quero informar uma coisa , esta garota esta morando desejo a senhora a respeite enquanto ela estiver aqui.

\- Mas uma coisa senhorita Aya. quero informa-la antes da senhora estiver fazendo algo seu marido, por favor não exagere nós seus gritos a noite,ninguém é obrigado ouvir seus gritos .Se a senhora me da licença .

A termina de falar Yuri abraça Sora nos ombros ele começa puxa-la para que entra-se no apartamento. Deixando a senhora Aya falando sozinha a berros estourando de raiva por completo.

– " como ele e atrevido,tem coragem de falar assim de mim".

Dentro do apartamento Yuri fecha a porta trás de apenas encarava Yuri por um momento e desses.

– Yuri desculpa. por fazer você passa por isso . – Então Sora a baixa sua cabeça.

– Não o que desculpar Sora, você não teve culpa.

_ Alem do mais senhorita Aya, ela se acha também ouvir muito bem, o que ela se referio "a sua pessoa".

\- Mais mudado se assunto,Sora como foi seu dia na nova escola?.- desses perguntado para Sora um sorriso no rosto.

– Como sempre fazendo lição , não consegui me enturma com o pessoal da sala . – disse Sora bufando .

– não se preocupe tenho certeza que você vai fazer amigos logo logo.

– Sim .

– bom vou fazer alguma coisa para nos jantamos .

– ahh! Eu também quero te ajuda Yuri .

Yuri se aproxima de Sora com cuidado levanta manga cumprida do casaco ela estava usado revelando seu braço.

\- Humnm... parece as marchas já sumindo, do seu braço. - desses Yuri vendo pequenas manchas roxas de hematoma no braço de Sora.

Sora por um momento fica envergonhada então ela abaixa manga comprida seu braço.

\- Sora ainda sente dores?.

\- Não Yuri.- Voz baixa ela responde desvia olhar.

\- Tudo bem agora fico mais aliviado. essa semana você termina toma o remédio.

\- Yuri posso de ajudar fazer o janta? Não tenho nada para fazer mesmo.

 **SORA POV**

– Ei terra para Sora. -uma garota chamava Karen começa chamar a Sora.

Duas semana se passo muito rápido ,como Yuri a vinha tipo Sora iria fazer novas amizades , ela conheceu Anna e Karen , elas eram colegas de classe garotas muito gentil educadas.

A Karen ela não sai do celular vive mandando mensagens para seu namorado ,Ela por tem a mesma idade que eu . conhece o muito sobre mundo dos adultos, eu descobri o seu namorado estava na universidade , ele teve ser um cara bem legal. Já Anna adora esportes ,na aulas de educação física ela não para nem um minuto , ela é bem magrinha come mais do que eu .

E estamos saindo do inverno , amanha começaria primeiro dia primavera ,aqui duas semana teremos que organizar o festival escolha , vai ser divertido .

 **Normal Pov**

–" ahh o que."

– eu acho ela ta de ouvido Karen .- disse Anna

– SORA !acorda a aula já acabo e você está pensativa de mais – disse Karen

– Ahh desculpa eu não tinha escutado .

– aula já acabo . Sora poderemos nós reunir no sábado ? Teremos fazer uma reunião poder começar a fazer o trabalho .

– Na casa da Anna não vai dar . – disse Karen .

– Não vai dar mesmo minha casa ta em reforma da uma bagunçar completamente . – disse Anna

– Na minha não vai dar meus irmão não vai deixa a gente em paz . Mais Sora podemos fazer reunião na sua casa ?. - disse Karen

– Bom eu não sei tenho que ver primeiro com Yuri .

– Yuri ? - pergunta Karen

– Yuri ele que cuida de mim. eu to morando com ele por isso tenho falar com ele , se eu posso levar alguém para casa. será eu dar a resposta amanha meninas ?.

– ahh por mim tudo bem Sora, Se não der . teremos ver outro lugar .- disse Karen

– não tem portância então nos vemos amanha Sora. – disse Anna

– sim ate amanha meninas . – disse Sora sorrindo .

Me despeço das minhas meninas , Sora volta para casa andado.a vinhas dias Yuri não poderia busca-la por causa do sabia ter amigos era algo novo para ela, seu antigo "eu" ela sabia deveria ficar longe das pessoas ter vergonha do seu pai, poderia fazer algo contra seus esse momento era sonho se tornando realidade. Ter amigos que possa confiar , ajude nas horas mais difícil, está ali seu lado era algo novo. A felicidade sempre estará nas caixas mais pequenas do que nas grande

 **SORA Pov**

–"Quando eu chegar em casa vou fazer jantar hoje. O Yuri ele chegar entre as sete horas da noite, a essa hora já não estará em casa. vou pedir para ele, se ele deixaria as meninas irem em casa começa a fazer o trabalho de Biologia.

– Se isso tiver mesmo acontecendo?!.Não quero acorda desse sonho já mais.Não consigo acreditar estou morando com Yuri.

Sora estava voltado a pé para casa, seus pensamentos ela escuta miado, ela olha ver um gatinho .

– miau miaaau .

– Hum.. gatinho deve estar pedido .

– Miaau miaau .

– ahh ele ta me seguindo isso e mau , Já sei sobro um pedaço do meu pão que era do lanche .

Sora pego o gatinho foi ate ponto de ônibus que era coberto retiro o pão de dentro da sua mochila começo a dar para o gatinho comer, de pois a vinha termina de comer o gatinho Sora, ver uma caixa de papelão coloca o gatinho dentro o deixa no ponto de ônibus. -"Ser ele realmente tiver um dono ,aqui será mas fácil de encontra-lo.

Sora a chegar em casa começa a prepara o jantar, quando Yuri chega em casa ela avisa comida estava pronto, em silencio os dois jantaram, a termina rejeição, Yuri ajuda retira os pratos da mesa, Sora começa lavar louça .

– Yuri . – Sora chama.

– sim .

– Yuri tenho quer fazer um trabalho em grupo de Biologia no sábado com Anna e Karen , só que não vai dar para fazer na casa da Anna nem da Karen será que.. que...

– se ela podem vim aqui fazer o trabalho aqui em casa ?- Yuri completa fala de Sora.

– isso. eu queria ter perguntas, mais se elas não poderem vim aqui tudo bem. - desse Sora em guando lavava louça Yuri secava

– tudo bem elas pode sim vim para ca no sábado .sem nem um problema .

_ não precisa ter vergonha em me pedir quiser elas venha e só chama-la e trazê-las para casa.

– verdade ! kyaa obrigado Yuri. – Sora pula no Yuri abraçando ele .

Terminado de conversa com Sora , Yuri vão dormi. De amanha cedo Yuri todas as amanha ele leva Sora a escola de carro, não deixar ir sozinha anda pelas ruas na escola Yuri vai embora deixado Sora no portão escola. Sora escuta voz a chamando ela olha para traz estava Anna e Karen a chamando.

Anna Karen boa dia . – disse Sora animada .

– Bom dia – as duas

– quem era a que le, homem que trouxe de carro ? .- disse Karen um tom malicioso .

– Ahh era o Yuri ele sempre me trás de manha eu não vim sozinha , de amanha cedo para escola .

– ate amanha as 13:30pm vocês podem vim em casa.

– e mesmo?. Então estaremos la as uma e meia . – disse Anna .

Ao bater o sinal para a três então na sala de aula. O dia passo rápido quando se deu conta já estava na hora de ir embora ,Sora passo o endereço para as duas como o capinado e hora estarão la.

Sora a voltar para casa passa novamente frente de uma praça era caminho ver novamente o gatinho ontem a seguindo novamente.

– de novo esse gatinho realmente não teve ter um dono .

– Miauuu

O gatinho começa andar em volta das pernas de Sora pedido carinho a ela era apenas um filhote,cor dos seus pelos eram branco seus eram castanho escuros , Sora pega ele no colo vai ate ponto de ônibus era frente a praça ela sente retira novamente pedaço de pão sua mochila.

– você tem sorte! como eu não aquento comer muito do meu lanche e tão sempre sobra .

Sora dar novamente o seu lanche para o gatinho não passar fome, ela deixa novamente no chão dentro da caixa de papelão. se despede dele .chegando em casa Yuri avinha também acampado de chegar , Sora se arruma vai ate sala ver televisão com Yuri.

– Yuri você gosta de gatos ? – Sora pergunta .

–" Ahh por que eu to perguntado isso sua idiota ."

– gosto sim. Mais prefiro os cães são mais amigável do que os gatos . – disse o Yuri .

– um entendo .

– Por que Sora ? . - pergunta Yuri .

– ahh por nada só queria saber só isso .

Yuri ergue uma das suas sonbrasenhas encara Sora por um minuto .

– tem certeza só apenas isso ?.

– " ele ta me encarado como se ... se eu tive escondendo alguma coisa ."

– tenho é só isso só queria saber se você gosta de gato mais nada .

Sora se levanta do sofá .

– vou dormi um pouco , Yuri.

Quando Sora começa andar para o quarto Yuri apega no colo coloca senta no sofá Sora em seu colo e olha serio para ela .

– Yuri ?.

– Sora ... você não anda dormindo muito bem esse três dias .? o que ta acontecendo ?. – pergunta Yuri tom serio olhar serio .

– " ele percebeu eu tava conseguindo dormi esses 3 dias . "

– nada eu só não consegui apenas dormi deve insônia mais nada Yuri . – disse Sora.

– esse vai ser seu castigo se você não me conta o que esta conte sendo .

Yuri começa a fazer casquinha na Sora , não se aguenta de tanto ri .

– Ta- b-om Yu-Ri

–Yuri para de fazer casquinha na Sora,os olhares deles se encontro por momento de silencio Sora desvia o olhar começa fica então desses quase baixo .

\- Eu só apenas tive um pesadelos, nada de mais.

– hum.. – Yuri apenas ficou observando Sora mantinha seu rosto virado.

Sora estava sentado no colo de Yuri ela se levanta estica suas pernas colocando no sofá aponha sua cabeça nas pernas de começa acariciar longos cabelos de Sora se passando meia hora Yuri percebe Sora pegou no sono.

 **YURI POV**

–" ela já dormiu deve esta muito casando por não ter domingo as noites anterior , eu costumo ter sono leve geralmente acordo meio da noite para beber á não consegui dormi vem para sofá fica toda encolhida no sofá, não é primeira vês eu vejo fazendo pergunto são mesmo pesadelos ela a vinha me contado da primeira vês?. Seu passado e sombrio sem duvidas, quero saber mais sobre ela, o que fazia , ele costumava a fazer com ela...não quero força a barra."

_ "Vou coloca-la na cama, tenho que sair para resolver problema bancário os números documentação não então disso vou passar administração pegar documentos com Ichiro."

Yuri se levantou com cuidado pegou Sora no colo a levou ate seu quarto a deito sobre cama com delicadeza. ele abre o guarda-roupa retira coberta rosa e da pequeno beijos na testa dela e sai do quarto fechado a porta de leve._"Ela parece um anjo esta dormindo".

 **NORMAL POV**

Se passo duas horas Yuri que avinha saído deixado Sora dormindo. ele chegou em casa fio Sora fazendo o jantar escutava ela apenas cantarolava.

\- Consegui dormi bem?.- Yuri a pergunta ver Sora cortado os legumes.

-Sim!. me sinto bem melhor.

\- Deixa eu te ajudar Sora .

\- Não é necessário sei não sei cozinha bem , mais e uma maneira de eu a perder a cozinhar coisas novas.

\- Sora tem certeza?.

\- Sim pode deixa comigo. se quiser pode indo toma banho aqui uma hora janta estará pronta.

Assim dito Yuri vou ducha , Sora a termina de fazer o janta , ela coloca comida sobre mesa de pois a vinha Yuri estava tudo pronto, vem para mesa apenas usado calça deixado seu peitoral aparecer, mostrado ele acabou de sair ver Yuri estava sem blusa ela cora.

-Yuri pode coloca uma blusa por favor ? antes vim sentar na mesa.

\- Wow Desculpa Sora. isso era hábito meu andar sem blusa pela casa.

\- Tudo bem. Me desculpa eu não to acostumada ver esse seu habito andar bela casa assim.

\- É verdade, tenho me acostumara, coloca blusa saio do banho, tenho lembra tenho dama dentro de casa .

Yuri vai ate seu quarto procura por um coloca e coloca ele volta os dois janta . de pois janta os dois foram dia seguinte Karen e Anna procura o numero do prédio

– Anna você já acho ? – pergunta Karen olhado pelos lados procurado o numero do prédio .

– a inda não .

– Anna achei esse apar.-tamento – disse Karen encolhido seco ao ver o aparamento era de luxo .

– É aqui Sora mora . Kyaaaa – gritou Anna quando se deu conta .

– Anna vamos pergunta para o porteiro aqui mesmo .

– Sim – disse Anna .

As duas se aproxima portal de entra no prédio então elas pedem informação para senhor estava dentro de uma confirma era esse numero . ele pergunta nome das duas jovem elas responde

\- Então é amiga da jovem garota esta morando senhor Yuri? Pode subirem ele já me deixo avisado sobre vocês duas garotas .

\- O senhor Yuri deve adora que-la garota, deixar suas amigas virem visitá-las

\- Ele mora no décimo andar , no apartamento N45° .

Terminado de pedi informação para senhor porteiro, esta vão ate o elevador Anna aperta o botão para décimo andar.

– Ne Anna como esse Yuri deve ser ?

– não sei não faço mínima ideia .

– eu acho ele deve ser um velho nunca vir ele . – disse Anna .

– será ? agora para de papo furado,vamos logo tocar a companhia fazer logo esse trabalho que fica livre de uma vez . – disse Karen .

Sora esta na sala ela escuta a companhia tocar e vai atender era Anna e Karen , Sora pede para que elas e Karen ver jovem logo trás sentado no sofá de cabelos Loiro e olhos azuis claro .Yuri estava lendo livre ele para cumprimentou as garotas.

\- Boa trade Meninas. - desse Yuri.

– Boa tarde .- as duas responde a mesmo tempo.

A duas se aproximou de Sora e Anna perguntou falado baixo.

– Sora quem é ele ? . – pergunta Anna .

– meninas esse e Yuri .Yuri essa são minha amigas escola Anna e Karen .- desses Sora enquanto apresentava suas amigas a Yuri.

No pensamentos das duas elas estavam encantadas bela do jovem sua frente, ele estava usado blusa social azul marinho claro de mangas curtas usado calças social preta. Yuri por um momento colocou o livro em cima da mesa centro da se levantou , revelando sua aparentada ser um metro e oitenta em cinco. Yuri desses a Sora.

– Sora pode levar suas amigas seu quarto se quiser, Eu vou esta trabalhando notebook, qualquer coisa e só me chamar se precisar de alguma coisa.

\- Ok. Yuri muito obrigado. - desse Sora virando para chamar atenção das duas estavam paralisadas.

_ Meninas vãos para meu quarto.

As duas começa seguir Sora ate corredor , Sora para abri a porta revelando seu quarto , que deixo as duas de boca aperta.

_ Sora esse é seu quarto ? .- perguntou Karen .

_ Sim. agora vamos entre . pode começar a trazer esse trabalho de biologia.

– Sora esse homem esta cuidado de você? ele realmente o Yuri ?– pergunta Karen.

– e ele mesmo .

– hum .. ele tem namorada ? . – pergunta Anna

– tinha mais, parece ele término com ela .

– e você Sora tem laços sagui nos com ele ? – pergunta Karen .

– não ele e meu tutor agora já que eu não posso mora com meus pais .

– por que você não pode mora com seus pais ? – pergunta Anna .

– não me dou muito bem com eles, apenas por isso.

_ eu não moro com ele , por isso estou com Yuri .

– Ta vamos muda de assunto . Sora você gosta dele ? – pergunta Karen sorriso malicioso no rosto .

– EHHH ! eu - eu é claro eu gosto mais só como-como amigo .- disse Sora nervosa envergonhada .

– hum sei amigo – disse Karen .

– por que está nervosa Sora? .- pergunta Anna .

– eu não to nervosa, você me deixam sei graça.

_ Esse tipo de pergunta . Eu não esperava essa pergunta .

Se passou algumas horas as garotas já a vinha terminado de fazer o trabalho Sora acompanha as duas ate praça no caminho ela conversão alguns assuntos tipo sobre show estava passado pela praça com as meninas escuta novamente miado que chama sua atenção.O gatinho começa segui-la , Sora para olha para o gatinho.

– miaaa miaau .

– Sora esse gatinho esta nos seguindo - disse Karen .

– a essa não. –disse Sora .

– eu esqueci de trazer alguma coisa para ele comer .

– comer ? – Karen .

– A dois dias trás vi essa gatinho da praça ele começo me segui do nada .pensei ele estava sentido fome acabei tanto metade meu lanche para disso coloquei ele dentro uma caixa papelão no ponto de ônibus pensei estava perdido ou se avinha algum aparece ninguém foi procura-lo .Ele deve estar abandonado , todos os dias eu volto da escola deixo metade meu lanche para ele .

– hoje eu não tenho nada dar ele comer . – disse Sora

– já sei Sora venha comigo .- disse Anna .

Anna foi ate um loja comprou um pão, deu para Sora ela disse dar gatinho. O gatinho começo a comer os pedaços de pão as meninas davam terminado dar comida gatinha Sora agradece as suas amigas e se despedem delas ela volta para casa .

– suas amigas são bem simpáticas .- disse Yuri

– elas são legal . – disse Sora sorrindo

Yuri vou tomar um banho, de pois irmos jantar.

– vai la , vou esta esperado . – disse Yuri retribuindo o sorriso .

 **SORA POV**

Sora vai seu quarto pega um roupa para tomar banho , ela liga o chuveiro deixa cair água sobre seu corpo .

–" Eu gosta to Yuri ,nossa relação e impossível , ele me trata se fosse sua própria filha, ele já mais iria me olhar como mulher de verdade."

Sora de pois tempo sai do banho ela se arruma vai para cozinha ver Yuri terminado de coloca mesa, os dois começa jantarem em silencio , Yuri perguntava como ela estava sentido as vezes ele se preocupava ela estava sentir dores , ele sabia ela iria mentir para ele,sabia ela sentiria culpada ele esta pensado de jantar Sora , Yuri arruma cozinha antes de irem dormi, Sora para seu quarto antes de dormi começa escrever caderno .de pois tempo sono começa aparecer ela se deita na cama para dormi. No meio da noite Yuri acorda assustado , ele escutada Sora gritar , ele se levanta rapidamente da cama abre a porta do quarto estava se debatendo na cama e gritado.

 **Flash back**

Senti meu corpo sento arremessado na cama tentei me afastar era inútil,não bastada o maldito meu pai que me batia me segurava a força , outro homem ele era pior, ele amarrava meu braços pendurava gancho avinha alto da parede, sentia ele retira toda minha roupa apenas me deixa pendurada nua por completo, ele tocava brutamente morder meus seios , se eu não ordens suas ordens ele me batia me chutava. Os dois riam e quando abusava de mim. Muitas vezes pagar contas que-le maldito ele vendinha meu corpo para que-le homem nojento bruto sem coração.

Tendei lutar compra ele , isso foi impossível ele agarrou minha pernas as levantou penetrou com tudo, a dor era imensa não bastava ter nojento dentro de mim, o maldito meu pai venho por trás penetrou sem sentir único remoço ...

 **Flash Bck OFF**

Yuri se aproxima da cama e começa a chama-la.

-Sora!Sora! acorda...Sora.- Yuri segura seus braços evitar ela se debate se mais. Sora desperta apavorada se levantado,Yuri ver Sora toda suada.

Sora olha para lado se assusta a ver Yuri segurando seu braça estava lado da cama.

_ Sora o que ouve?.

Esperando se calma Sora estava em pânico por minuto ela sentia suor escorre pelo seu corpo tentou asilar fio realmente Yuri estava seu lado, ela se fira para ele o abraça começa chora desespero.

_Sora! o que esta aconteceu? Sora!

– não que—ro isso – volte – a com-tecer - . – Sora soluçava e quando tentava falar.

-" Ela tento ataques pânico."

– Sora calma eu to aqui calma .- Yuri então abraça começa passa uma sua mãos no cabelos dela fazendo com que ela se clama-se

-"Não suporto vê-la dessa forma".

Sora avinha o agarrado ele tentou segura fortemente blusa dele percebeu algo errado , ela sentiu sua cabeça tocava no peitoral estava completamente nu. realmente estava sem blusa.

– Sora o que você não quer volte acontecer novamente ? .

_ Não quero voltar para casa, já mais. quero fica aqui para sempre com você Yuri!.

\- Sora você não vai alugar nem um . não deixa você ir para nem lugar muito menos voltar para que-la casa.

Sora tentava para de chora não consegui , seu choro tava ergo pelo quarto.

_ Meu pai! ele ... ele vai tentar...

– já sei o que você estava sonhado calma eu to aqui ,já mais vou deixa ele coloca as mãos em você de novamente .- disse Yuri continuava a caricia-los cabelos de Sora.

Yuri continuou por tempo tentado a calma -la Sora ele estava abraçando cariciava seus cabelos, Sora as pouco começo para de chora , Yuro a beija seus cabelos desliza suas mãos rosto de Sora delicadeza , ele seguindo da outro beijos dessa vês sua bochecha, Sora sente rosto ficar quente , Yuri da novamente outro beijo na bochecha de Sora , ela sentir doce beijos de Yuri seu rosto ela levanta sua cabeça o fez seus olhares entra contados por um não consegui para de olha lindos olhos castanhos .ele desce seu olhar lábios do jovem alguns seguindo, ele se aproximo acariciou seu rosto dela aproximando seus lábios a lábios se tocam Sora da passagem Yuri explora-se seus lábios. ela sente seus beijos suaves quentes doces,Sora leva seus braços nuca dele o abraçando fazendo seus beijos se aprofunda-se cadáver mais

Yuri sentia lábios doces sua boca, algo sua mente o desperta. avisado ele poderia machuca-la, mais do que estava, comedo de assusta-la,ele sabia vida dela não era algo fácil de ser lidar. então Yuri quebra o beijos retira os braços com delicadeza Sora avinha abraçado sua nuca ele olha um momento leva tristeza se levanta . e disse.

\- Sora já voltou vou buscar pouco de água para você.- disse Yuri le dando as costas e saindo do quarto seus pensamentos.

-"O que deu em mim? eu acabei de fazer?".- ele se perguntava caminha ate cozinha.

 **Notas Finais**

agora sim vai começar rumo de verdade dois começarem se apaixonar um pelo outro


	12. Chapter 12

**Capitulo 12**

Yuri se perguntava acabado de acontecer , ele vai ate cozinhar busca pouco de água para Sora , ele volta para o quarto dela, a ver sentada na cama . Sora se mantinha em móvel ela passa seus dedos seus lábios sentia seus lábios quentes.

Ela se perguntava ._" Essa sensação, eu acabei sentir agora pouco era os lábios de Yuri?. Os lábios dele são realmente quente macio, nunca beijei alguém assim antes."

_ " Esse foi meu primeiro beijos doce gentil confortável". Sora estava perdida seus pensamentos quando ela escuta Yuri a chamando .

_ Sora como sente ? esta mas calma?.- desses Yuri se aproximava da cama , ele segura o copo de água na mão .

Yuri entrega o copo de água para Sora seus olhares se encontro por um momento Sora mesmo momento ela cora , ver Yuri sua frente .para disfarçar o nervosismo Yuri desvia olhar ,Sora começa beber água.

Termina de beber água segura o copo na mão Sora senti Yuri retira o copo da mão dela coloca no criado mudo a vinha lado da cama .Yuri por momento estava corado sobre o que a vinha passado um momento trás ele pensativo acaba chamado por Sora.

\- Sora?.

– Sim ? Sora estava cabeça abaixada ela levanta olhar Yuri.

\- Me desculpe , Sora . isso não deveria ter acontecido ,eu não deveria ter agito por impulso.

_ Essa não era minha intenção.Não quero machucá menos fazer algo a você...

Yuri estava tentado explica sua atitudes a Sora ele e interropido por Sora ela começa a falar.

\- Não é verdade ! Não me importo você pense de mim , mais ... . Sora leva sua mão rosto de Yuri o segura. fazendo com que ele fica-se surpreso atitude da garota.

– Eu me sinto feliz .quando estou seu ê me salvou , de pois sem a menos me conhecer me ajudou.Não tenho como agradecer por tudo você esta fazendo por sei deve estar pesado no fundo esta me machucando por ter aproximado de sinto segura seu lado o tempo todo, eu desejaria tempo parece nessas hora estou com você.

_ Não me importei por você ter me beijado. - Sora corada lembra seus lábios ter tocado lábios dele .

_ Eu... Eu na verdade gostei muito. em saber meu primeiro beijo foi com você Yuri. Sora não conseguir mas encara Yuri ela a baixa cabeça sente seu rosto pegando fogo. Ela murmura .

_ Não quero que você começa me tratar diferença . Por causa aconteceu agora.

Yuri sentiu imóvel escutar cada palavra de coração sentimentos Sora pronunciava .Ela contou seus verdadeiro sentimentos a ele. Ela admirava ele tempo todo seu verdadeiro heró sabia não podia negar esses sentimentos cada dia que passada lado dela , ele sentia atraído por ela . sua beleza , seu sorriso,sua gentileza.

Yuri a braça Sora passa acariciar os cabelos dela , Sora estava cabeça abaixada ela apoia sua cabeça nos ombros dele.

_ A única coisa eu desejo ê veja Feliz ,mesmo esteja meu lado , Ou não.

_ Não quero ver la triste novamente. Vou fazer impossível o possível traz sua felicidade novamente.

Sora retribui o abraça pequena lagrimas começa cair seus olhos.

_ Sora não a necessidade de chora.

_ Eu... Eu sei... mais Yuri já mais quero sair do seu lado.

Yuri pega Sora a deita com delicadeza na cama. ele senta lado da cama de Sora a deita lado dela começa cariciar os cabelos dela.

_E melhor você voltar a dormi Sora. Prometo não vou sair do seu lado esta noite.

Sora envergonhada ver Yuri estava seu lado na cama ela a braça ele aprofundado seu rosto no peitoral dele . Yuri puxa a cobeta a senti mão quente de Yuri cariciando seus cabelos logo de pois suas costas .ela fecha seus olhos pensa.

_"Yuri ele sempre me respeita, sempre gentil comigo. Eu estou gostado dele."

De pois tempo Yuri continuo cariciando Sora ela pega no sono .

YURI POV

_ " Ela já Killar o que deu eu mim ?. Começa se apaixonar por uma garota , esta criando como se fosse uma filha?.! Estou ficando louco." ._ Não que perde o controle e acabar machucando. Não quero iludi-la fazer ela pensei esta realmente apaixonada por mim". Mas realmente já estiver apaixonada por mim?.

Yuri começa a se pergunta o que ele poderia fazer a respeito , ele olha para ver ela dormindo calmante entre seus braç senti seu corpo a tremessem ele tenta controlar sua respiração tenta se manter calmo .

-"Droga ! tenho me controlar ." _."Não posso deixar ela me veja assim, essa sensação tela envolvida meu braços .

O tempo passa Yuri tenta manter calma ele adormece lado de Sora. De amanha Sora senti pequenos flash de luz batendo seu rosto ela acordo ver Yuri seu lado dormindo na se levanta com cuidado não acorda-lo .Sora olha para relógio ver as horas oito horas da amanha .Ela se arruma começa a fazer o cafe-da-manha . a termina ela se arruma para ir a escola . Sora deixa Yuri dormindo coloca o despertador para ele de pois possa acorda mas tarde. ela pega sua mochila . antes de sair do quarto ela se aproxima do Yuri. o beija na testa .

SORA POV

–" Obrigado por tudo Yuri".

Sora sorriso sai deixado Yuri dormindo ela caminha para escola, a chegar ela se encontra suas amigas , a se aproxima Karen e Anna pergunta, Sora esta amanha não venho de carro.

_ Não queria incomodá-lo menina deixei tudo arrumado café feito . para Yuri ele deve estar casando . deixei-o dormindo pouco mais.

_Wow! que lindo! .- Disse Anna.

_ Vocês então aparecendo o casal . - desse Karen .

_ Não e nada meninas só queria deixa-o descasar pouco mais .

As garotas vão para sua sala , o dia passa rápido. Yuri estava dormindo ele escutar o relógio tocar ele se levanta desligar o despertador . Olha-la para o lado ver Sora não estava mais na cama . ele a procura pela casa não a ver na cozinha em cima da mesa ele encontra um bilhete, escrito por Sora.

Bilhete Pov ON

Yuri deixei o café da manha pronto , tudo em cima da mesa arrumado , você acordar do poder toma o café.

vou para escola andado. não queria te acorda .aproveite descasar pouco mais. Obrigado pro tudo na noite passada.

ass: Sora .

Bilhete Off

_"Sora! Ela não tem jeito". - Yuri da sorriso de canto temiam de ler o bilhete.

Normal Pov

A termina escolar Sora voltava para casa , no caminho ela decide para na praça dar comida a gatinho, ela procura mais não encontra nem um lugar.

-" Na onde ele foi?" .

Sora começa a procurar o gatinho ate escuta um miado .

– você esta ai pensei que tinha sumido . – Sora pega o gatinho no colo, ela vai ate o banco da praça e senta com o gatinho em seu colo .

Sora pega metade do seu lanche começa corta em pedacinho começa da para o gatinho.

\- Sabe de uma coisa ?.

_ Yuri anda trabalhado ate nós domingos, ele esta em casa passa o tempo todo comigo.

_ Yuri ama seu trabalho não e a toa ele dono vários teatros. Ele sempre me conversa comigo . Um dia ele me prometeu que me levaria com ele .ver peça teatro .

\- A dois meses estou morado com ele . passou muito rápido esses dias . Parece Yuri esta tento algum tipo de trabalho esta le tanto dor de cabeça , problemas conta bancaria. Escuto ele conversando no telefone , não coragem de pergunta a ele .

Sora começa acariciar o gatinho .

_ Eu não me sinto sozinha , tenho ele meu lado agora.

– Você também não esta sozinho tem eu. humm. você precisa de um eu ver...

– Hum...que tal Happy ?.

O gatinho resposte com um miado , Sora sorri ver o gatinho a vinha gostado no nome .

_ Que bom tenha gostado do seu nome Happy A parti de hoje de chamarei de Happy.

– Eu quero leva-lo para casa. Mais acho Yuri não deixaria você ficar em desculpe. Não posso dar mais trabalho a Yuri .

_ Mais Happy prometo vim todos os dias trazer comida. e também brincar com você um voltar para casa, e fazer o janta para Yuri .

– Eu vejo você amanha .

Sora coloca o gatinho dentro da caixa de papelão e se despede dele. Caminha de volta para casa Sora escuta o gatinho novamente mia para ela .

– Desculpe . - Sora olha para trais vai embora .

Sora volta para casa começa fazer o janta Yuri estava no escuta um barulho forte de estouro raio a vinha caído , logo de pois começa a chover fortemente . ela corre ate varanda começa recolher roupa estava estendida no varal .

– Essa não vou ter que lavar tudo de novo . Por causa da chuva.

Sora começa olhar fora da varanda estava aberta , ela se lembra do gatinho estava no parque.

–" Happy ! . Ele deve estar passado frio mais essa chuva forte."

Sora vai ate seu quarto pega guarda-chuva. sai de casa caminha ate praça começa procura a chamar pelo Happy.

– ele não esta aqui .

–" onde ele foi ?"

– Happy onde você está Happy! .

Sora começa procura-lo pro todo parque.

– Happy ? onde você esta ? .

– Happy ? .

O vendo começa aumentar junto com chuva uma rajada de vendo vás com que Sora perdesse seu guarda chuva a levando para longe de corre trás seu guarda chuva não consegui alcançá-lo. Sem importar com chuva ela começa procura pelo gatinho novamente. novamente ela o chama. Ela percebe nem uma gota de água estava caído sobre si, ela olha ver guarda chuva sobre sua cabeça ela olha para travas ver Yuri.

-Yuri?!

– o que você esta fazendo aqui Sora ? – Yuri pergunta .

– Yuri eu ... eu...

– Você esta toda encharcada, e sem um guarda-chuva também.

– Happy ele não esta aqui .

– Happy?.

– um gato de rua.

– um gato ?

Por um momento Yuri se lembra Sora havia le perguntado ele gostava de gatos.

–" agora entendo. Isso ela estava se referindo na que-le dia".

– vamos procura Sora , eu te ajudo .

Sora acena com sua cabeça como um "Sim". O dois começa procura pelo parque , quando Yuri escuta um miado vindo dentro de caixa santuário ele se aproxima pega o gatinho.

_ Acho você acabou de ganhar uma dona, Ela louca procurando por você . - Yuri começa conversa com gatinho estava seus braços. ele sorriso e diz.

_ Vamos a procura por ela e avinhar você esta comigo. O gatinho começa miar para Yuri começa se esfregar no braços de Yuri.

Sora ver Yuri se aproximando com pequeno gatinho seus braças ela se aproxima de Yuri pega o gatinho dos braços dele.

– Happy .

– Estou muito feliz, esteja salvo. - disse Sora sorrido acariciava o gatinho

– Eu estava preocupada , Happy.

– Você estava sozinho na chuva , não estava ? senti minha falta?.

– Sora? .

– Sim Yuri .

– você quer fica com ele ?.

– eu gostaria ... mais Yuri não quero le dar trabalho .

– Você pode fica com ele . deveria ter me contado antes , sobre o para casa você esta toda encharcada em casa conversamos. Tudo bem?.

_ Sim Yuri.

– Yuri ? obrigado . – Sora da sorriso .

A voltar para apartamento Sora vai toma um banho levando o gatinho consigo , ela da banho morno no gatinho de pois o seca com segador . termina ela sai do banho levanto o gatinho seus braços . Sora vai ate sala ver Yuri no sofá lendo um livro ela se aproxima dele então da um beijo no rosto dele diz corado.

– Obrigado Yuri. ter deixado eu ficar com gatinho.

– você deveria ter me falado sobre o gatinho antes.

– eu não queria incomoda,.

– tudo bem por que você escolheu esse nome para gatinho posso saber?.

_Não sei Yuri, apenas me venho nome na cabeça chama-lo de Happy.

Yuri sorri e diz Felicidade esse o significado do nome. Sora você esta sentido feliz ?. -Yuri a pergunta.

-Mais do que feliz estou me sentido Yuri. não poderia estar mais do que sorriso se abre no rosto de Sora .

_ Yuri eu sei não é da minha conta. Mais o que vocês estava fazendo na chuva? apenas de guarda-chuva?.

_ O meu carro quebrou, estava voltado para casa ,tiver chama-lo um guincho deixa-lo oficina. Amanha já estará arrumado o carro.

– hum entendo .

Sora se aproxima do sofá senta lado de Yuri o gato estava no colo no Sora ele começa pula dos braças caminha para pernas de Yuri .o gato para e deita no colo de começa acariciar o gatinho estava deitado seu colo.

.– parece ele gostou de você .- disse Sora sorrido

– Sim .

Sora estava gatinho no seu colo ele escutar o celular tocar ele atende .Sora começa conversa belo celular, era Layla estava convidado para passar o final de semana na praia com eles.


	13. Chapter 13

**Capitulo 13**

 **SORA POV**

" **Hoje é dia 11 de outubro xx".Diário**.

É essa foi única maneira eu encontrei, para desabafar meu terrível passado. Escrevendo um diário.

O ano passa tão rápido já estamos em outubro, já de passou dois meses dês terrível ocorrido. Confessor estou muito feliz morado com Yuri. Muitas vezes eu paro para pensar como seria minha vida hoje em dia?

Eu estaria morando meus pais, sento novamente estuprada par avariar. Meu pai teria me vendido meu corpo novamente para que-le homem, pagar contas deles. O que teria acontecido comigo eu não tivesse conhecido Yuri na que-la noite?

Todos esses anos sempre foi arrogante com pessoas queriam se aproximar de mim. Por isso nunca tive amigos, eu tinha medo meu pai descobrisse havia amigos. Ele sempre me próprio por ter medo eu contasse para alguém, ele fazia comigo. Ele me ameaçava dizendo que me mataria a minha mãe.

Um vez tiver grande oportunidade revelar meu sofrimento não tive coragem de contar para medico ele perceber algo entranho começo a fazer várias perguntas a mi eu neguei todas suas perguntas, claro antes disso foi socorrida às pressas por minha de pois ela me fio tomar vários medicamentos, eu tentei me matar .

Não aguentava mais viver da que-la forma um ano trais de pois tentei cometer suicídio penso Yuri foi anjo me salvou veio para me proteger todo que-le sofrimento.

Eu não conseguia mas acreditar o que era realidade apenas terrível pesadelo.

Lembro da primeira vez quando isso aconteceu , tinha dez anos , lembro estava na cozinha vendo mia mãe cozinhado quando escuto aborta abri com tudo o meu pai entrado em casa bêbado , olhei para ele eu estava muito assustada quando olhei para seus olhos mostrava algo sóbrio , tive medo olhara para ele ao entra em casa quase não se aguentava em pé se apoiava na parede conseguir fica em pé , ele me olhos e sorrio e veio em minha direção me pegando com tudo em meu braço , gritei na hora pedindo para ele me solta estava me machucando ele continua a me puxa com força meu braço, minha mãe fico assustada nessa hora e pediu Ele me solta e mediatamente ela foi calada por um tapa seu rosto.

Ele continua a me puxa segurando meu braço com forca me puxando para o quarto, chegando no quarto ele me jogo na cama e tranca a porta olhava para mim e sorria e dizia.

– Sora querida vamos brinca com o pai ! vai ser bem divertido .

– apenas eu e você.

Que le olhar sombrio me dava medo, De pois tento assimila ele havia acabou de falar. Logo de pois ele começa a passa mão em mim, escutava minha mãe grita e chora outro lado da porta e batia na porta. -" Deixa ela em paz. Ela não tem nada a ver com isso querido! eu te imploro ! Não faz nada com ela ...Sora querida!."

A parti desse dia, foi tudo começo meu terrível passado a minha primeira vez roupado destruidor meu pai. Meus doces sonhos firam pesadelos cada ano passava piorava.

Me pergunto o porquê minha mãe nunca penso em deixa-lo qual motivos? não ir embora de casa? Por ama-lo? um estuprador que teve coragem de ser aproveitar da própria filha. Não ter lugar para onde poderia ir? Nem mesmo

Ficar casa de paredes ou amigos? Poderia contar nas horas mais que precisava. Me pergunto ela teve grandes oportunidade ir embora me deixado ela não vê. Muitas vezes ela me protegido meu pai eu me sentia culpada ver apanhado da que-la forma. Eu submetia ordens dele vazia tudo que-le pedia não ver lá mais apanhado por minha causa.

Nunca entendi mesmo os motivos da minha mãe por ter aguentado esses anos todo sofrimento.

Quando eu e minha mãe estamos sozinhas em casa. Eu lembro dela chorando pelos os cantos de casa, eu dizia para não chora, eu estava bem. Eu poderia suportar tudo aqui-lo por causa da minha mãe eu amava. Muitas vezes ele me coloca na frente dela meu pai não espaçava. Assim ele descontaria toda sua raiva em mim. Me batia me pegava a força levava para o quarto bom fazia a quilo estamos sozinhos...

Muitas pessoas acham a vida e bela doces lindos sonhos, mais não é. Esses pode acontecer com qualquer pessoa. A vida não e tão simples assim. eu nunca desejei a minha vida algo como isso. Uma vida cheia de dor. Não desejo essa vida eu passei para ninguém. Ter um pai estuprador que te batia frequente mente vendia meu corpo outros homens.

A muitas pessoas pelo mundo deve estar sento estuprada agora mesmo. O medo percorre pelo nosso corpo senti simples toque na pele. Fazer algo você não queira é algo horrível você sente lixo como pessoa.

Eu poderia ter fugido de casa eu tinha oportunidades mais eu perguntava onde eu iria? mora na rua? passar frio fome ?. Ou teria jogado minha vida contra a morte? Eu poderia estar morta ou até mesmo me envolvendo drogas até mesmo máfia.

Yuri meu salvador eu desejo ele tenha longa vida ele seja feliz, mesmo não esteja meu lado.

Amanhã eu e Yuri vamos uma viagem da paia passa o sinal de semana com Layla seu namorado. Ela acabou de ligar nós convidar. Yuri tirou o final de semana folgar. Eu vou aproximar o máximo esse final de semana com Yuri, será muito divertido.

Tenho que começar a fazer minha mala para amanhã estar tudo pronto e sairemos de amanhã cedo. Estou uma preguiça.

Sabe o que eu acho? Foi uma péssima ideia começar a escrever um diário... Eu me conheço. Com certeza aqui alguns dias eu vou perde chave. até mesmo eu pararia de escrevê-lo . Eu não iria aguentar escrever meu passado mais meu outro lado necessita desabafar com alguém, já mais contaria esses tipos de coisas a Yuri.

Yuri deixo eu ficar Happy eu não esperava isso. Estou muito feliz. Ganhei novo amiguinho muito fofo. Único problema quando Yuri chega em casa o Happy escutar ele abrindo a porta ele sai correto para os pés dele começa a pedir carinho para Yuri..Happy amigo traidor não pode ver Yuri ele sai correto para velo me deixando de lado.

Eu tinha muito medo de ficar em casa sozinha mais sei aqui já mais vai acontecer comigo estou sozinha. Uma vez minha mãe não estava em casa meu pai chegou ou melhor velho não tenho coragem de chama-lo de pai.

Ele voltou bêbado para casa começo a gritar ela sai-se do quarto. Fiquei quita em silencio não responder nada. Ele grita novamente.

–"Eu sei que você está ai...".- disse o pai dela.

– E melhor descer para recebe a visita."

Continuo em móvel sinto meu corpo se estremecer por completo ele novamente grita.

–com certeza essa garota está fazendo eu de idiota ela vai ter o que merece.

Escuto passos nas escadas ele estava subindo vindo direção meu quarto. Ele abre minha porta com tudo vejo seu rosto sorriso malicioso seus lábios. Ele disse.

– "você é surda? Não escutou eu te chamado não? ."

Me dou conta ele estava dentro meu quarto, seu lado a vinha homem alta cabelos pretos olhos verdes usava roupa social, aparentemente homem era jovem bonito. Mais esse homem não passou "grandíssimo filha da puta".

O velho veio até mim me segurando pelos meus braços, me jogou na cama. Ele subiu em cima de mim segurou meus braços me disse.

–"olha-la para lá .está vendo esse homem sua frente ?. Eu castigo-a na frente dele. De pois seu corpo vai pertencer a ele.

Senti muito medo e desespero seu olhar era depressivo. Ele me virou de costa pressionou minha cabaça contra cama, levou meus braços traz minhas costas segurou fortemente. Queria gritar sair da li. Senti lagrimas escorre meu rosto. Abro meus olhos vejo cujo homem se aproximado da cama, e sorrido. Então escuto ele dizer algo velho me segurava.

– Kensuke não deveria tratara assim." .- disse o homem está observando Kensuke a segurava na cama .

– mulheres tem ser tratada com delicadeza. – o homem se aproxima da cama.

Lembro dessas palavras nojentas e quando ele se aproxima da cama queria chora muito mais não conseguia. Meu corpo estava paralisado eu pensado no pior. suas palavra foi apenas teatrais quando ele chegou perto na cama o velho me soltou o homem subiu em cima de mim disse .

_" Te mostrarei verdadeiro prazer .."

Ele sorri para mim começa tirar minha roupa com brutalidade ele segura meu rosto tentou me beijar, sentido nojo dele eu viro meu rosto para lado.

–"Não queres um simples beijo ?."

– e tão vou tida algum melhor. .

Ele começo abri suas calças e retiro seus membros eretos, me penetrado com tudo, sentir uma dor imensa meu órgão contraia de dor, para pior o velho começo me chupa cariciar meus seios, de pois de algum tempo mesmo sem força, continuava violentar. Todos tipos brutalidade vocês poderia imaginar eles vi zeram comeu corpo. Sem poder mover um dedo se quer sinto dor alguém tivesse me rasgando no meio velho nojento havia penetrado por trás. Escuto homem sussurra meus ouvidos.

– sei seu corpo está o traspasso dos limites ..Me deixado mais excitado ver rosto lindo gritado por mim. .- escuto ele gemer voz roca . Penetrava.

_ vamos grite cadáver mais suplicado eu pare.

-"Claro já iria dar esse gostinho a ele. Preferia sentir dor, do que joga meu orgulho fora ".

_Vamos! . Eu escutada ele gemer ouvidos.

Brutalidade começa beijar meu pescoço tenta se aproximar meus lábios fecho a boca força para ele não me beije.

O velho já a vinha parado apenas observava.

Não aguentava mais ele puxou pelos cabelos me fazendo força. Para penetra começo beijar meus seios com força ele mordeu meus mamilos sem dó. Nessa hora eu gritei.

_"Por favor para!". Essas palavras soltaram minha boca comecei chora desespero. Eu sorrio para mim saio de cima de mim e disse.

– essa e visão que eu mais gosto de ver, linda garota como você chorando pedido desesperadamente por favor. Lagrimas puras não a preço.

Ele era lunático sem coração. Escuto ele novamente dizer algo passar os dedos intimidade.

_sua preciosa feminidade sangrando.

Eu me dei conta ele havia falado tento ajudar forçar senta na cama. Tento tomar coragem olhar baixo meu corpo então vejo sangre escorrendo intimidade. Por causa da brutalidade eu não reagiria seus movimentos meu órgão contraia reprovação chegou desse ponto. Passei uma semana sem poder sentar direito a dor era imensa. Homem antes de sair meu quarto ele pequeno tapas minha cabeça de leve disse.

_ Vou esta esperado graciosamente linda e bem perfumada semana que bem.

Não a duvidas ele votaria novamente abusar de mim. Ele sai do quarto fechado a porta apavorada começo gritar a chorar me encolho na cama de medo.

Já mais queria alguém me beija-me além da pessoa eu escolher ou ama se. Se não tivesse virado rosto para ele, na que-la hora ele não seria tão bruto comigo. Isso eu aprender longo tempo. Eu obedeço suas ordens ele apenas fazia tão coisas comigo de pois goza-se ele me deixava livre ou então comprava par de roupas novas para mim. Era assim ele me tratada eu fosse apenas sua. Ele poderia fazer o que quiserem comigo mais já consegui tirar gemidos de prazeres de mim, não quero volta a fazer isso nunca. Acabei pegado repulso relação sexos.

Ainda não me sinto preparada voltar a fazer esse tipo de coisa, mais espero poder fazer isso apenas pessoa eu amo.

Por hoje é só.

Vou começar arruma a minha mala, graças o Yuri minha vida mudou para melhor. Não sei qual e nossa relação, acho estou gostado do Yuri a cada dia que passa . Nosso primeiro beijo algo mágico mesmo ele se afastou pensou iria me machucar.

Yuri é único homem deixaria ele me tocar.

 **Normal pov**

Sora fecha seu diário começa arruma a mala. Ela escuta o porta da sala se abri Happy estava no seu quarto ele sai correto direção a sala .Happy começa miar Yuri terminava trancar a porta .Sora ver Yuri vindo sua direção, Sora senti grande sentimento a invadiu desesperada mente ela corre até Yuri o braça fortemente logo de pois começa a chora . Yuri percebe então ele retribuir o braço e pergunta.

– Sora aconteceu alguma coisa? . perguntou Yuri.

– não ... não aconteceu nada.

–então porque está chorando ?.

_" Não sabia comecei a chora do nada, só apenas queria estar nos braços dele, estou sentido grande felicidade sem implicação." eu respondo

– sé estou muito feliz. Por esta seu lado ..

– nada demais. O obrigado por tudo mesmo. Yuri..

–" o que conheceu ela está agindo dessa forma ? Ela deve estar sensível hoje.".

– apenas não chore, amanhã vamos viaja.

– já arrumo suas coisas. - perguntou Yuri levantava o rosto de Sora limpava suas lágrimas.

– a inda não.

– vou de ajuda.

_ Yuri posso ficar assim? Só pouco mais

\- E claro.

Ela deve estar sensível às vezes pouco de carinho não faz mal a ninguém, Eles continuaram abraços por tempo Yuri apenas acariciava os cabelos dela as vezes suas costas.

De pois tempo Yuri começa ajudar Sora organizar sua mala, a viagem a praia seria boa oportunidade para eles divertirem como uma família.

 **Notas Finais**

Desculpe sei capitulo está tenso , eu gostaria mostra a realidade muito jovem ainda sobre . minha verdadeira intenção era começar falado da historia tudo ela viveu, mais Yuri demora-se aparecer acho muito leitores iria desistir de ler.  
Eu estou resumido a historia , próximo capitulo prometo estar melhor . eu estou metade historia .  
Desculpem qualquer coisa .pelas cenas violência


	14. Chapter 14

**Capitulo 14**

O sábado de manhã havia chegado, Yuri de pois havia terminado de fazer o café da manha. Ela vai até o quarto de Sora para acorda-la, ele entra começa chama-la.

_ Sora vamos acorde já são 7:30hrs Am . Vem tomar café.

_ Sora! Daqui uma hora Cana seu namorado devera estão chegados.

Yuri começa cariciar os cabelos de Sora, ela não havia despertado Yuri a chama novamente. -"Ela fica tão bonitinha está dormindo. " ele pensa.

Sora começa escutar voz de Yuri começa desperta os poucos.

Ela começa a esfregar seus olhos, de levante ela começa abri vendo Yuri sorrido para ela.

_ Hum…Yuri...já vou só mais cinco minutos...

_ Tudo bem. Sora não vai acabado dormindo novamente. - Ele sorri, sai do quarto. De pois cinco minutos Sora se levanta vai até banheiro fazer sua higiene pessoal, de pois sair do banheiro ela vai até cozinha grande sorriso no rosto e diz.

_ Bom dia! Yuri..

_ Bom dia Sora.

Sora antes sentar na mesa lado de Yuri ela beija no rosto. De pois senta lado tomar café.

_" Hoje ela acordou muito disposta".

Sora termina sua refeição vai até seu quarto começa arruma seu cabelo. _"Esse sorriso Yuri todas as amanhas me matar. "

Sora começa lembra do dia eles haviam ser beijados. -"Porque? Tinha lembra logo isso agora?".

_" Sora se calma. Hoje você está indo pela primeira vez conhecer a praia com Yuri."

A termina de arruma seu cabelo Sora pega sua mala estava lado seu guarda-roupa a leva até sala. De pois uma hora o interfone toca, Layla a visa estava a esperas deles no carro. Yuri pede cinco minutos para Layla, eles iriam descer, ele iria pegar seu carro. A descer até garagem, esse tempo Sora sair catando alegremente, Yuri ver alegria está estampada no rosto dela, ele pergunta.

_ Sora Hoje está muito animada.

Ela responde grande sorriso no rosto, e quando ela guardava sua mala no porta-malas do carro. _ Claro! Hoje é primeira vez estou indo conhecer o mar.

Sora segurava gaiola coloca o Happy trais do bando trazeiro ela diz.

_ Yuri não vai ter problema deixar Happy dentro da gaiola no bando trazeiro?

_ Não Sora. Apenas 2horas de viagem.

– vamos ?.

– Sim.

Os dois entra no carro, coloca o sinto de segurança, Yuri começa retira com cuidado carro da cagarem. Ao sair do estacionamento ele ver Layla lado carro branco ele com cuidado se aproxima do carro parando lado. diz _ Já estamos prontos.

_ Yuri você lembra o caminho ?.

_ Sim! . Ele responde.

_ Vai indo na frente, logo traz estaremos. Termina de responder Yuri . Layla entra no carro logo em seguida.

Passados duas horas de viagem Yuri estaciona frente uma casa dava vista em frente ao mar logo traz dele Layla seu namorado estacionar o carro.

_ Sora chegamos.

Ela começa a olhar seu redor se depreda linda visão do mar.

_ É lindo.

Sora ela retira o sinto de segurança abre porta do carro, traz no banco trazeiro ela retira gaiola do gato. Eles escutar Layla gritar dizendo a casa estava aberta, eles entrarem logo Yuri ajuda pegar as malas estavam no porta malas.

A entra na casa Layla a visa casa estava limpa, antes deles virem para cá , ela havia contrato uma empregada deixar tudo limpo antes deles chegarem. Namorado de Layla ele coloca sacolas em cima da mesa e. diz.

\- Vou guardado comida.

_ Tudo bem Amor. Sora , Yuri vou mostra o quarto de vocês , venha comigo.

Os dois começa a seguir Layla até chegarem no quarto ficavam nos fundos da casa.

_ Vocês dois podem ficar aqui, Eu e Riyke vamos ficar no quarto da frente a sala.

\- Tem algum problema de vocês dois dormirem juntos?

Yuri a responder.

\- Não. Layla pode deixar eu Sora se viramos.

_Tudo bem. Vou ajudar Riyke com compras na cozinha.

Layla das as costas deixam as duas frentes o quarto. Sora abre a porta do quarto coloca sua mala no canto.

_ Yuri , Nós trazemos nem um coberto. Diz Sora

_ Não a necessidade. Dentro da que le cobertor a tudo que nós precisamos coberta e toalhas.

_ Yuri como você sabe ?.

_. Uns anos traz eu Layla sempre passamos os finais de semana na casa de praia, muitas vezes amigos nossa época universidade viam conosco aproveitar praia.

_. Entendo.

\- Essa Casa pertence os pais de Layla . Não e sempre eles vem passar tempo dele aqui, mais a Layla usa-la .

Cama a terminara de ajudar seu namorado na cozinha ela até seu quarto pega sua bolsa retira seus óculos de sol. Vai até quarto onde Yuri estava ela entra e diz.

_ Vou esta esperado vocês na beira do mar, não demore.

Layla sai do quarto segui seu caminho em direção a paria.

_ Sora porque você não aproveita vai se arrumar vai fazer companhia Layla .

_ Tudo bem Yuri Você não quer ajuda?

_ Não vai lá. Aqui pouco estou indo.

_ Vou colocar comida Happy vou me arrumar.

Sora abre sua mala retira pacote dentro dela, ela abre despeja comida de gato dentro do poder, Happy estava andado pelo quarto ele corre em direção pode de comida começa comer. Termina de coloca comida para o gato ela retira seu biquíni. e pergunta.

_ Yuri na onde fica o banheiro?

_ No corretor a porta a esquerda.

_ obrigado.

Ela sai do quarto sair até o corretor a ver portar ela entra começa se arrumar. De pois tempo ela sair, vai até o quarto avisa o Yuri.

_ Yuri estou pronta.

_ Vai cuidado Sora.

Yuri passa olhar rapidamente no corpo de Sora ver o biquíni Layla havia comprado para ela deixa seu corpo muito exposto para qualquer um viste Ele percebeu suas intenções desviar olhar continua retira algumas coisas dentro sua mala. Sora se aproxima dele se baixar para pegar uma sandalinha para calçar nos pés Ela vestia um Biquíni top com bojo e detalhe no centro com nó, alças de amarrar, em poliamida com elas tano na cor lisa com nervuras. Des, pois, coloca sandália nós pés Sora sai do quarto, ao sair da casa ver Layla deitada sobre uma toalha de baixo guarda-sol. Ela se aproxima de Layla.

_ Sora cadê o Yuri? . Ela a pergunta

_ Ele disse que já vem.

_ Hum... esse biquíni caiu muito bem em você Sora.

_ Obrigado Layla. Acho meu corpo está muito exposto.

_ Que nada, você não está acostumada usá-lo .

_ Layla cadê seu namorado?

_ Ele foi pegar vara de pescar está no carro. Layla se levanta senta vai até seu bolso estava seu lado retira óleo bronzeador.

_ Sora por favor pode me ajudar passar em mim?

_ Claro.

Layla passa o óleo de bronzeador para Sora, Layla se deita e afasta seus cabelos Sora começa a passar óleo em suas costas.

_ Hum... quanto tempo eu não venho a praia. – desses Layla.

_ Yuri me contou anos traz vocês vinho passar os finais de semana amigos universidade.

_ Isso e verdade, esta casa pertencem meus pais. Ele não tem o curtume vim para cá . Eu aproveito os finais de semana com turma víamos para cá.

\- Não imagina que vocês dois chegaram a frequentar mesma universidade.

_ Sim nó meu caso eu estava estudado modelo, Yuri se formou administração geral. Eu havia de dito antes. Sora. Ele sempre foi homem esforçado seu pai havia negócio pequeno era loja de instrumento musical. De pois seu pai morreu. Começo estudar administração querendo tentar expandir o negócio seu pai. Não é à toa isso deu certo ele começa grandes orçamentos fechado negócios empresários musical. Muitas vezes ele alugava seus instrumentos musical para teatro pode receber grandes grupos de jovens orquestras. De pôs disso ele acabou se apaixonado mundo teatro e decêndio abri um.

_ Nossa Yuri , ele é incrível pouco tempo ele consegui conquistar isso tudo. – disse Sora.

_ Sora ele tipo de pessoa ama seu trabalho vai fazer tudo da sua melhor sua família. Sua mãe esta na franca cuidado pequena agencia Yuri abri-o lá. Todos anos ele vai para franca visitar sua mãe.

_ Mais sua nasalidade ele não filho de japonês ?.

_ Não Sora , mãe dele é japonesa seu pai verdadeiro era francês .

_ Tempo franca estava economia quebrada, eles se mudaram para Japão. Então nessa época eu conhecer o Yuri dês pequeno ele era meu vizinho, bom tempo estudados junto.

_" Eu estou curiosa conhecer família dele.". Pensou ela terminava passar oleio em Layla.

De pois termina ela se lembra não havia passado protetor solar.

_ Layla já venho esqueci de pegar portador solar.

_ Vai lá.

Sora se levanta começa caminhar em direção a casa , ela entra vai até o porto abre a porta, ela se depara algo vergonhoso .

Sora tenta desviar olhar , de percebe Yuri estava semi nu se trocando , em vergonhada ela tenta pedir desculpas a ele.

– EU-eu-.

_ Desculpa! Eu deveria ter batido na porta antes.

Rapidamente ela fecha a porta do quarto. Por completo constrangimento ela pensava. -"Não acredito...não consigo acreditar eu acabei de ver ele nu por completo. Meu deus! Se calma eu não vi nada, eu não vi nada. Argr! Eu vi tudo!". Sora tenta controlar seus pensamentos coloca sua mão sobre seu peito escuta seu coração bater fortemente.

Sora envergonhada vai até sala espera-se Yuri terminasse de ser trocar, ela começa pensar como deveria reagir na frente dele ?. De pois ter visto ele por completamente nu. Sora seu corpo estremecer ao escutar a voz de Yuri traz de si a chamando.

– Sora ...Sora...

Sora se levanta rapidamente do sofá ela tentar olhar rosto de dele começa senti envergonhada novamente.

_ Yuri.. . Sora levanta seu rosto ver ele passado mão sobre nuca rosto meio envergonhado.

_ Desculpa Yuri não deveria ter entrado sem antes bater na porta.

_ Tudo bem . Eu também comedir grande erro de não ter trancado a porta.

Sora volta a abaixar sua cabeça. _"Não consigo encara-lo de pois vê-lo . Eu já visto várias vezes membros ..., Não esperava por isso. Isso me deixo incomodada quando estou ele, sinto grande felicidade estar junto lado dele, acho estou me apaixonado por ele. Mais eu não tenho esse direito".

– Está tudo bem Sora? Não precisa se preocupar isso pode acontecer. Yuri se aproxima dela acaricia seu cabelo estava preço coque.

_ Vou tá esperado lá fora.

Ela murmura "Sim" de pois balança sua cabeça fazendo um sinal positivo. Ele sai, eu vou até o quarto pego o protetor solar volta para praia.

Me aproximo da beira do mar vejo Layla sentada na toalha ela me encara ver Yuri meu lado ela diz.

_ Nossa! Porque demorou tanto para ir buscar protetor solar?

_ Eu ...Eu... Sora tentar dar alguma desculpa, ela novamente lembra do ocorrido. Seu rosto começa a ficar vermelho. Yuri a responde .

_ Ela estava me esperado eu termina de me arrumar. De pois eu terminei de me arrumar viemos juntos. Diz ele voz sereia.

Layla olha novamente para Sora a ver constrangida. _" Ele está mentido para mim?". De fato, Layla já sabia quando Yuri mentia para ela. Ela joga verde.

– Ah RAM sei .

_. Deixa deduzi realmente aconteceu. Sora foi buscar protetor solar no quarto, Você Yuri esqueceu trancar a porta, ela abri-o e acabou te vendo nu?. Não estou certa?

Layla rosto de cada um, vendo os dois ficando complemente vermelhos.

– a certei não foi?

Sora e Yuri se olha de pois tenta desviar Olhar. Só dois estavam espantados Layla consegui deduz toda situação em questão de minutos.

_" Ela conseguiu a certa? ". Pensou Yuri

_ Agora vem aqui Sora. Vou te ajudar passar protetor solar.

_ Sim.

Sora senta lado de Layla, Layla começa passar protetor solar nas costas dela. Os três ficaram bom tempo sentados conversado com esperado Riyke chegar com fara de pesca. Riyke chega Layla sugere que eles aproveitem o mar, ela e Riyke iria pescar pouco.

Sora segui andado trás de Riyke ao chegar no mar, ela não deixa agua passar dos joelhos ali mesmo ela se joga na agua se molhado por completo.

_ Sora não vai entra mais a fundo?

_ Não Yuri , não sei nadar e também tenho medo de ir fundo.

– Venha segura minha mão.

Yuri entende sua mão para que ela apegasse. Ela segura. Ele começa a andar as pouco mais para fundo levando ela. água já batia meio do seu peitoral, na Sora agua estava entre seus seios. Yuri as pouco solta a mão dela. Ela sentiu medo agarra o braço dele.

_ Calma estou aqui não tenha medo.

_ Eu sei mais, começo me dar frio na barriga. Já que nunca entre no mar. Eu também não sei nadar.

_ Vamos por partes. Primeiro.

Sora tem soltar meu braço prometo de segura.

Sora começa soltar o braço dele as pouco, Yuri segura ela pela cintura começa puxa-la dentro da agua com calma.

_ Agora Sora estique seus braços assim seu corpo estiver por completo esticado dentro da agua, mantenha sua cabeça para cima. Começa a bater suas pernas sobre agua.

As poucos ele ensinava Sora aprender nadar , Ela senti algo beliscar seu perna , ela da grande solto o braça com tudo, por um momento ele não entende reação dela , ele pergunta.

_ O que aconteceu?

_ Senti algum beliscar meu pé.

_ Hum... Sora pode ter sito peixe, a muito peixes na meia do mar. Basta você ficar parada por momento e você verá ele andado seu redor.

Sora continuava abraçada, ela para olha para baixo, ver pequeno peixes nadado em volta deles.

_ Au! Tem razão.

Não muito distante onde Yuri e Sora estavam. Layla estava abraçada seu namorado olhado em direção outro casal, Riyke repara e chama atenção dela.

_ Layla para de ficar olhado, deixa ele aproveitar o momento.

_ Eu sei é chato ficar olhado, mais não tem como. Os dois fazer um par perfeito você não acha?

_ Eu não dizer nada Layla, acha ele gosta mesmo da garota?

_ E claro, tinha que ver esses dois dormindo junto, no dia foi para apartamento dele. Ela garota tão educada gentil. Ela pessoas certas para ele.

_ Layla , ele tem toma cuidado, ela é menor de idade.

_. Qual problema com isso? No amor não a diferença se trata de idades.

-oolha la .. olha ... desses Layla olhar ver Yuri pegando sora a colocado seus ombro fazendo com que garota senta-se suas costas deixado sua perna livre , ele segurava as pernas dela .

_ Ele parece um casal. Se divertido. Ele está a levando ela seus ombros. Layla leva seu dedo até boca e diz.

_. Que inveja...

Riyke segura sensualmente Layla cintura, a fazendo se inclinar para traz, ele diz.

_ Hum... estou pensado algo bem divertido nós fazemos.

_ Hum... assim você vai me deixar louquinha.

Riyke se aproxima rosto de Layla para beija-la ele sente algo entra seus shorts ele solta brutamente Layla a deixado cair sobre Agua. Layla de pois engolir água ela se levanta começa tossir. Ela para Riyke ver algo dentro seu short ele tentado tira. Layla não se aguenta começa ri a ver peixe grande acabou de entra do short dele.

_hahahahah!

_ Para de ri ! Layla me ajuda! Tira ele aqui!. – ele gritava.

_ Hahahaha ! Desculpe Hahahaha. Até peixe acabou se gamando em você.

Des pois alguns minutos brica finamente Riyke consegui retira o peixe havia dentro seus shorts. Ele volta agarra Layla pela cintura ele retribui sorriso malicioso.

_ Na onde estávamos .. disse Riyke.

_Riyke acha Sora poderá se aproveita dele?

_ Porque está me perguntado isso Layla?.

_ Esses dois últimos anos Angelina se aproveitou dele do dinheiro dele. Acha ele não sabe disso. Eu a peguei no flagra uma vez conversa com alguém no celular. Não duvidas ela traia ele. Mais de pois Yuri pegou ela no flagra outro na cama na casa dela.

_ Apenas vamos torce, Para que Sora não seja uma aproveitadora.

_ Riyke não tenho certeza ela seja. Ele me contou alguns detalhes sobre ela, sinto ele está me escondendo sobre algo a respeito dela.

\- Layla já tentou pergunta ele novamente?

_ Ainda não. Por que hoje você não aproveita tenta pergunta a ele. Mais tarde voltamos para casa vou aproveita-la chama-la convidara-la ir mercado comigo compra alguns legumes, mais tarde poder fazer nosso churrasco. Você deve aproveitar chance pergunta-lo.

_ Ok Amor, vou pergunta-lo de pois a ele.

Des pois algumas horas no mar todos voltam para casa, Riyke convida Sora dar uma volta conhecer redondeza eles iriam custar algumas coisas no mercado.

Layla começa a ajudar Yuri tempera a carne para logo seguida ele colocar na churrasqueira.

_ Yuri . – Layka o chama.

_ Sim ?.

_ Eu queria te pergunta algo.

_ Sim pode pergunta.

_ Yuri você por acaso você está me escondendo algo?

_ Ah! Não porque.

_ Você apenas me contou o pai dela batia muito nela, por isso tirou ela de casa, Isso não e obstante você ter medo de aproximar dela. Não venha com desculpa ela menor de idade.

_ Você sabe muitas garotas mesma idade dela namoram caras mais velho, por cima fazem aqui-lo.

Yuri para o que estava fazendo e olha seriamente para Layla olhar meio triste, ele diz.

_ Mesmo que eu comesse namorar ela Layla. Não vou pode-la toca-la .

_ Porque Não? Isso e natura qualquer uma mulher ter sua primeira vez com homem ela ame.

_ Layla não e caso dela.

_ Como você sabe ela não é mais vigem?

_Layla nunca na minha vida eu presentei uma cena horrível. O medo ela tem de ser tocada, eu não teria coragem toca-la sem ela sentir segura.

_ Yuri, pelo amor deus você está começando me assuntar.

_ Layla além do pai dela batia nela brutamente ele também violentava, eu peguei ele na fraga no dia troca meu colar havia dato para ela meu relógio. Escutei ele grita berros apavorantes mesmo tempo horrível, Eu entrei na casa dela derrubei porta do quarto eu vi ele abusado dela sem ter nem um remoço

_ Meu deus! Yuri porque não o denuncio a polícia? Essa garota!. Layla de pois escutar tudo aqui lo ela não tinha palavras descrever ..a menos dizer.

_Eu queria denunciá-lo o pior, por momento conseguir me segura, um momento eu quase tentei eu mato-o. Bom deus! Eu não fiz isso.

_ Layla eu realmente estou gostado dela, não sinto seguro eu posso deste momento me aproximar dela. Até mesmo...

_ Não fique assim, Uma hora outra você vai ver ela vai perde esse medo por completo. Ela realmente te ama uma hora outra vai quere você abrace ela por completo.

_ Nós mulheres podemos para ser frágil mais lá nos fundos nós fortes.

Layla se aproxima de Yuri o abraça.

\- Quero você seja feliz, você merece. Yuri

_ Obrigado Layla por tudo. – Yuri retribui o braço.

_Eu tenho agrade-se você me ajudou muito, você é quase irmão para mim.

De pois tempo Sora e Riyke regressa com as compras. Layla se aproxima de Sora estica alça da blusa dela revelado marca do biquíni.

_Oh! Olha só. Sora está com marca do biquíni. Isso realmente ficou muito sexy em você. Layla olha direção Yuri sorriso nos lábios ela começa provoca-lo ver reação dele.

_" Hum... ele ficou curioso querendo ver marcas do biquíni dela. "

SORA POV

-" Que vergonha porque a Layla tinha de fazer isso na frente tudo mundo. Qual é logica dela quere mostra as marcas meu biquíni a eles. "

_" Eu passei a trade toda dentro do mar, ajudou muito me queimar mais rápido. Vou voltar para casa toda morena."

NORMAL POV

– Sora essas marcas realçam seu corpo o deixado muito mais sexys, fora proseado natural, caio muito bem proseado deixo morena muito sexy.

_" Yuri esta ficado louco olhado para ca"

Yuri começa senti seu corpo estremecer, Layla começa provoca-lo ._" Ela está querendo me deixar louco."

Após o churrasco estava pronto todos comeram, cada um foi seu quarto. Yuri ajudar arruma colchão no chão, ele coloca colchão lado do outro.

_ Sora prefere dormi de coberta apenas de lenço?

_ Lenço está bom, hoje está fazendo muito calor.

A termina de arrumas as duas camas. Yuri diz.

_ posso apagar a Luz?

_ Sim. Ela responde se deita na cama se cobrindo.

Todos na casa já havia dormindo, Sora acorda no meio da madrugada ela escuta um barulho estranho com medo, ela chama por Yuri estava deitado seu lado.

_ Yuri ... Yuri..

Ele acorda. Meio sonolento _ Sim Sora?.

Yuri se levanta olha direção janela apenas ver o brilho do luar traves da janela.

_ O que foi Sora? . Ele a pergunta.

_ Escutei barulho estranho dentro da casa pensei era alguém estava na cozinha mais todos luz estão apagadas.

_ Eu vou lá ver.

Ele se levanta para ver onde vinha o barulho, Sora logo trás de levanta caminha traz dele ela tropeça lenço ela tenta segura dele os dois acaba perdendo o equilíbrio, Yuri cai sobre colchão em cima de Sora.

Ele consegui evitar o pior ,não cair completamente em cima dele apoiava seus braços cada lado do corpo dela. Ela mantinha seus braços esticados para alto, umas suas pernas se mantinha entrelaçados uma na outra. Apenas brilho da lua iluminava quarto, mesmo tempo seus lábios estavam próximos, Ele salivada imaginar seus lábios tocando nós dela. Seus olhares encontravam perdidamente. Ele aproximou seus lábios a dela vagarosamente começo a beija-la. Ela retribuir cada beijo gentilmente ele tocava seus lábios, aqui ló era beijos apaixonante. Soltado quase gemido roco Ele morde os lábios dela com delicadeza a desejando cada vez mais. Ele descer seus lábios a pescoço dela distribuindo beijos deliciosos beijos no pescoço dela. Ele se dá conta está fazendo ele para olha para ela ver ela olhos fechados meia ofegante. Ele volta a beija-la delicadeza nos lábios, caridosamente carecia o rosto dela. A fazendo ficar corada. Ela leva sua mão até nunca dele abraçados. Cada momento era precioso, não havia mais nada além dos dois trocando acaricias. Ele volta a beija-la, quando algo cai o fazendo quebra o beijos, novamente eles escuta o barulho, Yuri se levanta acende a Luz do quarto vai direção a cozinha logo traz Sora vai trais dele.

Eles chegam na cozinha ver gato havia derrubado pote comida todo no chão Happy agora estava tentado desvira tigela de comida tentar come-la.

_ Meu deus graças a deus é apenas você Happy.

O gato começa a miar vai direção pês Yuri pedido por comida, Então Yuri a pega no colo e guando Sora coloca mais comida na tigela dele.

Os dois trocam olhar rapidamente, em vergonhados os dois voltaram para quarto sem troca única palavra. No dia seguindo os dois sentiram constrangidos, eles decidiram agir normalmente no dia seguinte nada tivesse ocorrido. Passaram o domingo se divertido com Layla e Riyke. No final da tarde ele foram embora, chegam no apartamento, Sora vai na frente segurava gaiola na mão, ao se aproximar da porta ela se depara com alguém frente do apartamento.

_Mais quem...


	15. Chapter 15

**Capitulo 15**

 **SORA POV**

A pedido Yuri , Sora vai subido para apartamento com gaiola do Heppy , ela começa pensar seu sinal de semana foi maravilhoso ,muito divertido Yuri outros.

–" Do morrendo de casaco. Nunca pensei passar o passar único dia na praia dentro da água sereia tão cansativo. Mais foi divertido. "

Aporta do elevador se abre Ela começa andar em direção ao apartamento, ao se próxima ela ver alguém na porta.

–" Mais quem será ela ?"

Uma mulher alta cabelos de loiros bem vestida estava em frente na porta do aparamento do Yuri.

–" Ela é alguma conhecida do Yuri ? Ninguém pode entra nesse condomínio sem ter autorização dós dono ?.

Começo andar em direção ao apartamento onde a mulher estava, começo me senti estranha por algum motivo paro em frente dela e pergunto.

 **Normal Pov .**

– com licença posso ajudá-la.?

Ela se vira para mim, começa a olhar dos pés a cabeça. Olhar esnobe sinto arrepio percorre por minhas costas. Mulher esta minha frente muito bonita comparado mim, ela tem seios grandes cintura fina, olhos verdes claros seus cabelos loiros igual meus os dela são todos cacheados. Seu olhar demonstra ela não é pessoa nada gentil.

– Você sabe se Yuri se encontra? .

– Ele já está subindo . Eu a respondo

Ela me cara sobre acabei responde-la

– Com licença a senhora poderia me dar espaço eu posso abri aporta. Eu peço

Ela levanta um sonbrasenha como se não tivesse entendido muito bem. Eu acabei de pedir-lhe ,Ela continua no mesmo lugar sem se mover do lugar. Escuto ela iria dizer algo para mim , escuto voz doce gentil trás de nós se próximas voz era Yuri.

– Sora o que aconteceu? Que... An...

Ele parar no meio do corredor em cara a mulher está em sua frente.

– Yuri eu estava esperando por você. – Disse mulher loira tentado fazer cara de choro querendo derruba algumas lagrimas.

– o que você está fazendo aqui Angelina ?.

– Vim seriamente conversa com você Yuri.

Yuri a em cara seriamente para Angelina desvia olhar me dizendo direção a Sora.

– Sora vai entrado, aqui pouco estou entrado..

Balanço apenas minha cabeça como um "sim" pego minha chave. Abro a porta antes de entra dou mais olhada para Yuri e para mulher se chama Angelina, entro encostou a porta e solto Heppy da sua gaiola de fico em silencio sem fazer barulho encosto minha orelha na porta eu possa escutar eles conversar.

– Angelina o que você quer conversa ?.

– Yuri por favor ... eu vim pedi perdão?

– Para que você quer perdão Angelina. ?

– Sinto muito mesmo não aguento viver sem você, esse últimos dois meses. Quero nós voltamos como éramos antes. Por isso estou aqui para de pedir perdão.

 **SORA POV**

Coloco meus ouvidos na porta começo a escuta voz de Yuri dizendo alguma coisa para ela.

– Angelina o que você quer conversa ?.

– Yuri por favor ... eu vim pedi perdão?

– Para que você quer perdão Angelina. ?

– sinto muito mesmo não aguento viver sem você, esse últimos dois meses. Quero nós voltamos como éramos antes. Por isso estou aqui para de pedir perdão.

–" Ela era ex namorada dele ? " – me agacho fico de joelhos frente a porta, começo sentir meu coração bater fortemente. Eu sei é errado não queria ele solta-se para ela. Eu estou com medo escuto voz dele respondendo algo.

 **Normal pov**

– Angelina somos humanos erramos ..mais desculpe não quero mais .

– Se pois por causa da tra...

– Angelina escuta bem ..sou um homem de palavra assim como não gosto de traição já mais eu faria algum a assim com você . O que mesmo desaponto foi você ir para cama com outro e dizer que me amava.

 **SORA POV**

–" quer dizer ela traiu ele?".

 **Normal pov**

_ Angelina realmente você me amava? Não consigo acreditar em única palavra sua . Você mentiu para mim estava muito doente de pois vou sua casa fazer uma visita ver como você estava cuidar de você, te pegou você na cama outro .

–" Na onde ele ta querendo chegar com isso " – lagrimas escoria dos olhos de Angelina mais ela não se daria por vencida.

– Yuri eu sei que eu errei, mais esse tempo todo não conseguir tirar você meu coração esse sentido por você realmente te amo .Eu não sinto nada por Henrique. Você sabe eu sempre foi grande amiga dele . no começo eu me sentir confusa sobre meus verdadeiro sentimentos por vocês dois. Eu perceber na que lhe dia eu havia besteira vi indo embora eu percebi de amava mais do que tudo .

– Para com isso Angelina isso não é desculpa. Para fazer o que vocês féis comigo me traio por cima foi para cama outro.

 **SORA POV**

–" Yuri eu nunca vi ele aumenta voz dessa maneira, única vês vamos na cama meus pais. Raramente difícil ver ele bravo pessoa muito calma. "

_ Ele não mereceu ser traído dessa forma. Ele pessoa muito educada tem bom coração em tudo. "

 **Norml pov.**

Yuri se aproxima de Angelina a olha atravessado.

_ olha só quem está falado de mim. Yuri olha só você está uma garota aparente ser menor de idade mais no seu apartamento. O que você querendo com ela Yuri apenas usá-la atender suas vontades.

A passar por Angelina coloca sua mão na maçaneta Ele desvia olhar direção ela, ele encara por um momento .

_ Angelina você não sabe de nada, não diga besteiras. Essa garota estiver comigo ou não, não e problema seu. Você não e mais nada minha. Eu não tenho satisfação nem uma a você.

_ Yuri está dormindo vagabunda , garota apenas interessada seu dinheiro!

–NÃO OUSE CHAMA-LA DESSA FORMA. JÁ MAIS VOCE ESTIVER EM MINHA FRENTE.

– NÃO TENHO NEM UM MOTIVO CONTINUAR ESSA CONVERSA. AGORA. É MELHOR IR EMBORA ANGELINA.

Yuri acaba se alterando escutar Angelina chamado Lucy de nome importrio.

 **SORA POV**

_". Eu me chamo de que?! Vacabunda ? eu estou interessada no dinheiro dele."

Escuto Yuri gritado com ela, ela parecia muito alterada do por causa dela. Escuto maçaneta porta sendo virada me levando rapidamente me sento no sofá pego Happy colocado meu colo começo carecia-lo. Logo seguida vejo a porta se abrindo.

 **Normal pov .**

Yuri abre a porta do apartamento entra ele ver Sora sentada no sofá segurando gato. Yuri logo trais de si , ele começa escutar a voz de Angelina o chamando. Ele olha para trais dizer algo ela . Angelina corre sua direção pulando no seu braços e dizendo.

– Não quere me deixe ...

Angelina coloca sua mão em volto do pescoço de Yuri e o beija. ,Sora estava na sala fico em choque a ver bela moça beijando Yuri .

–" O Que ."

Angelina tenta aprofunda o beijo, quando Yuri estava sem reação. Ele não espera essa atitude da sua ex. Ele começa a sentir repuxo a sentir Angelina tentava aprofundar o beijo, Ele quebra o beijo a empurra fazendo eles quebram-se o beijo.

Sora fica parada sem reação nem uns seus olhos estávamos tremura, não conseguia retira seus olhos de Yuri, ela só conseguir pensar uma coisa, Ele poderia voltar a ter relacionamento cuja moça. Yuri um momento perde cabeça grita pedido Angelina sai-se .

– Angelina sai aqui agora.

– mais ... Yur..

– SAIA AGORA!.

Angelina dar uns passos para trais coloca sua mais no rosto lagrimas corria entre seus olhos ela sai do apartamento, e correndo, Yuri respira fundo tenta coloca seus pensamentos nos seus devidos lugares ele de pois alguns minutos ele fecha a porta do seu apartamento.

–" está tudo indo como conforme o plano, só não esperava essa menina."

Angelina saindo do apartamento Yuri fecha aporta e senta no sofá , ele olha Sora não retirava olha dele .

– Sora ...

– ahh.. eu vou para o quarto Desculpe .

Ela se retira vai para quarto correndo e fecha a porta, Ele se mantém sentado no sofá coloca sua mão no cabelo puxando para trais e suspirando.

– " Droga por que tinha que acontecer logo agora. ".

Sora entra seu quarto e fechando a porta e deslize pela porta até caindo no chão, deixando sua cabeça baixa.

– Por que eu ...

– não to entendendo mais ... nada .. Por que tenho senti essa dor no peito.

 **YURI POV**

–" Melhor eu guarda as coisa e não fica esquentado cabeço com isso agora".

Ele se levanta e arrumas as coisa e vai toma um banho terminando, ele decide chama Sora para ver o que ela gostaria de janta , já sua mente está a mil pelo o que aconteceu não queria ser preocupar em fazer janta pelo menos hoje , ele vai até a porta to quarto dela e bati.

– Sora...

– Vou pedi algo nós jantamos

Sora demora um pouco abre a porta de seu quarto.

– pode deixa Sora vou fazer a janta.- sua voz ainda está tremula .

– Nada disso chegamos agora de viagem vou pedi alguma coisa comer.

– mais.

– mais nada Sora ..- Yuri suspira.

– o que está acontecendo com você? . Ele a pergunta

– Comigo nada.

– Sora olha para min .

– Yuri vou toma um banho pode pedir qualquer coisa está ótimo.

Sora sai anda deixo ele para trais em um momento inesperado Sora senti algo a agarra seus braço a puxa , a fazendo bater bati contra o peitoral de ele. Ele abraça profundamente Sora levanta sua ver rosto dele.

– não gosto de ver você assim.

– Yuri...

– Angelina não gostaria de me ver assim com você.

Yuri fica surpreso ouvir Sora dizer algo inesperado. Ele aproxima seu rosto dela a beija por impulso a fazendo ficar surpresa. De pois beijos cariosos ele quebra o beijo. Ela continua sem entender atitude dele , ela decide a perguntar.

– por que está me beijando ..?

– ele segura o rosto de ela e volta beija-la . Ela sentir suas pernas babas, não consegui pensar mais em nada além senti o beijo cariosos quentes dele. De volta quebra o beijo, ela pergunta novamente a ele.

– por que está me beijando ..?

_ não quero escutar acabou dizendo sobre minha relação Angelina, nós somos passados eu não sinto mais nada por ela.

_ Sora já mais eu me aproveitaria de você. Quero você saiba de uma coisa...


	16. Chapter 16

**Notas da Autora**

Boa leitura todos .  
espero que gostem do capitulo .

 **Capítulo 16 - Declaração**

 **SORA POV minutos atrás.**

Entrei no meu quarto. Não conseguia olhar para ele, de pois ter visto ela o beijando. Eu não conseguia pensar acabou de ocorre. Yuri no fundo deve amar Angelina. Decido me deitar um pouco pego Happy no colo me deito na cama começa a acariciar happy. Eu começo me pergunta realmente Yuri ele amava?

_ Será ele ainda amava? Ele não quer voltar com ela, ter medo novamente ela traído ele?

Várias perguntas começam a surgir na minha mente sobre eles dois.

– Porque eu tive que me apaixonar Ele? Yuri e muito gentil comigo, dês do dia nós se conhecemos, Ele sempre está me protegendo sento amável comigo.

 **Flash Back**

Eu não aguentava. Tentei lutar contra ele, mas foi inútil. Ele era mais forte do que eu. Senti meu corpo ser jogado na cama, e meus pulsos sendo segurados com força. Então, aproveitando minha incapacidade de me soltar, o maldito subiu em cima de mim e começou a tirar minhas roupas. Fechei meus olhos com força, não tive coragem de olhar o que ele ia fazer comigo. Senti– o penetrando com tudo. Sentindo uma dor alucinante, gritei.

– Você não deveria gritar assim...

 **Flash Back fim**

Na que lhe momento Yuri entrou no meu quarto, pensei estava vendo miragem. Entretanto era realidade, só me tornei ciente quando ele cobriu meu corpo lençol da cama. Quando me dei conta eu já estava abraçado chorado seus braços. O medo havia me dominado na momento, pode perceber que lhe homem pessoa muito importante para mim, mais do que tudo estou começando ama-lo .

Mesmo ele decida voltar com ela, eu vou apoia-lo em tudo quero ele seja feliz mesmo não estado meu lado. Sou grada ele fez por mim, devo muito a ele, não sei como agradece-lo. Ele me salvou, me libertou mesmo ele não sabia disso. Que lhe homem já eu voltarei vejo, já bastava meu pai, abusado de mim de pois cujo "Amigo meu pai". Na casa Yuri tenho toda liberdade posso trazer minhas novas amigas para casa dele , pode ficar gatinho.

Continuou a cariciar Happy pego eu com cuidado levanto deixado próximo meu rosto, e digo.

– Sabe Happy? Quando você está aqui comigo, eu não me sinto tão sozinha quando Yuri sai ir trabalha. – Gatinho ele mia para mim.

– Eu sei que estou apaixonada pelo Yuri, dizem que quando você se apaixonada pela primeira vez sente-se em um mar de rosas.

– A melhor coisa eu posso fazer e tentar evita Ele. Eu sei que vai ser difícil mais de pois nós beijamos a noite retrasada. É melhor eu tentar não sair machucada nessa história. Não quero ter paixão seja platônica não seja correspondida. Ele agora meu responsável oficialmente, Yuri tem minha guarda. Ele se tornou meu família no lugar meu pais, as pessoas descobrirem ele tem minha guarda elas podem denunciá-lo , pensar ele está se aproveitado de mim. Isso poderá prejudica-lo também a mim não poderei viver mais seu lado.

– Sabe Happy? É melhor eu para de pensar um pouco nisso, e tentar descansar um pouco. – Solto Happy coloco meu lado na cama ele se deita meu lado encostado nas minhas costas.

De pois havia dormido acordo com batidas na minha porta escuto Yuri falado outro lado.

– Sora? .

_. Vou pedi algo nós jantamos.

Eu demorei um pouco para me levanta da cama há inda estava um pouco sonolenta, me lembro-me tenho começa a evitar ele não posso mostra meus verdadeiro sentimentos a ele, vou até a porta eu abro e digo.

– Pode deixa Yuri. Eu vou fazer a janta. – Minha voz estava um pouco tremula, vai ser doloroso tentar evita-lo . Mas, assim será melhor para nós dois.

– Nada disso! Chegamos agora de viagem, vou pedi algo para nós comer.

– Mas...

– Mas, nada Sora. – Yuri suspira. – O que está acontecendo com você?

– Comigo nada. – Desvio o olhar, para não ter encara– lo.

– Sora olha para mim.

Não consegui olhar para ele, mesmo querendo estar sempre encarando seus lindos olhos. Eu sinto medo, em saber poderá qualquer momento voltar a ter relação que lá mulher. Com medo eu tento mudar de assunto, continuou a manter olhas desviado dele.

– Yuri vou toma um banho pode pedir qualquer coisa está ótimo.

NORMAL POV

Sora dá alguns passos ir direção ao banheiro, senti algo a agarra meu braço me puxar, fazendo bater bati contra o peitoral de ele. Ele abraça profundamente Sora levanta sua ver rosto dele

– Não gosto de ver você assim.

– Yuri...

– Angelina não gostaria de me ver assim com você.

Yuri fica surpreso ouvir Sora dizer algo inesperado. Ele aproxima seu rosto dela a beija por impulso a fazendo ficar surpresa. De pois beijos cariosos ele quebra o beijo. Ela continua sem entender atitude dele, ela decide a perguntar.

– por que está me beijando ..?- Por quê? Se ele sabe que ficará mais difícil ainda eu me afastar dele agora, quero pode-lo senti-los cada vez mais seus beijos eu estou desejar!

Ele não me responde voltar me beijar curiosamente. Eu sentir minhas pernas bambas, envolvo meus braços redor pescoço dele . O deixado aprofundar o beijo , isso mais desejo neste momento está envolvida seus braços sentir seus beijos quente cariosos .

Sinto ele quebra o beijo, continuou encarado ele , vejo seus olhos penetrava cheio tremula escuto ele pouco ofegante me dizendo, voz calma mesmo tempo sensual. Eu poderia neste momento estar louca, realmente estou ficado louca cada vez me apaixonado por ele.

Eu perguntei ele novamente tentado encontra uma resposta profunda seu sentimento. Será ele poderia me amar?.

– por que está me beijando ..?

_ não quero escutar acabou dizendo sobre minha relação Angelina, nós somos passadas eu não sinto mais nada por ela.

_ Sora já mais eu me aproveitaria de você. Quero você saiba de uma coisa. Já mais me aproveitarei de você, vou espera por você não importa o tempo que leve. Cada dia que vivemos juntos não consigo de ver como "filha" ou membros fara parte da minha família. Estou vendo como uma mulher, exatamente dessa forma. Neste momento estou vendo em minha frente, não apenas uma menina mulher está crescendo a cada dia.

Ela não conseguia entender palavras dele acabou atingir em cheio seu coração. Não havia mais dúvidas ele sentia o mesmo por ela. A li ela mantinha paralisada tentado dizer-lhe algo.

_ Eu já vou força você gostar de mim. Ou fazer algo você não quere. Não posso aceitar você agido dessa forma comigo estranha. Quero saber tudo se passa com você, por favor me conte está acontecendo com você Sora.

 **SORA POV**

_" Eu acabei ouvir sua declaração. Porque isso teve acontecer isso agora? Já estava difícil ao ver Angelina beijado ele na minha frente, Eu quero pode-los amar muito mais. Eu me dou conta lagrimas estão escorre meus olhos, eu dento dize-lo .

– Não é...

– Sora?

– Não é... Porque eu não goste de você... – Minhas palavras eram interrompidas pelo meu choro.

– Mas... E difícil tentar fica... Longe... De você... Não arruma... Problemas para você... Sabe alguém denunciar você... Porque você tem... Minha Guarda – Que droga, não consigo falar direito. Quero dize-lo eu amo.

Eu me sentia angustiada, não sabia o que dizer a ele . Quero dize-lo eu goste dele eu apaixonada por ele , não tenho coragem .encerro meus olhos tentado segura minhas lagrimas não tenho coragem para encara-lo . Sinto ele me abraçar deixado meu rosto apoiar seu peito, começo sentir seu calor doce cheiro seu perfume, sua respiração mantinha meus ouvidos me fazia eu perco por completo raciocínio. Novamente eu escuto sua voz sexual meu ouvido me dizendo.

_ Sua Boba, jamais deixaria algo acontecer com você. Já mais ninguém vai tirar você de minhas mãos. Por favor não chore. Não aguento ver mais você sofrendo tanto muito menos chorado. Isso me faz sentir mal e de parti meu coração.

Eu me dou conta eu digo , a ele estou perdida completamente apaixonada por ele.

– Eu Te Amo. Estou perdida por completo apaixonada por você.

Yuri ficou surpreso escutar "Eu te Amo". Garota havia seus braços ela o amava. Ela mantinha sua cabeça repousava seu peitoral. Ele uma das mãos ele começa a cariciar seus cabelos outra ele continuava abraçando, Ele baixa seu rosto a beija seus cabelos.

Ela o chama. – Yu...Yuri.

– Por favor, vamos ficar assim, mas um tempo juntos. Ele pedia a ela com carinho.

O momento entre dois se passa. Sora se solta dos braços dele. Ela finalmente cria coragem e para olhar seus olhos. Ele envolver ela seus braços cintura ela, a levanta a deixado ambos mesma altura, seus rosto se aproximam. Ele dá beijos seus lábios suavemente a deixando por completa envergonhada. Ele se aproxima dos ouvidos dela e diz suavemente.

_ Eu prometo fazer você feliz meu lado. Não quero você se preocupe isso, vou arrumar maneira de ficamos juntos. Você quiser isso. Já mais deixarei alguém tire você de mim .

Ela balança sua cabeça sinal positivo "Sim". Ele volta a beija-la . A noite se passa Ele pede algo para eles possa jantar. De pois jantar Sora vai toma um banho, Yuri recebe uma ligação da Cana ele atende.

– Alô.

– Yuri .

– Layla aconteceu alguma coisa?

_ Sim sua mãe me ligou a visado amanhã está voltado para Japão seu primo você deveria ir busca-la .

_ Obrigado Layla vou ligar para ela saber que horário esta chegado Japão.

_ Yuri você está uma voz estranha aconteceu algo? Está você e Sora.

– Estamos bem. Pensei que havia me livrado de alguém, mas, não é o que está aparecendo.

– Kyaaaaaa O que como assim?! Vai me dizer que aquela mulher esteve ai? Eu juro que ainda mato ela!

– Assim que voltamos de viagem. Sora e eu estávamos subindo com as malas, ela estava me esperando na porta.

– O que ela queria com você?

Yuri relata o que aconteceu entre ele e Angelina.

– "Ela que se considere uma mulher morta já" – Pensava Layla.

– Layla... – disse Yuri tom sério.

– Posso de pedir um favor?

– Mas, é claro. O que é?

Sora termina seu banho vai até sala e ver Yuri desligado o telefone, Ela vai até pula seu pescoço o abraçado.

_ O banho está livre. Ela disse o abraçado seu pescoço.

– Ok. Já estou indo tomar outro banho. Mas, antes...

Ele apega no colo estilo princesa aproxima seu rosto dela quase beijado ele diz.

– Eu acho alguém não me deu uma resposta. Ele dá sorriso carioso .

Ela por um momento fica sem entender a pergunta, ela finamente se lembra ele havia se declarado e ela , ele esperava uma resposta . Ela demostra um momento ficou em envergonhada.

– Eu... Eu... – Meu deus! Como vou a dizer a ele.

– Errr... Aceito, ser sua namorada.

– Ótimo ouvir isso de você. Sora. Vou tomar banho. Não saia da ai.

– "Ahhhh! Sinto como se meu rosto estivesse pegando fogo agora".

_" Não consigo acreditar posso ficar lado dele , eu serei sua namorada . Eu perguntei isso não passa lindo sonhos estou tento? "

 **Na casa de Layla aguando isso.**

– Layla ele pediu a você ?

– Nada de mais amor. Logo você saberá.

 **No apartamento de Yuri**

Yuri ao termina seu banho vai até sala ver Sora deitada no sofá, ele se aproxima dela apega no colo a deixado supressa. Ele diz sorrindo para ela.

_ Vamos! Hoje você vai dormi comigo.

_ Mais Yuri!

_ Não se preocupe não fazer nada. Amanhã você tem escola.

– Ahhhhh! Não me fale disso.

_ você vai escola vou ir buscar minha mãe meus primo estão voltados para Japão amanhã.

_ OQUE?! Sua mãe está chegado?

_. Sim você vai gostar dela meu primo mais novo.

Ele a leva para sua cama a deita com delicadeza, como ele havia prometido não encosto único dedo nela, apenas abraçou. A beijo.

Os momentos estão passar juntos são únicos. A sensação de estar com alguém que ama é maravilhosa. A cada dia estou com ele, não quere nunca mais me afastar. Sinto-me sublimemente feliz nesse momento. Ele me leva para cama me deita na cama cobrindo-me com o lençol. Me abraçado apenas me beijos de pois vamos dormir, mas, queria que o tempo parasse por um tempo... nós dois


	17. Chapter 17

**Notas da Autora**

Boa leitura espero que gostem

 **Capítulo 17 - Meu maior pesadelo estar de volta.**

No amanhã seguinte Yuri me deixa na escola como de costume. Eu me despeço dele grande sorriso no rosto de pois entro na escola. Hoje seria dia especial soube pelo Yuri sua mãe seu primo estaria chegado hoje no Japão ele foi busca-lo no aeroporto. Eu estou curioso conhecer a família dele. Mesmo ele não tocando no assunto. Sigo meu caminho até minha sala vejo Karen e Anna sentadas conversado entre elas. Digo Bom dia para duas. Me sento na frente da Anna. Olho direção para janela vejo o céu nublado.

_ " O inverno está preste começar. " Eu fico imaginado seria meu primeiro natal passado com Yuri?.

Escuta o sinal toca logo em seguida o professor entra na sala de aula. _" Eu não vejo hora estar em casa ".

 **YURI POV**

Yuri estacionava seu corra em uma vaga havia próximo aeroporto, ao estacionar o carro ele puxa o freio de mão logo seguida desliga o carro ele sai fecha a porta segui seu caminho até portão principal ele esperava calmamente sua mãe seu primo chegarem. Yuri retira celular seu bolso aperta o botão para que tela do seu celular ligue então ele ver havia uma mensagem do seu irmão mais novo sua mãe eles estavam pegando as malas.

 **Mensagem On : 08:23AM. Cel :+xx (xx)xxxx-xxxx**

Yo primo, eu Tia já chegamos acabamos de descer do aviam vamos pegar nossas malas.

Espero que você já esteja no aeroporto nó esperado. Tia está muito ansiosa para te ver.

Nós vemos aqui pouco.

 **Mensagem. Off:**

_". Estou ansioso para vê-los. Já se passou um ano. Estamos no inverno daqui duas semanas será o natal. "

Yuri continuava calmante esperado por ele no portão principal de pois alguns minutos Yuri ver garoto de cabelos pretos olhos castanho escuros correndo em sua direção e dizendo.

_Primo! Estamos aqui. Yuri apenas sorrio acena para eles. A mulher garoto se aproxima dele Yuri vai até sua mãe ele a braça.

_ Mãe seja bem-vinda. Como sente a senhora. Ele pergunta

_ Bem meu filho. A viagem foi muito tranquila. Tentei ligar te avisar eu seu primo estava vindo para Japão não consegui entra em contado com você.

_ Desculpa mãe. Ondem tive dia meio que agitado acabei desligando o celular não ser incomodado. Graças a senhora acabou ligado para Layla ela consegui passar o recado para mim ondem a noite avisado senhora estava chegando hoje.

O garoto puxa blusa de Yuri faz bico e diz.

_ Eu não ganho um abraço do meu primo?

Yuri dá uma risada de leve e diz cariciando fortemente os cabelos do garoto.

_ Fedelho você não acha está grandinho de mais? Para fazer birra apenas me pedir um abraço.

Mãe de Yuri dá uma tapa de leve nas costas do Yuri e diz. _ Para de provocar seu primo da logo um abraço dele.

Yuri o faz sua mãe o mandou abraçou seu primo e pegou no colo o levantado no alto.

-Yuri! Me coloca no chão !. Reclama o garoto.

_ To vendo continua fraco Samuel se continuar assim magro não vai conseguir arruma uma namorada até mesmo protege-la.

O garoto mostra língua para Yuri e diz. _ quem disse quero arrumar uma namorada?

Yuri coloca seu irmão no chão novamente carecia os cabelos do menino os deixados cabelos dele ainda mais bagunçados.

_ Vamos indo? Diz Yuri ajudava sua mãe com a mala.

_ Vamos não vejo hora estar em casa pode descasar. Ela diz.

Yuri ajuda sua mãe seu irmão com as malas a te o seu carro no meio do caminho eles conversa entre si . Mãe de Yuri percebeu seu filho estava muito feliz, ele parecia estava gostado de viver no Japão. Ao chegar no apartamento Yuri ajuda eles levarem até as malas dentro seu apartamento.

_ Mãe você Samuel podem fica no outro quarto.

_ Meu filho outro quarto não estava vazio ?.

_ Não mãe não está mais. Está todo mobiliado. Ela chegar da escola quero vocês conheçam uma pessoa.

_ Quem é ela meu filho? Não me diga está morado junto com Angelina?

_ Não mãe. Nós terminamos já dois meses não temos mais nada.

_ Quem é garota você quer nós conhecemos.

_. Quando ela chegar eu vou apresentar ela a vocês.

_Vocês podem deixar suas malas no quarto dela.

Mãe olha para seu filho mais novo os dois ficam pouco confusos por um momento Yuri mostra o quarto apenas era vazio se torno quarto decorado e rosado.

_ Eca! O quarto é puro rosa Diz Samuel entra no quarto rosado.

_ Samuel não deve reclama estamos na casa seu primo aguanto tivemos aqui você tem de respeitar a casa dele. Diz mãe chamado atenção seu sobrinho..

_ Desculpa mãe.

Yuri entra trais deles e diz.

_ A outra cama de baixo apenas puxa-la .

_ Meu filho esse quarto da garota está vivendo com você ?.

_ Sim mãe . Esse é quarto dela. Vocês dois podem ficarem aqui. Ela vai dormi comigo outro quarto.

_ Meu filho quantos anos essa garota tem? .

\- Ela é um ano mais velha que Samuel.

_ O que?! Garota tem mesma idade seu primo. Essa garota menor de idade está fazendo com você por cima estão morados juntos? E os pais dela?

_ Calma mãe eu posso explicar, peço tenha calma.

Mãe de Yuri ela cruza os braços o encara erguer sobrancelhas. Yuri coloca mão na sua nuca._ Mãe será eu posso conversa com senhora em particular ?.

_ Acho me deve uma explicação Yuri e agora.

Yuri ele suspira e diz ._ Samuel vai toma um banho descasar eu tenho conversa com mãe por um momento partícula. Mãe vamos meu escritório.

Yuri sua mãe vão até o escritório havia terceiro quarto apenas servia escritório Yuri possa trabalhar , eles deixam Samuel sozinho ao entra no escritório Yuri pergunta .

_ Mãe estão as coisas em casa ?. Yuri está se comportado bem ? Esta te ajudado?

_ Seu primo as vesses me dá trabalho ele arruma briga na escola as vesses eu vou chamada na diretoria. Sabe seu primo ele é explosivo as vesses.

_ De pois eu converso com ele a respeito disso mãe. A senhora? Está bem ? Necessita algo em casa?

_ Não meu filho o dinheiro manda para nós e suficiente, loja temos na França está indo bem com negociosos. Meu filho me deixo preocupada o que faz garota de menor de idade sua casa?

_ Mãe isso é assunto particular meu, você não tem de preocupar com nada. Ela está meus cuidados. Única coisa eu posso dize-la senhora não posso deixa-la mora seus verdadeiros pais.

_ Meu amor essa garota tem seus pais verdadeiro porque não a deixa mora seus pais?

_ Mãe eu acabei te dizer não posso permiti-la. More seus verdadeiros pais. O motivo eu não posso contar a senhora se trata algo muito horrível pai dela está relacionado problema de tudo.

_ Eu apenas quero a senhora aceite e respeite ela. Estiver dentro dessa casa eu apenas peço a senhora que a aceite nossa relação.

_ Filho já e homem adulto, eu não tenho mais intrometer na sua vida pessoal. Peço você seja cauteloso não faça nada de erro. Sabe essa garota é menor de idade tomar muito cuidado olhar dos invejosos podem prejudicar, dizer está abusado de uma garota é menor de idade.

_ Mãe não se preocupe tenho cuidado sobre nossa relação.

Yuri passava tempo sua família, Sora saia da escola despedia suas amigas.

_Anna , Karen estou indo nós vemos amanhã.

_ Tchau! Sora .

Sora de pois havia despedido suas amigas ela começa caminha tranquilamente para casa ao para atravessar rua sinal estava verde para os carros Sora ver outro lado da rua . Pessoa voltaria a recordar péssimas lembranças seu passado. Sora dá uns passos para trás pensa.

_ O que ele está fazendo aqui? Não pode ser ele?. Porque justamente hoje ...".

Sora ver o sinal abri as pessoas havia outro lado da rua começa a travessar ela mantinha paralisada seus próprios pensamentos. Ela decide não atravessar rua ela dá volta começa a voltar direção a escola ela começa a amentar andar mais rápido possível Sora mantem seus olhos fechado com força não ter coragem olhar para trás. Sora escuta seu nome sento pronunciado arrepios percorre seu corpo.

_SORA!...

_" Não por favor Não. Sora apenas ignore ele . Você consegui !."

Sora senti não seu ombro ela abre seus olhos ver uma mão a segurado seu ombro, homem se aproxima dos ouvidos dela e diz.

_Sora. Aguanto tempo não te vejo minha linda bonequinha.

Sora se manter em silencio. Então ela notou que estava numa rua deserta com ele. Ela se perguntou_" Não a ninguém por perto. Droga!"

_ não vai me responder? Minha pequena princesa.

_. Você sabe eu não gosto você me ignora.

Sora senti medo tomar conta seu corpo a lembra de numeras vesses que apanhou recebeu vários castigos horrível não obedecer ló

Ela toma coragem para responde-lo.

_ O que você quer?

_ Hum.. Estou gostado de ver minha bonequinha me obedecendo.

_ Já sabia Sora estou morrendo de saudades de você já faz mais de meses não me encontro com você . Tudo é culpa meu chefe esses últimos dois meses está me deixado tarefado.

_ Eu estava agora pouco pensado em você preciso relaxar passar tempo apenas com você.

Homem se aproxima de Sora a beija seu pescoço sorriso malicioso se forma seu lábios, ele começa puxa-la dentro beco escuro a deixado cada vez mais desespero . Sora toma coragem e diz.

_ Eu não quero entra ai!. Ela tenta se soltar dele ele segurava fortemente seu braço.

_ Está me machucado! .

_ Eu vou machuca-la ainda mais se não obedecer. Vamos ficar aqui vai ser legal... Ele disse já puxando mais dentro do beco escuro a encostando na parede.

_"Não eu não quero mais isso!Não!". Ela pensou senti-o boca dele seu pescoço enquanto se esfregava o corpo nela._Não Por favor aqui não!. Diz ela tentava implorava. Ele obrigava pegar em seu membro estavam enterros .Ela pedia chorando ao sentir homem colocar uma das mão de baixo da sua saia.

O medo dominava cada momento que lá pessoa costandimente abusava dela com frequência estava agora mesmo ali novamente sua frente aproveitado chance abusa-la. Ela sentiu repulso nojo sentir lábios sua nuca ele a beijava seus dedos entrava sua intimidade. Desespero não parecia não dia fim Sora lembra ela agora tinha nova vida não pertencia mais a ninguém, Yuri havia a salvado a deu liberdade . Sora toma coragem emburra homem para traz.

_ Eu disse não! Eu não pertenço mais a você!.Sora gritava ela olhar homem sua frente ver seu olhar sombrio uma cara nada agradável .

Yuri estava sentado na mesa tomando café sua mãe seu primo na mesa ele escuta gato miar ele se se levanta onde estava sentado vai até sala ver Sora fechado a porta .

_ Sora que bom você chegou estava ficado preocupado.

Sora apenas o responder tentado manter calma.

_ Desculpe Yuri eu acabei demorado hoje era meu dia limpar sala de aula.

_ Tudo bem venha aqui deixa eu apresentar a você minha família.

Yuri se aproxima de Sora segura na mão dela começa leva-la ate cozinha onde ver mulher linda de cabelos loira sorrido para ela lado da mulher ver menino aparentava ser mesma idade que ela .

_ Sora essa minha mãe . Disse Yuri .

_ Esse é meu primo, vocês tem quase a mesma idade.

Sora sorri para lês e diz _ Olá prazer em conhece-los eu me chamo Sora.

_ Prazer Sora é garota meu filho me contou vocês estão morado juntos . Mulher se levanta se aproxima de Sora.

_ Você é linda demais para ser namorada meu filho.

_". Namorada? Ela acabou de dizer? Yuri disse a ela eu sou sua namorada. "

_ Muito obrigado. Sora responde sorriso no rosto.

_ Desculpe vocês me dão licença por alguns minutos me vou ducha. Disse Sora .

_ Claro querida.

_ Sora . – Yuri a chama.

_ Sim .

_ Minha mãe meu primo vão ficar uma semana aqui em casa de pois eles volta para francês. Eles vão dormi no seu quarto durante esse tempo. Você vai dormi comigo.

_ Não tem problema Sora?.

_ Não a problema Yuri. Sora apenas sorri ela sai da cozinha vai até se quarto pegando muda de roupa , a abri seu guarda-roupa Sora senti dor entre suas costas sua costela ela coloca mão tenta respira fundo.

_" Estou sentir muita dor, tenho evitar Yuri suspeito algo."

Sora pega sua roupa vai até o banheiro ela tranca a porta ali mesmo senta no chão deixado suas costas escorregarem porta gelada. Sora coloca mão sua boca para abafar seu choro que ninguém pode-se ouvi-la chorando.

_" Esse último meses eu pensei estava livre do meu pai principalmente dele. Mesmo eu tente fugir meu pior pesadelo mais eu corra para ele vai me perseguir para resto da minha vida. "

_" Não a escapatória ".

 **FLASH BLACK ON**

Sora de pois havia emburrado homem, dito a ele ela não pertencia mais ele. Ele olha furiosamente para Sora. E diz .

_ Você sabe eu não gosto você me enfrenta Sora.

Furiosamente dá um soco no estomago de Sora a faz escolher sentir dor ele puxa seus cabelos Sora geme de dor.

_Hoje estou mal humor. Pensei hoje poderia me diverti pouco mais estou vendo você estar fazendo jogo duro comigo.

Ele continuava puxado fortemente cabelos dela de pois ele a joga contra parede fortemente fazendo Sora bate-se sua cabeça contra parede de pois fazendo a cair no chão .

_" Não consigo ver nada minha visão começo ficar embasada ". Sora senti fortes dores estomago. Novamente Sora chute seu estomago ela coloca mão proteger seu estomago novamente ele chuta dessa vez chute acerta suas costelas.

Ele trisca os dendês novamente iria chuta-la ele para apenas dar as costas e diz.

_ Vamos nós outra hora, melhor você aprendam lição. Me obedece-a nos encontramos novamente.

Ele dá as costas sai andado deixado Sora jogada no chão .Sora dentar se levantar ficar momento deitado no chão até sua visão voltar a normal . Sentido muitas dores ela se levanta tentar voltar para casa. Sora pensa melhor forma não contar nada o que acabou acontecer para Yuri , ele poderia fazer alguma loucura desnecessária.

 **FIM DO FLASH BACK**

Sora ao tirar sua blusa ver grande mancha roxa de hematoma sua costela. Sora ao tocar senti dor.

_ Aii Droga isso estás a doer muito.

Sora abre torneira deixa agua cair sobre banheira ela prende seus cabelos coque de pois entra na água morna. Sora tentar controlar suas emoções não agir de forma estranha com Yuri na frente dos familiar de Yuri. Ela realmente não desejava estragar momento paz alegria.

De pois tempo Sora ela sai da banheira se vesti uma roupa confortável, ao sair do banheiro Sora ver Yuri seu primo conversado alegremente e rindo na sala Sora ao se aproximar Yuri pede para que Sora sente seu lado .

_ Venha aqui Sora . Diz Yuri sorrindo.

Sora se aproxima do sofá senta lado dele, Yuri abraça ela na cintura a fazendo mais perto de si.

_ Yuri cadê sua mãe? . Sora a pergunta.

_ Ela foi descasar pouco na seu quarto. Ela estar casada de pois 15 horas de viagem.

_ Como foi a escola hoje ?.

_ O hoje dia foi tranquilo na escola não se passou nada.

_ Que bom .

O tempo se passou Sora conheceu pouco mais primo de Yuri descobri-o ele era ano mais novo que ela. A trade se passou Sora descobri-o pouco mais sobre vida de Yuri sua família, chegada da noite Yuri arruma cama para os dois poderem dormi, Sora entra no quarto ela usava apenas blusa longa sorte curso de pano deixava confortável.

_ Sora se você não quiser dormi comigo eu posso ir dormi na sala. Diz Yuri enquanto arruma os travesseiros.

Sora se aproxima da cama e diz. _ Tudo bem Yuri. Eu não me importo, além do mais é você estar meu lado.

Yuri se aproxima de Sora a beija seus cabelos. _. Você não tem medo de mim? Mesmo eu sento um homem. Ele pergunta.

Sora balança sua cabeça apenas para lado dizendo, "Ela não tem medo dele, mesmo ele sento homem".

_ Vai descasar Sora , amanhã tem aula. Eu vou ter de trabalhar um pouco.

Sora segura blusa de dele , ela pergunta._ Essa hora ? Já estar tarde.

_ Eu sei estar tarde, tenho conferi algumas coisas. Sora estou tendo problema administração no escritório alguns funcionários, eu sempre tenho de estar verificado tabela.

_. Prometo assim eu acabar verificar tabela. Vou dormi. Yuri senti Sora o abraçado, ele apenas carecia seus cabelos.

_. Hoje eu não vou fica no escritório trabalhado prometo vou ficar seu lado na cama.

Sora se deita na cama logo seguida Yuri se deita seu lado ele mantinha notebook ligado verificava tabelas numeração bancos dados . Yuri coloca seu notebook em cima do criado mudo ele iria cobri Sora com o coberto ele ver hematoma roxo na costela de dela , ele a pergunta ela .

_ Sora ?.

_ Sim Yuri ?.

Yuri levanta blusa de Sora revelado hematoma roxo.

_ O que é isso ? hematoma feio é esse . o que ouve ?.

Sora começa suar frio, ela apenas tenta responder calmante sua pergunta .

_ Nada!

_ Como Nada? Isso estar feio.

_Não foi nada , Yuri. Apenas aconteceu pequeno acidente hoje na escola, os meninos ajudava o professor guarda equipamento educação física, uma barra de ferro perdeu o equilíbrio sem quere pegou em mim .

_" Eu não gosto contar mentiras, mais para ele. Eu realmente não posso contar a verdade tentativa de estrupo hoje ocorreu. Ele pode perder cabeça ir traz cujo amigo meu pai".

_ Sora porque você não me disse ?.

_ Não a o que se preocupar Yuri.

_ Espere ai . Já volto .

Ele se levanta da cama vai suíte havia seu quarto ele abre pequeno armário pega uma pomada em gel, ele volta para quarto ele pede Sora levanta-se sua blusa ele começa passar pomada em volta seu hematoma. Sora tenta se controlar não gemer ao sentir dor e quando deslizava seus dedos com delicadeza sua pele. Ele passava pomada.

_ Pronto Sora já acabei.

Yuri guarda pomada de volta pequena caixa ele havia sentado na cama se levanta volta ao banheiro guarda pomado no armário lava suas mãos , ele volta se deita lado de dela .

Sora sentir Yuri estava se deitado seu lado ela o abraça aproxima seu corpo o dele. Ele se fira ficar mesma direção que ela ele retribuir o abraço, de pois a beija sua bochecha.

_ Boa noite Sora .

_ Boa noite Yuri .

Sora aprofunda seu rosto no peitoral dele e diz. _ Yuri .

_ Sim ?.

_ Eu quero está sempre seu lado. Todos os dias todas as noites.

\- Sabe Yuri, eu te amo .

_ Eu quero apenas pertencer a você apenas ser sua. Mais de ninguém.

Sora começa lembra o que ouve nesta tarde tentativa de estrupo ela começa perde controle começa chora. Yuri abraça fortemente a pergunta.

_ Sora está chorado? Aconteceu alguma coisa? Você não estar querendo me contar ?.

_ Não nada! .Sora tentava afobar seu choro, se controlar suas emoções . Ela diz .

_. Estou feliz estar seu lado! Eu tenho você Yuri . Eu... Eu não consigo acreditar nesta nova realidade estou vivendo.

Yuri estava acostumado as vesses Sora acordava chorado ou gritado entrado em pânico. Muitas vesses ela começa chora sem ter única explicação. Ele sabia vida ela viveu não era fácil mais uma crianças ter relações sexual tão cedo mais ator desse crime sento seu próprio muitas vesses acorda ela abraça esperava momento pânico passar, única coisa ele podia fazer por ela na que lhes momentos era abraçar ela apenas tentar lá conforta-la seus braços.

_ Esta tudo bem Sora. Se calme. Estou aqui seu lado vou sempre estar. Ele apenas cariciava cabelos dela esperava ela se calma-se de pois tempo Sora dormi seus braços .

_" Sinto algo estar errado com ela. Ela estar a esconder algo de mim. Porque? Será? ".

A noite se passa, o dia seguinte Sora acorda vai para escola Yuri a leva e busca como de costume. A semana passa rápido sua mãe seu primo mais novo tem de voltar para franca cuidar loja instrumentos musical honrava nome seu pai. Também seu irmão mais novo estava em período escolar. Sora realmente ficou muito com tente ao conhecer família dele.

Sora volta para casa fica sozinha já Yuri teve que sair para resolver problemas pessoal no teatro. Sora apenas estava seu quarto sentada de frente sua escrevinhai, ela começa a escrever seu diário.

 **SORA P.O.V.**

" **Hoje, dia 11 de dezembro**

Dia após dia imagens do passado ainda me perturbam.

Lágrimas ameaçavam sair de meus olhos, mas agora não era hora para isso eu pensei e engoli o choro indo para escola. Finalmente chegando lá fui para a sala de aula. Eu ia bem na escola. Uma das razões para que estudava era por medo de que se trouxesse para casa um boletim com notas ruins meu pai me bateria. O outro ela por que assim que entrasse na faculdade poderia me ver bem longe de Tokyo. Mas, sabia que não teria a oportunidade de entrar na faculdade, apenas me restaria trabalhar para fugir de casa. Meu pai me proibia de ter qual quer amigo, para evitar ficarem perguntando o porquê das marcas e machucados que havia espalhados pelo meu corpo como ocorrera uma vez há alguns anos atrás. Mesmo sabendo que ninguém poderia desconfiar dele. Mesmo meu pai me batendo diariamente, em público ele agia totalmente diferente, com amor e carinho. Quando em casa ele mostrava sua verdadeira face batendo em mim e na minha mãe.

Ainda me lembro dos dias que quando fazia algo de errado ele me batia. Uma vez eu estava ajudando minha mãe a cozinhar, era minha primeira vez cozinhando algo. Tentei ajudar a fazer a lasanha para o jantar e esqueci-me de abaixar a temperatura do forno. Minha mãe avisou que isso poderia acontecer e que precisava ter mais atenção. Retirei a lasanha do forno, estava toda queimada e não tinha mais tempo de fazer outra dentro dos vinte minutos que meu pai chegaria em casa. Quando me dei conta que ele estava atrás de nós e tinha acabado de ouvir nossa conversa.

– Sora! Que cheiro é esse? – Ele gritou comigo. Eu não respondi e ficava encarando meus pés com medo. – Isso foi um grande erro!

Ele puxou meu braço e estava esperando ele bater no meu rosto, mas ele me puxou pelos braços me levando para o quarto. Tentava me soltar, mas ele me deixou cair perto na cama batendo minha cabeça no chão. Senti minha visão ficar escura. Quando abri meus olhos percebi que estava nua, mesmo inconsciente, meu pai continuou a me torturar como fazia diariamente.

Mesmo estando agora morando com Yuri tenho medo de fazer algo errado que ele não goste. Eu sei que ele não vai fazer nada como o meu pai, mas as lembranças não saem de minha cabeça.

Eu gosto de escrever o que penso. Sinto que assim as mágoas vão embora, até mesmo os piores dias da minha vida. Tenho passados dias maravilhosos ao lado de Yuri, sempre carinhoso, gentil e amável comigo. Tenho ainda um pouco de medo de homens quando fico perto de um, mas com Yuri me sinto segura e gosto de ficar ao lado dele.

Daqui a duas semanas será o natal. Quero comprar algum presente para Yuri, então amanhã irei procurar algum trabalho de meio período".

 **Normal P.O.V.**

Sora começa a sentir sono ela deixa sua cabeça sobre o caderno para descasar um pouco. Se passa alguns minutos ela cai no sono profundamente.

Yuri estava a abri a porta do apartamento, tinha acabado de voltar , ele retira os sapatos e vê que todas as luzes exceto a do corredor estavam apagadas. Passando pelos cômodos não encontra Sora, ele vê então uma luz acessa no quarto de Sora. Ele bate na porta, mas ninguém lhe responde. Por fim decide entrar encontrando Sora dormindo sentada em cima da mesa. Yuri se aproxima de Sora apega com cuidado para não a acorda-la a deita na cama. Ele se perguntava.

_". Essa hora está fazendo dever de casa? ". Ele se aproxima novamente da mesa olha caderno estava aberto ele se dar conta não era tarefa da escola. Ao pegar o caderno para fecha-lo algo escrito chama sua atenção, ele começa a ler o caderno.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notas da Autora**

Demorou mais saio rsrs  
boa leitura para todos espero gostem do capitulo  
bye bye 3

 **Capítulo 18 - Mãe e filha**

Algumas frases chamam atenção de Yuri, seus olhos se arregalam ao terminar de ler ele. No caderno havia tudo escrito o que aconteceu com ela , dez sua primeira vez até mesmo as torturas se pai batia nela. No diário descrevia uma segunda pessoa qual ela não dizia o nome. Única forma ela descrevia era homem maldito sombrio. Ele fecha o caderno olha direção Sora que dormia tranquilamente na cama ele a havia colocado ela . Não demostrado sua raiva ter acabado de ler descobridor mais só seu passado ele encerra seus punhos com força.

_"Não bastou ter estuprado ela além de ter torturado. Ele deve coragem vender ela outro homem ter abusado dela." Ele se perguntava.

Se aproxima da cama levanta ela com cuidado ele senta na cama deita corpo dela sobre seu corpo, ele começa a cariciar seus cabelos com cuidado não a acordas.

_" O que homem não pode ser chamado de ser humano. Como teve coragem de fazer isso com própria filha e também mulher? "

_ " Se não fosse pela Sora . Acho eu teria feito alguma besteira, até mesmo teria colocado trás das grades".

_"Apenas com nove anos de idade ela teve passar por isso tudo, é obvio ela terá medo dos homens, só tempo meu primo passo aqui em casa , ela teve medo de se aproximar dele."

_" Não conseguirei toca-la tão facilmente, mesmo ela dizendo não tem medo de mim. E melhor eu evitar tocá-la e também.

Ele continuava cariciando cabelos dela seus pensamentos foi despertado sentir Sora se movendo seu corpo vagarosamente ela vai acordado abre seus olhos ver Yuri abraçando. Então ela o encara olhar sereno.

_ Boa noite , Yuri.

_ Não vi você chegando em casa desculpa.

_ Tudo bem Sora volte a dormi. Você pegou no sono , acabou dormindo em cima da escrivaninha.

Sora senti em vergonha de pois do sorriso carioso, ele apenas retribuir o sorriso. Sora voltar fechar seus olhos deita sua cabeça sobre o peitoral dele.

_ Você está tão quentinho, Yuri. Nem dá vontade de sair aqui.

Ele mante suas mãos em volta da cintura dela segurando não a deixas cair com cuidado ele retira uma sua mão para carecia de rosto dela com delicadeza. Sora levanta sua cabeça ver Yuri mantinha sorriso doce amável, ele leva sua mão até queixo dela aproximar seus rosto ele a beija, Sora retribuir o beijo deixado cada vem mais intenso. Yuri para beija-la volta acaricia-la seu rosto.

_ Sora tem de vestir roupas mais quentes, entramos no inverno.

_ Não fique apenas usado blusa de manga comprida short Jean.

_ Você já jantou? . Ela pergunta

_ Já sim. Não sabia que horas iria sair do escritório aproveitei jantei fora.

_ com natal chegando o tetro anda corrido para estrear nova peça.

– Entendo ...amanhã começara as minhas provas finais.

_ Vamos descasar, com esse frio não coisa melhor para ser fazer, se não dormi.

_ Não quero sair do seu colo Yuri, você está tão quentinho .

Ele apenas sorri se inclina beija-la sua nuca.

 **SORA POV**

Quando eu acordei estava no colo do Yuri, sentir suas mãos em volta da minha cintura, sentir uma sensação confortável estou lado dele. Seus toques seus beijos suas caricias me deixam muito feliz .

 **NORMAL POV**

Sora estava conforta mente nos braços de Yuri , eles escuta miado o Happy estava entrado no quarto ao ver Yuri começa miar vai direção da cama pula, começa murmura se esfregar no Yuri pedido carinho .

_ Olha só quem estar aqui . diz Yuri ver Happy em cima da cama.

_ Yuri você sabe quando você chega em casa a primeira coisas Happy te ver , vem pedi carinho.

_ Eu sei meu amor . Yuri do outro beijo em Sora a deixa extra mente envergonhada quando escuta ele a chamando "Amor".

Yuri leva mão para cariciar Happy .

_ Acho ele quer dormi conosco. Já ficado tarde melhor irmos descasar.

Ele para de acariciar o gato com cuidado levanta Sora a coloca sentada na cama , ele se ajeita de pois pega Sora no colo a deixado envergonhada.

_ Yuri... Me coloca no chão

_ Não quero dormi sozinho, mais com esse frio.

– mais... mais...

_ Sora tem coragem de me deixar dormindo sozinho na cama esse frio?. Yuri faz bico cara de cãozinho abandonado.

– Yuri não vais essa cara.

Ela sorri abraça nuca dele, Yuri sair do quarto levando Sora no colo, levando ela até seu quarto se aproxima da cama a deita com delicadeza. Ele vai até guarda-roupa abre retira blusa de manga comprida uma calça. Ele se aproxima da porta do banheiro abrindo ligado a luz deixa sua roupa no banheiro, ele volta para quarto retirado seu casaco de couro o pendurado sobre capadeiro havia lado do guarda-roupa . Sora arrumava cama se fira ver Yuri retirava sua blusa desabotoava ela cora ao ver Yuri sem blusa deixado seus músculos a mostra por completo. Sora já havia visto ele algumas vesses sem blusa não era acostume sempre ve-lo sem blusa só algumas vesses ele saia do banho. Sora agora se deitava na cama se cobrindo com coberto não conseguia para pensar ele desabotoava sua camisa e podia ver-lhe os músculos do peito a fletirem-se com cada movimento. e alam podia admirar lhe os músculos dos braços a incharem ligeiramente., os músculos estavam bem desenvolvidos.

— Em que estás a pensar?.

Sora sentiu o estomago dar um saltinho quando a voz Yuri a fez regressas realidade. Apercebeu-se de que não tinha falado muito desde que havia entrado no quarto.

— Coisas boas - respondeu ela tentado controlar pensamentos pervertidos .

Ela desvia viu nos olhos dele que tinha percebido que pensava nele. Ela gostou de que o soubesse, e esperava que também tivesse estado a pensar nela.

_ Como está seu hematoma?

_ Melhor Yuri , não tem se preocupar.

Ele abre seu guarda roupa novamente retira outra blusa de manga compridas se aproxima da cama pede que ela visite-se , já noite poderia esfriar ainda mais. Ele entra no banheiro para que ela pode-se vestir blusa dele , enquanto isso trocava de calça pegava pomada para passar hematoma Sora havia próximo custe-las , ele ao sair do banheiro pede para que levanta-se blusa poder passar pomada ela obedece .Sora se fira de lado ele possa passar pomada ela senti algo gelado sua costelas seguindo pequeno forte quentura, Ele termina de passar pomada baixa sua blusa.

_ Isso não melhora, vamos ao médico.

_ Não Yuri, a dor está aliviada com o passar dos dias.

_Sora foi apenas batida, não era estar hematoma feio dessa maneira.

_ Apenas eu fui descuidada Yuri nada demais.

_ Tudo bem , qualquer coisa me avisa vou te levar ao médico .

_ ok Yuri.

Ele se levanta da cama vai ate banheiro guarda pomada ele volta para cama se deitado lado de Sora. ele se cobre abraça ela a beija sua nuca. Sora se mantinha firada lado oposto ela se fira poder manter sua cabeça sobre o peitoral dele.

– Boa noite . – ele diz.

– Boa noite .

Yuri abraça Sora cintura a trazendo mais perto de si. As horas se passam os dois acabam adormecendo juntos.

De amanhã cedo Yuri calmante não acorda-se ela se levanta faz o café , ao termina de coloca o café na mesa vai até seu quarto chama-la Sora para escola.

_ Sora ! Acorda já são 6:10Am Levanta vai toma café .

Sora acorda sonolenta meia resmungando mais levanta.

– Sora melhor vestir mais roupas, la fora começo nevar , Hoje eu vou te levar para escola. Diz ele inclinava na cama beija-la sua bochechas.

– ok Yuri.

Sora se levanta vai fazer sua higiene pessoal terminando vai toma café . Yuri pega chave do seu carro para leva-la ate escola.

Sora ao chegar na escola ela se despede do Yuri beijo carioso seu rosto, ela ao sair do carro ver suas amigas, ela vai até elas .

– Bom dia Sora ? – diz Anna.

– bom dia Anna e Karen .

_ Parece alguém está sorriso atoa hoje?

– alguém está mais do que sorrindo o que ouve? – pergunta Anna .

– Ah ? Nada de mais .

– Até parece deve algum avanço na sua relação com Yuri?.

Sora cora quando escuta Anna dizer.

– não , não vocês sabe ele apenas cuida de mim .

– Hum...? ele cuida de você, ele não é seu parente , para você não poder fica com ele .

– Eu sei que ele não é meu parente. –" não vou dizer para elas estou namorado com ele ,está tão obvio assim? Escrito na minha cara porque estou feliz ?."

_ Vamos entra, meninas. Quero aproveitar tempo para estudar, para a prova.

Anna e Karen se fira uma para outra e falando juntas.

– ela está mesmo namorado com Yuri.

O sinal bate para começa o as provas, Sora fira sua prova começa a responde as perguntas. Yuri ao voltar para sua casa, ele paro o carro entre portão da garagem que fica perto entrada principal ver uma mulher conversando com o porteiro.

– desculpe senhora, mais posso informa os nomes moradores que moram no condomínio.

– eu sei queria sabe Sora Naigino mora aqui quero entrega uma coisa ..

Yuri ao escuta o nome da Sora ele abre vidro do carro ver quem procurava por ao abri o vidro do carro ele pergunta.

– está procurando Sora Naigno .

A mulher se fira para olhar voz acabou de escutar trias de si. Quando Yuri ver rosto da mulher parecia com Sora, por um momento ele fica surpreso ver mãe de Sora procurando por ela.

– " ela é mãe da Sora ".

– Jonas tudo bem, eu conheço.

Yuri sai do carro vai até mulher , pergunta para o porteiro ele poderia estacionar seu carro na garagem. Jonas se aproxima de Yuri e responde.

_ Claro senhor.

Yuri volta sua atenção para mulher, ele nota lado dela havia uma mala de mão.

_ Por favor. Vamos entra para conversamos melhor. Diz Yuri à tira chave do seu bolso para abri o portão principal, ele ao entra sugere que ela entrasse.

– obrigado mais só estou aqui para deixa isso a minha filha.

Ela retira duas cartas da mala entende sua mão para dar a ele. Yuri pega as cartas ele curioso pergunta.

– as cartas são para Ela?.

– Sim. Uma carta para ela outra para voz.

Yuri suspira e diz.

– Vamos entre assim podemos conversa, quero te pergunta algumas coisas, e também Sora chegara hoje mais cedo da escola. Você poderá vela mais tarde.

Ele começa andar em direção ao elevador se seguido da mãe dela , ele pega no andar Yuri sai começa anda em direção seu apartamento ele abre a porta vais um sinal para que ela entrasse primeiro . Ele pede que ela se fica à-vontade, ele vai até cozinha buscar algo para que eles bebessem. Ele volta senta outro lado do sofá e diz.

– Senhora sabe me dizer se alguma além de seu marido que abusava da sua filha? Ele pergunta serio olhar para mulher.

Ela nega com cabeça e diz

_ Não sei de nada. Eu sabia de tudo meu marido fazia com ela. Não sabia havia uma segunda pessoa abusava dela.

_ Como o senhor soube sobre essa segunda pessoa?

_Na verdade ela não me conta nada, apenas sorri para mim disfarça suas mentiras. Eu só descobri sobre algumas coisas , através diário que anda escrevendo. Contado suas experiências sobre seu pai cujo amigo seu marido.

_Eu me arrependo no fundo meu coração, não ter feito nada esse anos por minha filha, por ter protegido muito menos ter impedido meu marido ter feito coisas horrível ela. Mulher sentia no fundo do seu coração arrependimentos, só de pensar nas magoas passadas, ela coloca mão sobre seu rosto começa chora.

– Eu não tenho palavras descrever como te agradecer por ter tirado minha filha de casa, na que lhe dia.

– A Sr (0) . Como consegui meu endereço?

_ Eu vi, você me entrego os documentos, no dia assinamos entregar guarda da Sora.

_ Eu apenas vim, entregar essa carta a vocês. Já estou de partida. Assim eu encontra algum lugar para ficar mandarei noticias se algum dia minha filha possa me perdoar queira me ver.

_ Não tenho mais motivos, continuar morado meu marido , já que minha filha estar sendo bem cuidado tu mãos. Único motivo eu ter ficado la esse tempo todo não tenho familiares , também por causa da minha filha não queria deixa só.

_ Desculpe pergunta mais a senhora está abandonado seu marido ?

_ Sim. Aproveitei ele estava dormindo sai de casa. Mais uma coisa consegui aproveitar ele estava bêbado consegui assinatura dele, faço Sora necessite um dia, até mesmo vocês.

Mulher segura suas lagrimas, Yuri pega carta estava em cima da mesa no centro da sala, ele abre , um momento ele fica surpreso.

– Mais isto é...

– Sim. Um dia vocês precisarem, não terão que me procurarem muito menos meu ex marido.

As horas se passam e quando os dois conversas sobre mais alguns assuntos Yuri pedi-o mãe dela que fica-se assim ela poderia ver sua filha novamente antes de parti. Yuri ao chegar em casa abri a porta ela se deparada com sua mãe sentada no sofá conversado com Yuri.

– Yuri boa tarde ...

Sora um momento fica paralisada, ela escuta sua mãe dizendo.

– boa tarde Sora.

– o que a senhora está fazendo aqui?

Sora começa senti um certo receio em saber responda da sua mãe , então ela escuta Yuri dizendo .

\- Ela venho deixar algo para você. Vou deixa as duas a sós . Yuri se levanta do sofá vai para seu escritório, Sora se mantinha em silencio parada no mesmo lugar , ela se perguntava sua mãe venho busca-la leva-la de volta para casa.

– Eu... eu... Sora querida ...

_ Mãe! A senhora está aqui me levar de volta para casa?

Mãe dela apenas nega com cabeça.

Sora dá um passa a frente, lagrimas começa escorre seus olhos ela corre direção sua mãe abraçando com força.

– mãe estava com saudade... como senhora está ...

A mulher retribuir o abraça dá filha ela sentiu sua filha seu braço começa chora.

– estou bem filha ... estou aqui .Para ter pedir perdão, meu amor ...

_ Esse anos todos não pode protegê-la do seu pai.

– não ... quero já mais volta para casa ...quero fica .com Yuri.

_ Mãe eu. Amo ele. Mãe você não tem que me pedir perdão, não é sua culpa, tudo culpa do pai...

– eu sei minha filha , Eu sei você ama ele...- mãe dela tentava conter o choro diz.

– por não consegui de proteger eu me sinto mal , meu único motivo de ficar naquela casa era você meu amor ... Você e única coisa vez ter minha vida sentido .-

Sora termina conversa com sua mãe Yuri apenas observa as duas sentada no sofá conversa abraçadas, ele vai até sala se aproxima delas e diz.

– senhorita Naigno não gostaria de passar a noite aqui?

_ Já que senhor não tem lugar para ficar?. Yuri a pergunta

– Meus deus! eu ficaria muito grada a você , mais não quero incomoda-los. Mãe de Sora responde

– Não seria incomodo nem um . Por favor fique. Você poderia conversa com Sora com mais calma. Tenho certeza vocês duas tem muito o que conversarem.

Sora continuava abraçando fortemente sua mãe então ela diz.

– Mãe ! por favor fica está noite.

_ Meu Amor. Amanhã tenho procura um lugar eu ficar.

– a senhora não está mais em casa ?.

– Não tenho mais motivos de fica que-la casa aquele homem aproveitei ele estava dormindo por causa da bebida e fugi de casa.

As horas passam as duas continuava conversava , recuperado o tempo estavam separadas.

 **Sora Pov**

_"Eu não odeio minha mãe. Quando a vi na sala conversado com Yuri eu conseguia acreditar minha mãe estava bem na minha frente. Eu estava com saudades de pode-la abraça-la sentir que lhe calor de mãe. O meu pai sempre nós ameaçava minha mãe não tem culpa de fico feliz não esteja mais morado com meu pai, assim não poderá mais ameaça de mata-la ou batê-la nela. Eu fico grada por Yuri ter deixado ela passar a noite em casa, assim poderei conversa mais com ela matar a saudade.".

 **Normal pov**

No horário de costume Yuri sai para verificar o teatro seus funcionários, apenas deixado Sora com sua mãe. Yuri ficou muito contente ao saber mãe dela pelo menos se importava com sua filha.

_ Mãe a senhor não se importa se eu continuar morado com ele? ._ Sora pergunta

_ Não. Ele é homem muito bondoso. Eu não posso impedi você de amar esse homem.

– ele é homem muito gentil e amável com você isso tenho certeza.

– obrigada mãe .- Sora volta abraça-la .

_ Minha filha na onde você conheceu ele?.

_ Bom mãe, no último dia eu sair de casa, momento começo chuva ele parou o carro para me ajudar. Pensei ele iria fazer comigo, mais ele não fez muito menos encosto um dedo sequer em mim. Ele me respeita tempo todo. Eu não acreditava em destisno, acho Yuri foi enviado me proteger também cuidar de mim. Eu não tenho palavras agradecer a ele nova vida tenho.

Elas escuta a porta abre ao ver era Yuri chegando do trabalho . Ao ver Yuri, Happy corre sua direção como de costume para le pedir. Sora se levanta do sofá vai direção a ele o beija na bochecha ela diz .

_ Bem vindo! .

– Sora?...

– Tudo bem minha mãe já sabe sobre nós .- ela sorri , ele retribuir o sorriso .

– Já deveria estar na cama. O que está fazendo acordada?

– Não conseguiu dormi. Ate você esteja em casa.

– É então vai indo se deitar já estou indo.

Mãe de Sora se levanta do sofá vais uma pequena referencia

– já estou indo me deitar, obrigado me deixa passa a noite aqui.

Sora vai até o quarto do Yuri arrumando cama, e quando na sala mãe dela e Yuri conversa a sós.

_ Minha filha gosta muito do senhor. _ Eu sei ela me ama. Muitas vezes dormimos juntos jura por minha vida eu nunca encostei um dedo sequer nela.

\- Eu sei que você não vara a nada ela, ao menos que ela permita.

– Boa noite senhor Yuri e novamente muito obrigado .Por me deixar passar a noite em sua casa. E também obrigado por cuidar dá minha filha. Eu sinto minha filha estás em boas mãos. Ela sorri caminha calmante direção quarto de Sora.

Yuri vai até seu quarto e ver Sora lendo a carta que sua mãe a havia le dado, Yuri se aproxima de por trás se inclina beijado os cabelos dela.

– Yuri?...

– Vou mudar de roupa já venho me deitar .

Sora ao termina de ler a carta que dizia sua mãe, pedia perdão por tudo o que aconteceu em sua vida. Não ter conseguido protege-la seu carta dizia assim ela arruma-se um lugar ela iria manda endereço para ela algum dia quere visita-la. Sora dobra a carta, a coloca em cima do criado mudo havia lado da cama, Yuri volta para o quarto se senta lado de Sora na cama.

– sua mãe deixo outra carta além dessa para você .

– o que dizia .

Yuri pega a carta estava dentro gaveta do criado mudo entrega a Sora

– Yuri... isto é ...

– Documento autorizando para menores de 18 anos, se casarem , para isso tem que ter assinatura de seus pais.

– mais... Como ela consegui assinatura de meu pai ? Isso impossível ter conseguido pedido a ele , já mais ele daria algo assim a ela.

– ela me disse aproveito ele está bêbado mais ainda cociente ela pediu para ele assinar. Quando uma pessoa bebe demais acaba passando limites, ela não se lembra o que faz.

Yuri ao deitar na cama pega Sora no colo a fazendo se deitar sobre seu peitoral de pois ele a cobre , ele abraça sua cintura a beija na bochecha desce seu beijo até nuca dela.

– Não sei o que seria de mim sem você ao meu lado. – Ele diz voz roca dava outro beijo em seus lábios.

Sora coloca sua mãos sobre rosto dele e retribuir o beijo. O encarado olhar sereno ela diz.

_ Yuri. Você me salvou. Eu não sei o que seria de mim, se não tivesse de conhecido na que lhe dia chuvoso.

_ Eu te Amo!. Yuri. Ela o encara olhos o beija intensamente. Eles voltam se encara docemente Yuri afasta cabelos de Sora para lado retira frente seu rosto.

\- Também Te Amo. Ele diz a volta beija-la.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notas da Autora**

Demorei ! Eu sei .  
Vai valer apenas espero que gostem do capitulo  
Beijos ate aproxima

 **Capítulo 19 - O Dia Que Nos Unimos**

( _ **Nota :Desculpem pessoas não lembro nome mãe da sora, deixa "Layla". Fanfic original personagem original )**_

De amanhã cedo Sora havia indo para escola hoje seria seu último dia prova na escola, Yuri havia ficado com sua mãe em casa. Yuri ele receber uma ligação de urgência de uns seus funcionários ele teria de ir hoje para cidade de Yokohama. Ele esperaria. Sora regressar da escola. Layla esperaria sua filhar chegar da escola para se despedir dela , ela arrumaria um lugar para ficar assim que se estabelecer avisaria sua filha. Yuri sugere que ela fica-se .

–Por favor senhorita Layla terei que viajar hoje, surgi-o compromisso de urgência no teatro na cidade Yokohama. Você poderá vim conosco, assim que Sora chegar da escola nós partiremos.

_ A senhora tem algum lugar para ficar? Ele pergunta

– Na verdade ainda não tenho nem um lugar para ficar, estou procura, hoje iria sair procura algo.

_ Por favor venha conosco , tenho contados na cidade de Yokohama. Poderei arrumar um lugar para você que fique segura.

– desculpe acho melhor não , não quero atrapalha vocês .

– não vai nos atrapalha eu tenho certeza Sora gostaria que vocês vieses conosco nesta viagem.

–se for assim, então irei acompanha-los- diz Layla  
–Ok, vamos esperar ela chegar da escola e partiremos diz Yuri.

Se passar algumas horas Sora já havia chegado em casa.

–Cheguei!- diz Sora  
–Bem-vinda filha- diz Layla  
–bem-vinda - diz Yuri.

Sora se aproxima do sofá pega Happy começa a fazer carinho nele então ela escuta Yuri dizendo.

_ Sora.

_ Sim Yuri.

_ Vai arruma sua mala. Eu acabei de receber uma ligação urgência teremos que ir para Yokohama. Vou problemas teatro tenho quer ir resolver pessoalmente.

_ Você quere ir comigo? Se não pode ficar em casa com sua mãe .

_ Não tudo Yuri eu vou sim .

_ Como se saio se último dia de prova ?

Sora sorriso e diz . _ Bem!

_ Yuri então vou arruma a malas viajamos.

Então Sora olha para sua mãe ela decide pergunta ao Yuri.

_ Yuri é minha mãe?

_ Ela vira conosco. Ele responde e ver Sora lhe dando um grande sorriso no rosto.

–Serio mesmo ?! Que legal- diz Sora enquanto abraçava sua mãe .

Sora vai até seu quarto começa arruma uma pequena mala com seus itens pessoal, ela vai até areia de serviço pega a gaiola de gato.

 **SORA POV**

_" Não poderia estar mais feliz, estou indo viajar com Yuri e minha mãe . não poderia ter o dia mais perfeito que esse ."

_"Estamos na semana de natal, quero fazer algo especial para Yuri. Estou muito ansiosa para passar o natal com ele."

 **NORMAL POV**

Sora coloca algumas roupas na mala ao termina de organizar tudo , Yuri avisa eles iram sair de pois do almoço. De pois do almoço Sora coloca gato dentro da gaiola os três arrumam as malas dentro do carro.  
–Filha vá na frente com o Yuri- diz Layla  
–Eh? Mãe você não quer ir na frente?-pergunta Sora  
–não tudo bem, o Happy me fará companhia- diz Layla

–Ok- diz Layla sorrindo

Yuri abre a porta do passageiro para Sora entra, ele da meia volta e entra no carro, Layla já estava no banco de trás com a gaiolinha de Happy em seu colo, Yuri da partida no carro começa seguir seu destino para Yokohama.

 **LAYLA POV**

Tempo eu passei meu marido nunca vi milha filha com único sorriso alegre no rosto , Sinto que ela está segura ao lado desse homem, ela deve amar muito ele, esse tempo todo eu sempre me lamentava por não consegui-la proteger do seu pai nem mesmo a mim, hoje eu olha para trais lembro de um passado dolorido sombrio para mim. Eu quero recomeça minha vida , não prendendo arruma um homem ,me pergunto como ele deve ter reagido ao saber fugir?.

E quando isso...

Kensuke estava dormindo ele acorda se levanta da cama, sai cambaleando pela cama chegando ao banheiro abre a torneira da pia começa lavar o se rosto .

– que mal tida mulher como ousa me deixar ?...

Termina de lavar o rosto pega toalha enxugando seu rosto , ele descer as escadas pega seu casaco está jogando no sofá veste ele sai indo em direção para o bar.

Caminhando ver Ichiro andando pela rua estava usando uma roupa social como de costume, seus cabelos penteados para trais.

–ichiro a quando tempo. - Kensuke grito pelo homem.

– Kensuke você quer? Não estou de bom humor.

– Então vamos sair para beber um pouco não custar nada.

– Parece uma boa, e quando meu chefe sai para ser diverti por ai, eu tenho que cobri sua parte na empresas.

– Chefe são um pé no saco por isso não trabalho para ninguém.

– Você não trabalha, esta endividando até ao pescoço.

– Cala boca e vamos beber.

Os dois segui em direção ao bar, eles começam a beber conversa.

– Por causa que lhe desgraçada de mulher acabo de abandonar.

_ Que tal assim. Eu volta a apagar suas dividas como de costume. Em troca quero a garota para mim, quero ela por um ano. Esse será nossos trato. Diz Ichiro pegava o copo de bebida dá um gole.

_" Dessa vez ela não me escapa, última vez ela consegui me dirá do sério. Tive ensina-la como ela deve me obedecer. "

_" Assim terei ela em minha mãos por um ano atracarei meu quarto deixarei linda precisa decoração em minha cama, ensinarei a ela novas posições. "

– Não dá para acreditar, como você gostar de passar o tempo aquela garota.

– Mulheres difícil eu gosto, principalmente castiga-las quando não me obedecer.

– Qual tão acordou feito?

– Por mim seria ótimo, infelizmente não poderei.

– Porque ?.

– garota arrumo um homem poderoso, com certeza vez um de seus showzinho para enganar o cara , ele parecei na minha casa uns mês a trais, dizendo que a garota pertence a ele, eu passe aguarda dela para ele.

– você passo aguarda dela para homens.

_" Por isso ela me disse ela não pertencia mais a mim, essa vadia... na próxima vez eu vez ela vai me pagar, não terei piedade".

– Eu tive que passar a guarda dela para ele. Ele me ameaçou se eu não entregasse a guarda dela a ele , ele me entregaria policia .

_ Que tipo de ameaça ele te vez ?

_ Exames, que comprovaria eu estuprando ela. Dois mês a traz ele entro na minha casa arrobou porta do quarto dela me vi-o com ela na cama.

_ De pois disso ele mandou fazer exames nela comprovar estrupo.

_ É uma pena, eu gostaria de ter lá ela só para mim todos os dias.

– é uma pena, estava muito interessado nela.

Ichiro termina do último cole da sua bebida coloca o dinheiro em cima do balcão, pega seu casaco.

– até próxima Kensuke.

E se retira do bar , deixando Kensuke sozinho .

– Droga vou volta para casa!. Ele reclama dar último gole da bebida, se levanta sai do bar e volta anda para sua casa pega sua chave do bolso ao abri a porta estava já aberta.

– Que porcaria essa eu fechei essa porta antes de sair.

Ele abre aporta ver 4 homens na sua sala.

– Ora ora se não é Kensuke.- um homem se terno branco se próxima de Kensuke.

– Vim pega você prometeu ...

– " Droga ".

– Não posso vender minha mulher .

– Porque não ? foi seu acordo para pagar dívida .

– Não sabia ela iria fugir de casa.

– Se não vocês podiam levar ela.

– Como vai pagar suas dívidas?

– soube a uma filha cadê ela ?.

– Está falando da piranha ? Ela saio de casa.

– Não se preocupe vou arruma o dinheiro me de duas semanas.

– Kensuke negócios são negócio não posso deixar mais passa, deixei sua dívida pendurada por um ano agora isso não passa.

– fiquei sabendo pelo Ichiro você fazia com sua filha não tenho nada contra mas ele me deu uma grande ideia .

– qual . - kensuke engole a seco .

– se você sobreviver deixarei sua dívida como paga se não seu destino será a morte .

O homem se terno branco passa pelo Kensuke e diz caminhando até a porta.

– Homens dei uma pequena lição, como devem trata uma mulher gritando de prazer, mostre a ele o que acontece quando pedem dinheiro a nós e não pagão .

o Homem sair da casa le dando risada , Homens estavam de preto se aproxima de Kensuke .

Homem de terno branco entra no carro e se senta.

– O que você decidiu fazer com ele ?.

– Nada de mais sobre você me conto ele fazia com filha dele e com a mulher, me deu uma grande ideia, apenas mantém meus homens fazer mesma com ele fazia com as duas , mas pior.

– Ichiro está preocupado seu amigo?.

– Nem um pouco. Ele nunca foi meu amigo.

_ Só mais uma coisa Ichiro tome cuidado com a mulher você anda saído.

_ Você não precisa me dizer isso , sei muito bem ela é capaz, por isso estava traz da filha dele. Era melhor opção eu passar meu tempo.

o carro da a partida ele vão embora , Kensuke estava na casa com homens, que faziam algumas coisas ( Nota : aelita/allyne : como eu posso dizer com seu trazeiro .)

A viagem é calma, os três conversavam bastante. Quando eles chegam em Yokohama, Layla diz  
–com licença, Yuri pode me deixar aqui?- pergunta Layla  
–Eh? Por que mãe?- pergunta Sora  
–Aqui será um bom lugar para eu recomeçar a minha vida do zero- diz Layla

–Mais mãe...  
–Sora, te prometo que quando eu me estabilizar eu entro em contato com você- diz Layla  
–Ta bom .

Yuri Estácio o carro em frente um hotel

–Tchau Happy- diz Layla deixando o gato encima do banco  
Os três saem do carro, Yuri abre o porta-malas e pega a mala de Layla, lhe entregando em seguida.  
–Muito obrigada por tudo- diz Layla  
–de nada, e por favor pegue isso- diz Yuri entregando um papel e um cheque para ela  
–Isso é?  
–O cheque deverá pagar suas contas durante 5 meses no mínimo, tem um endereço de uma pousada de meu amigo aqui em Yokohama- diz Yuri  
–Muito obrigada, lhe prometo que um dia lhe devolverei o dinheiro- diz Layla  
–não precisa, ele é seu- diz Yuri  
–eu insisto, Além do mais qualquer problema a senhora pode me ligar.

_ Muito obrigado mesmo Senhor Yuri, por tudo. Bem agora acho melhor eu ir- diz Layla  
Layla se vira para Soea e a abraça com força  
–Tchau filha, se cuida  
–você também mãe, qualquer coisa que acontecer me avisa também.  
–Ok, pode deixa  
Elas desfazem o abraço  
–Yuri, por favor cuide bem da dela  
–pode deixar  
Layla sorri, ela pega a sua mala e vai andando, entrado no hotel .  
–Vamos?- pergunta Yuri  
–sim! Ela responde  
Os dois entram dentro do carro, Yuri volta a dirigi, em pouco tempo eles chegam em frente a uma casa.  
–Vamos ficar aqui- diz Yuri.  
–Ok- diz Sora.  
Os dois descem, Yuri pega as malas de dentro do porta-malas, Yuri pega uma chave de dentro do bolso e abre a porta da casa, eles entram.  
–uau, a casa é grande- diz Sora olhando em volta.  
– Que bom tenha gostado , agora vamos arrumar as malas- diz Yuri.  
–ta bom, onde fica o quarto?- perguntou Sora.  
–por aqui- diz Yuri.  
Eles vão até uma porta, ele abre a porta e vê um quarto grande, uma cama de casal, um armário, um criado mudo e uma pequena poltrona no canto do quarto.

Yuri coloca as malas no quarto e diz com sorriso gentil.

–Desculpa Sora, vou ter que ir resolver uns assunto- diz Yuri.

_ Mais tarde estarei de volta, você não aproveita descasar um pouco? .  
_Tudo bem Yuri , tome cuidado .  
Os dois se despedem e Yuri sai, deixado Sora sozinha .

 **SORA POV**

Me deito na cama e fico olhando para o teto Happy está dormindo do meu lado.  
_ Que tédio, não tem nada para fazer, vou dar uma saída.  
Me levanto da cama, tranco a casa e saio. Realmente aqui em Yokohama é bem diferente, tem um monte de coisas novas. A poucos prédios .  
Ando por mais ou menos 15 minutos, eu acabo parando em frente a uma loja de chocolates, tem chocolates de um monte de tipos, em formatos de coração, de estrelas, de flores, são todos decorados eram lindos.

_ Será eu fizer chocolate para Yuri será ele iria gostar? Não gostar tentar em fazer bombom de chocolates .

 **NORMAL POV**

Ela vai a um mercado próximo e compra chocolates em barra e algumas coisas para decorar. estiver pronto, ela volta para casa começo a fazer os bombom de chocolate , não fica muito doce farei chocolate ao leite , fico feliz esta cozinhando para Yuri. Eu espero que chocolate esfrie começa a decora já eram 17;00hrs da tarde ,não sei que horas Yuri vai chega .Eu espero tenha terminado de fazer o bombom para ele , assim ele chegar poderá comer alguns.

De pois que havia termina tudo Sora limpa a cozinha guarda as coisas. Coloca o bombom que a havia feito na geladeira. De pois vai até sala senta no sofá começa ver televisão, de pois alguns minutos ela escuta a porta se abrindo.

– Estou em casa. – diz Yuri ao fechar a porta traz de si .

Ela se levanta do sofá vai até ele o abraçando.

– bem-vindo.

Ele acaricia seu cabelo

– Que tal se gente sair um pouco.

– Serio, vou me arrumar, pode espera ?.

– Sim .

Ela vai até o quarto abre sua mala, retira saia preta, meia calça branco e coloca blusa rosada, venalizar coloca casado preto , la fora estar fazendo muito termina de se arrumar ela sai do quarto se aproxima do dele.

–Já estou pronta podemos ir.

– e tal vamos.

– está linda vestida assim.

Ela senti envergonhada, ela não planejou se vestir bem , já estava saindo com Yuri casualmente .

– O-obrigado Yuri.

Eles sai de casa caminha pela cidade, eles andava de mãos dadas tempo todo.

_ Não sentido frio? Ele pergunta .

_ Não

Yuri ele a vista um parque de diversão estava aberto, já semana natalina muito parques de diversão estaria abertos até mais tarde.

– Que tal nós divertimos um pouco também? Ele diz

– Parece ser legal. Diz ela

– É então vamos

Eles entra no parque de diversões começa se divertirem andados nós brinquedos

– "Hoje o dia está sento muito divertido ".- pensou Sora

– Já bom tempo eu não me divirto assim. Diz Yuri

– Mais as coisas são diferentes.

– Como assim diferente? Ela perguntou

Ele apenas sorri e diz. - São diferente porque tenho você ao meu lado

Ela sente envergonhada. Ele segura novamente sua mão começa caminha pelo parque .– Que tal dá uma volta na roda gigante antes gente volta para casa?. Ele sugeriu

– Sim .

Eles vão até o roda gigante, e então Sora senta ao lado dele. A roda gigante começou a subir. Sora começa admira lado de fora , dava para ver o parque todo de cima , olhado atentamente ela abecede conseguia ver monte Fuji, cidade inteira coberta pela neve, as luz iluminava a cidade deixado vista bela de ser admira.

– É lindo não e Yuri?

Yuri dá uma pequena para o lado de fora vira sua atenção admira Sora que sorria admirava a vista.

–É lindo Sora, você está linda, quando está sorrido .. – ele dá um sorriso gentil e meigo, deixa ela vergonhada

–Yuri... hoje quando….você saio para ir trabalha ... eu... eu viz. um... bombom de chocolate para você...

– Devem está uma delícia ...

Ele em um movimento rápido puxa Sora pelos braços fazendo com que ela, senta-se em seu colo. Ele se aproxima de seu rosto e a beija.

As luzes do parque que dava um lindo sentimento de paz, naquela noite nevada para ambos.

– Te amo ... - diz ele, sussurrava ouvidos dela.

A roda gigante termina de dar a volta e eles saem, ele voltar para casa , Sora vai até cozinha buscar o bombom que haviam feito para ele.

– Yuri , os bombom . diz Sora mostrava os bombom que haviam feito. Ele sorri pega um bombom para experimentar, ele come ver Sora olhava ansiosa para ele esperado uma resposta.

_ Está delicioso, Sora. ela retribuir um sorriso neigo.

–Que bom , você tenha gostado.  
–O que vai quere jantar ? Vou pedir algo nós jantamos. Ele pergunta  
–Qualquer coisa está bom, Yuri .

Duas horas havia se passado os dois já haviam jantado tranquilamente. _ Yuri eu vou tomar um banho . diz Ela.  
_ Ok .

Sora pega uma roupa e para o banheiro, e quando Yuri estava sentado na cama lendo um livro tranquilamente .

–"Que bom, Yuri gosto dos chocolates , fico feliz."- Saio do banho vou para quarto vejo Yuri deitado na cama lendo um livro me aproximo na cama me deito ao seu lado.

– me pergunto como meu pai deve ter reagido, ao descobri que minha mãe fugido de casa?.- digo me cobrindo coberta e a apoiando minha cabeça no travesseiro.

– deve ter dado um surto melhor não pensa nessas coisa. - diz Yuri , fechava o livro coloca ao lado do criado mundo, se levanta e apaga as luz apenas luz do abajur eliminava o quarto. Se deita ao lado de dela,e a puxa pela cintura com delicadeza deixando a mais próxima de seu corpo, Sora encosta sua cabeça no peitoral uma voz suave diz.

– Te amo muito Yuri.

–fico mais do que feliz em saber só sua namorada. - levando minha cabeça e olha-lo seu olhos de azuis me encantam , sinto ele se aproxima seus lábios do me com gentileza me beija .

– Você é tudo para mim, Sora.

Ele volta a me beijar com delicadeza, eu coloco meu braços em volta de seu pescoço, o beijo começa ser intenso , ele para começa a beijar, começa a meu pescoço com gentileza suas mão acaricia minha cintura, ele volta me beijar meu lábios , suas mão subir por dentro da minha blusa, escuto ele gemer para o beija, me afasta um pouco retira sua mão dentro de minha blusa.

– Na...

– Desculpe não queria…. - ele suspira passa sua mão sobre seus cabelos úmidos – não queria de assustar nem mesmo tentar ...

– Yuri .. Por favor, continua. - Não sei me deu em mim, mais queria ele me tocasse cada vez mais quando, ele se afasta de mim começa a pedir desculpas.

– Sora ...?

– Não que você sinta culpado por tenta ...- me aproximo agarro sua blusa a fundo minha cabeça em seu peitoral.

– Quero você seja único a fazer isso comigo, não quero você tente ser controlar.

– sei muito bem está segurando, ter medo eu fiquei pensando você é igual a eles, mais você não é.

_Eu sei disso , você é bondoso gentil amável também homem que me Salvou...- sinto algumas lagrimas escorem meu rosto , levando minha cabeça e olho no seus olho, e continuo o abraçando fortemente, sinto sua respiração quente em minha nuca , meu coração começa a bater disparadamente , ele me afasta do seu peito para carecia meu rosto e limpado lagrimas.

– Por favor não chore. E de corta meu coração. Eu não gosto der vê-la chorando.- Ele se aproxima meu rosto e voltar a me beijar .

Sinto seu calor , seu perfume sua .Eu retribuo o beijo coloco meus braços em volta do pescoço dele para aprofunda o beijo deixando intensamente ,Ele me deitava na cama, com delicadeza beija minha nuca de pois dar outro beijo suave meus lábios. Ele se inclina ficado por cima de mim, apanhado seus braços em cada lado da cama, ele sorri para mi umas suas mãos começa a cariciar meu envolvo meus braços seu pescoço.

Eu não consigo dizer nada a ele, apenas consigo retribuir as cariciasse estou realmente entregue este homem de coração e alma, mais do que isso , eu confio nele.

Ele volta me beijar meus lábios de pois descer seus beijos meu pescoço, me deixado arrepiada sinto a boca sobre lombo meu ouvido mordendo de levemente. Ele volta a beijar e descendo seus beijos até umbigo, sobre blusa ele conseguia me deixar cada vez mais arrepiada. Ele se inclina começa a desabotoar minha blusa, eu me inclino para que ele possa retira minha blusa. Por momento me senti envergonha era primeira vez ele me vinha apenas de sutiã. Ele volta beijar meu pescoço, eu toma iniciativa de colocar minha mão por dentro da blusa, sinto seus músculos peitoral deslizo minha mãos até suas costas . Ele passar sua língua sobre meus seios e descer seus beijos sobre minha barriga ,eu sinto pela primeira vez excitação berro sobre meu ventre . Ele se inclina retira sua blusa , deixando por completo seus músculos a mostra. Eu o seguro pelos ombros nus e deslizo as mãos por suas costas, adorando sentir os músculos firmes conforme ele se movimenta.

Yuri mordisca a minha orelha e solta o fecho do meu sutiã.

\- Lindos – ele murmura, afastando-se para olhar meus seios, e tenho de me força a não cobri-los com mãos, de vergonha.

Meu coração dispara quando ele se inclina sobre mim e me beija um mamilo, começando a lambe-lo com a língua quente, o que descarrega dentro de mim uma onda de tesão fazendo-me arquear o corpo instintivamente, querendo mais. Então ele começa a sugar o outro mamilo, enquanto acariciar meu seio a mão, quase me enlouquecendo de prazer.

\- Yuri... – sussurro, quando ele circula meu umbigo com a língua. Ele desliza suas mãos sobre minha cintura retirando minha calça e a puxa para baixo e eu ergo os quadris para que ele tire a calça, a jogando em algum canto do quarto, suas mãos deslizam sobre minhas pernas subindo até minhas coxas ,se aproximando da onde , eu quero ele me toquem .

 **YURI POV**

_"Não quero machuca-la meus desejos egoístas, estou fazendo possível para que ela sinta mais a vontade nesse momento. Eu amo demais, quero esse momento seja inesquecível para ela.!"

 **NORMAL POV**

De pois que havia retirado minha calça ele retira as suas apenas ficado de box,ele volta a abocanha os meus seios de leve começa a massageá-los com gentileza, circulando o mamilo sensível com o polegar até que eu arqueio em direção a ele, tomada pelo prazer.

Ele continuando massagear meus seios ,eu seguro o lenço da cama com força fecho os olhos sinto o prazer , ele para descer seus beijo até minha barriga suas mão estavam em minha calcinha ele começa retira-la. Descem seus beijos até minha feminidade não consigo controla-o meus gemidos. E então, quando me dou conta, os lábios dele estão entre as minhas pernas, beijando minha virilha.

Ele afasta minhas pernas começa a lambe-lo com a língua quente, o que descarrega dentro da feminidade usando aponta da língua com gentileza ele leva suas mãos em minha cintura começa carecia mesmo tempo.

–Yuri ..ahhh...

Ergo meu quadril abro mais minhas pernas que eu posso fica a vontades, ele continua me lambe, senti quero dentro de mim mais rápido possível. Ele para começa a deixar um rastro de beijo até meu pescoço. Escuto ele sussurrado meus ouvidos.

_Como eres linda...

– "Quero se sinta relaxada andes de eu penetra". Ele pensou

Ele volta me beijar , ele se afasta de mim senta da cama abrindo gaveta do criado que havia ao lado da cama, retirado pacote de preservativo , ele retira seu box , fico impressionada o tamanho de seus membros salta para fora, duro, ereto, enorme. O vejo colocando preservativo, eu aprofundo minha cabeça sobre travesseiro sentido muita vergonha. Ele se aproxima de mim dar um beijo doce meu ombro , ele me pergunta.

– Você quer isso?

– Tudo mais quero e senti você. Eu digo em vergonhada

Ele sorri para mim, eu coloco minha mãos em volta seu pescoço para beija-lo, sinto uma sua mão cariciando meu abdome, me deixa arrepiada sinto deslizado sua mão sobre minha feminidade começa cariciar seu polegar, com delicadeza ele me penetra com dedo fazendo movimento de leve começo sentir prazer começo a gemer enquanto me beijava , fazendo com que abafasse meus gemidos deixava escapar por meus lábios. Tomada pelo prazer sobro meus joelhos afasta ainda minhas pernas , ele penetra mais um dedo dentro de mim , ele começa acelera o movimento seus dedo dentro de mim eu começo movimenta meu quadril seguindo seu ritmo , sinto redirá seus dedos dentro de mim sinto uma súbita umidade escorrer por dentro da minha feminidade. Ele volta me beijar então sinto seus membros me penetrado profundamente e deliciosa arremetida, que me deixa sem fôlego. Ele é tão quente, poderoso e grande, mas se move vagarosamente, permitindo que eu me ajuste ás suas dimensões avantajadas. Tenho a impressão de que ele continua a crescer ainda mais dentro de mim, e de que está se segurando para prolongar o meu prazer.

– Sora- ele geme, entrelaça os dedos aos meus e me possui com um movimento longo e profundo, que me preenche e me deixa sem fôlego. Ele se move devagar, aumentando meu prazer a cada instante. Ele continua me beijando suavemente até que eu o envolvo com as pernas e arqueio o corpo, trazendo-o para mais perto, aprofundando-o em meu corpo.

Ele acelera o ritmo... Meus seios se esfregam no peito dele, estimulando meus mamilos e enviando correntes de prazer cada vez maiores.

A sensação cresce e se espalha até que atinjo o clímax com tanta intensidade cada vez mais rápido. Sinto o poder pulsante dentro de mim e o grito roucos quando ele chega ao ergue, as costas antes de procurar minha boca para um beijo carinhoso.

Nossos dedos estão entrelaçados, nossos corpos ainda são um e eu juro que nunca soube que fazer amor era tão bonito.

Sempre tive nojo disso mais com ele é diferente ,ele se inclina carecia meu rosto, eu começa olhar olhos sereno, eu via sorriso caloroso doce, que me deixava calma , nosso dedos se mantinha entrelaçados, ele me dar beijo doce meus lábios. Escuto ele sussurrava me dizendo que me amava, enquanto olha meus olhos sendo sincero comigo.

– Te Amo. Eu te machuquei?

Nego com a cabeça, o abraço me firo eu possa aprofundar minha cabeça sobre seu peitoral

– Não, nunca me senti tão feliz estar seu lado Yuri.

Ele começa cariciar meus cabelo levanto minha cabeça pode olha-lo se próxima nosso lábios de tocam doce beijo ,eu volto aponha minha cabeça seu peitoral , sinto ele se movendo estava retirando preservativo. Eu sinto cansada fecho meus olhos sinto ele cariciando minhas costas, acabo adormecendo sobre corpo quente conseguia senti cheiro do seu perfume.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notas da Autora**

Boa leitura

 **Capítulo 20 - Dia divertido no Teatro**

Um amanhã fria, acordo sonolenta sentido calor da coberta que me cobria-me firo para outro lado não vejo ele , ao meu lado. Me pergunto se noite passada se foi apenas um sonho?. Me levanto me sento na cama. Me descubro percebo eu estava sem roupa. Escuto aporta do quarto se abri, volto enrola coberta sobre meu corpo não deixa meios seios a mostra , vejo Yuri entrado no quarto em suas mãos , havia uma bandeja de café, ele se aproxima da cama com bandeja em suas mãos coloca sobre a cama.

– Bom dia . - disse Yuri sorrindo .

– Bom dia . - fico em vergonhada por receber café da amanhã na cama .

Ele se aproxima bandeja de café , e coloca meu lado. Dou olhada rápida sobre a bandeja vejo que havia , café ao leite , torradas e pequeno vaso com flores . ele se aproxima de mim me dá um beijo doce meus lábios.

_. Aproveite o café-da-manha, mais tarde vamos sair.

– o...obrigado Yuri. Pelo café-da-manha.

– De nada . Ele sorri

escuto um miado olho para porta vejo Happy estava entrado no quarto, ele se aproxima dos pés do Yuri começa passa entre as pernas dele. Yuri o pega no colo .

– Vamos deixa Sora toma café da amanhã, agora vou colocar comida para você.

Yuri sai do quarto e tão começo toma meu café , término e me levanto coloco uma roupa mesmo estamos no inverno a casa está quente por causa do aquecido que a na casa , pego a bandeja levo para cozinha onde vejo começando fazer o almoço.

_" Yuri já começou a fazer almoço? Mais que horas são?." Ela se perguntava olha para relógio, vendo já era quase meio dia .

– Yuri pode deixa eu faço almoço.

– Não. Pode deixar Hoje eu preparo.

Ele desliga o fogo se aproxima de dela , carecia os cabelos dela. Ele pergunta.

– Está sentido alguma dor ?

– Nem uma .

– Não se preocupe estou bem.

Sorrio para ele dou um pulo agarro os ombro dele , ele me segura com os braços.

– opa ! ...

– está vendo, está tudo bem comigo. - continuo sorrindo para ele me aproximo de seu rosto para beija-lo .

– vamos eu vou te ajuda fazer almoço.

Pego um avental coloco começo ajudar ele a fazer almoço. De pois de uma hora terminamos de cozinhar e ajudo a limpar tudo , nós almoçamos , e conversamos Yuri fala sobre um teatro haverá hoje comediante vai da show hoje , estou muito ansiosa pelo show , e tão terminamos de almoça limpamos tudo , Yuri foi toma um banho e quando escolhia a roupa eu iria usar .

Yuri termina de toma banho me avisa , entre no banheiro me olho no espelho vejo uma pequena marca vermelha em minha barriga e lembro de ontem a noite , uma noite já mais esquecerei entro no box ligo chuveiro deixo água quente cair sobre mim término o banho me seco me arrumo saio do banheiro vou até o quarto escuto Yuri conversa com aguem pelo celular, sobre algo aconteceu novamente.

– Ok Sofia, obrigado por me avisa .

– Por favor me manda os recibos do dinheiro que foi enviado para teatro.

– quero saber para onde está indo esse dinheiro.

– ok . te mandarei hoje mesmo os recibos .

– a propósito a guarda da Sora Naigno que você pediu A Layla , já está responsável por ela .

– Obrigado Sofia , tenho que sair .

– Tchau .

– Tchau .

Yuri desliga o celular olha para Sora que se mantinha quieta em pé.

– Aconteceu alguma coisa Yuri?

– Não sei mais vou ver isso de pois.

– Já esta pronta ?

– sim .

_ Então vamos .

Os dois vão para o teatro de carro , ao chegar la Yuri , eles entra no teatro o homem estava pegado os ingressos das pessoas ao ver Yuri ele cumprimenta.

_ Boa tarde senhor. O que trás aqui ?

_ Vim resolver problemas, me diz então as coisas por aqui? – perguntou Yuri

_ Indo tudo bem senhor. As pessoas então adorado comediante seus bonecos.

_ Que bom .

_ Você me dar licença, Vou hoje acompanhar show.

_ Bom Teatro senhor .

_ Vem Sora.

Ele pega na mão dela os dois entram, eles vem muitas pessoas sentado no suas cadeiras o teatro estava cheio não se via única cadeira vazia .

_ Yuri , na onde vamos nós sentar?.

_ Vamos assistir o show do sento andar . .

Ele sobe as escadas passam por um corretor que havia várias portas numeração ele abre , ver apernas quarto cadeiras fazia , eles se sentam. O local estavam podia ver o palco todos la de cima enteavam ao centro .

_ Ouah ! Podemos ver tudo aqui de cima . diz Sora .

Uma buzina e tocada a visado todos fica-se silencio . as cortinas se abrem , relevando um Homem entra de vestido casaco preto uma calça social entra dizendo.

– Não faz muito tempo atrás , Conheci um terrorista.

Ele para perto de uma mala as pessoas começa a grita e aplaudi ele continua.

– Aparentemente ele não era um terrorista que cumpria suas tarefas.

A Plateia começam a começa ri.

– Não sei se ele realmente cumpriu qualquer coisa que se dispôs a fazer...

– Mas sei que ele deu um jeito de se explodir sozinho.

– Achei que seria divertido ele aparecer aqui neste especial de Natal.

O apresentador começa ri e volta a fala.

– Por favor aplaudam Achmed, o terrorista morto.

Nós começamos a aplaudir ele pega um boneco é uma caveira a um gorro de natal em sua cabeça.

Ele senta o boneco começa a mexer sua cabeça seus olhos da caveira começa olhar para os lados e para cima até olhar em direção aparteia .

– Boa Noite.

– Feliz Natal... - o boneco diz.

– Infiéis. - o boneco olha para homem está segurando .

– Como vai, Achmed?

– NÃO! Não diga meu nome.

– Pór que não ?

– Estou incógnito. - diz o boneco olha para o homem de pois para aparteia e diz.

– Finalmente consegui me misturar em sua sociedade.

– Graças a este mestre do disfarce. - ele levanta suas sobrancelhas .

– Você está disfarçado? - homem diz.

– Silêncio ! - o boneco grita.

– Eu mato você!

Começo a ri e Yuri também resto do público também e abater palmas .

– Silêncio!

– Eu mato vocês também! - ele grita levanta as sobrancelhas .

– Seu disfarce é esse gorro de Natal ? - homem diz.

– Não diga natal.

– É um gorro de festas.

– Porque não posso dizer Natal?

– Você ofende os outros infiéis. - diz o boneco.

– Você tem medo de ofender as pessoas?

– Sim.

– Você é um terrorista. Você mata as pessoas.

– Isso é diferente. - diz boneco.

– O que ? - homem diz.

– Matar gente é fácil. Ser politicamente correto é um pé no saco.

Realmente não consegui para de ir com o boneco, tendo me controla coloco minha mão na boca , olha para o lado vejo Yuri sorrindo .

– Você já matou alguém de verdade? - homem pergunta .

– Sim.

– Onde?

– Em um vídeo game. Grand Thefl Camel.

– Eiiiii...

– Este é um grande jogo. Terroristas do mundo todo adoram ele.

– Meu filho adora este jogo.

– Seu filho ?.

– Ahhh... Ele não está mais entre nós.

– Por que não ?

– Sou um pai horrível.

– Por que ?.

– Eu levei ele para trabalhar comigo.

– Não é engraçado!

– Minha esposa ainda está brava comigo. Ela chegou do mercado e perguntou: Onde está nosso filho?.

– E Eu disse: Lá ali... lá em cima.

– Crianças de hoje, explodem tão fácil.

Aparteia começa ri até o apresentador tenta segura a risada ele respira fundo e continua.

– Então você está tentando imitar alguém? - Pergunta o homem.

– Sou papai Noel, maldição!

– Estou igualzinho. Sou feliz! - ele diz sorri e balança a cabeça.

– Sou gordinho...

– mais ou menos.

– Você não é gordo. - diz homem.

– Mas seria, se eu fosse uma super. model.

– Vão se ferrar , isso foi engraçado!

– O que aconteceu com sua barrigona? - pergunta o homem

o boneco responde olhando para cima para os lados .

– Esta lá , ali...e lá em cima.

– Você não se parece com Papai Noel. - homem diz.

– Minha voz é igual a dele. - diz boneco .

– O que ?

– Consigo rir igualzinho.

– Verdade?.

– Quer ouvir? Ok, vamos lá.

o Homem mexe cabeça do boneco faz uma risada de um vilão do mal.

– ruahhaha... . Feliz Natal... Eu mato vocês !

\- ( Nota: Aelita/Allyne : é uma festa judaica, também conhecido como o Festival das luzes. O nome significa "dedicação" ou "inauguração". A primeira noite de Chanucá ) - Nada

– Dreidel, dreidel, dreidel ... Preciso de outra dinamite.

– Papai Noel faz : Ho, ho, ho. - diz o homem.

– Foi que eu fiz: Ha, ha ,ha.

– ho, ho,ho.

– Ha, ha, ha.

– Hou.

– Não tenho lábios, seu bundão.

O boneco tenta fazer risada Ho ho, mais se sai um rugido como se estivesse para cuspi.

– Eiiii... Como eu tenho pigarro?

– Eu não tenho esôfago. Não achava que esta ai passar , né?.

– Semana passada fiquei bêbado, mas não conseguia vomitar pois não tinha estomago. Só um monte de convulsões empoeiradas.

– Uahhh pofe ..

– Silêncio, eu...

As perna do boneco esta junta uma a outra no momento ele fala Silencio eu... as pernas dele vai para o lado.

– Oh não, esta merda de novo.

Homem pega as perna do boneco a estica ele uma para cada lado .

– Espera. Filho da puta. Que diabos? Precisa-se da porra de uma fita adesiva. É disso que preciso: Uma..

Homem peca o braço do boneco retira seu braço o boneco olha para ele uma cara feia e de espanto , homem pega o braço do boneco esconde a trais de si. Não me aquento caio na risada.

– Eu mato você !

– Eu te mato até que você morra ! E isso é pior.

– Por que você está com minha mão na sua bunda?

– Odeio este serviço.

– Este serviço? - homem pergunta e quando coloca o braço do boneco no lugar.

– Não, o outro. Você sabe: tique taque tique taque bow!

– O que são estas marcas no seu braço?

– A porra do teu Chihuahua.

– O que aconteceu exatamente?

– Estávamos jogando Twister. Coloquei a mão esquerda no verde. Estiquei demais e meu braço caiu.

– Walter riu... Peanut chutou... .. E a porra do cachorro correu pela porta com ele.

– Não foi engraçado.

– Tive que persegui-lo pelo quintal. Foi horrível.

– Já pisou no cocô de cachorro descalço?

– É como brincar com massinha de modelar bem nojenta.

– Oh Achmed, Sinto muito que você tenha passado por isso.

– Minha vida é um saco.

– Posso te perguntar uma coisa?

– Tanto faz.

– Você já conseguiu explodir alguma coisa?

– Sim.

– O que você explodiu?

– Uma mulher.

– Você explodiu uma mulher?

– Ela era inflável. Você sabe, uma virgem inflável ?

– Tive de parar de sair com ela.

– Por que?

– Ela estourou.

– Acabou pendurada no lustre. Ela já tinha estado lá antes, mas nunca deste jeito.

– Onde você acha virgens infláveis?

– Ao lado das cobras infláveis. Oh, como se vocês nunca fizessem isso. Qual a distância aqui a Sexy Shp.

– Achmed você tem que para essas coisas.

– Por que ?. no por que nosso patrão está nós assistindo da plateia rindo também igual louco.

– Não as pessoas podem ser ofender .

– Já estou morto para que vou me preocupar ?. Você deve está puxando saco do patrão não fazer essas piadas, olha para ele está morrendo de ri.

– Achmed !.

– Oh, cala boca vamos termina esse show uma musica natalina , mas antes demos que agradecer essa oportunidade nosso patrão está ali no segundo andar no centro ao lado uma garota muito bonita de passagem ...

–o patrão está bem acompanhado em ? Fica de pé outros possa de ver .

– Achmed ! para com isso..

– Não de ouvidos esse doido palmas paraYuri Killan ... é esse feio mesmo ali que acabo de levantar ..

Yuri se levanta o público começa a aplaudir fico supresso Yuri ser o feche ele estar comando o Teatro , ele se senta o Homem continua fala.

– O que mais você gosta no Natal?

– Adoro cantar canções natalinas.

– Verdade ?

– Sim.

– Quais delas ?

– As favoritas que todos conhecemos e adoramos. Você sabe, Como " Bin Laden is Coming to Town" ..." oh holy Crap"...

– Oh santa merda... Acho que explodi meu pé.

– E também aquela adorável . Silencie Night.

– Mas claro que minha favorita é Jingle Bombs.

– Podia nos honrar com um pouco de Jingle Bombs?

– Se eu for cantar, devo ter acompanhamento musical de um mestre.

– Acho que temos um .

– Sim nós temos.

– Mais conhecido como samas de palmas para Gry.

– Eiiiii Gry obrigado por vir aqui e se vestir mal para nosso show.

– Que se dane. Aposto está guardando dinheiro para seu vicio em drogas. HAHAHAHA.

– Oh, ele usa drogas e reparte comigo. Como vocês acham que perdi tanto peso?

– Escute , guita Gry . Estou feliz que esteja aqui hoje.

– E devo dizer , Você é um mestre tocando sua guitarra, não é?

– Guitar gry, quero cantar minha musica, mas ainda não estou inspirado.

– Sabe o que você precisa fazer? Toque algo para mim.

– Inspire minha alma com sua musica Toque algo que você acha que eu vou gostar.

Guitar Gry começa a toca uma musica árabe,na guitarra o boneco olha para ele uma cara feia .

– Seu racista Bastardo.

– Odeio musica irlandesa.

– Você acha que sou um duende?

– Achmed Por que você não canta ?

– Ok . Vou cantar agora.

– Preciso de uma nota. Tem uma nota para mim, Guitar Gry?

o Guirista começa a tocar e boneco começa canta em seguida.

– Deslizando pela areia . Com uma bomba nas costas.

– Tenho um plano maligno para um Natal no Iraque.

– Passei pelo basse A mas não pelo Basse B.

– Foi quando fui baleado na bunda pelos soldados americanos.

A plateia começa a plaudir ele para.

– Silencio ! ... Não terminei

– É uma canção triste...

– Oh, Jingle bombs, , Jingle bombs A minha explodiu, entendem?

– Onde estão as virgens quew Bin Laden me prometeu , Oh ..

– Jingle bombs, , Jingle bombs Os soldados me mataram..

– A única coisa que sobrou foi esta toalha na minha cabeça... Eu costuma ser um homem mas toda vez que vou tossir Graças ao Tio Sam minhas bolas começam a cair..

começo ri ele para a canção o guita rio e homem olha para o boneco no meio das suas pernas.

– Parem de olhar, seus pervertidos.

– Vocês pode olhar, garotas popozuda.

– E eu tenho uma salsicha irlandesa... É magicamente deliciosa.

– ok , esta foi engraçada, vou admitir. Essa foi boa.

– Meus dias de atentados acabaram Preciso achar um trabalho .. Talvez fosse muito mas seguro trabalhar como balconista noturno de conveniência, oh... Jingle bombs, , Jingle bombs Acho que me fudi...

Não riam porque estou morto senão eu mato vocês..

– obrigado... Feliz natal para todos!..

Teatro acaba todos começa aplaudi , Yuri ao se levanta segura mão de Sora.

–Sora gosto do show?.

– sim foi muito engraçado.

– vou fala com Takana de pois vamos para casa , quer sair algum lugar?

– não tem nem lugar eu queira ir.

Yuri começa a caminha segurava a mão de Sora quando chega no camarim encontra Takana homem acabado de apresenta o teatro.

– você não mudou em nada mesmo Takana ?..

– apenas continuo fazendo meu trabalho. - Takana olha para garota estava ao lado de Yuri.

– Ela sua parente?

– Não essa é Sora, ela é minha namorada.

– Prazer em conhecer senhor Takana.

– o prazer é meu Sora,

– Yuri seu pai está fazendo uma grande falta, já se passo 5 anos.

– também sinto falta dele ...

Tempo passa Yuri e Takana eles conversa bom tempo Yuri e Sora se despendem volta para casa , Yuri vai até o sofá senta Sora vai até cozinha coloca pouco de comida Heppy , de pois vai até a sala senta ao lado de Yuri ela aponha sua cabeça nas pernas de Yuri logo ele começa carecia os cabelos dela.

– Não sabia era também dono do teatro YokaHama ..pensei você apenas trabalhava teatro Tokyo.

_O teatro de Tokyo eu comprei anos a trais, esse Yokohama mandei construir a menos de dois anos trais. Meu pai era grande musico, ele tinha loja dele na França era pequeno negocio . de pois ele faleceu devido ataque no coração , comecei toma conta dos negócios da família , comecei a fechar negócios fazendo parceira com teatro . Então acabei pegando grande paixão por teatro esses anos. Decidir vim para o Japão uma oportunidade surgi-o aqui conheci grandes artistas. O dinheiro que havia a ganhado decidir compra o teatro de Tokyo. Eu não esperava ter grande sucesso deste ramo .

_ Quando me dei conta por mim. Já havia subido nível não espera ter sucesso. E graças meu esforço consegui dar uma vida melhor para minha mãe meu irmão.

_ Eu mandei construir o teatro YokaHama, estava com ideia de me mudar para ca.

_" Nossa , não espera Yuri iria ser abri comigo, nessa maneira . falar sobre sua vida. Eu fico muito feliz . Layla já havia me contado pequena parte sobre ele. Mias ouvir diretamente sobre ele, isso me deixa cada vês mais próxima dele."

– Yuri está querendo vim mora cidade?.

_ Eu estava pensado vim mora aqui. Agora não tenho mais vontade. Tenho você ao meu lado não estou morando sozinho.

_ As melhores faculdade estão Tokyo. Quero saber você gostaria de estudar;

– Não sei bem o que eu quero .Sempre pensei arrumar um trabalho , para sair mais rápido de queria fazer alguma faculdade não saberia eu a vinha chances. Nunca pensei bem sobre assunto o que gostaria de fazer, e qual faculdade eu gostaria de entra.

– quando você se decidi me avisa .

– sim.

Yuri ele se levanta do sofá .

– já volto .

– Ta.

Yuri vai até o quarto pega um coberto ,ele volta a sala e jogo o coberto sobre ela . Yuri liga a televisão senta ao lado de dela . eles passam tempo vendo televisão juntos , quando o jornal começa falar sobre as noticias do dia . Um noticia chama a tensão dos dois , sobre tentativa suposto homicídio em Tokyo na regiam.

– O caso tentativa de homicídio aconteceu nesta tarde as 14:00hrs na residência Naigno. – Disse a A jornalista .


	21. Chapter 21

**Notas da Autora**

Boa leitura

 **Capítulo 21 - Planos em ação**

"Hoje na residência dos Nagino , foi encontrado um homem chamado Nagino kesuke, ele estava morto, nu, e sua parte genital havia sido cortado fora, havia marcas de abuso sexual visível por seu corpo. A polícia descobriu que ele tinha dividas com pessoas perigosas, e acredita que foi morto por não pagar as dividas".

O caço ainda está sento apurado pela perícia, Logo de pois homicídio testemunhas viram homens saírem da casa , logo seguida colocarem fogo . O fogo contido a tempo estas são as imagens ...

Primeira imagem que parece do corpo marcas de socos, segunda imagens que parece do corpo inteiro estendido no chão apenas parte do órgão coberta pelo um pano ...A terceira imagem aparece casa por completa destruída, coberta pelo fogo.

Sora coloco suas mão na boca por espanto , Yuri coloca sua mão sobre olhos para que ela não continue olhando . ...

Na aquele momento ouvir sobre meu pai eu queria chora não senti um pequeno sentimento por ele . De pois noticia passou o Yuri tiro suas mão estava tampando minha vistas , me firo vejo ele me olhando uma expressão que haviam tristeza seus olhos ele me abraça retribuir o braço ...

– Sinto muito...

Escuto voz suave de Yuri, eu neguei com a cabeça e digo.

– Queria poder chora por ele não consigo.

Deixamos aquela tristeza de lado, hoje dia especial Natal , ele ligo para minha mãe passa esse dia especial juntos almoçamos junto nos divertimos muito. Minha mãe estar quase fechado negocio em uma casa Yokahama, casa simples e pequena. Ela agradeceu Yuri por tudo, ter ajuda-la . Eu não quis comentar sobre noticiário que passou na televisão . Eu me pergunto o que teria acontecido comigo ? com minha mãe ?. nós ainda estivemos morado naquela casa ?. Me tremo por completo só de imaginar . A noite chegou minha mãe se despedi-o de nós ela voltou para hotel.

_ Yuri? Eu o chamei

_ Sim .

_ Voltaremos amanhã para Tokyo ?

_ Não sei. Se quiser podemos passar mais um dia aqui amanhã.

_ Não terás problema com esta casa com o trabalho?

Ele apenas sorrio me pegou no colo e disse.

_ Não. Na verdade está casa é minha. Eu comprei pesado me mudar para ca . Não consegui termina de reformar ela , acho demora tempo deixa-la pronta do nosso jeito . Mais por você estar estudado.

\- Oah! Não imagina essa casa te pertencia . Digo sopresa

Ele começa me balançar de leve de um lado para outra, eu continuava seus braços. Eu envolvo meu braços em torno seu pescoço .

_ O que devemos fazer amanhã ? . Ele me perguntou.

_ Hummm. Não sei . Eu não tenho ideia . Eu voltarei ter aula depois ano novo .

_ Que tal irmos a fontes termais amanha ?. Ele sugiro .

_ Quer ficar em casa amanhã o dia todo na cama de baixo das cobertas.

Eu ri-o . _ Até não seria má ideia ficarmos só nós dois de baixo das cobertas, deitados juntos abraçados o tempo todo.

 **Yuri Pov**

E eu prometo todos os dias da minha vida protege-la . Acordar com a missão de fazê-la feliz, onde eu serei seu eterno protetor. A cada lagrima sua já derrubara-la, eu transformarei em um sorriso! . Eu Amo mais do que tudo.

A vejo sorrindo lindamente. Todas as manhas. Meu coração encher de alegria a vê-la sorrindo. Gostarei muito ouvir dela seus segredos obscuros, tenho medo de pergunta lá . Ela reagir de uma forma negativa , por minha causa. Eu sei ela esconde muitas verdades de mim . No dia ela chegou em casa tarde, não foi busca-la tive ir buscar minha mãe meu irmão no aeroporto . Algo me diz algo aconteceu a ela. Por algum motivo ter medo contar ela acabou mentido dizendo que apenas havia se machucado na escola. Sei traves do seu diário algumas coisas aconteceu com ela sobre sua família , a verdade seu pai fazia com ela.

Mantenho ela envolvida meus braços segura no colo. Olho atentamente para ela, aproximo meu lábios ao dela , a beijo suavizes. Ela ficar vergonhada por um momento de pois sorri . começo andar a levando para o quarto mantinha ela meus braços , a deito na cama com gentileza , puxo coberto logo seguida deito seu lado , nós cubro coberta. Abraço trazendo para mais perto de mim . Ela se fira para mim e chama.

\- Yuri!

_ Não diga nada! Vamos apenas nós manter assim hoje. Eu digo desejava ter envolvida meus braços . Ela se aprofunda seu rosto meu peitoral me abraça de volta . Fecho meus olhos apenas querendo sentir calor do seu corpo contra o meu. Aproveitado o momento começo caricia-la suas costas .

 **Sora Pov**

Yuri e homem muito romântico e gentil , estamos deitado na cama abraçados. Sinto ele cariciar minhas costas meus cabelos, seu dedo nus percorre sobre minha pele sinto arrepios. Aproveito o momento está-vos junto na cama deitados, afasto meu rosto sobre seu peitoral para observá-lo percebo ele mantinha seus olhos fechados, mordo meus lábios desejado pode-lo beija-lo . tomo coragem aproximo meu lábios ao dele , ele começa intensificar o beijo .

Passamos a tarde toda na cama abraços trocando carinho. E quando Yuri me beijava escuto algo tentado pilar na cama. Olho em volta vejo Happy tentado pular na cama , Yuri pega ele coloca em cima da cama, Happy começa andar sobre a cama até ser deitar sobre as perna de Yuri.

– Seu traidor você só gosta de dormi ao lado Yuri. - digo vejo Happy se deitava encima das perna do dele.

Yuri ele rir , e volta me abraçar, de pois beija minhas bochechas , escuto ele dizendo.

_ Não fique com ciúmes, você sabe é minha amada, e você vem em primeiro lugar.

Na amanhã seguinte se arrumamos , e voltamos para Tokyo, antes de ir embora passamos no hotel me despedir de minha mãe. De pois seguimos a viagem para Tokyo.

 _E quando isso ..._

Angelina bela mulher de cabelos loiros cacheados , deslizava sua mão sobre peitoral de Ichiro. Sentado cadeira, a mulher senta seu colo se aproxima seus lábios ao dele.

_hum... ainda não consegui? Ela perguntou olhava tenta mende nós olhos dele cheia tremura.

_ Eu não consigo me conserta. Mais dessa forma estar sentada sobre meu colo. Diz ele deslizava deus dedos sobre cabelos dela.

_Hum.. Deixa isso para outro dia. Vamos sair aproveitar a noite. Ele sussurrava seus ouvis sedutoramente.

_Você sabe Angelina você não faz meu tipo.

_ Eu sei. Você odeia mulheres gosto de flertar. Eu sei não está mais saindo aquela garota.

_ Eu não estou saindo com ela devido pequenos problema eu tive. Isso não me impede tenta-la encontrá-la novamente. Diz ele deslizava sua mão sobre nuca dela sedutoramente.

_ Mais aconteceu seu plano Angelina? Você consegui recupera Yuri de volta?. Ele perguntou no mesmo momento ela bufou .

_ Eu foi no apartamento dele. Pedir perdão. Consegui novamente conquistar seu coração. Não consegui.

_ Porque?

_ Não esperava uma pequena supressas. Ela diz fazendo bico

_ Que supressa? Ele perguntou curioso.

_ Ele estava com outra garota. Aparentemente era ela era de menos.

Ele rir .

_ Quer dizer ele te trocou por uma garota. Acho ele se enjoou de mulheres mais venhas.

_ cala essa boca. Garota ter 16 anos. Muitas coisa eu posso fazer por ele , ela não poderia.

Ele volta rir ._ Pois eu conheço uma garota me deixa super. Excitado, só dela obedecer minhas ordens .

_Hum.. já tem experiência com garotas mais novas, porque você não me ajuda ?. Tira essa garota do meu caminho?

_ Sua ideia me manchou atenção! O problema vai ser, você conquistar confiança dele novamente, já ele pegou no flagra com outro na cama.

_ Pode deixar eu tomo conta disso. Você tem me prometer cuidar da garota.

Ela volta sua atenção direção para computador estava sobre mesa .Ela suspira ao ver computador estava bloqueado com senha .

_ Você não consegui-o? descobri a senha dele?.

_ Hum.. esse não é problema . Ele ultimamente anda muito esperto. Não posso desviar dinheiro como antes.

_Se ele não tivesse terminado com você, nós poderia ter continuado com plano antigo .

_ Já sei que saco! Se eu tivesse com ele poderia seguir o plano de me casar com ele . retira tudo as poucos.

– De qualquer forma temos toma cuidado ele está alerta . - disse Ichiro se levanta da cadeira.

– Hoje ele está voltado de YokaHama.

_ Hum.. Acho vou fazer uma pequena visita a ele . Ela diz tocava seus lábios .

_ Acho vou te fazer companhia hoje. Tenho notifica-lo sobre nova pesa teatro, que haverá final de ano.

Voltado para Tokyo Yuri para o carro no meio da estrada , ele comer algo , antes de segui a viagem novamente .


	22. Chapter 22

**Capítulo 22 - Lembras de antigo passado assombroso "Ichiro"**

 **Prólogo**

Todas as noites normal eu estava meu quarto deitada na cama, escuto meu pai gritando. Assustada levanto-me da cama abro porta meu quarto me aproximo da escadarias escutou algo sento jogado no chão, desço as escadas escuto novamente meu pai gritado. Eu me aproximo da sala vejo meu pai batendo em minha mãe.  
_vagabunda!  
_ calma amor. Por favor. Vai toma banho você está muito bêbado.  
_ eu disse você ser calar não disse?.  
Ele gritava sua mulher enquanto batia dela. Menina dez anos se aproximava seus pais assustada ao ver seu pai levando mão bater novamente em sua mulher. Menina então começa a chora chamando-lhe. Atenção seus país.  
_mãe! ! Pai ! Você então brigando? . Menina dez anos perguntava enquanto chorava. _ Sora! Minha filha vai já para deu quarto. Mãe ao ver sua filha chorando presenciado cena violência manda sua filha voltar seu quarto.  
_porque mamãe? .  
_ agora vá seu quarto.  
Menina se assustar escutar sua mãe aumenta voz com ela. Seu pai que ameaçava sua mulher de batê-la ele a solta vai direção sua filha pegando no braço começa puxá-la direção as escadas.  
_ por favor! Não faça nada ela querido ela e sua filha. Mulher gritava implorava a ele.  
_ eu não mandei-a calar essa boca?.  
O homem começa puxar menina dez anos brutalidade pelo braços a levando para seu quarto.  
_papai! Ta me machucando. Menina reclama sentir seu braço dolorido.  
Ele a vela para seu quarto a joga na cama traçando porta do quarto ,do outro lado sua mulher gritava desesperada ele não faça nada sua filha. Menina começa a sentir medo se encolhe na cama seu pai se aproximava dela a fazendo a ficar deitada na cama.  
_ Sora? Ele a chamando-lhe sua mão carícia seu rosto.  
_vamos brincar com papai vamos?  
Menina começa entra em pânico sentir seu pai acariciando seu rosto, uma da sua outra mão ele começava acariciar feminilidade dela.  
_pai? Está fazendo?. Ela perguntava seu pai cariciava.  
_nada filhinha vamos apenas brincar. Sorriso maliciosos se abre seus lábios . Ele começa a retirar blusa dela seguindo-se sua calça a deixando completamente nua em cima da cama.  
Ele se afastar abre zíper sua calça retirando seu membros .  
_pai! To com medo!.  
Ele pega mão da menina a fazendo segura seus membros. Ele sussurra.  
_ vamos! Segure ele .  
_Não quero.  
Homem segura menina pelo braços com força deitado na cama , ele aproxima seus membros da entrada vagina dela a penetrando com tudo. Menina gritava dizia aquilo doía muito chorava, ele sem piedade começa se movimentar-se com força. Eu estava chorando, apavorada..

_Fica quietinha, ele dizia com a mão sobre a minha boca para abafar o som do meu choro enquanto penetrando.

Fica bem quieta, quietinha... Shiii! foram as últimas palavras que ele disse, olhando nos meus olhos com ódio nos olhos e o rosto .Depois, me bateu... até eu não aguentar mais.

Esse acontecimento já mais saíram meus pensamentos muito menos meus sonhos.

Talvez eu devesse ter contado sobre os abusos alguém , mas fiquei com medo de minha mãe se encrencar, ela sabia sobre os abusos, mas, ele dizia que se ela o denunciasse, ele me mataria... Tive medo também de o juiz não acreditar em mim por ter penas 9 anos de idade.

5 anos de pois .

O Homem se aproximou rápido por trás e em um movimento ele havia amarrado minhas mãos nas costas usando seu cinto. Ele me empurrou de modo que eu caí na cama deitada, meu ombro suportou a queda e naquele momento ele estava latejando.

— Ai ai... Avisarei antecipadamente e só uma vez Sora. Não me provoque e, principalmente, não me irrite.

Ele estava de pé e me observava com uma enorme luxúria e superioridade. Ele se ajoelhou e ficou de quatro em cima de mim, pegando meu queixo o diretor virou minha cabeça forçando-me a olhá-lo. Seus olhos pareciam mais escuros do que já eram e me olhavam atentamente, como se tivesse guardando cada detalhe meu na memória. Aos poucos seu rosto foi se abaixando e foram parar nos meus seios. Desesperada, eu sacudi minha cabeça forma de negação.

Ele riu baixo e disse.

— Não precisamos dessas chantagens logo agora. Além disso, você já deveria estar acostumada comigo, Minha bonequinha.

_ Você sabe odeio me chame disso. Disse rosnava .

_"Cada ano que passava minha situação piorava, não bastava meu pai abusado de mim. Agora tinha seu amigo, toda semana me busca em casa, levar eu para seu apartamento abusar de mim por completo. Essa maneira meu pai arrumou de pagar suas costas graves de mim, ele me vendeu esse homem. Eu não obedece seus joguinhos sexual, ele me bate me castiga de outras formas. "

O homem se sentou nas minhas pernas e passou as mãos por todo o meu abdômen até chegar aos primeiros botões da blusa .Ele desabotoou todos de uma forma extremamente lenta e meu coração batia mais forte a cada instante... De medo. Ele atirou a blusa atirou outro lado do quarto e retirou a minha saia. Ao ver meu sutiã que era branco e simples. Ele me admirava e seus olhos até brilhavam quando ele disse.

— Não sabe o quanto estou me segurando, meu desejo é rasgar toda a sua roupa e tomá-la para mim de uma vez por todas... Porém, vou aproveitar cada segundo que tenho e desfrutarei de cada pedaço seu.

Eu continuei em silencio, já esperava sua atitude essa não foi a primeira vez, ele se aproveitou de mim.

Ele levou as mãos às minhas costas, desfez o fecho do meu sutiã e logo o tirou. Meu rosto ficou quente enquanto ele olhava para os meus seios, agora desnudos. Ele segurou cada um com uma mão e começou a massageá-los e aperta-los com força. Depois ele passou a beijar e mordiscar meu pescoço e foi descendo até chegar aos meus seios. Ele passou a chapá-los e lambe los, alternando entre eles. Eu me mexi e me sacudi e como punição ele mordeu forte o bico do meu seio eu, gritei alto. Ele deu um sorriso cínico para mim. Maldito!

Ele levou a mão ao cós de sua calça, apertei os olhos bem forte e ouvi o barulho do zíper.

Sua mão brincou com a lateral da minha calcinha branca de algodão e passou pelas minhas coxas. Um calafrio involuntário subiu pela minha espinha. Ele retirou minha calcinha

Senti que ele não estava mais em cima de mim, mas ainda mantinha meus olhos fechados com força. Eu o ouvi suspirar e exclamar.

— Céus! Abra os olhos!— apesar de ser uma ordem, me recusei a obedecer— Abra os olhos agora se não quiser apanhar! Com medo do que ele poderia fazer para deixar minha situação pior, se é que tal coisa era possível, acatei a sua ordem.

Ele se sentou na minha frente e tentou afastar as minhas pernas, acatei deixei afastar minhas pernas. Escutamos som campainha tocado , ele se afastou de mim resmungou.

_ Não se esqueça fique quieta! Não saia desse quarto, se não você já sabe !.Eu te mato. Ele se aproximou de mim pegou meu rosto pressionou minhas bochechas .

_ Agora vá toma um banho!. Eu voltar quero você nesta deitada desta cama usado novas lingerie comprei para você. Ele soltou meu rosto. Eu apenas acenei com cabeça sim. Ele saio do quarto trancou a porta. Escuto duas voz uma mulher de um homem entrado no apartamento , além da voz daquele homem desgraxado. Eu odeio.

Eu me mantenho em silencio escuto eles rindo na sala , vou direção ao banheiro tomo banho. Ele havia me ordenado. Saio do banho visto aquelas malditas lingerie sexual . Me deito na cama. Esperado por ele. Duas horas se passam o casal vai embora escuto Ichiro fechar aporta do apartamento escuto passos dele voltado para o quarto.

Ele destranca a porta vem em minha direção e diz. _ Boa menina.

No dia seguinte eu volto para casa, como o combinado, sinto dores meu quadril, ele sem do abusou de mim quadro vesse em única noite .

_ "Como odiava aquele homem."

De daquele acontecimento nunca mais tive paz na minha vida. Vivo meus pais. Para piora minha situação, tenho obedecer ordens maníaco pervertido.

Acordo escuto Yuri no telefone ,abro vagarosamente meus olhos percebe estávamos no carro. Eu havia dormindo, por algum motivo acabei sonhando novamente meu passado, a primeira vez meu pai me havia estuprado, e última vez obrigada passar a noite aquele homem, um momento seu nome venho em minha mente "Ichiro".Esse era nome meu estuprador. Estudo Yuri conversa no celular , olho para janela do carro vejo estamos na entrada , estava sentir muito frio me encolho no banco. Yuri sorri para mim continuava conversado no celular mesmo tempo que dirigia, ele liga aquecedor do carro. Minutos de pois começo sentir calor agradável.

_Ichiro ! Por favor estarei em Tokyo aqui, daqui uma hora. Pode trazer os documentos para mim?.Sobre Angelina..

Escuro nome "Ichiro "estremeço por uns momento, penso _"Não pode ser ele! A milhões de homem a mesmo nome aquele homem." Eles então falar sobre trabalho? Porque Yuri para de falar um momento citou nome daquela mulher ? Angelina eu me lembre nome da ex namorada dele. Fico em silencio tentar escutar Yuri vai dizer.

_Sobre ela .. Bom deixa venha com você. Não quero vê-la na minha frente. Diga ela venha para conversamos sobre "Trabalho". Ele diz .

Yuri desliga o celular volta sua atenção estrada .ele suspira olha para mim e diz.

_ Sora!.

_Sim.

_ Chegamos em Tokyo, vamos receber duas vizinhas. Uma ex namorada, você já conhece ela. Outro amigo meu também funcionário que trabalha para mim administração do teatro . ele vem conversa sobre novo funcionários , também nova peça final de ano .

_ Tudo bem, Yuri.

Seguimos nosso caminho de volta para tokyo.


	23. Chapter 23

**Capítulo 23 - Frente a frente pior pesadelo**

 **Sora POV**

Secar de três horas no carro finalmente chegamos em casa, vou direção meu quarto pego uma roupa vou uma ducha para relaxar, e quando Yuri estava na cozinha fazendo um café para receber os visitas . Termino meu banho saio e coloco comida na tigela Happy .Não a muito o eu fazer não vou ter aula semana toda , as aulas só voltara de pois festa fim de ano. Eu estou pensado em ligar para as meninas, podemos dar uma volta, ou fazer algo , já detemos uns dias livres . Eu escuto interfone tocar me aproxima o atendo .

_ Aló . Escuto o porteiro , anunciando a uma mulher é um homem , chamados Angelina e Ichiro . no portão estão a procura do Srto. Yuri. Eu digo para o porteiro.

_ Só um momento. Eu vou pergunta ao Yuri, se pode autorizar a subir.

Eu grito .

_ Yuri!.

_ Sim! Sora.

_ O porteiro está te perguntado se autoriza as duas pessoas subirem que se chama Sr, Ichiro e Srta. Angelina.

_ Tudo bem Sora. Pode manda eles subirem.

_ Certo!.

Volto a minha atenção ao interfone, aviso o porteiro ele poderia autorizar a subida pois alguns minutos nós escutamos campainha do apartamento tocar, Yuri vai direção aporta para abri, eu me mantinha dentro do meu quarto lendo volume de mangá, escuto Yuri dizendo eles poderiam entra, escuto algumas partes entre a conversa deles, sobre documentos ou tema para próxima pesa de teatro. Escuto meu celular tocar avisado acabei de receber mensagens. Pego o meu celular vejo era mensagem da Karen .

 **Mensagens On Karen 14:13Pm**

Boa tarde Sora. Como foi sua viagem românica com Yuri?.

Me conta quero saber sobre os detalhes.

Ae eu Anna estamos maior tedio, podemos ir a sua casa hoje?.

 **Mensagens Off:**

Termino de ler sua mensagem _" É melhor pergunta para Yuri antes. Minhas amigas podem vim hoje aqui em casa". Saio do quarto vou direção a sala reconheço mulher loira alta esbelta, era ex namorado do Yuri , ela se mantinha sentada no sofá mantinha sua perna direita cruzado lado esquerdo olhava profundamente direção ao Yuri. Desvio olhar para chama-lo.

_Yu...ri... Me depara algo arrepiante , eu estive pesado por completo. Sentado outro lado do sofá cujo amigo meu ele mesmo já mais esquecia do seu rosto muito menos cor seus olhos verde esbeltas escurecia eu obedecia , eu perdi inúmeras vesses eu não obedecia ele me batia . Me mantenho envolve paralisada ali mesmo. Meus pensamentos são despertados escuto voz de Yuri me respondendo.

_ Sim Sora!.

_ E que . Minha amigas querendo vim aqui... Será elas poderiam?. Olho discretamente para homem se mantinha sentado . _" Sem duvida era ele ". Ele parecia supressos não demostrava.

 **Ichiro Pov**

Está sentado no sofá ouvido as baboseira do meu chefe "Yuri" Ele passava informações sobre como deveria ser nova decoração tema fim de ano. As vesses escutava Angelina tentado jogar seu charme para cima de Yuri como nós havia planejado , ele parecia não dar bola. Eram equipe de trabalho claro nós tinha que manter calma por completo mais discutimos relação sobre administração do teatro . Escuto barulho de uma porta abrindo olho rapidamente direção corretor , então vejo uma garota cabelos rosados lindamente sorriso vindo nossa direção . por momento jurei estava imaginado coisas ._" Não poderia ser ela". A garota parou chamou o meu chefe . eu pode reconhecer sua voz ._" Era ela. Sora!". Cruzo meu braços a olho seriamente , me perguntado o aquela vadia de garota está fazendo aqui?.me pergunto era tem ousadia de expandir seu sorriso atoa assim sem mais sem menos para aquele homem. Eu já mais a vi ela sorrindo , sempre a vi uma cara fechada , seus olhos transmitia dura raiva quando me via. Ela por alguns segundos me encara , eu percebe ela fica em estado de choque ao me ver.

Juro nesse momento tive me controlar para não agarra-la agora mesmo. E fazer ela contar tudo . pergunta o que ela estaria fazendo aqui. Sinto uma grande vontade amordaça-la e chicoteara-la, ela não aguentar mais fazer ela me implora por perdão estar com outro homem , e não a mim.

 **Normal Pov**

_ Claro Sora , você pode chama-las.

_ Obrigado Yuri!. Disse Sora.

_ Nossa Yuri não esperava que você vira-se, baba de adolescente. Disse tom de sarcasmos Angelina .

_ Por favor Angelina. Guarde seu sarcasmos para si mesma. Desses Yuri.

_ Yuri desculpe essa garota? Por acaso é sua parente, eu nunca a vi . Desse Ichiro e guando dava belo sorriso cavalheiresco.

_ Não ela não é minha parente .

_ Oh! Desculpe Ichiro , essa Sora, ela estar meus cuidados . Desse Yuri .

_ Tsc! Seu idiota , você não percebeu ?. Essa garota é nova namorada dele . desse Angelina tom irônico .

_"Ouh! Ela é garota Angelina se referia antes. Estou gostar dessa historia. Minha pequena bonequinha você estar mesmo destisnada ser minha". Pensou Ichiro .

_ Angelina vocês vieram conversamos sobre trabalho e não sobre a minha vida pessoal . disse Yuri querendo ignora o ciúmes de Angelina .

_ Desculpa Yuri!. Não sabia estava ocupado. Vou para meu quarto, avisarei amigas que elas possam vim. Disse Sora ao se desculpar por interromper assunto que eles conversavam .

_ Não se preocupe Sora.

Sora sai da sala volta para seu quarto ao fechar a porta desliza sobre a porta se ajoelha no chão. _" Não pode ser! Era ele .Aquele em milhões de pessoa Yuri tinha que ser chefe daquele homem maldito . Porque meu deus!". Ela se perguntava .

_" Eu queria gritar dizer a ele sumir da minha frente, não posso. Além do mais eu não teria como prova meu julgamento apenas dizendo aquele homem não vale nada. Yuri soube-se ele vem comigo , eu tenho muito medo. Algo possa acontecer ao Yuri . ele não merece única culpada disso tudo sou eu por causa todos os problemas ."

_" É melhor eu apenas disfarça e fingir que eu não o conheço". Tento secura minhas lagrimas estavam prestes cair meus olhos. Dor e medo invadem meu coração só de saber aquele homem estar dentro dessa casa , se tivesse oportunidade senhor certeza me estruparia novamente .

_" Eu não tenho que me preocupar relação do Yuri com aquela mulher, de pois eu vi tratado de uma maneira iguinorente por completo ".

_. Ninguém ficar saber de nosso relacionamento, por eu ser de menor, não cairia bem outras pessoas descobrisse isso, mais ele sento um empresário. Pego o celular mando mensagem avisa as duas que poderiam vir . Não me atrevo sair do meu quarto mais com aquele homem tenho medo de ficar sozinha com ele novamente , tenho certeza ele tentar me tortura para descobri o porquê estou fazendo na casa do Yuri. Sim esse últimos três anos eu pode conhecer maldade a dentro coração daquele homem , apesar sua beleza dentro daquele lindos olhos verde a maldade sim fim .

_ Yuri porque você não volta a tocar violino e piano ?. Perguntou Ichiro terminava de ler documentos.

_ E porque eu voltaria tocar? Diz Yuri.

_ Você sabe muito bem , nosso sócios gostam de uma boa melodia ouvirem no final do ano.

_ Desculpe Ichiro , sua ideia e boa, eu não estou bom clima para tocar principalmente no final do ano.

_ Ouh! Yuri era tão romântico eu ouvia você tocar para mim . diz Angelina .

Yuri apenas cruza os braços ergue sobrancelha encara Angelina por alguns segundos .

_ Não me digas aquela menina. Não estar de Satisfazendo. Angelina do pequeno sorriso morado, leva dedo sobre seus lábios sedutoramente.

_ Aquando isso Angelina, você não precisa ser preocupar comigo sobre esse tipo de coisas. Eu não igual a você. O meu humor não se revê o que você estar revirando.

_ Calma vocês dois . disse Ichiro.

_ Estamos aqui conversamos. Lembro da época você vivam andado agarrados o tempo todo . até mesmo vocês ilham no meu apartamento.

_ É uma pena Ichiro, você ver as coisas mudam de um dia para outro . desse Yuri.

_ Em falar disso ichiro. Sobre misteriosa menina com que você saia?

_"Merda! Será eles sabe sobre essa maldita garota ?. Ele não deve sabem aquela vadia, não deve coragem contar a ele o que eu fazia a ela."

_" A sorte , eles apareciam no meu apartamento eu a manda ficar quieta , me espera na cama , dava desculpa garota estava saindo no momento estava dormindo".

_ Não esperava vocês naquele dia , hehe . ichiro deu uma risada de leve e falsa .

_ Vocês me pegaram no momento H. Ela já estava casada queria dormi pouco. Entre isso eu ela apenas estavam saindo juntos nada de mais , já estamos bom tempo separados sem nós ver.

_ Entendo vocês não estava em relacionamento sério. Disse Yuri

_ Não . _" É muita sorte eu não ter deixado eles visto Sora , naquele dia". Pensou Ichiro.

Eles escutam interfone . Yuri pede licença por alguns segundos , vai atender , porteiro anunciando amigas de Sora acabam de chegar. As meninas subiram , Yuri aviso Sora suas amigas acabaram de chegar Sora pega o gato no coloca vai até sala , suas amigas espera ela na porta .

_ Boa trade. Disse as duas ao entra no apartamento.

_ Boa tarde meninas. Desse Yuri Belo sorriso no rosto.

Sora se aproxima das suas amigas tentado evitar presença do homem estava sentado na sala.

_ Não sabia que gostava de gatos Yuri. Desse Angelina ao ver pequeno gato nos braços da garota.

_ Gosto sim. Desse tom seco.

Sora suas amigas são seu quarto ela conversa bom tempo . Anna pergunta a eles não gostariam dar uma volta .

_ Parece ser uma boa ideia . disse Karem .

_ Sim . Meninas me dão cinco minutos vou me arrumar . Sora pega roupa mais quente pode usa-la dar uma volta suas amigas, ao sair do quarto a visa a ele sairia suas amigas. Ela repara mulher não estava mais nada ._"Acho ela já foi embora". Pensou Sora.

Sora estava a sair com suas amigas. Ichiro se levanta dizendo já era hora dele ir, Sora se mantem em silencio acompanha suas amigas ao elevador, Ichiro entra junto a elas , ao descer para portaria principal . Ichiro dá uma desculpa, que havia esquecido algo dentro do apartamento. Se Sora não poderia subir com ele poder pegar "envelope" .

Por um momento Sora fica receosa, ela saberia teria um hora encara-lo.

_ Meninas podem indo , eu já volto. Disse Sora dar meio volta com ichiro. Eles são até o elevador ichiro aperta qualquer botam para subir. Sora se mantem em silencio mesmo tempo sentia medo. O elevador para no quarto andar . ele diz .

_ Apenas se mantenha em silencio! Se não você já sabe . Sora engole a seco começa andar , ele a puxa direção escadaria . Descem meio andar , ele escura lá na parede.

_ Começa dizer a verdade!. O que você está fazendo naquela casa, mais com aquele homem .

Sora se estremece de medo e diz._ Estou morando com ele.

_ Não isso quero saber! . ele segura o queixo dela preciosa mandíbula . Tentado conter raiva , de não espanca-la ali mesmo .

_ Não sei o que você está revirando. diz Sora

_ Quero saber como conheceu ele, qual sua relação com ele.

_ Eu apenas conheci ele a dois messes trais , por acidente. Ele descobri um dia de pois meu estava fazendo comigo. Então ele retirou daquela casa. Disse eu moraria com ele, ele tem minha guarda .

_" A vadia estar dizendo a verdade!. Isso mesmo aconteceu pai dela me disse, foi a procura dela".

_Como ele descobri ? vou reformular minha pergunta . Como se conheceram ?.

_ Um dia cheguei em casa escutei meu pai gritado novamente da minha mãe batendo nela, eu mandei ele para, com isso ele tentou fazer comigo sempre fazia. Eu consegui escapar dele, naquela noite. Comecei a andar pelas ruas a noite começo chover, ele parou o carro me ajudou.

_ Então deixa eu adivinha você aceitou convide dele não foi sua vadia? Passar noite com ele?.

_Não! Esta errado. Yuri é igual a você !.

_Não me provoque e, principalmente, não me irrite. Sora. Sabe muito bem disso!.

Sora tenta conter suas lagrimas, saberia se chora-se iria piora sua situação.

_porque você aceitou convide dele. Me diga agora!.

_ Eu não sei... apenas não queria voltar para casa aquela noite. Eu também cheguei pensar ele queria isso. Eu perguntei ele negou disse , não tinha coragem colocar mãos em uma garota. No apartamento ele deixo toma banho já estava toda ensopada por causa da chuva , apenas emprestou par de roupas. No dia seguinte ele foi me levar para casa. Mais ele em deixo em casa trocamos sacola eram parecida ele voltou a noite para busca-la objeto que havia dentro . Nesse momento meu pai havia chegado em casa bêbado se fio até meu quarto bater em mim e também ... essa hora Yuri escutou eu gritado, ele entrou dentro de casa vi-o meu pai em cima de mim estava semi nua. Ele não se aguento bateu no meu pai. Disse ele pegou levou embora, disse não voltaria coloca meus pés la.

_ Garota tem ideia na onde com quem estar?

_ Não.

_ Ele grande empresário famoso. Ter sucesso administração teatro , pesas teatrais até mesmo a grandes orquestras . Ele é homem poderoso, ate mesmo marfia não pode ser aproximar dele. Sabe porquê ?

_ Não.

_ Fato e simples ele ajuda inúmeras orfanatos e escolas doações , principais doações bairros podres quem tem apoio da marfia . Ele tem um acordo diplomada .

_ Realmente garota tirou sorte grande. Estar acompanhada desse home. Escute muito bem ouve-lhe dizer. Diga uma palavras sobre mim . a ele . se eu descobri Sora! Te juro você já mais veras sol de novo . Saiba de uma coisa , você apenas pertence a mim a mais ninguém. Seu pai vendeu você para mim.

_" Ele tem medo do Yuri? será Yuri é isso tudo ele acabou de me dizer?. Não duvido ele terá coragem de me matar se for necessário cumpri seus crimes até mesmo esconder a verdade ele era meu estuprador. " Sora pensou , ao escutar Ichiro dizendo seu pai lhe havia vendido a ele .

_OQUE? . Impossível ele está...

_. Morto? . Completou ichiro .

_ Sim ele realmente estar morto!. Antes morre ele vendeu você a mim. Significa eu sou seu dono. Você arrumara desculpa a Yuri , não queres mora com ele. E saia da casa dele.

_ Oque? . Eu não posso fazer, isso ele tem minha guarda e também...

_ Não importa arrume um jeito . assim poderei leva-la comigo.

_ Estar louco? Saberás eu não aceitaria isso prefiro morre estar em suas mãos .

Um raiva toma conta Ichiro ele agarra os cabelos de Sora começa puxa-los . _Escuta aqui! Sua vadia de merda! Eu sustentei sua família durante três anos , é assim que você me agradece ?sua ingrata .

_ me poupe seus papos baratos. Você apenas pagava meu pai me vendia para você me usar como queria e a horas queria, seus joguinho sexual. Não tenho mais aquele homem para me força a fazer suas vontades !. Sora tom irônico depressível sentir todo rancor as vesses ichiro abusou a espancou .

_ Sua!

_ Pode me chamar o que você quiser , eu não sou ! . Nunca me vendir a ninguém . Apenas deixava você usar meu corpo, para que meu pai não pode-se fazer nada contra minha mãe! Mesmo meu corpo seja quebrado em mil pedaços , não deixarei minha mãe voltar sobre por causa de pessoas igual a você!.

Ichiro agarra Sora ao pescoço começa enforca-la. A deixado sem ar.

_ Vai enfrente! Ser quiser me matar! Não deixarei que faça algo a minha mãe principalmente ao Yuri!

Ichiro a solta. Sora tenta reocupe o ar. _ Apenas dessa vesse eu deixarei você passar Sora!. Não pense na próxima vou deixar você escapar fácil.

_ Eu pensarei muito bem o que fazer com você . Ichiro olhar frio sombrio das costas de pois avisa-la algo le poderia acontecer a ela.

_"Não posso deixar que nada acontecesse com Yuri! Ele não merece levar culpa de tudo no meu lugar. Mesmo que eu tenha obedecer aquele maldito novamente. Mesmo isso me levaras a morte novamente. De qualquer maneira tenho me manter forte, para que Yuri não saiba de nada". Sora reocupa o ar que faltava ela tenta se levantar senti suas pernas tremerem , ao tentar se levantar se apoia sobre parede gelada espera alguns minutos seu coração se calmar o medo passar . Vês o possível não chora , ao se encontra suas amigos , saíram dar uma volta. Ao voltar para apartamento ela começa refletir sobre aviso Ichiro. Ela vai direção seu quarto sem ao menos dizer olá estava de volta Yuri, ele acha estranho vai quarto de Sora decide pergunta se aconteceu algo.

_ Aconteceu algo?.

_ Yuri! ?

_ Porque parece supressa?.

_ Desculpa Yuri. Não esperava entra assim no meu quarto .

Ele apenas ergue sobrancelha .

_ Não aconteceu nada. Diz lhe dando pequeno sorriso desfasar seu nervosismo.

_ Parece estar nervosa, se isso for por causa da Angelina .

_ Não Yuri , não e por causa dela, eu confio em você, apenas estou de mal humor apenas só isso, estou entra naqueles dias .. Sora cora dentar arruma desculpa .

_ Tudo bem. Não vou lhe pergunta mais nada. Se quiser me contar algo e só me dizer. Ele se aproxima dela o a braça. Sora sentir doce aroma e calor de Yuri ela desaba seus braços. Sentir segura sempre seus braços.

_ Yuri.

_ Sim !.

_ será que podemos ir para cama?

_ Esta com sono?.

_ Não apenas quero ficar seus braços.

_ E claro que sim .

Os dois se vão para o quarto deitam na cama . Sora abraçava fortemente Yuri tentado esquecer os problemas , seu pior pesadelo .


	24. Chapter 24

**\- Capitulo 24**

Não a nada eu posso realmente fazer ? . Me pergunto caminhava de volta para casa. Pensava o que poderia me acontecer agora o Ichiro sabe na onde estou e com quem estou morando. Respiro fundo olho para céu estava nublado em minha volta cidade estava coberta por neve. Me pergunto eu deveria contar toda a verdade a ele, mais algo vem a minha menti será ele acreditaria em mim? O que ele pensaria de mim? Em saber Ichiro fazia comigo?. Será ele pensaria não passo uma garota oferecida qualquer um pode fazer comigo o queres? Eu não passo de uma garota imunda. Eu sei Yuri não pensaria essas coisas sobre mim. Balanço minha cabeça em forma negação e quando luta contra meus pensamentos.

Tento a fasta meus pensamentos para longe . Começo cantar caminho de volta para casa.

La vida de uma flor es corta y bela

Lanzaré um hechizo que te llevará a lo que queieres ser

Una mirada indecisa que provoca ilusiones que suben mi voz

Este es um mundi tan perfecto que es triste,no puedo reirme.

Começo cantar um treco em espanhol, lembrado da e uma das minhas musica favoritas, volto apenas canta em múrmuros seguindo o ritmo . Me aproximo do portaria do apartamento abri o portão o porteiro me chama .

_Por favor senhorita Sora.

_ Sim?.

_ Você pode entregar essa encomenda para o senhor Yuri que acabou de chegar?.

_ Claro.

O porteiro iria me entregar uma carta dourada envelope. Alguém pega da mão dele e diz.

_ Pode deixa eu mesmo entrego para o senhor Yuri. Já pretendo fazer o pedido pessoalmente .

Sem entender me firo cabeça para lado ver homem alto estava meu lado.

_ Senhor Ken ?! Aquando tempo não vejo o senhor?. Disse porteiro.

_ Olá . ele diz para porteiro e sorri para mim.

_ Desculpe eu nunca de vi por aqui? Você e parente do senhor Yuri?.

_" Ah? Quem é ele?. Pegou correspondência do Yuri?."

_ Eu.. eu moro com ele. Eu digo.

_ Ah! Quer dizer eu tenho uma nova vizinha e algo bom. Ele sorri para mim.

_" Ah como assim ele nosso vizinho? Nosso lado nosso apartamento só mora a senhorita Aya seu marido." Eu penso

_Por favor pode me entregar a carta?. Eu digo pedido correspondência de volta.

_ Ah? Desculpe . Eu ser rude. Estamos sumindo para mesmo andar. Essa carta pertence nossa empresa . Eu pretendo fazer o pedido pessoalmente ao Yuri.

_ Você sabe ele desse momento está em casa?.

Sem continuar entender apenas pisco sem entender nada apenas digo._ Sim ele está em casa . Ele apenas sorri , ele entra no condomínio eu apenas o sigo sem entender nada entramos no elevador ele aperna número nosso andar . Subimos saímos do elevador. Eu ando direção porta meu apartamento abro . e digo

_ Por favor um momento eu vou chama-lo .

Entro procuro Yuri pela casa não vejo, ele deve estar no escritório bato na porta e abro. Vejo Yuri trabalhado e digo a um homem que gostaria de falar com ele . ele se levanta da cadeira direção porta ao abri fica supresso por um momento escuto eles conversa.

_ KEN!? Quando chegou ?.

_ olá Yuri. Acabei de chegar eu queria fazer pedido pessoalmente parece o convite chegou primeiro que eu. Ele diz sorria mostrado a carta dourada o envelope lhe dando pessoalmente para o Yuri.

_Por favor entre!.

O homem entra os dois sentam no sofá e voltam a conversa.

_ Não sabia tinha nova bela vizinha, morado meu lado.

_ Tira olho Ken. Diz Yuri voz ciúmes.

_ Eu brincado ! Ela é sua namorada?

_ Sim . Desculpe não a apresentar –lá .

Yuri se levanta do sofá Sora que estava em pé ao lado do sofá , ele se aproxima segura na mão dela ._ Essa é Sora. É minha namorada . Por motivos pessoais está morando comigo. Yuri ao termina de dizer Sora cora .

_Prazer em conhecê-la Sora. Eu me chamo Ken. Sou filho da senhorita Aya do Marios atualmente mora seu lado.

_" O que ele filho nosso vizinhos? Nossa não esperava ele não se aprece nada seus pais ".

_ Prazer em conhecê-lo. Diz Sora.

_ Yuri ! A minha volta repentina está relacionado nossa impressa está inaugurando mais novo navio Celebrity Cruseiro. Eu gostaria muito que você toca-se inauguração como pianista neste dia por favor.

_"Yuri sabe tocar Piado? Que incrível eu nunca vi ele tocando".

_ Desculpe Ken . Eu não toco mais.

_ Por favor Yuri eu lhe peço . Seria boa oportunidade você sua impressa teatros consegui mais patrocinadores .

_ Por favor peço que pense mais com calma sobre o assunto. Ken se levanta entrega a carta envelope para Yuri.

_ Obrigado Ken , eu pensarei sobre assunto.

Eles conversam sobre mais algumas coisas se passou duas horas Ken foi embora entrando no apartamento do lado .

_Yuri. Eu não sabia que você sabe toca piado. Eu pergunto

._ Sim além de piano sei tocar violino.

_ Incrível!. Será um dia eu posso escutar tocando? . Eu pergunto empolgada

_ Claro que sim.

_ Mias Yuri porque disse não toca mais ?.

_ hum.. Simplesmente eu não me sinto bem.

_ Não entendo porque senti bem. Eu me aproximo dele o abraço , esquecendo por completo ocorrido com Ichiro.

_ Eu poderia te explicar. Eu estou preocupado com algo, essa preocupações então me impedido ter paz e harmonia. Meu pai sempre dizia estamos sentido raiva algum sentimento ruim não devemos tocar esse sentimentos serão transmitido a traves da musica . Por exemplo você está triste sua intenção e ouvi musica triste isso ajudas seus sentimentos fluírem .

_ Musica e algo importante para mim. Eu não quero toca-la e transmitir sentimento ruim.

O dia passou eu tomei decisão de não contar nada ao Yuri, melhor assim eu não saberia ele iria reagir . Apenas decidir aproveitar nem seja meus último dias feliz ao lado dele sem ter me preocupar. Mesmo de pois algo aconteça comigo . Não quero envolve-lo melhor assim. Eu fazer como sempre guarda meus sentimentos eu sinto apenas escrevendo no diário .A noite chegou e fomos dormi no dia seguinte decidir sair com minhas amigas como havia combinado , Yuri disse iria ficar em casa o dia todo apenas descasando .

Antes de sair dou beijo nele e sorrio .

_ Tchau ! Yuri.

_ Toma cuidado Sora!. Qualquer coisa me liga .

_ Sim!.

YURI POV

A vejo ela saindo de casa, as vesse me preocupo ela costume mentir muito não diz a verdade sobre seus verdadeiro sentimentos. Eu pode ficar um momento sozinho com as meninas eu pode pergunta sobre hematoma Sora tinha sobre costela. Elas me disseram não ocorreu nem acidente aula de educação física . Mesmo que tivesse caído barra suspensão não era ter causado hematoma feio sobre costela dela . No dia ela chegou em casa , realmente parecia ela estava preocupada com algo não quis me contar . _ Não adianta eu ficar sentado pensado nessas coisas. Tenho arruma uma forma dela me contar a verdade. Não posso deixar algo aconteça a ela novamente de pois todo sofrimento ela passou.

Yuri estava sentado no sofá com Happy no seu colo , ele se levanta coloca o gato no chão ;_ Bom vou dá uma saída compra um balo.

Yuri se arruma para sair ao descer se aproximar a portaria o homem o chama .

_ senhor Yuri!.

_ Sim.

_ Eu realmente não me intrometer na sua vida . Acho que você deveria ver algo. Nossa câmeras acabou pegado. Eu estava indo avisa-lo o senhor sobre isso.


	25. Chapter 25

**Notas da Autora**

Olá mina desculpe pela demora .  
Eu fiquei doente de pois meu hd queimou do pc queimo *-* tive compra outro  
Mais chega de bla bla.  
Boa leitura

 **Capítulo 25**

 **Yuri pov**

Diante meus olhos , eu não consegui acreditar o que estava vendo. As imagens que mostrava na câmeras de seguras estavam na escadaria. Imagens registrada mostrava Ichiro precisando Sora contra parede a sufocando . Não era possível saber o que estavam conversado. Sabia de uma coisa eu não poderia deixar essa historia a limpo, assim Sora chegar conversarei com ela .

_ Por favor você poderia me dar uma cópia dos arquivos? .

_ Claro senhor Yuri. Além do mais isso não podemos deixar quieto assunto desse mais se envolve uma menor de idade.

_ Obrigado.

_" Eu não gosto intrometer nos assuntos pessoais dela . Isso eu não posso deixar passar. Ichiro minhas suspeitavas estavam certas sobre sua pessoa . Eu não perdoá-lo mais ter coloca suas mãos nela.".

 **Sora pov**

_"Tudo aquilo eu imaginei um dia está preste desaparecer então estão de minutou até mesmo em dias". Eu não quero nada aconteça ele , não tenho evitar eu conheço Ichiro eu sei ele e capaz de fazer . Eu estou pensado arrumar uma desculpada dizendo Yuri eu não quero mais moras com ele . Assim eu poderia ir mora com minha mãe . Assim Ichiro não saberia na onde eu estaria , muito menos poderá fazer algo contra Yuri . assim ele não seria afetado sobre minha pessoa".

De alguma forma eu tentava encontra alguma resposta , não conseguia caminho de volta para o apartamento . Com certeza Yuri iria fica bravo comigo eu dize- lhe eu quero ir mora com minha mãe . Bufo e respiro fundo abro o portal principal do e difícil caminho direção o elevador o elevador abre vejo nosso vizinho Ken .

_ Boa tarde Sora.

_ Boa trade senhor Ken.

_ Não precisa ser tão formar comigo, basta apenas me chamar de Ken.

_ Tudo bem .

_ Nós vemos mais tarde Sora.

_ Nós vemos. Eu digo ele entra no elevador , ele não parece com senhora Aya . Já imaginaria ele seria filhos deles. Vou direção apartamento entre e fecho a porta vejo Yuri sentado no sofá em silencio .

_ Eu estou em casa . eu digo.

Yuri continua sentado em no sofá em silencio eu me aproximo dele . Eu nunca visto ele tão serio .

_ Yur!. Eu iria chamá-lo ele por algum motivo me olha atravessado. Olhar serio aparentava estava bravo com algo. Ele desvia o olhar e diz.

 **Normal Pov**

_ Sora. Temos que conversa.

Ele se levanta do sofá se aproxima de mim.

_ Sim Yuri. _" Eu não gosto tom de voz Yuri . sinto algo não estar certo , ele não age dessa forma comigo tão sério muito menos me mostra olhar atravessado". Engulo minha saliva .

_ Vamos para quarto , lá podemos conversa tranquilidade . Ele sugere, Eu apenas balanço minha cabeça forma de sim . Ele começa andar eu sigo ele encontra no seu quarto , ele pede eu me senta-se na cama. Ele se mantinha em pé em minha frente os braços cursado, o clima se mantinha tenso por alguma razão a qual eu quero descobri o motivo.

_ Sora. Eu estava descendo para sair, hoje o porteiro me chamou atenção. Ele estava revisado as câmeras de segurança a todos edifício.

_"Câmeras segurança?! Serás que.. Não pode ser". Ele dizia eu tentada pensar sobre assunto.

_ Algo lhe chamou atenção umas das imagens . Eu quero me conte toda a verdade. Porque Ichiro estava com você nas escadas ele tentou quase estrangular?.

_"Essa não eu digo ele, Yuri vi-o imagens câmeras de segurança, eu não esperava por isso. Eu faço ?". Eu morto meus lábios inferiores com nervosismo , olho para Yuri mais uma vês o vejo uma cara fechada seu extremamente sério.

_ E bom... Vão únicas palavras eu consegui pronunciar eu volto ficar em silencio novamente. Escuto Yuri dizer- me novamente.

_ Sora! Eu sei anda me escondendo muita coisas sobre o fato, me dito aquele hematoma apenas um acidente. Eu perguntei suas amigas, elas disseram não ouve nem acedente na escola mais aulas educação física. Sora o que tanto você me esconder ? o que você tem medo ? Eu posso te ajudar você não acredita em mim?.

Eu fecho meus olhos e lhe digo. _ Não tão simples de dizer, são coisas eu não posso te contar.

_Porque não pode me contar? Prefere eu descumpra toda a verdade algo de pior de acontecer? Não estiver mais aqui até mesmo morta?! Acha mesmo eu perdoaria se algo acontecesse com você?.

_" Não posso lhe dizer-lhe nada , muito menos sobre aquele homem.". Sem me dar conta de si mesmo eu acabo gritado

_Não importa! O que aconteça comigo! Não é da sua conta! Acha mesmo estou sento incomodo para você, tudo bem saio aqui vou embora Yokohama eu posso muito bem me vira sozinha com minha mãe.!. _" Essa palavras não quero dize-lhe a ele, seria boa chance de mi livra uma vez por todos ichiro , assim Yuri não teria se preocupar mais comigo". Eu me levanto onde estava sentada caminho direção a porta do quarto Yuri estica o braço me impedido de sair .

_Essa não e melhor forma de ser lidar seus próprios medos. Falados coisas não querem ser ditas, apenas querendo fugir de mim. Eu não posso deixa-la ir de jeito nem , sabendo algo por trais disso tudo.

_ Yuri. Por favor apenas me deixem ir. Eu digo implorando tentado não chora sua frente.

_ Não!.

_ Já lhe disse , se não quiser me contar a verdade, eu mesmo vou descobri de outra forma. Evitei um bom tempo fazer perguntas pessoais sobre seu pai o que ele realmente fazia com você. Acha foi fácil eu descobri toda a verdade realmente fazia com você ? Atrais do seu diário?.

_" Oque? Ele leio o diário?". Meus olhos se arregalam escuto ele dizer sobre o diário , tremendo levou minha mão ao seu braço o seguro tentado afasta-lo o braço dele da porta.

_ Então você ... Eu engulo a seco. Não sei o que dizê-lo .

_Sim. Sei seu pai te vendia outro homem .. a qual você não hesitou nome.

_ Sora por favor , quero a verdade. Ichiro está ameaçado ?.

_ Por favor Yuri, eu não posso lhe dizer- lhe.

_ Tudo bem , já que você não quer me contar, eu vou ter ver pessoalmente Ichiro e tira essa historia a limpo.

_" O pior eu imaginava estar para acontecer não posso deixar Yuri , ir ver-lhe nesse estado. Eu tenho impedi-lo."

Yuri dar lhe as costas para Lucy ela garra seu braço com força.

_ Não! Vá por favor! Eu lhe peço.

Eu continuou segura ele com força , não quero ele saia de casa . Tenho medo, eu não quero contar a verdade . Yuri pode ficar com raiva mais do que já estar. Sinto minhas mãos tremendo minha respiração agitada calafrio percorre todo meu corpo, sinto mal estar. Minha visão começa ficar embasada, não consigo ver nada, tento manter forças segura-lo .Minha visão por completo escure-se ...

_Sora!

Quando me dou conta estava acontecendo estava deitada na cama coberta , olho em volta vejo estava no quarto dele. Me pergunto aquilo tudo foi apenas um terrível sonho ou realidade . Yuri havia descoberto sobre Ichiro . Eu poderia encara-lo ?.Se ele fazer algo contra ichiro?. Me pergunto. Me dou conta o que poderia acontecer me levanto da cama rapidamente abro a porta do quarto o começo chama-lo .

_ Yuri! Yuri!. Olho direção sala não vejo ele muito menos na cozinha . por fim decido entra no escritório dele , então o vejo sentado na poltrona havia lados estante de livros , ele estava se olhos fechado sua cabeça aprofundada sobre poltrona. Eu fecho a porta atrais de mim me aproximo vagarosamente dele. Olho lado poltrona pequena mesa de canto em cima dela havia garrafa bebida qual não consegui endetificar-la copo quase cheio . Só sentir cheiro de álcool me trais péssimas recordações. Por céus Yuri estava em casa . continuou ne aproximar dele toco seu rosto cariciando.

_Yuri?. Eu o chamo ele não dar nem sinal. Olho direção garrafa estava aperta eu fecho a guardo no armário ._ "Ele andou bebendo. Yuri não e de beber ".

_ "Eu não sei como lhe contar a verdade . Eu.. Eu quero ficar com Yuri para sempre". Lagrimas começa percorre meu rosto eu as limpo . me aproximo poltrona me abaixo apoio minha cabeça sobre pernas dele tentado conter meu choro . _ Quero ficar aqui para sempre Yuri. Eu digo sussurrando . sinto uma mão sobre minha cabeça.

_ Não precisa pedir , aqui é seu verdadeiro lar.!

Reconheço voz levanto minha cabeça o vejo Yuri estava acordado. _ Eu eu... pensei.

_ Pensou eu estava dormindo? . Eu não cheguei beber muito .

_quero a verdade . eu posso a proteger , não quero vá embora, ou desapareça da minha frente . Você é tudo para mim Sora.

_ Não importa o que aconteça eu ajuda-la protegê-la .

Yuri levanta Sora se afasta dele , ele se aproxima dela a braça. _ Você me deu susto a vi desmaiar daquela forma.

_ Tudo bem eu digo, você tem me prometer não fazer nada por favor? Muito menos sair de casa . eu lhe peço Yuri!.

_Tudo eu prometo eu não vou absolutamente não vou fazer nada.

Esse anos todos sempre guardei sempre meu sofrimento sem ter alguém para contar . Tive aguentar para meu próprio bem da minha mãe. Naquele dia eu pode conhecer gentileza bondade , de homem . me ajudou. Ele retirou da chuva me deu comida me deixo tomar um banho me deu roupas limpas e principalmente cuidou de mim não vez único mal aquela noite, essa pessoa e fato Yuri. O mais importante ele me deu verdadeiro lar. Aqui eu pode conhecer e ter família de verdade , também o verdadeiro amor alguém possa me amar de verdade. Vamos direção ao quarto entramos eu mesma fecho a porta , sentamos na cama , eu tomo coragem para pronunciar .

_ Na verdade Ichiro amigo meu pai. Você leio no meu diário. Eles são a mesma pessoa.

_ "Oque ? Ele podem ser mesma pessoa?" Yuri se preguntava escuta Sora continuar.

_ Eu não sabia ele trabalhava para você . Eu...Eu... Apenas fiquei sabendo no dia ele venho aqui em casa com Angelina.

_ Seu pai eles conheciam? Des quando ichiro faz isso com você?.

Sora morde os lábios . _ Dois anos . era uma forma meu havia encontrado de arruma alguém pagar as contas deles. Em troca ele se aproveitava de mim. Eu...eu... realmente não gostava dessa coisas era obrigada , eu havia algo ele não gostava ele...

_ Não precisa me contar sobre esse detalhe . No dia eu Angelina vamos visitar ele. Era você estava naquele dia trancada no quarto com ele?.

_ Sim . eu cheguei escutar as vesses voz de uma casa que vinha conversa com ele , eu estava proibida de sair do quarto. E se eu grita-se por ajuda prova mente ele me mataria . Ele tinha costume andar armado. Sinto minhas mãos tremerem .baixo minha cabeça eu não encará-lo.

_ No dia ichiro esteve aqui ele te arrastou para escadaria o que ele te disse ?

_ Yuri, você me prometeu não iria fazer nada contra ele, muito menos sair dessa casa. Por favor tente manter a calma . eu digo levanto minha cabeça para ver seu rosto . Ele mantinha olhos fechado os braços cruzado sua postura era homem serio.

_ Eu prometi não vou fazer nada Agora. Isso coloquei sua vida em risco . terei tomas meditas a respeito Ichiro. Além do mais tenho minhas suspeitas ele anda desviando dinheiro teatro enviando doações impressas fantasmas.

_ " Esse dias Yuri andou trabalhando loucamente revisar documentos era a respeito desvio de dinheiro Ichiro aquele homem..."

_ Ichiro me perguntou eu estava morando com você eu contei-lhe a verdade aconteceu no dia você me salvou . sobre o que ouve meu pai. Ele me disse eu pertencia somente ele. Meu pai antes de morre havia me vendido para ele. E que... eu volto morder meus lábios inferiores com força.

_ Chega Sora!. Já estou farto sobre tudo isso.

Eu escuto ele dizer eu pare de falar eu pulo sobre ele o abraçando o implorando.

_ Por favor! Yuri não faça nada! Eu imploro não quero vá parar na cadeia por causa dele. Você é única pessoa eu tenho neste mundo. Por favor!

_ Eu não vou fazer nada contra ele. Sora eu não posso deixa-lo se livra todas maldades ele cometeu contra você. Tenho arruma forma de pega-lo no flagra. Além das por favor tenho contra ele , ele tentou agredir na escadaria .

_ Por favor Yuri! Não diga ele eu.. eu contei tudo!.

_ Eu não dizer lhe nada . Vou arruma forma coloca-lo cadeia uma ver por todas por abuso sexual , agressão física , também por roubo .

Eu realmente não sei o que fazer. Eu só peço a ele não faça nada que possa prejudica-lo, se algo acontecer Yuri eu não me perdoaria já mais . Ele única pessoa nesse mundo eu tenho . Eu Amo mais do que tudo. Eu faço o possível segura minhas lagrimas, eu o abraço fortemente fazendo com que ele caísse deitado na cama aprofundo meu rosto sobre seu peitoral, suas mãos delicadamente me abraçam .

_ Por favor Yuri! Não faça nada que possa de prejudicar , eu lhe peço . Você única pessoa eu tenho neste mundo. Apenas escuto silencio ronda pelo apartamento. Nós se mantinha ali deitados sobre a cama .Escuto barulho do vendo que podia escutar por causa da janela estava aperta , algo me vem mente por alguns segundos . outra parte de mim diz ele vai se recusar tocar em mim , mais agora .fecho meus olhos com força seguro fortemente blusa dele tento me calmar para consegui dizê-lo.

_ podemos fazer amor. Eu digo vergonhada , mais sinceramente acho ele negar meu pedido . eu quero estar nós braços dele. Nossa primeira vez estamos em Yokahama depois disso ele não me toucou mais apenas trocamos beijos caricias estavam na cama nada além disso.O silencio continua . Ele leva sua mão sobre minha cabeça então escuto sua doce voz.

_ Eu não posso fazer .

Eu abro meus olhos, tomo coragem encara-lo . _ Porque não?. Tomo coragem para pergunta-lo.

_ Ainda estou bravo. Nesse estado posso acabar te machucando.

_ Eu já esperava essa sua resposta. Então podemos ficar assim na cama?.

Sinto ele se levantar , eu me levando para ele possa se sentar sobre cama. Yuri se levanta ficado em pé . ele afasta coberta da cama pede eu se deita-se faço o que disse me deito na cama me afasto outro lado da cama , em seguida ele deixa nós cobre , nós mantemos abraços silencio se mantinha . De alguma forma podia sentir tranquila. Se passa algum minutos percebo ele caído no sono, aproximo corpo ao dele o braço aprofundo minha cabeça sobre peitoral dele, Fecho meus olhos tento dormi pouco tentado esquecer de tudo. De pois algum minuto me caio no sono . Horas de pois eu acordo não vejo ele na cama me levando rapidamente paro então escuto linda melodia . parecia som piano saio do quarto escuto som vindo do escritório abro a porta do escritório o vejo sentado tocando piano eletrônico.. Me lembra ele havia dito não tocava mais . e primeira vez o escuto tocar. E tão lindo melodia não tenho palavras descrever . fico ali parada na porta escutado tocando. Ele para tocar olha em minha direção .

_ Vem aqui. Ele diz

Balanço minha cabeça forma de positivo , ele se afasta do bando me dando espaço eu me sentasse seu lado.

_ O que você está tocando. Eu decido pergunta-lo. Ele me mostra partitura , eu não consigo entender as notas apenas consigo ler nome da musica "First Love".

_ Eu posso escutar pouco mais?.

Ele balança cabeça forma positivo , ele volta a tocar eu fecho meus olhos apreciando melodia novamente da musica ele finamente termina de tocar. Eu começo bater palmas para ele e sorrio.

_ oh! Você é incrível. Acho formidável alguém consegui tocar piano dessa forma. Ele sorri finamente .

_ Apenas pratica com tempo se adquire habilidades.

_ Ah! Eu não acho isso. Eu mesma não consigo nem entender como se ler essas partituras. Eu faço bico ele rir.

_ Única coisa aprendi tocar foi flauta normal na escola. Isso nosso professor montava nossa partitura da forma tinha retira os dedos ou colocá-los .

_ Isso é alguma coisa. Ele diz

Ele volta a tocar outra música algo devagar eu apenas observar ele tocando. Ele termina de tocar novamente.

_ Quer aprender a tocar piano?

_ Eu gostaria.

Ele se levanta mando eu sentasse no centro do banco ele pega minha mão direita leva sobe as teclas .

\- Apenas deixe eu movimento sua mão . ele diz

_ Tá.

_ Sempre mantenha os dedo bem apertos , não tenha medo .

Sua mão estava sobre minha ele começa mover minha mão seus dedos sobre meus ele pausa sobre teclas meus dedos seus dedos força levemente meus dedos pode-se tocar tecla , o ritmo da música se formava as poucos.

_ Esta vendo. Você também pode tocar , apenas podemos começa praticar pouco por dia.

_ Mais eu não sei ler . E não faço mínima ideia saber qual tecla referência do,re , mi fa, sol, la.

_ Então vamos por passos . Ele diz .

_ Eu sei pode aprender tocar piano. Vamos dizer está predes encara problema de matemática porem mais fácil.

Eu ri-o

_ Você sabe , não consigo entender matemática.

_ Eu sei. Você tem dificuldade fazer cálculos Sora. Podemos arruma forma de você aprender tocar piano .

Eu gosto de ver ele sorrindo novamente , não mais aquele silencio entre nós voltamos conversa normalmente como antes. Ele volta tentar me ensinar tocar piano . Eu não entra no assunto porque decêndio voltar tocar piano dessa forma . Eu acredito foi forma ele encontrou esquecer raiva estava dentro passou uma hora nós paramos . Ele me disse arrumaria uma forma de me ensinar tocar piano . Ele pediu algo nós comemos . esperamos a comida chegar ficamos na sala vendo um filme de comedia esquecer de tudo. Nada poderia estragar nosso momento ali.

_ porque você não chama suas amigas nós acompanhar dia 31 ?. haverá peça teatro comediante vai ser divertido acho suas amigas vão gostar .

_ Você vai ter que trabalhar dia 31 ?.

_humm.. Meio que sim . Tenho receber sócios também fechar acordo com ele sobre doação estamos fazer para caridade . Isso não significa você passar o dia sozinha .

_ Só terei recebe-los, o teatro abri as portas , no final vou apenas conversa com ele sobre assunto.

_ Eu a convidarei sim. Eu sorrio e deito minha cabeça sobre suas pernas..

_ Eu estou pesando em aceitar oferta do Ken.

_ Serio?! Eu digo empolgada .

_Porque essa toca empolgação ?.

_ Porque você vai voltar tocar. Isso é bom não é?. Eu sorrio me levando sento no sofá eu matinha meus olhos nele.

_ Bom vamos dizer vai ser boa oportunidade para nós.

_ Ah? Como assim para Nós?. Estou pouco confusa o que ele acabou de dizer.

_A inauguração será nos mais novo navio estará em alto mar esse dia .Sairemos de Tokyo ao destino ilha Okinawa. E você Sora será minha acompanhante .

_ Quer dizer eu estarei em alto mar navio luxuoso com você ?.

_ Isso mesmo . ele sorri, eu coro .

_ O que? Eu não sei como devo me comporta nessas festas luxuosas .

_ Com isso você não precisa se preocupar Sora agir naturalmente seja você mesma .

_" Eu não consigo acreditar eu pode participar de uma festa estarei ao lado Yuri, parece um sonho ".

 **Yuri pov**

Eu não queria ele me visse dessa forma bravo. Eu não pode evitar . E algo não posso deitar passar . Eu prometi ela eu protegeria . Não deixa alguém faça mal ela muito menos retire ela de mim . Agora não posso assusta-la tenho que manter calma. Eu pretendo acertas as contas com Ichiro pessoalmente . Arrumarei essa oportunidade ken ofereceu arruma novo sócios . Não realmente não tinha nem uma intenção expandir meu negócios . Eu já tenho e suficiente para mim . Quero dar vida melhor a ela . desejo ela possa estudar melhores faculdades, ela decidir seguir carreira ela escolher. Eu acredito essa viagem ilha Okinawa será boa oportunidade nós dois , esquecer por completo "um certo problema".

Ela volta pousar sua cabeça sobre minha pernas eu caricio seus cabelos, damos atenção ao filme novamente . Meu celular começa a tocar o pego atento.

\- Aló

_ Yuri podemos conversa?.

_ O que você quer Angelina ? Mais essa hora da noite . Olho direção Sora mantinha cabeça sobre pernas . Ela fecha os olhos parecendo não queria eu fale-se com Angelina.

_ Vamos sair para conversa ? Eu quero muito voltar ficar do seu lado.

_ Angelina se você me ligou para isso , é melhor esquecer .Por favor não me ligue não seja apenas tratar de assunto trabalho , como diretora teatro você deveria saber disso , nossa relação já acabou. Se você me dar licença estou muito cansado. Tchau.

Yuri desliga o celular coloca sobre a mesa , suspira começa pensar seu dia foi estressante .

 **Angelina on:**

_ Por causa daquela garotinha está morando com ele está agindo comigo friamente ! Como eu odeio aquela garota!. Ela estar arruinado todos nosso planos .

_ Eu era o centro das atenções . Ele atendia todos meus capricho. Era só estar os dedos ele fazia tudo por mim. Arg! . Angelina joga o celular com tudo sobre a cama.

_ Temos arruma alguma forma de ser livra daquela garota. Mais rápido possível , será uma forma de pode-lo atingi-lo. Se minha próxima estratégia não funcionar. Terei contar ajuda do Ichiro.

 **Notas Finais**

Link da musica quem tiver interessado escutar musica de piano .

watch?v=Uw-8zeNj6aw


	26. Chapter 26

**Notas da Autora**

Eu sei demorou, rsrs vai valer apenas  
espero que gostem do ultimo capitulo  
Tenho novidade vai ter capitulo extra! Wiiii

Muito obrigado todos que acompanharam essa Fanfics do começo ate final

 **Capítulo 26 Final**

 **SORA POV**

No amanhã seguinte acordados conversamos normalmente nada tivesse acontecido, eu ajudei a prepara o café-da-manhã. Ele apenas tomou um café ligou televisão escutar jornal de amanhã, tomamos café como te costume de pois nós mantemos em silencio. O dia amanhã nevando da janela da sala eu podia ver as pessoas andado seu guarda-chuva para se proteger da neve que caia sobre a cidade esse amanhã.

Esse amanhã Yuri recebeu uma lição sua mãe, ela queria saber estava tudo certo. Volta apenas três dias para ano novo. Por causa da virada no ano as pessoas estavam muito agitadas comprado alimentos para ceia ano novo muito planejando viajar. Bom eu Yuri não planejamos nada, apenas só dia divertido no teatro haverá pesa, ele pediu-o, eu convida-se minhas amigas aproveitar o momento saímos juntos. Paro de pensar no pior poderia acontecer já ele sabe toda a verdade, saio de perto da janela começo andar direção escritório a porta estava aperta, me aproximo escuto ele conversado com alguém no telefone, me mantenho em silencio apenas observando.

A conversa séria longa me aproximo dele em silencio o envolvo meus braços em volta seu pescoço, ele sorri para mim, mesmo em pé eu me debruço sobre seu ombro apoiando minha cabeça. Ele afasta cadeira longe da escrevania ainda conversa no telefone, ele faz um sinal eu me sentasse no seu colo, eu dou a volta me sento no seu colo o abraço seu pescoço apoio minha cabeça seu peitoral. Sinto sua loção. De pois alguns minutos no telefone ele desliga me abraça. Escuto ele dizendo.

_ Vou ter que sair por umas horas. Tenho que resolver pequeno problema no teatro.

Eu não quero deixa-lo sozinho, tenho medo ele possa fazer alguma besteira, então tomo coração para pedi-lo.

_. Será eu posso ir com você? Eu não quero ficar cozinha em casa. O peço foz manhosa, torço ele deixei eu ir com ele. Ele leva mão meu cabelo retira mesa de cabelo estava meu rosto leva trais da orelha.

_. Eu não sei tempo vou levar resolver problema, além do mais tenho de revisar documentos.

_. Tudo bem. Você pode levar o tempo que precisa, eu quero ao seu lado. Eu digo.

_ Sora! Você não a o que temer. Estar segura dentro de casa, ninguém vai entra aqui. Eu mesmo pedi o porteiro não deixa mais ninguém entra sem antes ter minhas autorização para subir.

_ Yuri. Não e isso. Eu não quero passar o dia sozinha, quero conhecer seu trabalho. Quero saber pouco mais sobre você.

Ele suspira, de pois alivia ombros. _. Tudo bem. Vai se arrumar, vamos ao teatro de lá depois podemos ir ao planetário. Que acha?.

Contente ele deixar ir com ele, eu abraço ._ Certo.

Eu me levanto o beijo, saio do escritório me arrumo, ele se arruma descemos fomos até o carro , ele da partida começa dirigir de pois alguns minutos chegamos ao local, ele estancio o carro descemos .Deparo enorme construção formato circulo na frente a grande arvores na frente luz entrada edifício , enorme porta de madeira , por todos edifício enorme janelas . Olho para cima a uma placa alto escrito "Tetro coliseu". Entramos a dois seguranças na porta Yuri acena para eles, eles comprometam nós de volta. Sinto macio ao pisar grande tapete vermelho adentrado da porta principal. Começo admira o local, era incrível._" Lindo". Entramos a grande palco no dentro ao centro várias poltronas, a um segundo andar levara farias poltronas, pequenos cabines apenas quadro poltronas ali deveria ser local pessoas queriam mais privacidade e também mais conforto . Eu e Yuri se aproximo grupo de jovens em ensaiando no centro do palco . Uma mulher me chama atenção loira alta me chama minhas atenção, ele segura papeis nas mãos , ela pape as mãos manda eles pararem de estranharem .

_ Pare tudo! Isso está horrível!. Vamos tente mais uma vês!. Ela grita, ele param pendem desculpas . Sim aquela mulher era própria Angelina ex-namorado dele. Nós dois se aproximamos do grupo de jovem eles olham em nossa direção.

_ Senhor Yuri! Seja vem vindo. Diz uma garota.

_ Boa trade pessoa. Diz Yuri sorrindo.

_ Boa tarde , senhor Yuri!.

_ Como estão indo preparativos para peça do dia 31?. Perguntou Yuri.

_ Como você pode ver , estamos tentado a perverso ar . Diz Angelina voz seria. Ela olha em minha direção de pois vira cara, para não me encara.

_ Bom darei a vocês 10 minutos de descanso. Diz Angelina ela caminha direção trais do palco.

Eles começa conversa sobre apresentação que haverá no dia 31 , eu apenas fico em silencio trais dele escutado eles conversamos , uma menina pergunta.

_ E ela Yuri? Por acaso ela nova menina estar vim fazer intercâmbio ?

_ A não desculpe. Ele olha em minhas direção pede eu me aproxima-se dele .

_ Desculpe pessoal , essa aqui Sora!.

Eu educadamente digo meu nome . _Prazer encolhesse-los, eu me chama Sora. Digo envergonhada , Yuri ele envolve sua mão em volta da minha cintura. Ele diz.

_ Desculpe pessoal não ter tido antes , essa e minha namorada. Eu fico vergonhada e supressas ele me anunciar sua namorada. Os jovem começa me olhar e fazer uma cara de supressos .

– Yuri eu pensei que você tinha voltado com Angelina?! Um jovem pergunta. E Yuri ele responde

– Não eu Angelina terminamos a 3 méis atrais não temos mais nada.

– Por isso anda irritada esse méis todos, quando ela erra alguma cena teatral fica irritada desconta na gente dizendo nós somos os culpados.- comenta uma das meninas.

– Vocês não precisa levar Angelina tudo a sério ela diz o problema dela temperamental e estressante de mais.. – diz Yuri.

–" Deu para ver ela é nervosa quando eu encontrei ela no apartamento.." – pensou Sora

– Bom pessoas eu não vou atrapalha vocês tenho fala com Carlos como está indo as vendas dos convites .

– Ok - todos dizem .

Yuri se fira para mim retira umas chaves dos bolsos.

– Sora . você poderia me fazer um favor ?.

– É claro.

– a esquerda logo ali no correto vai ter uma escada para subir para o segundo andar , vai ter 6 salas umas delas e da administração entra nessa sala pega um documentos para mim. Esta armário na número da gavet pastas lá pode trazer para mim .

– Sim .

Yuri me entrega as chaves me mostra qual é para abri a porta outra do armário.

– Quando você termina de pega-lo estarei refeitório, qualquer coisa pode pergunta para eles vão de informar onde é..

– Sim..

Yuri acena para pessoas e diz quando eu volta para eles me informa onde fica o refeitório..

– Ok Yuri pode deixa . - diz uma garota...

Começo andar em direção corredor avista a escada começo subir, vejo 6 portas começa anda entre ela olho leio os nomes antepenúltima sala está escrito nome administração pego a chave e abro a porta olho em volta vejo dois armários, deixo aporta um pouco aberta vou em direção à os armários acho gaveta com o numero me diz esta as pasta abro ...

–" Droga esqueci de pega minha carteira na sala de administração se Angelina não ficasse falando meu ouvindo tempo todo eu estaria menos estressado…"

Ichiro sobre as escadas com a mão no bolso e anda corretor e ver a antepenúltima sala aberta.

–" Por que sala de administração está aperta daquele jeito ..."

Ichiro se aproxima de a sala ver aporta aperta entra ver alguém dês costas próximo a mesa segurando algum...

–" Agora peguei tudo tranca aporta procura o Yuri."

Sora se vira encara um Homem alto sua frente usava terno preto , um sorriso em seus lábios.

–Ora ..Ora o que temos aqui?!.

– Você?! ...

Sora fica espantada por ver Ichiro, ela dá um passo para traz e bate contra a mesa logo atrais de si Ichiro se aproxima com sorriso malicioso e perverso, Sora assustada e deixa as pastas cair.  
\- nunca imaginei encontra você neste local garota de programa. você não deveria estar aqui, aqui só não entra ninguém além de mim e meu chefe .  
Sora sente sua corpo estremecer enquanto Ichiro se aproximava cada vez mais.  
\- eu... eu...apenas...  
ichiro a interrompe e diz  
_agora poderei pegar realmente o que me pertence.

_ Que tão nós estamos aqui sozinhos aproveitar pouco?  
_o que você está falando?  
Ichiro segura o queixo de Sora e faz com que ela olhe para ele.

 **Sora pov**

Sei esse mostro e capaz de fazer qualquer coisa comigo aqui eu faço? Não quero passar aquilo de novo, nunca mais. Tenho que sair daqui e encontra Yuri. Mas sinto minhas pernas não pararem de tremer, meu corpo não se mexe. Tenho que toma coragem sair e daqui.

 **Normal pov**

_O Yuri ele está lá em baixo me esperando. Eu digo sinto minhas pernas estremecer. Eu digo arruma desculpa ficar longe desse homem.

_ Hum sei, vamos dizer ele está ocupado desse exato momento está em reuniam Diz Ichiro

Sora bate na mão de ichiro que está em seu queixo , suas lagrimas saem de seus olhos.  
\- Não encosta suas mão em mim . diz Sora em tom sério

\- Eu já mais vou o que fazer você quer !  
Sora tenta corre para porta mais ichiro pega Sora pelos seus braços e a puxa com força, joga ela no sofá da sala, com raiva ichiro aperta mais os braços de Sora enquanto outra mão segurava seu outro braço.  
\- acha pode sair assim? sem eu mandar- ichiro apertava mais ainda os brancos dela.

Sora com medo mantém seus olhos fechamos, lagrimas escorria de seus olhos, ela sente seus braços como se fossem esmagados com força ele a segurava.  
Ichiro começa subir encima dela.  
-Não gosto de garotas que não me obedecem isso faz com que eu queira castiga-la, ou ainda pior, você sabe do que eu sou capaz?  
Sora não responde e mantem seus olhos fechados, o que faz com que ichiro se irrite mais.  
\- Melhor olhar para mim, me responda!  
\- Eu sei do que você é capaz ... me solta!  
\- boa garota mais antes de soltá-la quero saborear você por completo ...  
Com medo Sora tenta se solta de ichiro, ele continua segurando com força, ao subir encima de dela, ichiro coloca faz peso sobre as pernas dela , ele se aproxima do pescoço dela lambe e diz  
\- melhor fica quietinha.

 **Yuri Pov.**

Estou conversando com Carlos sobre câmera de segurança que mandei instala a quatro dias atrais da sala de administração ,Sora está demorando será que ela acho as pastas ?  
\- ... vou ver se Sora acho as pastas já volto.

_"Não posso deixa-la tempo todo sozinha mais com Ichiro por aqui. Eu queria vim sozinho tratar desse assunto pessoalmente com ele."

Yuri se levanta, caminha até onde está grande palco e ver artistas conversando quando entro, Angelina ver Yuri o chama atenção dele .

_ Yuri, vejo que você trouxe aquela garota com você. Diz Angelina

\- Já disse não temos nada conversa- diz de tom frio e olhar frio para Angelina

-se eu trouxe ou não é problema meu ...  
\- Como você tem a maior cara de pau! Dizer que está cuidando dela agora ela é sua namorada.  
\- Ela é sim minha namorada, se você se refere ela está aos meus cuidados sim ela está, a guarda dela está com a Layla. não a nada que me impeça de namorar com ela, não estou indo contra as normas do documento - diz Yuri tom sério.  
\- quem é responsável pelo endivido não poderá ter nem um relacionamento além de proteger e cuidar, não estou com a guarda dela, não estou indo contra a lei.  
\- Acha mesmo que ela te ama? apenas pode ser um amor passageiro, todo adolescentes senti isso no começo.

Enquanto isso na sala de administração.

Sora se debatia para sair das garras de Ichiro que segurava seus braços encima da cabeça de Sora, uma de sua mão livre entrava dentro blusa de Sora, começo cariciar seus seios. Sora sente nojo dos toques de Ichiro, suas lagrimas começa escorre chamando nome daquela pessoa que pode salva-la.  
\- Yu..ri... - Lucy sussurra baixo mais chega nos ouvidos de ichiro que sorri.

_ Acha mesmo ele te Ama?. Minha pequena Sora. Ele só estar apenas iludido para consegui o quer de você.  
\- Do que você está falando?.

No centro do palco .

Todos estavam ouvindo o que Angelina e Yuri conversavam, o que chamava atenção Angelina começa aumenta sua Voz parecia está muito irritada .  
\- Angelina não preciso ouvir suas baboseiras, Sora pode ser apenas uma garota de 16 anos e muito esperta tem um grande coração, mesmo estando triste nunca demonstra para que ninguém se preocupe com ela .  
\- Sinto algo que ela me transmite algo quando estou com ela, algo que não sentia com você confiança e carinho ela me transmite isso.  
\- Agora você me joga isso tudo na cara ...  
\- Não estou jogando isso sua cara , você disse coisas não devia Angelina sobre ela ao menos nem conhecer ela .  
\- Tenho o quer fazer agora de me dá licença Angelina , bom trabalho.  
Yuri dá as costas começa andar em direção a sala de admiração .  
-" Yuri não vou deixar essa humilhação passar assim , você me pagar ! "  
Angelina sai do teatro uma amiga de trabalha a chama Angelina sai andando outro lado oposto.  
Yuri se aproxima das escadas começa a subir ao chega no corredor escuta a voz de Sora.  
\- Yuri, ele não é nada disso, o que você estar dizendo sobre ele .

\- Ele vai apenas também de usar. Ele tudo o que pode imaginar. Acha mesmo ele vai aguentar uma garota como você?.

_No final das costas ele vai abandonar, lagar você sozinha deste mundo cruel. Vamos Sora! Fique comigo, será melhor opção para você.

Yuri se aproximava da porta admiração ele escuta voz de Ichiro._ " Essa voz do Ichiro!".

_ Não! Ele é igual a você meu pai, querem apenas realizar seus desejos nojentos.

Ichiro aperta seios dela com força que solta um grito, sua mão desses calça tenta desabotoa-la.

_ Eu confio no Yuri, sei ele não me abonaras mesmo . Nossa relação não dei certo.  
\- Melhor fica quietinha e não grita...

Yuri entra na sala e ver Ichiro em cima de Lucy ichiro segurava seus braços ver blusa de Sora levantada uma das mão de ichiro puxa as calça dela. Sora olha em direção a porta e ver Yuri parado na porta , Sora começa a chora o chama despertamento .  
\- Yuri ...  
Ichiro olha para trai ser Yuri olhar sóbrio.  
\- ICHIRO! SE AFASTA DELA.  
\- olha só está bancado uma de cavaleiro ? Sabe essa garota não vale nada além de ser prostituta?.

 **SORA pov**

Ichiro me larga, vejo Yuri se aproxima primeira vez vejo aquele olhar sombrio ,com raiva não tenho palavra para descrever.

 **Normal Pov**

\- Sora está bem ? . perguntou Yuri olhava para Sora.

Ela apenas acenou com a cabeça forma positivo. Ele se aproxima de Ichiro, ergue seus punhos dando um soco na cara dele fazendo com que caia no chão . Yuri se agacha o pega pela gola da blusa , levanto .  
\- Agora está bancando o herói ?. - Ichiro pergunta segurando o punho de Yuri.  
_Parece problema eu iria resolver hoje com você, estar sento resolvido mais cedo eu esperava. Ichiro. Você acha não fiquei sabendo o que vez no meu apartamento com ela. Se desgrasado!.

_Então Vadia te contou tudo?. Ela te disse nossa brincadeiras particulares, ela adorava gemer estava entre meu membros.

Yuri perdendo senso, soca novamente cara de Ichiro, ele em seguida ele sorri.

_Vamos Yuri, para banco o herói. No final das contas você sabe essa garota não vale nada! Perde seu tempo ela vai trazer desgosto . Ichiro diz sarcasticamente  
\- Garota parabéns você sabe fazer cabeça desse homem .

-desgraçado, não passa de um monstro nojento que nem seu o pai dela - diz Yuri com ódio  
-ora ora, não fique tão nervoso chefinho, eu apenas dei uma lição na garotinha rebelde- diz ichiro sorrindo sarcasticamente  
-ela não é nenhuma dessas que você pega por ai- diz Yuri o volta pegar sua argolar da blusa puxa-lo .

-tem certeza? Ela se divertiu tanto naquele dia comigo e com o pai dela- diz ichiro.

_Te digo mais , ela só estar com você por causa do seu dinheiro. Se você não tivesse isso, acha mesmo ela estaria com você?.

Yuri o olha com raiva e ódio, ele levanta seu braço dele outro soco com toda a sua forca na boca de ichiro, o mesmo acaba sendo jogado pra longe e bate a cabeça no chão com a boca sangrando, Yuri sobe por cima dele e começa a soca-lo.

\- Yuri! Por favor PARÁ...

_ Por favor você está, perdendo razão.

_Yuri ...

Sora se aproxima dele, tenta segura seu braço puxa-lo que se afaste do homem estava caído no chão . Sora grita novamente ele parece. Yuri perceber o que estava fazendo ele para de socar Ichiro, se afasta dele , eles escutam outra voz trais deles.

\- Se afasta do Ichiro .- diz Angelina a portando uma arma para Sora e Yuri.  
\- Não vou te perdoar Yuri por essa humilhação que você me vez passar.  
\- Se não posse ter você ! não terá ela..  
\- Angelina calma podemos conversa...  
Ichiro se levanta estava no chão .  
\- Vamos embora aqui Angelina .  
\- Você é outro inútil , não sabe fazer nada além de falar mal de mim, vou apenas de salvar dessa vez. Quero boa tarde do dinheiro que você consegui.  
\- Sua..desgrasada.  
\- É melhor fica quieto como agradecimento .  
Ichiro anda até em direção Angelina ..  
\- Antes de irmos embora Yuri vou deixar uma pequena lembrancinha para você .  
Angelina a ponta arma direção da Sora aperta o gatinho, quando apenas escuta um barulho, Angelina e ichiro saindo correndo . Quando pessoas está no teatro escuta um barulho de tiro foram a sala de administração e lembram Yuri e Angelina estava-la .E um dos homem estava no grupo sai correndo até sala de admistração ao chegar o local ficar surpreso...

 **SORA Pov**

O desespero tomo conta de mim quando vi Yuri socando aquele homem , me aproximei de Yuri pedi o parecer antes de fazer alguma besteira pior por minha causa , ele para e solta o Ichiro , quando escutamos uma voz dizendo para nós se afastasse de ichiro me viro vejo Angelina uma arma de fogo na mão, parasse está muito brava com o Yuri, Quando ela a ponta arma para mim quando ichiro anda até direção Angelina ela diz.  
-se Eu não posso telo ! você não terá ele.  
escuto um barulho disparo quando me dou por canta vejo Yuri em cima de mim nós dois estava no chão .  
\- Yuri! Yuri... O desespero havia tomado conta de , mim não sabia o que fazer, eu vi ele baleado e sagrando .  
\- que bom está salva ...  
Ele geme olha seu corpo estava sangrando, olho para porta não vejo mais nem Angelina nem Ichiro.  
\- Yuri vou pedir ajuda ...!  
Meu desespero aumentava cada vez mais ao ver Yuri baleato sagrando no chão tento segura minha lagrimas , Yuri tenta se levanta não consegui mantém sua mão perto sua costela. quando escuto vozes , era grupo de jovem do teatro entrando na sala.

 **Normal pov**

Angelina foge depois de atira na Sora mais Yuri se jogo em cima dela , para protege-la Ichiro e Angelina sai correndo para fora do teatro, Ichiro pega seu carro estava estacionado entra apressadamente Angelina.  
\- vamos ter que sair da cidade um dia de pois conseguimos documentos novos ,até poeira baixa . - diz Ichiro ligando o carro.  
\- Cala boca e dirige.- diz Angelina.

De pois tempo ligaram para uma ambulância socorre Yuri, havia perdido muito sangue. As pessoas tentava fazer de tufo calma lá Sora. Estar muito nervosa ela não consegui para de chora ver Yuri sendo levando pelo paramédicos.

\- Yuri por favor , por favor aguenta só mais um pouco...diz Sora segurando uma das mão dele.  
Yuri ele leva sua mão até o rosto de Sora limpa as lagrimas dela.  
\- não se preocupe , a bala apenas pego em minha costela não nada tão grave se acalme.  
\- Yuri ... mas ... mas não para de sagra ...  
Homem alto cabelos grisalho entra na sala com presa, vai até Yuri.  
\- Yuri quem atiro em você ?.  
\- Angelina , ela fugiu com Ichiro.  
\- Nossa suspeitas está certa , Angelina e Ichiro estava desviando dinheiro, temos chama a polícia Yuri.  
\- Sim Carlo .

_Eu entrarei contado com você. Eu cuidarei do resto senhor Yuri.

Yuri e levado para pela ambulância , Carlos aviso a Polícia sobre caso logo começo operação em busca de Angelina e Ichiro , Sora acompanha Yuri até o hospital logo fui atendido para cirurgia ,Sora espera ao lado de fora da sala de cirurgia , rezava por ele.

 **Sora pov**

\- Por favor ... nada acontece com Yuri ...eu sei fui tudo minha culpa desde que eu conheci,ele se algumas coisas aconteceu a ele por minha causa, mais por favor , não deixe nada acontecer com ele é única pessoa neste mundo eu tenho, e muito importante para mim.

 **Normal Pov**

As luzes azul e vermelho, não paravam de piscar, enquanto a sirene da policia tocava. Vários carros brancos policiais, corriam atrás de um único carro preto, onde havia duas pessoas. Um homem atraente de cabelos negros e olhos castanhos, o mesmo dirigia o veículo; ao seu lado, no banco dos passageiros, uma mulher loiras de olhos verdes. Ambos se entreolham e sorriem.  
Ichiro aumenta a velocidade de seu carro. Por onde passavam, pessoas os olhavam com curiosidade extrema. O moreno não queria saber quem estava no seu caminho! Passaria por cima se fosse preciso para não ser pego! Olhou para a janela de sua companheira, e assim, viu uma rua. Subiu na calçada, fazendo as pessoas se jogarem para o lado, e entrou na rua que acabou de ver. Os policiais, tentando fazer uma manobra para entrar, só alguns que conseguiram, pois dois carros bateram.  
Ichiro roda o volante com precisão. O carro gira rapidamente, ficando ao contrário de outros carros, então, começou a dirigir a contramão, sendo seguido pelo os policiais!  
Aquele som irritante de pneus de carros freando para não causar acidentes. Mesmo assim, o homem atraente não queria saber, apenas queria sair dali, desviar dos policiais e ficar livre. Ainda alguns carros na pista parava por causa do carro preto de ichiro, ele apenas desviava com precisão.  
\- Angelina, faça algo útil com a arma que você tem! - Gritou o homem para a loira ao seu lado. - Humf! - Bufou com raiva pegando a arma que estava em sua bolsa de coro.  
Abriu a janela, colocou metade de seu corpo para fora e mirou para um carro branco, depois apertou o gatilho acertando o retrovisor do carro do policial mais próximo.  
\- Droga! - exclamou mirando novamente a sua arma.  
Ela atira novamente, acertando o para-brisa. Sorriu com isso. Depois sua expressão muda ao ver um policial também colocar o seu corpo para fora do carro e mirando a sua arma também. Desesperada, ele fica atirando, acertando o para-choque ou de raspão nos carros, até que suas balas acabaram. Então o policial atira, acertando só a traseira do carro de Ichiro. Atira novamente, acertando dois tiros no pneus. O carro começou a rodar, com o impulso, Angelina foi para frente e depois para trás, batendo a cabeça. ichiro tentava fazer manobras para parar o carro, uma buzina de um caminhão, chamou a atenção dos dois bandidos, ambos colocaram as mãos em seus rosto, tentando se proteger. E o carro bate com tudo com o caminhão que tentou se desviar, então, o carro preto capotou, ficando de cabeça-para-baixo.  
Ichiro tossia, enquanto fazia expressão de dor, olhou para o lado, e viu Angelina desacordada sangrando, levou sua mão até o pescoço dela, e a mesma estava sem pulsação.  
\- É uma inútil mesmo! - ele retira o seu cinto de segurança, já que a loira morreu por causa de não ter colocado...  
Saiu do carro ainda cambaleando e ferido. Foi caminhando para ficar longe do carro, pois a qualquer momento, ele explodirá.  
\- Parado! Você e stá preso! - Falou um dos policiais, mirando a arma para o homem.  
Ichiro rir da caras de todos ali, pegou a sua arma de sua cintura e mirou. Quando foi puxar o gatilho, um tiro foi bem em seu peito esquerdo...

 **Sora Pov**

Estou esperando do lado de fora da sala de cirurgia quando o porta se abre o médico sai e vem em minha direção. Ele se aproxima de mim diz.  
\- Não se preocupe Sora. O Yuri vai ficar bem , retiramos a bala a sorte fraturo uma costela poderia ser sido pior como ter pego na espinha deixando-o alejado Assim ele acorda , vamos envia-lo para quarto de repouso. Você mais trade poderá vê-lo .

_ Ele é jovem. Vai se recupera fácil, você vai ver menos três semanas .

Eu apenas me mantenho em silencio, ouvido o médico dizendo. Ele termina de falar volta a entra na sala de cirurgia. Eu pego meu celular ligo para Layla, avisar o que havia acontecido.

_ Sora! Graças a deus. Você estar a salva. O Yuri o que medico te disse?.

_ Ele me disse Layla. Yuri terá ficar de repouso por três semanas, devido umas das costelas fraturou. Ele poderá ir para casa aqui três dias.

_ Sora!. Estou indo para hospital agora mesmo. Me diga qual hospital vocês então?.

_ Estamos no hospital SãoCarol.

_ Já estou de saída.

De pois alguns meninos Layla chega ao hospital, ela se aproxima de mim. Me abraça. Sentamos conversamos , eu conto a ela o que ouve estamos no teatro , ele fica arrasada eu lhe havia dito, a noite se aproxima .

_ Vamos Sora, vou te levar para casa.

_ Não quero! Quero ficar aqui com Yuri.

_Sora! Me escuta o médico não disse estar tudo bem com ele. Ele deveria descansar.

_ Vamos. Te levar para casa, amanhã de amanhã nós voltamos assim trazemos muda de roupa para ele.

_ Além do mais Sora, estar sobre minhas responsabilidade, você e de menos , não vai poder passar a noite como acompanhante com ele..

_ Layla! Desculpe por tudo.

_ Porque está pedindo desculpas?

_Se eu não tivesse conhecido o Yuri , ele ter me ajudado , já mais isso teria acontecido!.  
_ Pará de falar besteira. Sora isso podia ter acontecido mesmo se vocês dois não tivesse se conhecido, Nunca vi ele tão feliz . Sora de pois da morte do pai dele.

_ O Yuri eu conhecia estar voltado ser feliz seu lado. De pois pai dele morre ele só pensava em trabalhar cuidar sua mãe seu irmão. Realizar o sonho do pai dele.

_ Nem mesmo ele estava com Angelina eu não vi ele então feliz estava com você. Sora.

_ Eu eu posso ficar tranquila , sei você estarás ao lado dele. Vai ajuda-lo .Não sinta mal o que ouve. Você faz parte membro da família agora. Não só dele , você será como minha irmã casula. Layla se aproxima de Sora a abraça, Sora não aguenta começa chora.

_ Vamos isso mesmo chore. Estou aqui. Por você. Sora .

_ Vamos para minha casa descansar. Amanhã passamos no apartamento de você pegamos muda de roupa para ele. Tudo bem?.

_ Sim.

Eu me levanto do banto sigo Layla até o carro entramos Layla começa dirigir o carro , ao chegar sua casa. Ela me entrega muda de roupa eu entro no box deixo água cair sobre mim. Tento relaxar um pouco, para de pensar o que aconteceu hoje.

_ "Mais se não fosse pelo Yuri, eu poderia estar morta . Angelina mirou em mim, mais Yuri entrou na frente para me proteger ." Termino de toma banho e saio me arrumo desço as escadas vou até a sala. Escuto Layla no telefone conversando com alguém.

_ Certo vou ligar televisão no jornal.

Layla desliga o celular e diz.  
\- Sora tem uma notícia sobre Angelina é Ichiro, está passando no jornal.

Layla liga rapidamente a Televisão, jornalista começa dizer ouve um acidente de carro uma das avenidas principais .  
Angelina e Ichiro estavam sento perseguidos por policiais por denúncia trabalhava no local Teatro de ... Angelina Hyont atiro no dono , ichiro Angelina são acusados também desviar dinheiro por uma conta fantasma.  
Detalhe não foram divulgados proteção da familiares , outra notícia Dono passo por uma cirurgia passa bem seu estado não é grave .  
Terminamos de ver jornal não acreditei quando ouvi Angelina e Ichiro estavam morto devido o acidente de carro, um grande alivio no meu coração sentir. Mesmo tempo tristeza e dor , nada disso deveria ter acontecido .Layla quando escutou noticia pulo de alegria.  
\- Desculpe eu isso não é certo Meu deus! Angelina sempre engano ele tento atira da Sora por cima estava desviando dinheiro do teatro.  
Layla desliga a televisão cansada subo para o quarto me deito na cama pesando no Yuri, se ele realmente estava bem ? Sinto um grande alivio meu coração como se todos os meus pesadelo do passado sumisse, suspiro me firo para outro lado da cama tendo dormi.  
De amanhã cedo acordo me levanto paço higiene pessoal desço para tomar café da amanhã com Layla seu namorado .Lembro Happy estava em casa sozinho, eu tenho ir para casa vê-lo coloca-lo comida para ele. Passamos no apartamento limpo bagunça do Heppy coloco comida para ele, pego uma muda roupa para levar para Yuri. De pois vamos para hospital ao chegamos pedimos informações qual quarto Yuri estava, de pois pegamos elevador subimos para terceiro andar se aproximamos do quarto dele, entramos. Ao entramos no quarto vejo Yuri sentada na cama , ele estava acordado. Eu me aproximo dele seguro mão dele e pergunto .  
\- Yuri está bem ?  
-Sim aqui três dias poderei volta para casa.- Yuri sorri para mim.  
\- Fico feliz estar salvo e bem. De pois receber um tiro . - Diz Layla.  
\- Sabe que ouve com Angelina e Ichiro ? ontem assim ele fugiram !.- diz Layla  
\- Sim hoje de amanhã meu advogada venho me ver , ela me conto sobre acidente ontem , de pois Angelina e ichiro fugiram de carro sofreu acidente estavam sendo perseguidos pela policial.  
\- Bem feito esse dois merecerão por tudo que causaram.  
\- Layla!. Yuri chama atenção  
\- só disse a verdade eu penso , agora vou deixa você dois a sois .  
Layla sai no quarto apenas deixando dois sozinhos.

_Sora. Desculpe! Eu não vou poder passar o ano novo com você.  
\- Tudo bem Yuri ...eu ... eu ...  
Yuri levanta sua mão carecia rosto de Sora estava preste a chorar .  
\- Esqueça já está tudo bem agora ,aqui um dias voltaremos nossa vida normal.  
\- Mas ... mas se não fosse minha causa Yuri isso não teria acontecido .  
\- podia ter acontecido Sora mesmo se você não tive encontrado ichiro.  
\- Desculpe desculpe . Eu não deveria ter ido com você.  
\- vamos esquece tudo o que aconteceu ok...  
\- Eu te amo já deixaria algo acontece com você Sora já mais eu nunca me perdoaria .  
\- Eu...eu também te amo Yuri.

Dois anos de pois

Dois anos se passaram muito rápido estou terminando o terceiro colegial tenho 18 anos depois te tudo o que se passo naquela época não consigo imagina o que teria acontecido comigo se eu não tivesse conhecido Yuri daquela noite chuvosa , me olhos no espelho vejo como estou linda usado o vestido Yuri compro para mim , eu usar em minha formatura . Em relação universidade estou pouco decisão , eu faço admistração para ajuda-lo negócios teatro se eu faço pedagogia.

Quando temos tempo livre eu Yuri viajamos para cidade de YokoHama descansar. Aproveito oportunidade também ver minha mãe ela começo nova vida estar trabalhando morando cozinha. Termino de fazer meu cabelo saio do quarto usado o vestido branco a uma fita cor de bege formava lindo laço na minha cintura, usava par lindos de salto alto branco. Ao sair do quarto vejo Yuri me esperando sentado no sofá usado de costume roupas social. Me aproximo dele pergunto.

_ Yuri! Como estou?.

Ele sorri para mim se levanta do sofá me agarra bela cintura.

_ Está linda.

_ Vamos ?!

_ Sim. Sorrio para ele me guia direção porta . Antes de saímos, Eu o beijos

_ Te amo muito Yuri!. Eu envolvo meus braços ao redor do seu pescoço.  
\- Eu também.  
Nosso coração estão unidos , gostaria tempo para-se apenas nós dois esse sentimento estou sentido por ele é de felicidade alegria não preciso mais nada nesse mundo para me fazer feliz e sim apenas o ele.

 **[ FIM ]**


	27. Chapter 27

**Notas da Autora**

Espero que gostem do especial  
Bye Bye 3

 **Capítulo 27 - Capítulo especial**

 **Japão cidade Yamanashi**

Yamanashi fica localizada na região central do Japão da ilha principal de Honshu e faz fronteira com as províncias de Tóquio .

Uma bela vista por do sol incrível , olho pela janela vejo lindo campo de flores cor rosados, está em uma das regiões mais seguras e belas do Japão, além de ser o lar do magnífico Monte Fuji.

Essa bela vista posso ver pela minha janela meu quarto , para estou sonhando. Se passou três anos deste ocorrido, minha vida mudou por completo. Todas as manhã sou acordada belos par safira todas as manhã ele sorri para mim, me abraça e me dá um beijo quente caloroso .

Uma semana trás acabei de me forma no ensino médio, estou com 19 anos. Estou na cidade Yamanashi, com Yuri está abrindo novo teatro, estou aqui ver nova, inauguração do teatro com Yuri.

Estou muito feliz pela nova vida Yuri me deu , Um desconhecido por completo noite chuvosa me acolheu levou até sua casa , eu era completada desconhecida ele confio em mim me deixando entra sua casa passar a noite quente aconchegante . Alguns final se semana vou até a cidade Nagoya visitar minha mãe , ela se casou novamente encontrou novo marido muito bondoso. Estou feliz por ela também. Estou cursando cursinho quero estudar pode presta vestibular ano que vem , Universidade Tókyo , quero seguir profissão pedagogia, adoro ver lindos sorriso das crianças alegres .

Escuto a porta do quarto abril olho em direção a porta vejo Yuri entrado.

\- Boa trade amor veja bem vindo .- desses Sora grande sorriso no rosto.

\- Estou em casa .

\- Como estão indo preparativo finais do teatro ?.

\- Bem a manhã vai ser abertura está tudo certo. - Desses Yuri grande sorriso se aproximava de Sora estava sentada próximo a janela. Ele estende sua mão para acariciar cabelos lindos cabelos loiros de Sora.

\- Que tal nós hoje saímos para jantar fora ?.

\- Pode ser Yuri, você deve estar cansado . Se quiser eu posso prepara o janta para nós.

\- Não vamos aproveitar nosso viajem .

Me levando da cadeira onde eu estava sentada lendo me aproximo dele dou um beijo, digo vou toma banho para que nós podemos sair, término toma banho me arrumo visto vestido branco de alça coloco solta baixo saio do quarto vejo Yuri como sempre usando blusas social calças social. -" Ele fica muito sexy está usando roupa social, não me canso olhara para ele, mesmo eu já estando acostumada ao vê-lo sem blusa sem roupa."

\- Vamos ?! - desses Yuri pegando chave do carro estava em cima mesa no centro da sala.

\- Sim.!

\- Está linda Sora .

Sora corada apenas sorri e diz. - Obrigado. Estou vestida normalmente.

\- Mesmo você esteja simples para mim você sempre será mulher mas bela para mim . - Yuri se aproxima de Sora a beija seus lábios.

Os dois vão para carro , antes de ir para restaurante Yuri para no parque, Sora desse do carro junto com Yuri os dois caminha de mãos dadas pelo parque admirando passagens seu redor , Muita mulheres jovem parava ver Yuri atraia muito olhares para si. Sora apenas fica ciúmes sabia lidar esse olhares , Ela sabia Yuri só tinha olhares para ela, ele nunca se atreveu olhar para nem uma outra mulher estava sua presença .

\- Sora ! por acaso está com ciúmes ?. - desses Yuri perguntado a ver Sora olhando seu redor , ao ver as mulher suspira por Yuri.

\- Um pouco . Sempre você se arruma elegante mente, as mulheres começam a olhar você.

\- Humm... Você é única para mim, Não precisa ser preocupar, elas então com ciúmes por você está meu lado e não elas.

\- Hehehe , Yuri tem razão , mesmo assim as vezes eu me preocupa .

Ele caminha pelo parque a ver as flores por todo jardim, Sora vai até uma loja compra comida para peixes vai até lado as pouco começa jogar comida para peixes. Yuri agarra Sora pela cintura a braça dando beijo seu bochechas.

\- Te Amo Sora.

Sora corada leva sua mão até rosto de Yuri , fazendo com que ele continua-se rosto virado para si Sora se vira para si o beija-lo.

O sol desaparece entre as montanhas, deixando lindas estrelar parecer seu grande brilho no céu , Lua deslumbrante começa parecer no céu iluminando a escuridão.

Caminha até o carro entramos Yuri começa a dirigir , ao chegar no restaurante pedimos nosso jantar , Yuri pedi uma garrafa de vinho.

\- Yuri não sei eu vou aguentar beber vinho , eu não tenho costume de beber.

\- A penas relaxar dá um gole , você é de maior .

\- Eu sei Yuri, tenho pouco de receio . Mas Yuri mudando de assunto, como está Layla ? Ela não me ligou mais, dês que foi para França.

\- Ela me mando E-mail. Esse dias, disse está aproveitado o máximo sua Lua de mel , antes de voltar para o Japão .

Sora pausa seu garfo sobre prato, lhe pergunta olhando seus olhos.

\- Yuri eu estava pensado será teria algum problema eu não entra na universidade ano que vem ?.

Yuri olha de volta calmante. - Você tem outra razão não quere universidade?.

\- Bom só apenas queria saber sua opinião , caso eu esteja em dúvida sobre profissão .

\- Leve tempo precisa pensar, Não se preocupe não quiser ir. Não eu vou força-la ir.

\- Não é eu não queira ir Yuri, eu apenas acho possa ter outra obrigação .

Yuri ergue a sobrancelha.

\- Deixa para lá Yuri, Vamos termina de jantar. - Sora acena suas mão balançando aprovação dizendo esquecer o assunto.

\- Ne Yuri quando voltamos para nossa cidade, posso ir visita minhas amigas. Assim que passamos buscar Happy no pet shop?.

\- Claro que sim . - Sora sorri.

Ao termina de jantar O garçom lhe trás para Sora um boque de flores rosas ela corada. Sora então pega ramalho de flores tira cartão sobre as flores , ela abre começa a ler.

 **Cartao Po'v**

 _O Amor foge á todos as regras, ninguém sabe de onde vem, nem como acontece, mais é o que sentido a todas os outros sentidos da vida!_

 _Deixe-me Amar-te_

 _Ontem... eu apenas gostava de estar ao teu lado, Hoje eu Amo-te mas do que tudo deste mundo! percebo o quanto preciso de ti meu lado..._

 _Quer casar comigo? ._

 _Seu amor Yuri ._

 **Normal po'v**

Sora se arregala olhos , então ela ver Yuri tirado pequena caixa do bolso abrindo colocado sobre mesa.

Um minuto de silencio Sora senti seu coração bater forte , penso si mesma falta de ar. Sora extremamente corada tentar lhe , respondê-lo.

\- Eu... Eu aceito.. - Sora desses alegremente por um momento pequenas lagrimas começa corre por seus olhos. Yuri se levanta da mesa abri caixa coloca o anel no dedo mão esquerda, de pois limpa as lagrimas corriam rosto de Sora.

Sora segurando toque de flores. Ela abraçar-lhe. Yuri fortemente. Ele tentar. Calma-la . Não para de chora por tanta emoção.

\- Yuri. Obrigado. Por tudo! . além de você ter me salvado naquela época, não tenho como agradecer por tudo vez. Por mim.

\- Te amo , mas do que qualquer. Coisa neste mundo.

-Agora você me pede em casamento, não tenho palavras para descrever, minha felicidade.

Sora tentar. Controlar seu choro por cada palavra dizia no fundo. Do seu coração.

\- Sora você não tem me agradecer, Por nada. Esses três anos. Sempre esteve ao meu lado. Nos melhores momentos também. No piores.

Neste mundo nada mas poderá tirar minha felicidade, quero sempre lado do Yuri fortemente na saúde na tristeza. Até que morte, Nós Separem. Amanhã. Será grande dia inauguração teatro. Yuri eu voltamos para casa. Escuto meu celular tocar, o atento. Era minha mãe. Perguntava como eu estava .apenas responder estava tudo bem a lhe digo Yuri a acabou de pedi, Em casamento . minha mãe nós parabéns, nós desejar muita felicidade.

-mãe antes da senhora desligar. Tenho algo para te lhe dizer. -Sora segurava o Celular, olhava para janela do seu quarto.

\- Sabe mãe, tenho uma novidade. Para você.

\- O que erres minha filha além notícias maravilhosa. Sobre pedido de casamento.

Sora escuta Yuri entra no quarto apenas estava de toalhas.

\- Mãe. Amanhã te conto prometo, Yuri acabou de sair do banho. Me vou uma ducha mãe.

\- ok meu amor. Amanhã você me conta.

\- Beijos Mãe . até manhã, se cuida .  
\- Beijos. Minha filha.

Sora desligar o celular, se levantar-se. Vai até guarda roupa , pegando calça uma blusa. Yuri terminava secar .

\- Sora ?. - Ele a chama .

-Sim.

\- Manhã vai comigo para inauguração, Sora ?.

\- Desculpe Yuri não vou pode ir com você, tenho que ir no centro compra umas coisas antes da gente voltar nosso apartamento.

\- Sora por acaso não está sentido bem?. Continua tento problema estomago?

\- Isso já foi no medico ele disse poderia ler o leite mando troca de marca, alguma química deveria está colocando no leite estava a fazer mau.

\- Não se preocupe não tenho mais dor estomago, apenas tenho compra uma coisa para nos antes voltar para Tokyo.

Sora segui para banheiro toma um banho, Ela sair e se deita com Yuri na cama. Amanhã chega Yuri sai para inauguração do teatro , enquanto Sora vai até cidade compra algumas coisas , ao voltar para casa Sora arruma o quarto, encher vários balões cor azul e rosa coloca dentro dos balões uma massagem cada um. Assim o vês todos os balões ela encher espalhou pela cama, próxima cômoda da cama coloca uma caixa enfeitada estilo presentes.

-" Será Yuri vai gosta ?! surpresa?. "

Terminando de inaugura o teatro saio tudo perfeitamente Yuri volta para casa ao entra ver todas as luz apagadas, ele o chamar por Sora ela não responde, ele vai até direção o quarto abri.

Yuri ver o quarto cheio de balões cheio espalhado pela cama cor rosa e azul ele ver Sora sentada na cama grande sorriso.

\- O que está acontecendo aqui ?! .- ele pergunta meio receoso .

\- Nada ! Amor. Por que você não estoura os bolões .

\- Os balões ?!.

\- Sim quem sabe ele pode dar resposta.

Yuri se aproxima da cama começa estoura os balões cada um ele estourava saia pequeno papel com cada frases. Yuri pega cada papel estava numerado coloca na sequência , montando a seguinte . Frases

AGORA NÓS DOIS, SOMOS TRÊS, VIVENDO A MAIS DOCE ALEGRIA!.

PARABENS

VOCÊ VAI SER PAIPAI!

Yuri estava sentado na cama surpresa a ler mensagem ele coloca mão sobre sua testa, ler novamente massagem não acreditado o que estava lendo. Ele dá um grande sorriso abraça nela fortemente.

\- Não acredito! você está mesmo grávida?!.

\- Sim ! hoje foi confirma .

\- A quando tempo está?.

\- Um mês . Ne Yuri eu sei erres muito cedo ter nosso primeiro filho. Eu vou fazer tudo ser uma Boa mãe.

\- Eu prometo te fazer tudo por vocês dois sejam felizes. - Desses Yuri voltado abraça-la a beijando delgadamente.

O dia se passa Sora e Yuri conversa sobre futuro que aguardavam. Sora senta começa a escrever no seu diário todos os dias momentos que passou com Yuri. Yuri foi "Meu Salvador". Todos os dias peço que deus proteja ele por mim . Minha felicidade se resume apenas a ele , todos momento feliz da minha vida. Aquele passado triste sombrio já não existe mas , A parti da aqui começara novo futuro cheio de alegria harmonia.

 **[ Fim ]**


End file.
